


Crimson and Noire

by 11JJ11



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Rewrite, Chat Noir Marinette, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kwami Swap, Ladybug Adrien, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), buckle up this is going to be a long fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 157,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11JJ11/pseuds/11JJ11
Summary: When Marinette found a magical ring and a cat god of chaos in her room, she knew her life was going to be turned upside down. Protecting Paris seems like something she should love, especially with her handsome partner Crimson by her side, but with the city fearful and untrusting of Lady Noire’s destructive powers the stress slowly begins tearing her up from the inside out.Adrien thought going to school would be the big change of his life, but a kwami called Tikki and the villain Monarch swiftly proves to be the adventure he never even dreamed of having. Being Crimson Beetle gives him the freedom he’s always wanted, and while he’s used to being in the spotlight being hailed the leader and savior is something entirely new. It’s nearly as overwhelming as his crush on Marinette– but at least that’s a normal teenage thing.
Relationships: Adrien & Tikki, Adrien/Marinette, Marinette & Plagg
Comments: 305
Kudos: 506





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will not be an exact episode-to-episode rewrite, but rather will be focusing on the changes to the dynamics and the challenges this kwami-swap will bring to this world. While many chapters based on canon episodes will be present, I will be exploring my own interpretation of the plot.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the fic! :)
> 
> A thank you to [Khanofallorcs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khanofallorcs) for being the beta for this story!

“Woah, are you like the genie in the lamp?”

Tikki loved getting new holders. It was always a thrilling experience, getting to meet the one she’d be with for the next who-knows-how long. A decade seemed to be the average, but she would be happy to spend a lifetime with each one. She stretched as she was fully released from the earrings, giggling as a finger came towards her curiously.

“I’m a kwami,” she said with a smile, grabbing the finger with both of her paws, giving it a small shake. “My name is Tikki, and it’s really nice to meet you, Adrien.”

Adrien stared at her, looking almost starstruck. His eyes were a brilliant green, reminding her of a certain fellow kwami. He slowly withdrew his finger, looking between her and the small box that contained her earrings, before moving a step closer.

“What’s a kwami?” he asked. “And how do you know my name?”

“Hmm, I guess I’m what you might call a sprite,” Tikki replied after a moment of thought. “Kwamis are magical creatures that embody a certain concept. For example, I represent Creation. As for how I know your name, you can say you were chosen.”

“Chosen?” Adrien echoed. “Me? For what?”

Tikki zipped over towards the large television screen, where a live report of Stoneheart was playing. She stared at it for a few moments, still awed even after so many centuries of what humans could do with technology, before waving a paw at the moving image.

“Stoneheart is an innocent person that’s been infected with negative energy by a Miraculous,” Tikki explained. “Under that magic is a human that needs our help. What you’re holding in your hands is my Miraculous, and together we can transform to save both Stoneheart and Paris.”

His eyes widened. “You mean like a superhero?”

“Exactly!” Tikki beamed. “One of my powers would grant you the ability to rid him of the energy corrupting him–”

“How do we transform?” Adrien asked, cutting her off as he seized the earrings in his hands, which turned silver to his touch. He was already slipping them on, eyes locked on her in excitement. “Let’s–”

“Adrien!” Tikki said firmly, flying towards him. “We can’t rush into this!”

“But he’s attacking the city!” He protested. “And I can get out of here, and help him, and–”

“Sit down,” Tikki said, pointing to the couch. “Or else I won’t tell you how to transform.” Never mind that he could just order her to tell him, but he didn’t seem like the type. “If we don’t do this right we can end up making this worse. As soon as we transform I won’t be able to speak to you, so you need to pay attention now!”

He sat down instantly, and Tikki was startled to find his happy expression was gone. She hadn’t been too harsh– had she? Just a bit firm to counter his excitement, which was of course a natural reaction to receiving one’s Miraculous.

“Sorry,” he whispered as he sank onto the couch. “I just– I just want to help. And get out of here. And– and I’ll just be quiet now.”

He was determined and had a good heart– he was going to be a wonderful Ladybug, Tikki could already see it now. She zipped up to him, rubbing up against his cheek, and she was grateful to hear him let out a small laugh.

“Nothing to apologize for, Adrien, that attitude will make you a good hero,” she said, pulling back. “Okay, so listen closely. You’re going to be using three of my abilities in battle, and you’ll want to use them right.”

* * *

_ “AAAAGGGGHHHH!” _

Plagg hated getting new holders. It was always a strenuous experience, getting to meet the one he’d be stuck with for the next who-knows-how long. A decade if he was lucky, but considering he was misfortune incarnate he would probably be with this one for a lifetime. He let out a loud yawn as he was released from his ring, ignoring the screams of his next chosen.

“Why is everything pink?” He asked with a groan as he looked about the room, everything splattered with the offending color. He crinkled his nose, already not liking his new surroundings. “And do you have anything to eat? I’m starving.”

It had been a whole three hours since he had last eaten– what a crime.

“Eep!” The girl yelped, jumping back, dropping the box that contained his Miraculous. “The cat-mouse thing talks!”

“Yep,” he said, and a gleam of light caught his eyes. “Ooo, shiny,” he muttered, diving towards the object, which was cool to the touch. “Can I eat this?”

A bite into the metal scissors revealed that he in fact could not, and with a sneer he pushed it away. He then zipped off to another part of the room, the girl letting out a nervous whimper, but there were few objects he recognized compared to the last era he had a holder in. The girl was saying something, which he ignored, at least until something came flying in his direction.

“Hey!” He snapped, dodging the textbook, only for a pin cushion to be thrown at his face. He skillfully avoided that flying object as well, but his new holder (Marinette or something? He didn’t remember what Master had said) seemed to have an endless supply of things. She seemed to be getting more panicked by the moment, and with a grin he zipped towards her, easily avoiding each airborne item.

“Gah!” She cried, grabbing a glass from her vaneity, bringing it down over him. She was panting, craning her head closer to get a better look at him. “What... what are you? You’re talking, and flying, and... appeared from nowhere!”

“Oh no,” Plagg cried dramatically, paw draped over his forehead. “I’m trapped, whatever shall I do?” A smirk spread across his face. “No wait– I’m not!”

He phased right through the cup, charging right at her face. The shriek she let out was hilarious, and he let out a cackle as she scrambled back. He hovered there in the air for a moment, wondering just what kind of Black Cat she would be. She seemed to be on the nervous side, but of course most humans were when first exposed to magic, and the shock tended to wear off quickly. He wondered if he could scare her again, when he heard footsteps coming from below them.

“Marinette, are you okay?” A worried voice called. 

Plagg’s gaze hardened, and he turned towards her. “Tell her you’re okay,” he demanded– he was  _ not _ dealing with the secret being leaked this early. “And don’t let her come in here, got it?”

Fortunately, Marinette listened. “I’m– I’m fine, Mom. I just saw a spider? But I got it? So I’m okay now?”

Her mother let out a chuckle. “Well maybe this wouldn’t happen if you’d keep your room clean.”

Plagg glanced around her room, which was currently littered with even more objects from her throwing-frenzy, and he snickered. He zipped over to his fallen Miraculous as he heard her mother’s footsteps retreating, scooping up the ring before flying back over towards her. She was watching him with wide eyes, though she seemed much more calm than when she had first seen him.

“What are you?” She asked again, slowly pushing herself to her feet.

“I’m a kwami,” he said dryly. “We grant powers. Yours is Destruction. We need to go fight. Got it?”

“Huh?” She said, blinking.

“Meh, please, don’t make this harder than it has to be,” he waved a paw towards her computer screen, which was showing a live report of Stoneheart. “See that guy? It’s our job to stop him. Now do you have anything to eat?”

“Woah, woah, slow down–” she said, and her eyes once again went wide. “You have the wrong person, I can tell you that– you’d have to be crazy to want to go after that thing.”

Plagg grinned, nodding in agreement. “Yeah, you’d pretty much have to be. But when it comes to Miraculouses, crazy is what you’re going to get,” he tossed the ring up into the air, catching it with his tail. “But hey, you get powers out of it, and that seems to be a good enough deal for most people.”

“Powers?” She said, before shaking her head. “No, I can’t have powers, the only power I’d have is super-clumsiness or something.”

“The transformation will take care of that and stuff,” he flipped upside down. “Oh yeah, ‘claws out’, that’s how you transform. That and the ring.”

She stared at him, and he chucked the Miraculous at her. She fumbled to catch it, black turning to a rosegold in her hand. Marinette clearly didn’t seem to know what to make of this, and it seemed logical that he should use this time to explain everything. He’d rather go find some cheese... but a Miraculous in the hands of someone without knowledge was never a good idea.

“But...”

“Look kid, the name’s Plagg. Let’s just start at the beginning, okay?”

* * *

Marinette had never exactly had high hopes for the first day of school– but she hadn’t expected it to be this bad.

She could make a list of what had gone wrong, and it wasn’t even lunch time yet. Everything from spilling her breakfast to nearly being hit by a speeding car to having to deal with Chloe for another year. Oh yeah– and there was the fact that her classmate had somehow been turned into a giant stone monster and was attacking the city.

And she was the one in the cat costume going to fight him.

“You got this,” she told herself as she stood on the edge of her balcony, a silver baton in hand. “You’re magic now, you saw it for yourself, magic is real.”

That still wasn’t enough to convince herself to jump off of the side of her balcony though. This was all happening too quickly– and there was nothing she could do to slow it down. She swallowed, hands tightening around her baton as she looked at the distance between here and the ground. Her fingers were tipped with what appeared to be metal claws, but they didn’t hurt as they dug into her palms, which was covered with the same black material of her suit. It looked a bit like leather, but was too thin and too flexible to be that. Her costume went from her neck down to the tips of her feet, highlighted with green tubing that gave an illusion of gloves, boots, and a belt.

She didn’t even know what to make of the cat ears and mask on her head– which had no way of staying on, yet weren’t falling off either. Her pigtails had been replaced with a single dark braid, which fell down to past her ankles, swaying behind her despite the lack of a breeze, but she wasn’t even going to think about that right now.

She looked over her baton again, which was silver just like her claws, and featured a neon green paw print on the front. It was the same symbol on the so-called ‘Miraculous’ she had found, which Plagg had been sucked into as soon as she called on a transformation. The cat-kwami-creature hadn’t been all that convincing with his words and what he wanted her to do, in the end it had been the image of Alya biking after Stoneheart that had pressed her into at least attempting to do something.

With that thought in mind she took in a deep breath, and tapped one of the pads of the paw print. The button soundlessly clicked under her finger, and she yelped as the baton expanded in her grasp. She blinked, before pressing it again, watching as the weapon continued expanding in length as her finger held down the button. She had pressed it without thought, and yet it had felt so natural.

Even though her mind was screaming ‘no’, she decided to follow these instincts, and carefully climbed up onto her railing. She let out a small giggle at how easy it felt, balancing on the metal bar with ease when she should have been stumbling and flailing, and she aimed the baton towards the ground, expanding it once more. She watched as it grew, a faint  _ clink _ that she shouldn’t have heard reaching her ears as it hit the ground. She then closed her eyes, bracing herself– and jumped.

The wind tore at her as she vaulted from her balcony, eyes remaining firmly closed. Panic was building up in her, yet it all felt so liberating at the same time. Her feet landed on a rooftop, and she opened her eyes to find that she had survived. A spark of confidence settled into her heart, finger sliding over to the second paw pad to shrink the baton back into a more manageable size as she made her way across the roofs.

And so she repeated these actions, carefully vaulting between buildings and streets while carefully making her way on top of roofs, not quite sure of where she was heading, but at least she was making progress. Her hesitation didn’t surface again until she found herself approaching a more busy road, a much larger gap now standing in her way. She hesitated on the ledge for a moment, ignoring the few people pointing up at her, wondering if this was something she could clear with her baton.

“You just have to go for it, Marinette,” she told herself as she backed up, deciding that a running start would be her best bet. She had made it this far, after all, so why should a larger jump be the thing to stop her? Her finger hovered over the expand button, charging towards the edge and closing her eyes as she tapped it, hoping the momentum would be all she needed to clear the street.

She failed to see the blur of red swinging right towards her as she vaulted, slamming right into him as their paths crossed.

“Gah!” She cried, eyes flying open as she slammed into the red figure, her baton becoming entangled in the wire he had been swinging from. Her stomach twisted as they fell together, and her finger slammed down onto the expand button once more in hopes that would somehow save them from crashing into the cement below.

And it did, sort of. The pole sprung out, catching between two buildings, but it slipped out of her hand. Luckily the string was what caught them, though it had wrapped around both hers and the stranger’s entire bodies, pulling them into a tangled mess as it snagged on her baton, leaving them dangling just feet from the ground. She found her face mere inches from another, bright green eyes regarding her in surprise.

“I guess that’s one way to come crashing in,” the boy said, wincing slightly in pain, but still managing to smile. “Um, here, Tikki said this can retract at will–? Ah, here we go–!”

She heard a zip, and felt the wire untangling from around her– and she and the boy went tumbling to the ground. She let out a groan, shakily pushing herself to her knees, looking up to find a yoyo retracting to his hand. She stared at it for a moment, before realizing he had been using it as a grappling hook. He gave her an apologetic smile, swiftly holding out a hand to her.

“I’m so sorry,” he said hastily, pulling her to her feet. “I didn’t mean to do that! Here, let me get your stick-thing–”

“It’s okay,” she muttered, slightly dazed. “I’m pretty sure I’m the one that crashed into you.”

He swung his yoyo up at her baton, giving it a sharp tug, and it came crashing down. She jumped as it hit the road, before hurrying over and trying to find the button to shrink it down. She let out a shaky sigh of relief as it was once again a normal size, and hooked it on her hip. It seemed to be magnetic, just sticking to her side– or maybe it was just more magic. She then turned towards the boy, finally getting a proper look at him.

Plagg had told her there would be one other hero to help her out, which was a good thing because there was no way she could do this by herself. He was in a bright red suit, which was covered in scattered black dots. More patches of black highlighted his costume– on his hands, going down his sides to his legs, and on his collar. His shoulders were padded, and a mask similar to hers sat across his face. His eyes were a brilliant green, watching her curiously, and his hair a light blond– wild and unkept. Two strands of hair stuck up from the top of his head, dyed red.

“A ladybug?” She said, easily recognizing what animal he was supposed to be.

“Huh?” He asked, blinking.

“Your costume,” she said. “You’re a ladybug. I guess I didn’t expect that for an animal themed hero?”

Maybe a wolf or a hawk or something, but a bug just hadn’t been what she expected.

“I’m no ladybug,” he said, a smile flickering on his face, and to her surprise he gave her a bow. “You’re the lady,” he glanced up. “Can I call you that? Lady? Or does that sound rude?”

“Lady works,” she said. “And if you’re not ladybug then what should I call you?”

“Hmm,” he sat up, considering this. “Lordbug, maybe? Misterbug? Nah, ‘bug’ doesn’t work for me. How about beetle? Red Beetle, or maybe–”

He was interrupted but the sound of a large crash, and they both looked up to see a building collapsing in the distance. The friendly atmosphere melted away instantly, reminding them why they had been sent out here. Beetle-boy spun his yoyo a few times, before sending it flying up towards the rooftops. It wrapped around a chimney, and with a tug it pulled him up into the air.

“Wait–!” She called, taking a step towards him, and he glanced back at her.

“We don’t have time to wait!” He said. “We’re supposed to go save Paris, right?”

And with that he let his yoyo fly again, swinging off towards the threat. She wasn’t anywhere near ready for the responsibility that had been shoved onto her shoulders, but still she backed up with baton in hand– taking a running start before leaping after him. It was easy to follow Beetle, the red of his suit standing out against the cityscape, but even then she could just follow the trail of destruction if she lost track of him.

Stoneheart had made his way to a football stadium, and it seemed he had been seeking out Kim– who had taken shelter near the bleachers. Everyone else seemed to have evacuated the stands and the field, though she could make out Alya’s figure near Kim’s, having faithfully followed after Stoneheart, her phone recording the whole thing. She was bouncing on her heels, eagerly filming as Beetle leapt after the stone monster, yoyo flying.

Marinette found herself parazyled on top of the stands, watching as her apparent partner fearlessly took on Stoneheart, but she couldn’t move. Magic was one thing. Jumping from buildings was another. But purposely going after something so large with the intentions to hurt her... that was another thing entirely. Her braid lashed out behind her as if responding to the terror pouring through her, and in her mind a little voice chanted to wake up– because this had to be a dream.

Yet she didn’t wake up, the whole arena shaking as Beetle danced out of the way of Stoneheart’s fists as they came crashing down. She flinched as one came dangerously close, the edge of his knuckles grazing Beetle’s chest, knocking him to the ground. Stoneheart sneered, picking up a football net and chucking it at him. Beetle rolled out of the way, and the net continued on, right towards Alya and a fleeing Kim.

“No!” Beetle shouted, flinging his yoyo, wrapping it around the edge of the net, pulling it away moments before it crashed into Alya, but those few moments were all Stoneheart needed to grab Beetle. He struggled in the giant's grasp, but it proved to be secure. A glowing purple mask surrounded Stoneheart’s face, who brought Beetle closer.

She couldn’t just stand here. She had to do something. She looked down at her ring, reminding herself she had powers that Plagg had given to her. He had promised her a partner– and she assumed the same had been true for Beetle. She couldn’t let him do this alone, not when the same would be too much for her.

So with her baton in hand she charged, vaulting down into the stadium, ringed hand raised. Plagg had said the words had to be activated with meaning behind them, so she mustered every ounce of will she could gather, focusing on the Miraculous on her hand as she slammed it down into the ground, crying:

_ “Cataclysm!” _

Black energy bubbled out from her claw-tips, sinking into the earth with ease. She watched as the grass turned black at her touch, the energy webbing out from where she had struck. Cracks formed in the ground as Destruction surged out from her Miraculous, the ground beginning to crumble under Stoneheart’s feet. He let out a grunt as he found he was no longer on stable turf, falling into the sinkhole, dropping Beetle as he fell.

That had been her intention, yet it seemed the Cataclysm had its own goal in mind. The darkness rushed out, instantly killing the grass as it surged out towards the stands. Marinette watched in awe and horror as the Cataclysm engulfed the seats and stadium, it all turning to ash as it crumbled. Hunks of metal fell, leaving her ears ringing, the area looking like a wasteland.

“I...” Marinette whispered, shocked. “I didn’t mean...”

Beetle pushed himself to his feet, grinning. “That was awesome.”

“Awesome?!” She cried. “I– I just leveled the whole place! I just meant for him to drop you, I didn’t mean–”

“Don’t worry, Lady,” he said, drawing his yoyo once more as Stoneheart began to climb out of the hole she created. “One of my powers apparently fixes everything up. Let’s just worry about catching that butterfly, okay?”

Right. The corrupted object they needed to find and break. Stoneheart would remain empowered as long as it remained intact. She gave a small nod, trying to make herself focus, though her head spun at what her power had just done. A small chirping reached her ears, and she looked down to see one of the paw pads on her ring had vanished.

“Taking your sweet time, huh?” Beetle called to Stoneheart as he dragged himself out of the sinkhole. “Can’t handle the earth– I thought that’s what you’re made of!”

Beetle did have a point, while catching him off guard, the fissure she had created wasn’t unreasonably deep compared to Stoneheart. She watched as he finally pulled himself out of the hole, pushing himself to his knees, and her eyes narrowed.

“His hand,” she said, pointing. “It’s been closed the entire time, he didn’t even use it to climb out.”

Beetle blinked. “Huh?”

“The object,” Marinette said, both of them darting across the field as Stoneheart came charging at them. “That must be where it's hiding, where else on his body could it be? We need to get him to open his hands!”

“Do you have a plan?”

“Er–” She glanced around, trying to see if there was anything they could use. Just dust and debris littered the land around them, and Alya recorded the fight with wide eyes. A fountain of water sprouted up, the waterline broken from when she had brought the stadium down.

He grinned. “Guess it's my turn then– Lucky Charm!”

He tossed his yoyo up, pink light surrounding the weapon. Marinette watched as it solidified into a bright red sphere, covered with black spots. It came crashing down, Beetle grunting as he caught the bowling ball. It was a decent size, larger than what you’d find at an alley. He stared at it for a moment, blinking.

“Miraculouses!” Stoneheart bellowed as he came charging at them.

“What am I supposed to do with this?” Beetle cried as they took off running once more, and thankfully their enhanced strength allowed him to keep pace despite the bowling ball in his arms.

Marinette glanced back at Stoneheart, mind racing. They couldn’t throw it at his legs to trip him, she had basically done the same thing with her Cataclysm and it had only slowed him down for a moment. It was fairly large, but according to the news report hitting him with something had only made him bigger. It couldn’t be used to defeat Stoneheart himself, they needed to use it to get the object...

“Throw it at him!” Lady cried.

“What good will that do?” Beetle asked as they jumped over the hole she had created earlier.

“Just trust me!” She called back, as she didn’t have time to fully explain her plan– especially not without Stoneheart overhearing it. Beetle hesitated for one second, before chucking the bowling ball up and at him as hard as he could. Stoneheart grunted, opening up his free hand and catching it like a baseball. Beetle threw her a look as if to say ‘now what?’, and she smiled at him apologetically. “Sorry!”

She then placed the tip of her baton against his chest, hitting the expand button– launching him straight towards an incoming Stoneheart. Green eyes widened in confusion as he found himself flying at their enemy, its other rocky hand opening up to catch the hero. Beetle let out a grunt as he found himself trapped once more, and Marinette smirked as she saw something purple fall out of Stoneheart’s hand.

She charged over towards it, finding it to be what looked like a crumpled up piece of paper, though it was as hard as rock in her hands. She turned it over once, before Stoneheart looked over at her with wide eyes, that glowing mask appearing over his face once more as he charged towards her.

“I got it!” She cried to Beetle, hoping he wasn’t too upset for using him as bait, before dropping the object to the ground. She brought her baton down on it, shattering it into pieces, and a small black butterfly came fluttering out from the remains. 

Black energy bubbled around Stoneheart, and with a flash of light the rocky creature began to crumble. Beetle and the bowling ball were freed from his grasp, and a very confused Ivan was left in the wake of things. The large teenager rubbed his head, looking about at his surroundings, eyes wide. Beetle had landed on his feet, staring at Lady with an unreadable expression.

“What... what’s happening?” Ivan asked weakly, and Beetle pulled out his yoyo. “Who are you...? How did I get here?”

“Where do you think you’re going?” Beetle asked in a playful tone, eyes looking up as he flicked his finger across his yoyo, which opened up like a pair of elytra. Glowing white light poured out from inside the magical weapon, which he lashed out at the fleeing butterfly, trapping it inside. He brought the yoyo back towards him, and Marinette could feel something shift deep inside her– and she somehow knew it was the energy that had been in the butterfly– dark energy turning to light.

Beetle tapped the yoyo, and sure enough a little white butterfly came fluttering out instead. There was a huge grin on his face as he watched it fly up into the sky, unaware of the chaos it had caused. Beetle then turned towards Ivan, offering a hand out to him.

“Long story short, you were basically mind controlled,” Beetle said, helping him to his feet as Marinette made her way over towards him. “But you don’t need to worry, we freed you from it– do you know what happened?”

“I...” He rubbed his head. “I... I was sent to the principal's office for something I didn’t do. Then... then suddenly I was angry, really angry, and I think I heard a voice in my head...? I don’t remember what she said though.”

“It’s over now,” Marinette said as she joined them, and Beetle threw her a grin.

“Awesome plan, Lady,” he said. “I had no idea what you were doing in the moment... but it turned out awesomely!” He scratched the back of his neck, before offering her an extended fist. “Pound it?”

“Pound it,” she said with a smile, bumping her own fist up against his. She felt... so alive– barely able to believe what she had just done. She had fought a giant, and had won! “Sorry for throwing you like that, I didn’t really have time to explain.”

“No sweat, Lady,” Beetle said, and his eyes turned towards the bowling ball. “What do you say we clean up the mess we made, huh?” He picked up the sphere, shifting to get a good grip on it, before throwing it up into the air. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

The Lucky Charm turned into a burst of pink light, which rushed out in a wave of energy. Marinette held out her hands as the light danced about her, and she found the soreness from the battle vanish as it touched her. It was a stunning sight, the lights flowing about them and the stadium. Withered grass surged to a bright green, and the fissure she had created sealed itself as if it had never been there.

She turned, watching as the ashes and rubble from the stadium began to rebuild itself as the light of the Miraculous Ladybug touched it, not even leaving a crack behind as it was restored.

“Beautiful,” Marinette breathed out, watching as the rest of the energy swirled above the stadium, before flowing out across the city, hopefully to repair the rest of the damage Stoneheart had inflicted.

Ivan seemed to have no recollection of his time as Stoneheart, which probably explained the raw awe on his face, this probably being the first of the magic he had seen today. He rubbed at his eyes, slowly turning to look at the area he had watched reform in front of his very own eyes.

Marinette’s gaze was drawn to the object she had broken, the paper once again whole. She picked it up, unfolding it as she read over it. It seemed to be a message from Kim, and she felt her heart twisting. No wonder Ivan had been upset after class, Kim had probably meant no harm, he exchanged friendly insults with Alix all the time, but for sensitive Ivan it was just not the same. She carefully folded it up, offering it to Ivan as she approached him.

“Don’t let him get to you, Ivan,” she said, opening her mouth to say more– before remembering she probably shouldn’t reveal that she knew him or who had written the note.

“How do you know my name...?” He asked, and panic surged through her.

“I– um– it was in the note,” she nodded towards the paper. “I’m sorry, I probably shouldn’t have read it without your permission–”

“It’s fine,” Ivan muttered, turning away glumly as he took it. “It’s no secret, I’m just a wuss like Kim said. I can barely say a word to Mylene, let alone tell her that I...”

“There are other ways to tell her besides words,” she said, bumping up against him. “Songs, flowers, a gift– just show her how much she means to you.”

Ivan smiled, though it looked forced. “Thank you.”

“That. Was. Amazing!” An excited voice squealed, and they turned to see Alya charging up to Beetle, her phone basically being shoved into his face. “A real life superhero! Are you going to be defending Paris from now on? How did you get your powers? Gah– I have so many questions, um, er–”

Beetle grinned. “Don’t worry, me and my partner plan on keeping Paris safe,” he reached out, throwing an arm around Lady’s shoulder as he pulled her close. She let out a small yelp as the sudden action, and Alya pulled back. “As for who I am... how about Crimson Beetle? Yeah– I like that. And the little Lady here is...?”

He turned towards her, and her mind blanked on what she should be called. Lady... Lady Black Cat? Lady Feline? Well, if he was crimson, then...

“Lady Noire,” she decided after a moment. “You can call me Lady Noire.”

A chirping filled the air– she was down to only two paw pads on her ring, while Crimson Beetle had three spots on his earrings. They shared a glance, knowing they needed to go now if they didn’t want to detransform in front of everyone. Crimson pulled away from her, drawing his yoyo, while she extended her baton.

“Let’s do this again soon, okay?” Crimson said to her, still grinning that grin, and he gave her a bow– before throwing his yoyo and swinging away. 

She watched him go, before glancing at Ivan and Alya. He still seemed to be in shock, while Alya looked uneasy– which was quite different from her eagerness moments ago, but it made sense that all of this would be overwhelming. She gave both of them a nod, before vaulting away.

Maybe she actually could do this hero-thing.

* * *

“Mmmm!” Tikki chirped happily, taking a bite of the pudding Adrien had offered her. “This is amazing!”

“I’m glad you like it,” he said with a smile, watching the news report about Crimson Beetle and Lady Noire. “My personal chef made it.”

_ “And there you have it,” _ the reporter said.  _ “The amateur footage shows that the monster Stoneheart was stopped by what appears to be two superheroes– Crimson Beetle and Lady Noire.” _

He paused the TV, looking at the image of him and Lady Noire, his arm around her. He usually didn’t think much of his public appearances, he just did them to make his father happy, but this was different. He looked much more relaxed than Lady did, her bright blue eyes edged with uneasiness, as if not knowing what to do with the spotlight. He hoped she was doing alright, she had seemed hesitant, but had really stepped up to the plate when it mattered. She had come up with a plan in just seconds too, and even though they had only known each other for a short time he was sure they were going to be good friends.

_ Friends. _ The thought sent chills through him, and he sat up. A friend– he may have not been able to make it to school today, but he had still made a friend! A smile flickered over his face, and his determination to make it to school returned at once. Chloe had helped him register, and he wasn’t going to let their hard work go to waste. Tomorrow he would go to school, and he would make even more friends.

“Well,” Tikki said, hovering next to him. “What do you think? You like being a Miraculous holder?”

“It’s amazing,” he said, smiling at the little kwami. “Thank you so much.”

“No, thank you, Adrien,” she said. “You’re the one that went out there and fought, and that was really brave of you.”

He leaned back against the couch, watching as Tikki selected another piece of food from the tray his chef had prepared for him, humming happily. He touched the earrings in his ears, wondering how he would explain where they came from. He had them pierced for photoshoots in the past, but he rarely wore any earrings on his own. He could worry about that later though.

Because for the first time in a long time he wasn’t alone.

* * *

“What do you mean ‘no’?”

“It’s gross!” Plagg said, crossing his arms.

“It's macarons!” Marinette cried. “How could you not like macarons? My dad made these, and he makes the best pastries in Paris!”

“Bleh!” Plagg said, the kwami sticking his tongue out in disgust. “No way, I don’t want to eat any of that!”

Marinette closed her eyes. “Okay then, what do you want to eat?”

Plagg grinned. “Cheese.”

“Cheese?”

“Yes, the finest quality of camembert– I’ll accept no less!”

“You just want a hunk of plain cheese?” Marinette said, crinkling her nose. “You’d think you’d want a meal or something after that fight.”

“Cheese is a perfectly balanced meal,” Plagg said, crossing his paws.

“Who hurt you?” Marinette said in a whisper.

“Huh?”

“Surely you want more than just cheese!”

“Cheese is the only thing I want.”

Marinette sighed, but hopefully her parents wouldn’t question why a chunk of their cheddar was about to go missing.

* * *

“Nooroo, wings fall.”

Nooroo was trembling as he came flying out of the brooch, the kwami struggling to find his balance in the dark room. This had been the first time he had sent out a champion in so long, and he looked at his holder fearfully. She stared out the window, her face as stern as always, the silence in the air palpable.

“Master?” Nooroo said uncertainly. “How do you feel?”

A smirk tugged at her lips, and Nooroo found himself letting out a small sigh of relief. Still his eyes darted to the brooch carefully pinned to her chest, before letting them flick back up to her face. He had firm orders not to touch his own Miraculous, so he remained there hovering in the air, white butterflies dancing around them.

“Citrine is a fool,” she said, her smile growing. “He sends out the Ladybug and the Black Cat? The very jewels we desire? Tell me Nooroo, why would that old fool do that?”

Nooroo tapped his paws together, wondering how he should answer. He regarded his newest holder closely, who took on the name of ‘Monarch’ when transformed. He thought it was a fitting name, as she carried herself like a queen. She was smart, calculating, and her calm demeanor made for a good Butterfly. Still his worry was there, especially since she tended to keep herself removed– and as part of the Empathy duo that wasn’t the best trait for her to possess.

“You are sending champions out under a negative influence,” he finally said. “The Ladybug represents purity, and can easily cleanse the energy you’ve infused into your champions. I am sure its restoration powers also played a role in that decision.”

“And the Black Cat?”

“The Ladybug and Black Cat are an Alpha Pair. You cannot activate one without activating the other,” Nooroo replied.

Monarch let out a small chuckle. “This is even more simple than I expected. The very Miraculouses we need are the ones we’ll be fighting. Granted this champion wasn’t able to lay claim to them, but I’m just learning the ropes after all.”

Nooroo hesitated. “You’re going to send out another champion?”

“Of course,” Monarch said, her cool gaze shifting over to the kwami. “Though I think we should talk to the city’s new heroes first, don’t you think? Give them a chance to make the right choice before we continue on fighting.”

“I don’t think that’s safe, Master.”

“Of course it isn’t, which is why we’ll send a champion to deliver our message,” she turned, her heels echoing through the room, before she paused. “‘Champion’ doesn’t really sound fitting for our purpose though, does it?”

“No, Master,” Nooroo replied, drifting after her. “What you created was no champion– it was a devil if anything.”

This wasn’t what his powers were meant for, but at this point he was used to his Miraculous being used for selfish means. For nearly the last two centuries he had been passed from hand to hand, and never was he found in the presence of an honest and true holder. Just those who wanted to twist magic for their own gain.

“A devil, huh?” Monarch said. “Perhaps so. A devil, a little demon of our own creation– an akuma.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Khanofallorcs for being the beta for this chapter!

“You know, we could just transform and go right back up to your room and sleep in some more,” Plagg said, peering out from Marinette’s coin purse as she ran to school.

She eyed the small kwami, whose presence she was still getting used to. At first he had refused to get into the pink bag, but after throwing a piece of brie in there he had zipped in without complaint. He was still demanding camembert, but had yet to reject any of the other cheese she had on hand.

“I’m not going to be late for the second day of school,” she said. “We’re only allowed so many tardies a semester.”

Plagg sank back into her purse, muttering something about how it was stupid that school was required for everyone in this era. She didn’t bother replying as she joined her fellow students in front of the school, slowing from her run across the street. Her Miraculous felt heavy on her finger as she recalled what had taken place here yesterday, and she was still trying to make sense of it all. The fact that magic was real was... magical.

“Hey girl!” A voice called, and Marinette glanced over her shoulder to see Alya bolting over towards her. A smile flickered over her face at the sight of her new friend, and she hurried to join her. “You should’ve come with me yesterday– it was a- _ma_ -zing!”

“I saw your footage on the news,” Marinette said, fighting against a grin. “You’re crazy though, you know that– going after a rampaging monster?”

Nevermind the fact that she was the one crazy enough to fight it.

“Yeah, but I got the best footage out there,” Alya said proudly. “And on top of that I was able to meet and witness two _real_ heroes fighting! And you know what I’ve decided– if there’s another fight I’m going to be the first one there to tell the world about again!” She whipped out her phone, proudly holding it out. “Ta-da!”

“The BeetleBlog?” Marinette said, reading the bold font at the top of the page. Below that was the video Alya had filmed last night, and while the background was a blinding red, there wasn’t much else on the website.

“It needs some work,” Alya admitted. “I only got it set up last night– but this is going to be the number one news source for everything about Paris’ heroes! Next time they show up I’m going to be there. Soon the news won’t be calling me an amateur for long– I’m going to be their competition!”

“Isn’t that a little bit, er, dangerous?” Marinette said hesitantly. “You’re not planning on running to the fight if there is another one, right?”

“Oh, you should’ve been there Mari– can I call you that?– those heroes were absolutely amazing! The video is nothing compared to seeing them in person, and trust me, there’s nothing to worry about– they’ll be keeping us safe from anything else that might come our way.” She leaned in close. “And I’m not going to lie, Crimson Beetle isn’t too bad looking.”

Marinette flushed, Alya voicing the thought she had yet to say. “W-well you’re not wrong about that...”

“Lady Noire is gorgeous too,” Alya said after a moment, and Marinette felt her blush growing. “A bit intimidating though.”

“Intimidating?” She echoed.

“Um, you saw that she did, right? She collapsed the whole stadium with just a touch of her hand.” Alya said. “It was scary to watch. Awesome, but scary.”

“Yeah, but it wasn’t like she was hurting anyone,” Marinette said quickly, panic rising. “She was just stopping the monster.”

“Yeah, and it was amazing,” Alya looked like she was about to say more, when the warning bell rang. With that she linked her arm around Marinette’s, dragging her towards the front door. “Come on, let’s go!

The whole school seemed to be buzzing with the chaos that had taken place yesterday, as the school had been where the event with Stoneheart had all begun. Marinette’s head spun slightly as she heard whispers about the superheroes. It had been interesting discussing it with her parents and now with Alya, yet it was only now it was truly sinking in that the whole city was talking about _her_. The idea was imtindiating, yet sent a flicker of pride through her at the same time.

She had helped stop Stoneheart. She had thought that she would be the worst choice, yet in the moment it had felt so natural. Sure, Plagg was a bit on the annoying side, but at the same time he was a magical being that was living in her purse. She touched her Miraculous, wondering if she would need to step into another fight soon. Plagg acted like they would, but who knew what would happen.

“Moving to Paris was the best thing ever,” Alya said excitedly. “I wasn’t too sure about a big city at first, but now I have no regrets. I mean– super heroes– can you imagine being one?”

“Up until yesterday I couldn’t even imagine them existing,” Marinette replied after a moment, and thought it was a pretty clever answer. Alya flashed her a grin as they headed into their home room, though their smiles quickly turned to a frown when they saw a flash of blonde in their seats from yesterday.

“Gah, you’d think she’d have something better to do,” Alya muttered, watching as Chloe handed Sabrina a piece of chewed gum, who placed it right on Marinette’s seat.

“You get used to it,” Marinette said softly, the reminder that Chloe was in their class dampening her spirits. She had always been her favorite target, and clearly that wasn’t going to change this year. Marinette opened her purse, searching for a tissue to get the gum off with, and jumped when she saw a pair of green eyes staring up at her– she was still getting used to this.

“Uh, no way girl,” Alya said, grabbing her wrist and marching them into the classroom. Marinette stumbled but managed to keep her balance as Alya led them past Chloe and up towards the seat Chloe had taken from her yesterday.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Chloe asked, hands on her hips as Alya pushed Marinette back into her old seat.

“Well you were putting gum on that chair, so clearly you were trying to claim it as your own,” Alya said, sliding over into the seat next to Marinette. “So we’ll just let you have it without a fight– that’s what you want, right?”

“Why you–!” Chloe snarled, taking a step towards them.

“Hey, Chloe,” a warm voice called, and instantly Chloe fell silent. She spun around to see a boy entering the classroom, and a smile spread across her face. Marinette blinked in surprise, startled to see such a friendly and joyous smile on the normally stuck-up girl’s face.

“Adrikins!” She shouted, bolting over to him and throwing herself into his arms. He returned the hug, smiling as well. “You came!” She pulled back, hands hanging from his shoulders as she beamed. “You actually made it today!”

“Looks like someone has a boyfriend,” Alya muttered.

Marinette’s eyes widened in recognition. “Wait– that’s Adrien Agreste, isn’t it?”

“The model, right?”

“Yeah, he’s the son of my favorite fashion designer,” she said, watching as Chloe dragged him into the classroom. “No wonder he and Chloe know each other.”

“This is your seat,” Chloe said proudly, pointing to the desk right in front of Marinette and Alya. “I’m supposed to be sitting right behind you, but those two jerks stole my seat. Don’t worry, I’ll get them back and–”

“Stole?” Alya snarled. “You forced Marinette out of this seat yesterday!”

“And put gum on my other seat today,” Marinette added, jerking her head over towards the gum-covered bench Sabrina was near, and Chloe merely rolled her eyes.

Adrien raised an eyebrow. “Gum, Chloe, really? I know you can be nicer than that.”

“Like they’re worth my time!” She said, crossing her arms.

“Come on Chlo, let’s not make a big deal over seats. Besides, I won’t be able to see you if you’re sitting behind me.”

She let out a dramatic sigh. “Fine, Adrikins, if you insist.”

Marinette blinked in surprise as she watched Chloe snap her fingers at Sabrina, who swiftly took the gum off the bench with no hesitation. Chloe then sat down without complaint, merely giving Sabrina a wave to sit next to her. Adrien then took the seat in front of Marinette, setting his bag on the ground, before looking about excitedly.

“Hi there,” he said, holding a hand out to Nino, who was next to him. “I’m Adrien.”

Nino eyed him. “So you’re the friend Chloe’s been talking so much about? I’ll say you’re not what I expected.”

Adrien’s hand pulled back slightly. “Why does everyone keep acting like that’s such a bad thing?”

Nino snorted. “I’m not sure we know the same Chloe, that little fiasco you just saw is basically everyday. If you ask me this was one of her better days.”

He looked away. “I... I know she’s not perfect, but we’ve been friends ever since we were kids. Underneath it all she can really be nice. Sometimes.” He shifted, while she and Alya gave a snort of disbelief. “She’s like the only friend I have.”

Nino’s expression softened, and he held out his hand. “I’m Nino, and I say it’s time for you to make some new friends, dude.”

Adrien’s expression brightened up immediately, shaking hands with Nino. Marinette leaned back, pulling her backpack into her lap. “Huh, looks like we’re not dealing with Chloe 2.0 then.”

“Sounds like a lucky break for us,” Alya said, before pulling out her phone and turning towards her. “Okay, what do you think I should do for the header on the BeetleBlog? I was thinking something green because of Lady, but would that look too Christmas-y with the red?”

“Maybe something with paw prints then?” Marinette offered.

“Ooo, I like that! I could do red with black polka dots like a ladybug’s pattern, but instead of dots they can be cat paw prints!” 

They chattered on as they waited for the teacher, more of their classmates coming in. It wasn’t until they heard a hush fall over their class that they looked up, expecting Miss Bustier– only to see a towering Ivan standing in the doorway instead. Ivan had always been the quiet type, but Marinette had never seen him like this before. His shoulders were hunched, not making eye contact with anyone as he made his way up towards his desk. Marinette watched as some of her classmates pulled away as he went by, though the only one he bothered to look at was Mylene.

The girl swallowed hard as they made eye contact, and Ivan quickly pulled his gaze away, sitting at the desk right behind her and Alya, next to Nathaniel. The redhead inched over as he took his seat, and much to Marinette’s surprise he stood up and went to the desk behind Ivan– even though they had sat next to each other yesterday just fine. Ivan said nothing, folding his arms across his desk and burying his head into them.

“What was that about?” Marinette said in a whisper, at the same time the rest of the class burst out talking.

“They let him into school?”

“They said he went after Kim!”

“Do you think he’ll turn back into Stoneheart?”

“They’re not scared of Ivan, are they?” Marinette asked with wide eyes, turning towards Alya. She didn’t seem as wary as the others had, but she did look unsettled with Ivan right behind them. “None of that was his fault!”

Alya just stared at her. “He was turned into a giant.” She said in a whisper. “You saw what he did– he was tearing up the city! How was that not his fault?”

Marinette sat there, not liking the way Alya shifted with Ivan right behind them, but she realized that her friend did not have a magical cat in her purse to explain what had happened yesterday. She hesitated, trying to find something in Ivan’s favor.

“But in your video, he didn’t remember anything,” Marinette said. “The heroes didn’t seem scared of him either.”

“Still, what if it happened again?” She shivered, turning to face the front of the classroom. “But that’s what the heroes are for, huh? To fight monsters and villains?”

Marinette said nothing, her hand with the ring tightening. ‘Monster’... she had used that word earlier as well, but now it was leaving a heavy feeling in her gut. Yeah, Stoneheart had been monstrous, but it hadn’t crossed her mind that people would actually connect that creature to Ivan. But how was she to explain he had merely been a host, brainwashed by the Butterfly? She couldn’t without explaining the creature in her purse and the ring on her hand.

Unfortunately she was forced away from her thoughts as Miss Bustier entered the room, and started class.

* * *

Adrien wasn’t blind, he knew that Chloe could be outright rude at times– yet the idea of ‘bully’ had never crossed his mind when it came to her. Chloe was harsh, yes, but once you got through her tough shell and earned the title of friend she was someone you could count on. In fact, she was the only friend he had truly had growing up. No, ‘friend’ wasn’t enough to describe her– she was like a sister to him.

That was why it was hard to see so many people looking at her with distaste– and even harder to realize they were probably justified in those actions.

He would be lying if he tried to deny her brash nature, but the Chloe he knew was a different person than who he had seen today. She could be better, he knew she could, yet she didn’t seem all that interested in trying. Chloe embraced the high social life she had grown up in, and loved to flaunt it.

Unfortunately, she had also flaunted about his friendship with her– leading people to either look at him like his many fans he had encountered before, or to give him a look of distaste from the fact he was associated with Chloe. He had come here wanting to make more friends and to just try to be a normal kid, but it seemed like it wasn’t going to be that easy. It was also strange because when people weren’t paying attention to him they were talking about the heroes from yesterday– one of whom had been him.

“Melissa wasn’t lying– Adrien Agreste is really here at our school!” He heard someone squeal as he and Nino passed a group of girls in the halls, which he pretended not to hear. He had never been exactly comfortable with such attention– but he was used to it.

“Do you think I could get an autograph?” Someone else said, and internally Adrien shuddered– that was the last thing he wanted to do at school. He walked just a bit faster, even though he had no idea where their next class was.

“Adrien Agreste!” Someone called out, one loud enough that he couldn’t ignore. “Adrien, wait up!”

He turned slowly, relaxing to show nothing but a friendly demeanor as the girl ran up to him. Adrien smiled his signature smile, looking completely content. “Yes?”

The girl giggled as he spoke, as if he had just said something poetic. “This is your first day here, right? If you need help finding your way around me and my friends would be glad to help you.”

She came a bit closer as she spoke, something he was used to fans doing, though he wished she’d back off a bit. He continued smiling at her, knowing how rude it would be to show that he wasn’t comfortable. He glanced around a bit, a small group of girls watching them talk with eager grins, and he assumed they were her friends. A short girl with pink hair shoved her way through the crowd, rolling her eyes as they gave her a glare– seemingly not a fan like them.

“That’s very nice of you,” he said, beaming, his response practically rehearsed as they slipped from his mouth. “I–”

He had no idea what to think when Nino stepped in between him and the other student, shooting a glare at her. “Did he seem lost to you, dudette?” He snapped. “If anything you’re just going to make him late by stopping him like that. Come on dude, let’s get to class.”

With that Nino grabbed him by the shoulders, marching them forward through the hall, leaving the gaggle of girls behind. Adrien wasn’t exactly sure what was happening, but was happy for the chance to escape his fans. He appreciated them, he truly did... but he was hoping to make a friend, not just for people to recognize his face from pictures.

“So that’s what being a model is like, then?” Nino asked with a snort as they slipped away, glancing over his shoulder.

He shrugged. “Being a well known one, yeah. If not you’re just another pretty face on the page. Honestly I’d prefer it to be that way with me.”

“So what if you have a pretty face,” Nino said. “That doesn’t make a difference. Anyways, what kind of music do you like? If you say XY then I have to say this friendship is over already.”

It sounded like he was teasing, but still those words sent a jolt of fear through Adrien. His eyes widened slightly, but he covered that up with a classic smile as he looked at Nino, heart pounding a bit faster. Nino was just grinning a friendly smile, showing that he hadn’t messed up his new friendship, instead just pulling out his phone. He had a music app open, holding it out for Adrien to see.

“Jagged Stone is my favorite,” Adrien said, recognizing the rockstar’s newest album. “I also like a lot of American bands, if you listen to any of those. And classical, it’s what I grew up with.”

“Did you see that collab Jagged did recently?” Nino asked.

Adrien relaxed, and was glad to get lost in a conversation about music. It was quite easy to see that it was something Nino was passionate about, and his music list was quite lengthy. It wasn’t long before they found themselves in their science classroom, exchanging artists and songs as they waited for class to begin. Nino had let out a low whistle when Adrien had pulled out his phone, and for a moment he felt a bit out of place, but Nino didn’t say anything else– only offering him his headphones when he heard Adrien didn’t know his favorite band.

Their science teacher was much different than their homeroom teacher, a teacher with sharp eyes and a strict persona from the moment she started class. For a moment she reminded Adrien of Nathalie, though it didn’t take long to see that she wasn’t nearly as patient or collected as his father’s assistant was. A few of the topics they were going to be covering this year were ones he had already learned from his tutors, but some would be new to him, and just looking around the classroom it seemed it would be more hands-on than reading from a textbook– he couldn’t wait.

“I want to ask the teacher a few things,” Adrien said as they packed up for their next class.

“Ms. Mendeleiev? Good luck, dude,” Nino said, swinging his backpack over his shoulder. “I’ll meet you in the locker room.”

He didn’t know what he needed good luck for– Ms. Mendeleiev hadn’t hesitated to answer any of his questions about her class, even giving a nod of approval when he asked for book recommendations on physics, as he had read all the ones he owned several times. He was practically glowing as he headed out of the classroom, fishing through his backpack to find a mint to give to Tikki.

“You seem to be having fun today,” the kwami said from his pocket, happily taking the treat from his hands.

“It’s been amazing,” he said giddily. “I know Father won’t be happy when I get home, but sneaking out again was so worth it.”

“Well I think–” Tikki began, before cutting herself off as she tucked her head deeper into his pocket. He glanced up and saw two people coming towards him, and quickly acted as if he were just adjusting his white shirt. He probably should have been more careful before talking to the kwami.

“Hi there,” Adrien said as he saw that the two kids were looking at him– and going off of their glare they were part of the ‘oh you’re friends with Chloe’ crowd. He recognized them as students that were in his class, and he was pretty sure he had caught sight of them in the halls before their science class. One a tall and muscular boy, who seemed to fit the role of ‘jock’ from the shows he had watched. The girl was a lot shorter, especially compared to the boy, with pale pink hair and a cool glare.

“You’re the Agreste kid, right?” the girl asked as soon as they drew close.

“That’s right, I’m Adrien,” he said warmly– which was what he wanted to be known as. Adrien. Not Gabriel’s son, not Chloe’s friend– just Adrien. “We have classes together, right? What are your names?”

“The name’s Kim,” the boy said, puffing up his chest proudly.

“And I’m Alix,” the girl finished, crossing her arms. “You have a moment to talk, Agreste?”

“Sure,” he said, offering them a smile despite their less-than-friendly demeanors. “What’s up?”

“You’re Chloe’s friend, right?” Alix checked, and Adrien held back a sigh– those words again.

“I am,” he said, forcing himself to stay civil like he had been taught. Oh Chloe, was she really proud of this reputation she had earned?

“Well, with her in the class we already put up with one spoiled brat,” Alix continued, taking a step forward. “So we’re just here to let you know that we’re not going to be putting up with any crap you’re going to be bringing. You mess with any of our classmates you’re messing with us!”

“Oh.” He didn’t know what to say to that. “Well I’m–”

“You’re what? Big-famous-daddy’s-boy?” Kim cooed, giving him a push, causing him to stumble back.

“We don’t care who you are,” Alix growled. “You don’t get to walk over us, and you don’t get to act like you’re better than us.”

“What are you guys doing?” A voice snapped from behind them, and Alix glanced over her shoulder. She didn’t seem concerned at all, just turning her attention back towards Adrien.

“Hey Mari,” Kim said cheerfully.

“Don’t you ‘hey Mari’ me,” Marinette growled, and Adrien recognized her as the girl Chloe had been upset with in their home room. “What are you guys doing?”

“We’re just welcoming the new kid,” Kim said, slapping Adrien on the back, a bit too hard for it to be a jovial gesture. “Helping him out, making sure he knows how things work around here.”

“Bucking him off his high horse before he becomes too comfortable,” Alix muttered.

Marinette scowled. “What did he do to you?”

Alix shrugged. “We don’t need another Chloe prancing about like they own the place, so we’re just setting him straight.”

“Oh, lighten up Mari, this isn’t like you,” Kim said, giving her a small shove that was much more playful than the push he had given him earlier. “That frown doesn’t suit you. Besides, you know the last thing we need is another Chloe running about.”

“You’re right, we don’t,” Marinette said. “She’s bullied me for the last three years, and we don’t need someone else like that.” She glowered at the two of them. “That’s why I’m absolutely disgusted to see you two doing exactly that.”

Kim blinked in surprise, and Alix scowled. “We’re not–”

“You’re not what?” Marinette cut her off, and the two of them seemed startled by this reaction– as even the much larger Kim took a step back. “Cornering and harassing him? You said so yourself, he hasn’t done anything yet apparently this school is now ‘guilty before proven innocent’?”

“He’s some rich kid– Chloe’s best friend!” Alix rolled her eyes. “What are you expecting, a saint?”

“Yeah, he is Chloe’s friend,” Marinette said. “And you guys are mine– yet the only ones I see acting like Chloe here are you two.”

With that Marinette strolled between the two of them, grabbed Adrien’s wrist, and began dragging him the opposite way down the hall. He stumbled the first few steps, caught off guard, but was more than happy to follow her away from the others. Her grasp on him was firm, eyes narrowed as she muttered under her breath. It was hard to catch just what she was saying, but he was pretty sure he heard ‘idiots’ and ‘rash monkey-brained buffoons’, which he wasn’t sure what to make of.

“First Ivan, now this,” she growled. “What’s gotten into them?”

“Um, hi?” Adrien said uncertainly, not quite sure where he was being led to. Marinette suddenly stopped, looking at him as if she hadn’t realized he was there. Then she suddenly released his hand, jumping back.

“Oh my gosh– I’m so sorry!” She cried, sounding panicked and nothing like the glowering girl he had seen moments ago. “Are you okay? Oh, what am I saying– I’m sorry about Alix and Kim, I swear they’re actually quite nice. No, wait, nevermind– that’s not an excuse for how they treated you–”

“It’s okay, I get it,” Adrien said, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Chloe comes with a label, and they’re just worried what I might be like.”

“That doesn’t give them the right to harass you!” Marinette cried, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

“Thank you, for stepping in back there,” he said. “They seemed, um, enthusiastic.”

“They’re a dedicated duo,” she said with a nod. “Always go full out, which always isn’t a good thing. What exactly did they say to you? I only caught the tail end of everything.”

He shrugged. “Basically if I mess with anyone I have to deal with them,” he held out his hands. “They were just worried about your– well, our class– that’s all, don’t be mad at them.”

“Well they know better than that! Well, apparently they don’t but– oh, I have no idea what I’m saying,” she gave him an uncertain smile. “You don’t deserve to be treated that way, from what I’ve seen you’re a pretty decent guy.”

He smiled back. “I’m Adrien Agreste, but I have a feeling that you already know that.”

Marinette chuckled. “Yeah, I do. I’m a huge fan of your dad’s work, so... I’ve seen plenty of you basically,” she paused. “Well, pictures of you, that is. It will be nice to get to know the real you though– you and Nino seem to have hit it off quite well.”

Adrien beamed. “He’s awesome.”

“We’ve been in the same class for the last few years, and honestly this is the most chatty I’ve seen him in a long time,” she sat up a bit. “Anyways, I’m Marinette.”

“Sorry about Chloe this morning,” Adrien said. “She can be a bit... intense.”

“To say the least.”

“She’s nice, once you get to know her,” he said quickly, before pausing. “Well, more like if she thinks you’re worth getting to know... I’m not helping her case at all, am I?”

Marinette was smirking slightly. “No, you’re not. But I get you, childhood friends and all? I’ve known Kim since primary school, so I can say he has a lot better sides than what he just showed you.” She crinkled her nose. “Not that I think Chloe has one.”

“It’s there,” Adrien promised. “Locked away under all that sass.”

Marinette burst out laughing at this, and Adrien couldn’t help but blink. It was just such a light and carefree sound and... okay, maybe he was a tiny bit biased– but he had already decided this girl was awesome. Marching up and telling off her friends for his sake? He knew he wouldn’t have the guts to do that, here he had been defending Chloe even though he knew she hadn’t been treating their fellow classmates well.

Seeing Marinette’s confidence, the way she hadn’t hesitated, and just the kindness she had shown him despite having just met him... it was nice. She knew who he was, but like Nino she hadn’t zeroed in on that like it was the only thing that mattered. So her laugh seemed to draw him in, and as she gave him a smile that just made him feel light.

“We should get to our next class,” Marinette said after a moment, eyes widening with realization. “We’re probably going to be late... but honestly that’s nothing new for me. Second day of school, might as well start building up my tardies again.”

This time Adrien was the one to laugh, and she smiled in reply as she led him to where their next class would be. He wasn’t quite sure how he was going to memorize all of this, but hopefully with time he would learn.

And though neither had said a word about it, he was confident that he had made yet another friend.

* * *

It was easy to slip away in the panic.

Marinette was panting as she hurried into the bathroom, hand clutched close to her heart. It was thankfully empty, but despite that noise echoed off the walls and stalls, her phone refusing to shut off. She leaned up against the wall, staring down at the figure on the screen.

“Hmm,” a voice hummed next to her, and she flinched slightly, only to find that Plagg had made his way out of her purse. His paws were crossed and his ears were back. “Seems the new Butterfly holder isn’t wasting any time sending out another champion.”

“Two days in a row?” Marinette said, her voice small. “Are we going to have to do this everyday?”

Plagg shrugged, seeming unconcerned. “Maybe. Who knows. If they actually have a life then probably not.”

Every electronic screen in the city was playing the same thing– a video of a person who was calling themselves the Cameraman. It was an unsettling image, a pitch black figure with a large camera in place of their head. It didn’t help that they were repeatedly calling for Crimson Beetle and Lady Noire to come to the Eiffel Tower, the hollow voice echoing from her phone no matter her attempts to silence it.

“What do we do?” She asked in a small voice, and Plagg let out a yawn.

“We go and fight him,” the kwami replied, unconcerned. “Wouldn’t be surprised if they were trying to lay a trap of some kind, since they’re calling you, but our job is our job.”

 _“Crimson Beetle. Lady Noire,”_ Cameraman’s voice called once more from the phone. _“Come to the Eiffel Tower. You have an hour.”_

“We have time– so you wanna hunker down?” Plagg asked with a grin. “Have some cheese before we take off to save the day?”

“Aren’t you supposed to tell me that we need to go now or something?” Marinette asked, eyeing the small cat-like creature. He had been so insistent yesterday with Stoneheart, yet right now he was just letting out another yawn.

“Meh,” Plagg shrugged. “We’ll get there eventually, won’t we?”

She closed her eyes, since the kwami clearly wasn’t going to be of any help. She had done just fine yesterday, so she could do this again. Cameraman didn’t look nearly as threatening as Stoneheart had, so she could handle this. Crimson was sure to be there as well, so she wouldn’t be alone. She held up her hand, looking at her ring.

“Plagg, claws out,” she said, and with a flash Plagg turned into an orb of green light. The creature was drawn into the ring, a wave of magical energy washing over her. The sensation was just as jarring as it had been yesterday, the green light draping her hot, yet not burning as it covered her. As it faded away she found herself once again as Lady Noire.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror, a pair of electric blue eyes staring back at her. They looked so unnatural, both her irises and the whites of her eyes a vibrant blue, while her pupils were slitted just like a cat’s. She couldn’t help but watch herself, the cat ears on her head flicking up as if they were real. She briefly touched them, causing them to twitch at the contact, yet they were made of the exact same material as her suit.

She shifted her gaze to her suit, looking at the small hexagon formation that ran down her costume. Flexible and strong, holding firm even when she slid her claws across it. She had never encountered anything like it before, and the only answer she had for it was magic. She turned away from the mirror, glancing around the bathroom, wondering if there was any way out besides the door.

The window was small, tucked up near the ceiling. Basically inaccessible for the average student, but with a simple draw of her baton the magic staff propelled her up to the glass exit. With a grunt she forced it open, slipping out the narrow exit– vaulting off towards the Eiffel Tower before she had the chance to think this out and change her mind.

She was a bit more confident than yesterday as she made herself across the Paris rooftops. She only hesitated to leap when it came to wider roads, but she made her way across alleys and gaps with ease. Her braid flicked out behind her, giving her a balance that she could only dream of as Marinette.

Finding her way to the Eiffel Tower should have been simple enough given the fact that it was _the_ Eiffel Tower, but her navigation was made easier due to the giant black mass that appeared above it, easily standing out against the blue sky as she vaulted across rooftops. That was ominous enough on its own, and of course Cameraman’s voice echoing from every person’s phone on the street and TV in every house she passed only added to the effect. She had no idea what to expect– the concept of Stoneheart had been straightforward– giant stone creature rampaging, but this seemed to be a different sort of ‘champion’.

As she drew closer she was able to make out that the mass of black seemed to be a projection of some kind, holographic with no physical form, just round and floating there ominously. Many people had gathered– multiple police vehicles gathered about the tower, and several helicopters circling overhead. Law enforcement were attempting to keep people back, but still there was a large crowd and news reporting. 

Standing up on one of the beams of the tower was a black figure, and judging by the unusually blocky head it was clear that this was Cameraman himself. He held something long in one hand, and at his side was a much more human-shaped figure. Lady Noire drew her staff, ready to jump down and get a closer look, when she heard light footsteps off to her right. 

“Hello, Lady,” Crimson Beetle said, swinging his yoyo about as he drew near. “Didn’t expect us to meet up again so soon.”

“Thought we’d be able to catch more of a break,” she said with a weak smile, glancing out towards the tower. “I mean, what even if that thing?”

“My kwami says the Butterfly’s champions can be just about anything,” Crimson replied. “But the game plan should be the same– find the object and cleanse the butterfly.”

She nodded, hands tightening around her staff slightly. “Yeah... we got this.”

“Chin up, m’lady!” Crimson said, throwing his yoyo as far as he could. “You saw how we did yesterday– this will be a piece of cake!”

He gave her a salute as his yoyo string went taut, and she couldn’t help but giggle as his eyes went wide as he was suddenly yanked away from their perch. He quickly recovered, swinging through the air with ease, and she vaulted after him with her extended staff. She let herself hold her head high, reminding herself that they could do this as they approached the tower.

She landed next to Crimson near the edges of the crowd, well aware of the whispers that broke out as they appeared. She couldn’t help but look about, some looking at them in eagerness, others in relief, though others showed nothing but worry. Crimson pushed forward without pause though, the crowd parting for him as he made his way towards the front where the police were holding everyone back.

“Do you know what’s going on?” One of the officers asked as they approached.

“It’s the same phenomenon as yesterday,” Crimson replied. “We got this.”

“That creature has our producer!” Someone from one of the news crew shouted. “He’s up on the tower with it– you have to do something!”

“What’s happening to our city?”

“What are they? Who are you?”

The questions were thrown at them from every angle, and Lady could feel the hairs on her back rising. Her breath got caught in her throat, and she didn’t know what to do. She had never been one for the spotlight, and with the almost accusing tones that were being thrown at them she couldn’t help but tense. Crimson somehow seemed unfazed, stepping through the police barrier, and she moved to follow after him, when a hand fell on her shoulder.

“Oh no you don’t,” a voice growled, and she turned as she found that it was Officer Raincomprix that had stopped her. “We don’t need you going anywhere near the Eiffel Tower.”

“I, um–?”

“I saw what you did to the stadium yesterday,” he grunted, a firm grasp on her shoulder. “You’re not getting near this city’s monument.”

“Crimson Beetle! Lady Noire!” A loud voice declared, and all eyes turned up towards the Eiffel Tower, where Cameraman proudly stood. “I’m glad you made it– just in time for the show!”

The black mass above the tower churned, causing the crowd behind them to let out a frightened gasp. Lady Noire pulled herself free from the officer’s grip, hurrying to stand next to Crimson as they watched something take form above them. The black energy then rippled, an image appearing within it. 

It appeared to be a closeup of the tower, of the man Cameraman had at his side. His wrists were bound with what appeared to be electrical cords. It seemed to be a live feed of the camera that made up Cameraman’s head, and she was now able to make out the item in his hand was a boom mic.

“My dear boss fired me yesterday for being unable to capture footage related to the rampaging Stoneheart,” Cameraman declared, jabbing the boom mic under his chin, forcing him to look into the camera. “But today he’ll get a front row seat to the most news-worthy footage, captured by yours truly. Ladies and gentlemen, children and heroes, allow me to introduce yourself to the new top story of the hour– Monarch!”

The black mass rippled once more, shifting away from what Cameraman’s lens was capturing, to the image of an eerie dark room, a figure standing in the center. Whispering broke out around them as the masked woman looked straight at them, a faint smile pulling at her lips.

 _“People of Paris,”_ Monarch’s voice was soft, though it echoed out from the tower. _“I am Monarch, and I have come to personally apologize for what you have been put through in these last twenty-four hours, but I am afraid I had no choice.”_

“The Butterfly?” Lady whispered softly.

“Undoubtedly,” Crimson replied.

It was hard to make out Monarch completely, as the room she appeared to be in was draped in shadows. Small white butterflies fluttered past her, the same creature Crimson had released yesterday after purifying it. Monarch’s long hair fell past her shoulders, brushing against the deep purple dress she wore. Pinned to her chest was a purple brooch, strips of lavender material flared out from it, resembling butterfly wings. A mask of a similar style rested across her face, and clasped in her hands was a cane.

 _“Crimson Beetle, Lady Noire, this battle was not one that was meant to begin,”_ Monarch said. _“And you do not have to let it go on. If you hand over your Miraculouses to me right now then this will all be over. I will send out no more akumas, nor force anyone else to do my bidding. The choice is simple, either let Paris have its peace, or let this city become a battleground. Do not let this city suffer more than it has to.”_

Silence filled the plaza, and Lady took a step forward.

“Don’t you dare!” She shouted. “Don’t you dare try to pin this on us– not when you’re the one transforming these people! Making them attack the innocent!”

Monarch let out a small chuckle. _“And are you talking about yourself when you say innocent, little lady? I saw what you did yesterday– impressive power, though it makes me wonder why Citrine would pick a Black Cat that can’t even control their Destruction.”_ She tilted her head. _“It’s only a matter of time before someone gets hurt from such influence, Lady Noire.”_

Lady felt silent, taking in a sharp breath. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up into Crimson’s concerned green eyes.

“She’s right,” Lady Noire whispered, voice wavering slightly. “I had no control over it. If there had been people in those stands they would’ve been hurt, or worse– I shouldn't be–”

Crimson grabbed her shoulder, voice quiet, but sure. “No, she’s wrong– without you I wouldn’t have stood a chance yesterday, and Stoneheart would have won that fight. I didn’t even know what to do with my own charm! So don’t you dare listen to a word she says. Without you, without _us_ this city isn’t going to make it– trust me on this, okay?”

Lady blinked as his words, his firm yet gentle voice instantly talking her down from her encroaching panic. She took in a deep breath, giving him a small nod to show she was okay. Her uneasiness was still there, but so was her focus, instead of spiraling away into her panic like she so often did. All eyes were on them, but Crimson and Lady only fixed their gazes up at the tower, drawing their weapons.

 _“How sweet,”_ Monarch cooed. _“But a real shame. I had hoped to settle this peacefully.”_

Crimson spun his yoyo around. “I think all of us know peace isn’t what you have in mind with our Miraculouses!”

Monarch’s eyes narrowed. _“Foolish child, fighting a battle that isn’t even yours. But if that’s how you wish to play it...”_ A purple mask highlighted her face, and a glowing one of the same color fell over Cameraman’s. _“My little akuma, they’re all yours. Claim the ring and earrings, and your story will be making headlines for weeks to come.”_

If Cameraman had a mouth, he would probably be grinning. “Of course, Monarch.”

He then slammed the tip of his boom mic down against the beam he was on, and the writhing dark mass that made up the hologram of Monarch vanished in a flash of light. The man bound at Cameraman’s side writhed, turning the attention of the so-called ‘akuma’ away for a moment.

“The butterfly has to be in the boom mic or the camera head, right?” Lady whispered to Crimson.

“Hopefully the boom mic,” he replied. “I think we need to get his prisoner away from him first though, we can’t let him get hurt.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Lady said, eyes scanning the tower. Her costume should help her blend into the shadows, while Crimson’s was much more bold. “See if you can distract him, and get the boom mic away from him if possible.”

“Should I summon a charm?” He asked, and she hesitated at the question. Why was he asking her? What if she said something wrong that cost them the battle? What was his power even, exactly? It probably wouldn’t be a bowling ball every time, but what would it be this time?

“Wait until we get the guy to safety,” she finally said, a slight waver in her tone. Crimson nodded, and then without hesitation he charged forward. She ran after him, well aware the entire city was watching them as they rushed towards the tower.

Crimson Beetle tossed his yoyo up towards one of the beams of the tower, using it to drag himself upwards. He landed easily on a beam, his voice easily carrying across the tower. “You want our Miraculouses? Then come and get them, you old scrap of film!”

Cameraman sneered, then waved his boom mic. Thick wires began to coil at his feet, before rushing down at Crimson. He let out a small yelp, taking off running as they chased after him, letting out a small giggle as he found himself running up the side of a beam with ease. A single toss of his yoyo carried him away from the cords’ grasp, and with a snarl Cameraman summoned more to carry him towards the Ladybug hero.

Lady Noire was discovering for herself just how keen her climbing skills were when transformed, having started at the base of the tower, working her way up along the opposite side that Crimson was taking on the so-called akuma. At first she just used her baton to help her move from beam to beam, but it wasn’t long before she felt an itch at her skin and a presence in her mind. There was no way to truly describe it save for the fact that this all felt wrong. Logic told her that none of this was safe in the first place and she was climbing way too high, but her mind simply felt the urge to move– which is what she gave in to.

Her baton soon found itself hooked to her side, fingers curling slightly as they pressed against the slick metal. She jumped far higher than was natural, her claws dug into the beams to help her as she climbed, her braid flicking out behind her. It wasn’t long before she found herself on the same level the captured news producer was on, and she landed crouched on all fours. The man looked at her, clearly panicked, and Lady’s blue eyes flickered down towards the fight below.

Crimson had the full attention of Cameraman, his yoyo spinning swiftly, acting as a shield as cords lashed out towards him. Lady returned her gaze to the man, pushing herself to her feet as she moved towards him. She had to force herself not to look down, simply kneeling behind him as she tried to break the wires tying him up. She tugged at them, but they held firm, and while she felt the urge to lash out with her claws she was afraid of hitting him in the process.

“Help me,” the man whispered. “Caleb’s gone absolutely insane.”

She looked down at her ringed hand, a glowing green paw print looking up at her. With simply muttering the words she could summon destruction and disintegrate the cords with a touch– but memories of yesterday flashed through her mind. The stadium crumbling, everything wilting around her, the Cataclysm having webbed out beyond her control. What would happen if it hit a human? Crumbled the tower? What would happen to the crowds below?

So instead she scooped him up without thought, startling even herself as she picked up the adult, and drew her baton. She glanced down over the side, then gave the man a small smile as his eyes widened further. “Hold on tight.”

With that she jumped over the edge, extending her baton. The man let out a cry as they fell, while Lady grunted in frustration as he shifted in her grasp. He was going to throw them off balance and ruin their landing! She tapped the button on her baton as they plummeted, the metal staff expanding out below them. She tightened her grip on the man, tensing as the baton collided with the ground. It was not a gentle landing, the staff jarring under her from the speed and distance they had fallen, jerking them out of their fall.

A part of her knew that at the rate they had been falling she shouldn’t have been able to recover so easily. Even though her shoulders ached it should have been much worse, maybe even thrown out of their socket with such force. The man shivered in her grasp as she lowered them towards the ground, and they heard a snarl of frustration.

Cameraman had spotted her with his hostage, and shooting a wave of cords at Crimson he leapt towards her, summoning more wires to raise him up towards their level. Lady swallowed, pressing the button to shrink down the staff, sending them rushing down as several cords lashed out at where they had been moments before. Crimson was spinning his yoyo about, biting his tongue as he lashed out with the yoyo, it snagging on Cameraman’s wrist just as Lady touched the ground.

“Here,” she said, setting the producer at the feet of several policemen. “See if you can untie him– I need to go help Crimson.”

With that she turned on a heel, rushing forward to where Crimson Beetle was being hauled towards Cameraman by his own yoyo. She imagined the akuma would have been grinning if he had a face, but yet as Crimson was pulled in close he pulled a hand back– punching him right in the lens. The akuma let out a yowl, his grip on the yoyo loosening– meaning that Crimson Beetle’s support was gone. A loud gasp echoed through the crowd as he fell from the tower.

Lady rushed forward, propelling herself into the air with her baton to catch him– and as she grabbed him they both went tumbling towards the ground. They rolled aways, but both swiftly rose back to their feet, their suits having taken the worst of the fall. Cameraman was up in the air supported by his cords, clutching the front of his camera head, seemingly still recovering from the punch.

“Remind me never to do that again,” Crimson muttered, shaking his hand. “We need to get that boom mic– think you can destroy those cords?”

Lady shivered. “But there’s so many people here– what if it gets out of control again? Hits the tower–?”

She didn’t get to finish, the two of them were forced to jump apart as another wave of electrical cords were sent flying at them. They stared up at Cameraman, whose platform of wires writhed under his feet like hundreds of angry snakes. He swung his boom mic to the side, causing them to carry him down towards Lady. She swiftly vaulted over them, heart pounding.

“Lucky Charm!” Crimson shouted, throwing his yoyo up into the air.

A burst of pink light flashed above him as Lady blocked a blow from Cameraman’s boom mic, and she noticed that the akuma’s lens was cracked from Crimson’s punch. She extended her baton, using it to propel herself as she jumped backwards. Her heart jumped as she felt coils wrapping around her– having leapt straight into a mass of the electrical cords. Lady immediately fought against the grasp, but more simply sprang out of the ground, one wrapping tightly around her wrist with her baton, her other arm being pinned to the side as coils wrapped around her torso, suspending her in the air. She let out a gasp as they painfully tightened about her.

Cataclysm. She could break free with Cataclysm– but as she opened her mouth to speak she found the words choking in her throat. Images of the collapsing stadium flashed in her mind, and her eyes could only focus on the crowd watching the fight. She couldn’t speak, she couldn’t risk the destructive energy slipping from her control once more–

A loud cry interrupted her thoughts, a flash of red rushing below her. Lady Noire jerked her head down, watching as Crimson Beetle charged at the coils of wires suspending her in the air, his Lucky Charm clutched in his hands. He swung the bright red staff about, the metal blade on the end gleaming in the sunlight, slicing through the wires as if they were nothing.

The moment the cords were severed they seemed to lose whatever connection they had to Cameraman, her bonds loosening as she fell towards the ground. She let out a slight grunt as she fell, landing in a pair of strong arms as the wires raining down around them. Crimson looked down at her with a blindingly white smile, green eyes gleaming.

“Looks like you’re falling for me, hmm?” He said with a grin as he set her on her feet, readjusting his Lucky Charm, which she now saw was a bright red scythe covered in black dots.

Cameraman let out a hiss, summoning more coils below his feet to raise him up higher into the air. Crimson swung the scythe about like it was a sword a few times, and with a jab of his boom mic Cameraman sent the cords rushing down at them. Crimson lowered himself into a charging position, slashing with his scythe, cutting through them with ease. He charged forward as he carved a path, and after a moment Lady Noire followed after him, ignoring her forming bruises.

A well timed slice slashed through the base of the cords that supported Cameraman, the wires crumbling as they were severed from his control, the akuma falling towards the streets alongside the wires. More of them burst up from the street, cement cracking as he tried to break his own fall, but Crimson seemed ready for this.

He sprang forward, his focus no longer on fighting the akuma head on– but keeping him from gaining the advantage once more as he destroyed the cords. He seemed much more confident with the weapon the Lucky Charm had given him than he was with his yoyo– Cameraman letting out a cry as he hit the ground.

Crimson pounced on him at once, ripping the boom mic from his grasp as he wrestled him to the ground. The forming wires sagged with the boom mic no longer in his grasp, the akuma lashing out against the Ladybug hero.

“Lady!” Crimson cried, scythe abandoned as he forced Cameraman to the ground. “Break it!” 

She rushed forward towards the fallen boom mic, leaping over the thick electric cords that littered the ground. The item felt much lighter in her hands than it should have, and she stared down at her ring as she scooped it up. Much like the cords she knew she could destroy it with a single word, but she couldn’t bring herself to speak.

So instead she brought the boom mic down over her knee, snapping it half, a small black butterfly fluttering out from within.

Black bubbling energy appeared around Cameraman, fading away to reveal a young man kneeling on the ground, and Crimson loosening his grip on him. He blinked slowly, looking out in confusion at the crowd that had gathered around the tower. Lady watched as his eyes grew wide at the many thick cords that had sprouted up from the ground, cracks in the sidewalk, and the police that had gathered pressing close.

There was silence for a moment, only broken as Crimson Beetle’s yoyo zipped out, snagging the butterfly as it fluttered away. It seemed the whole city was holding its breath as he released it from the yoyo, a pure white butterfly soaring up into the air.

Beetle was panting as he drew closer to Lady, his scythe was clutched tightly in his hands, before he tossed it up into the air. The man that had once been Cameraman flinched at the action, pink light pouring from the Lucky Charm as Crimson Beetle called out:

“Miraculous Ladybug!”

The Lucky Charm burst into a wave of energy just as it had yesterday, sweeping out across the tower and the crowd. Though Alya had caught the healing light on video yesterday, still people stepped back as it washed over them, gasping slightly. Lady closed her eyes as it touched her, easing the bruises the battle had inflicted on her.

The wires vanished under the touch, the cracks in the cement sealing up as if nothing had been there. The bonds on the producer melted away into nothing– the pink light spiralling about them, looking as if time was turning back with each thing it touched. Murmurs echoed out across the crowd, all eyes falling back to Crimson as the Miraculous Ladybugs faded.

The boom mic in Lady’s hand mended itself, morphing into a pink slip. She frowned down at it, eyes scanning the words that declared the man fired. She glanced over at Caleb, who was shivering on the ground, clearly having no idea what had happened. She slowly made her way towards him, placing the paper in his hand.

“Are you okay?” She asked softly, her words barely heard over the cheer that suddenly rang out around them.

“What happened?” Caleb whispered, accepting Lady Noire’s hand as she pulled him to his feet.

“You were... akumatized,” she said after a moment of thought. “Controlled by someone abusing their powers, but it’s over now.”

He didn’t reply, just breathing heavily.

“What should we do with him?” A deep voice said, and Lady looked up to see several police officers approaching, several more keeping reporters at bay who were attempting to move forward.

Crimson came to her side. “I think that’s easy– get him home.”

One of the officers looked at him. “But he just–”

“Any action he made was Monarch’s fault,” Lady said, cutting them off with a glare. “He had no control over himself– he doesn’t even remember what happened!”

“That doesn’t change the fact that he kidnapped a man, caused damage to a monument, and attacked the both of you–”

“I believe the lady said that this wasn’t his fault,” Crimson said, a slight growl in his voice. “The only one who did such was Monarch– as if she didn’t make that clear with the message she gave today.”

The officers looked among themselves for a moment, hesitating, then one held out a hand towards Caleb. “Come on sir, we have a few questions we need to ask you, then we’ll get you home.”

He hesitated, but made his way forward to the police. They led the man away, circling about him as the gathered crowd began shouting– questions, demands– but it was all drowned together in their cries. And with the police escorting the former akuma away, there was no one standing between the heroes and the reporters.

Lady had no time to react– several microphones being shoved into her and Crimson’s face the moment the path to them was clear. She took a step back, eyes wide, not knowing how to react as questions were thrown at them.

“Who are you guys?”

“What is happening in our city?”

“What are the sources of these... these powers?”

“Is this magic? Advanced technology?”

“Who is Monarch, and what does she want?”

She stood still like a deer in the headlights, the questions going in one ear and out the other. She had no idea what to do in the moment– yet somehow Crimson seemed unfazed by the spotlight that had suddenly been thrust upon them, looking mildly annoyed if anything, though his gaze softened into a simple smile.

“I’m afraid we don’t have time to answer these questions,” Crimson said, hand on Lady’s shoulder– his touch seeming to restore some life to her. She moved with him as he guided her forward, the crowd parting as they moved. “But just know that if Monarch is to attack this city again, we’ll be there to stop her. Ready to go, m’lady?”

Crimson held out his hand to her, and Lady didn’t hesitate in taking it. His earrings were chirping, only having minutes until he turned back– though the paw print on her ring remained a steady glow. The moment her hand touched his he pulled her in close, eyes widening in surprise as she was suddenly pressed flush to the Ladybug hero, who threw his yoyo– whisking them up into the air and away from the crowd.

“Sorry about that,” Crimson said as they landed on a nearby rooftop, letting her go. “But if we had stuck around to answer questions they would have had us there all night.” He glanced back at the crowd, who were still watching them, cameras and phones trailed on them. “Let’s go, I’m going to turn back soon,” he looked at her, smiling. “Though we should definitely meet up sometime– when there isn’t a fight going on.”

“Yeah,” Lady replied, still slightly dazed from everything that had just happened, but she forced herself to sit up a bit straighter. “We never know when Monarch will send out another of those akumas...” She touched her ring. “She said she wanted our Miraculouses, didn’t she? How did she know that we had them? How did we even get them?”

“Tikki said that I was ‘chosen’,” Crimson said with a frown, throwing his yoyo once more, and Lady followed after him with her baton as they vaulted across rooftops. “I think that’s another good reason to avoid reporters for now– if even _we_ don’t have a full story.”

His earrings started beeping faster.

“You should go,” Lady Noire said. “Let’s talk to our kwamis, see what we can find out, then we can talk more next time.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Crimson said, and he held up a fist. “Awesome work today– pound it?”

“Pound it,” she replied, returning the fist bump.

He then gave her a bow. “Until we meet again, m’lady.”

A laugh threatened to escape her as he tossed his yoyo once more, the end snagging on a nearby building as he swung away. Lady watched him go, Crimson stumbling a bit as he landed on another roof, but took off once more just as quickly as before. She couldn’t help but smile, something about his presence feeling so right despite this being only their second meeting. Those thoughts were whisked away as she touched her ring, the weight of what had happened and what exactly they were in for just beginning to settle down on her.

There was someone out there, after them. Well, after their Miraculouses, but clearly this ‘Monarch’ was willing to do what she could to get a hold of them. She bit her lip as she extended her baton, taking a moment to locate which way was home from up on the roofs, before vaulting off in that direction.

She had been handed magical powers and asked to protect a city. No warning, no training, nothing– just told to go fight without questions. She had no idea how this Miraculous had fallen into her possession, or why she had been chosen.

Her heart tightened at that word, Crimson had used it when discussing who she assumed was his kwami, but Plagg had said no such thing about her. But yet that made sense– because who would have chosen clumsy Marinette to fight evil? It sounded horrible on paper, and apparently was just as bad in action. Crimson had been the one to win this battle, and she couldn’t even control her own destructive powers– let alone even talk to the press! Two days in a row there had been an attack... was that how it was going to be everyday? How long would it be until she somehow messes everything up?

She landed on her balcony, slinking over to her deck chair, sinking into it as these thoughts plagued her. The task before her now seemed much more intimidating, even more than it had when she had first found the magic ring.

Magic. Magic was real.

She wanted to laugh, not knowing what else to do– it all seemed so ridiculous. Something that always sounded so wonderful in a story now stared her down as a real and true threat– and apparently she wasn’t allowed to say a word about it to anybody? Well, almost anybody...

“Plagg, claws in,” Lady Noire said softly, and green energy flared around her as the suit faded.

“Cheese!” The kwami said the moment he flew out of the ring, green eyes locking on her.

“I don’t have any on me,” she said, sinking deeper into her chair.

Plagg scowled. “Then go get me some– you want to have the powers, then you gotta feed the one giving them to you.” He eyed her. “Hey– why didn’t you use your Cataclysm in the fight? You had the opportunity– multiple times!”

She hesitated. “It’s... it’s dangerous, isn’t it?”

“Of course it’s dangerous!” Plagg snorted. “It’s Destruction– but if you use it right then you can actually do something more than some acrobatics.”

Marinette shivered. “But... but I can’t control it...”

Plagg rolled his eyes again. “Oh, don’t tell me you’re listening to Monarch, of course you can control it. Now hand over the cheese.”

“I couldn't last time though!”

Plagg hovered there in the air, looking annoyed– but then let out a resigned sigh. He floated down so he was on her level, face to face. “Kid, look, none of that was your fault. Usually people have more time to learn about their powers before being thrown into a fight, and you didn’t.”

She shook her head. “I could’ve hurt people.”

“Yeah, you could have,” Plagg said, flicking his tail. “In the same way Monarch could be helping people. Wanna know what the difference is? It’s what you’ve chosen to do with your power.” He zipped down, tapping the ring. “My Miraculous ain’t handed out randomly, so believe me when I say you were picked for a reason.”

Marinette stared at him, holding her Miraculous close to her chest. “...Pick by who?”

“Meh,” Plagg stretched out. “I don’t care for details. But I could use some cheese. Cataclysm or not transforming still takes energy. So some camembert would be appreciated.”

She closed her eyes. “We don’t have any camembert, you know that.”

“Then I’ll accept some swiss or something, for now.” The kwami crossed his paws, looking at her with narrowed eyes. “So? You gonna grab my cheese or not?”

She pushed herself to her feet, eyeing the kwami closely as she made her way to her skylight, opening it up and slipping into her room. It had been only for a moment, but it was reassuring to see something other than disinterest coming from her new companion. His words had calmed her panic somewhat, though doubts still lingered in her mind.

She would add camembert to the shopping list when she got the chance.


	3. Chapter 3

Funny how a literal super villain didn't fill Adrien with as much dread as his father's presence at the dinner table tonight did.

Adrien's pace slowed down a step as he entered the dining room, his father sitting at the opposite end of the table. The man didn't even look up at him, a tablet in one hand as he continued his work as he normally did when locked away in his office. The fact that he had come out when busy with such was not a point in Adrien's favor, who found his gaze shifting to anywhere but his father as he took his seat.

He knew his sneaking out of school again would not be tolerated, it hadn't gone well yesterday, but now that the moment was here he felt nothing but a heaviness. Tikki shifted in his pocket, and he had to force himself to keep composed as he lifted his gaze up towards his father– who still had yet to look at him.

"Hello, Father," he said slowly.

Gray eyes flickered towards him in acknowledgement, before returning back to his tablet without a word. Adrien's stomach tied itself in knots, and any appetite he might have had vanished as the chef brought out their meal. He just stared down at the plate as it was set before him, fork in hand, just poking at the meal as they ate in silence.

Nathalie stood off to the side of his father, giving Adrien what he guessed was supposed to be a reassuring smile, before focusing her gaze on her own tablet. He wondered if they were messaging each other at the moment, isolating themselves from Adrien as they always did, even when right in front of him. Adrien sighed softly, and felt Tikki poking at him. It was easy to sneak her a strawberry with no attention on him, yet the kwami still seemed stiff despite the food.

Dinner ended all too soon, their plates being cleared and Father at last pulling away from his work. He handed his tablet to Nathalie, standing up as he adjusted his tie, before looking down the table at Adrien. Yesterday he had been lectured through a video call, and while he wanted nothing more to be face to face with his father he didn't like it like this. He felt small in the moment, the distance between them not helping, but still he maintained eye contact as father and son stared at each other.

"So it seems you have had another little adventure today," Gabriel said, at last breaking the silence.

Adrien considered his words before speaking, but with the Miraculous in his ears he felt just a bit bolder. "Not really, sir, just working on my studies like usual."

"Don't talk back to me," Gabriel snapped. "I believe I made myself quite clear yesterday, yet you insisted on sneaking out again. Without your bodyguard, without informing me to where you were going. Recklessness that caused me unnecessary worry."

Gabriel paused, allowing him a moment to speak, but Adrien knew better than to take the bait. Anything he said would apparently be taken as talking back, and he saw no reason to dig the hole he was in deeper. When he got no response his father turned his back to him, voice somehow becoming colder.

"Your selfishness cost us both time and resources to locate you," he continued, and Adrien didn't see how– hadn't it been obvious where he was going? "All for a silly moment within a school. Tell me, Adrien, did you feel that your actions were warranted?"

"...You wouldn't have let me go otherwise," Adrien said softly. "I just wanted a chance to go and make friends, just like everyone else. Is that too much to ask for, Father?"

"Apparently so, considering that you didn't even bother to ask me," Gabriel snapped. "As tempted as I am to keep you out of that school as punishment for your actions, I feel that would only cause more trouble than it's worth."

Adrien whipped his head up, eyes wide in surprise at these words.

"This year will be a busy one for the _Gabriel_ brand," his father said simply. "It would be more efficient if someone besides Nathalie were to take over your education, and Collège Françoise Dupont does have a good reputation. After some consideration I see no issue in you attending– which you would have been informed of if you hadn't run off."

"Father–" Adrien began, barely believing his ears, but a cold glance made him fall silent once more.

"Do not see this as a reward for your behavior, Adrien, I simply see that it will benefit you to be out of the house for a time. Your bodyguard will take you to and from school every day, and you will continue all your other activities. Nathalie will have your new schedule ready for you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Father," Adrien whispered– because this was the best news he had heard.

"There still will be consequences for your actions," Gabriel said. "You will give your phone to Nathalie, and the internet has already been disabled from your room. It will remain that way for as long as I see fit."

Normally such a punishment would leave Adrien completely cut off from the outside world he had, but right now he had no problems with accepting it– because he was going to go to school! He would see Chloe and Nino and Marinette again– and who knows who else he would be able to befriend! He wouldn't be completely isolated in his room either, now that he had a kwami resting in his pocket.

"I understand, sir," Adrien said, keeping his voice as even as possible, though on the inside he was bursting with excitement. Gabriel merely grunted in acknowledgement, turning to leave the room– and as soon as he was gone Adrien immediately broke into a grin.

Nathalie came and stood by his side, and he handed his phone over without complaint, leaping from his chair and hurrying up towards his room. As soon as they were out of sight Tikki came out, a frown on her face.

"He didn't say a word to you at dinner," she said, looking quite alarmed.

"Wasn't that much different than usual," Adrien said with a shrug. "He's never at dinner nowadays– and he's letting me go to school! Gah, this is the best day ever!"

He flopped onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling with a smile– not too bad of a week. Superpowers, school, friends, an actual meal with Father (even though technically he had been in trouble). He was grinning as he thought about going back to class tomorrow, not even needing to sneak out once more.

Tikki looked deeply troubled. "Adrien, that's not normal."

"We're not normal," he replied, flipping over onto his stomach, reaching for his remote. He tried the power button, but found the TV wouldn't turn on. He sighed, guessing that was part of his 'no internet' punishment as well, and placed it down.

"How often do you have meals with your dad? How often do you _see_ him?"

Adrien paused, thinking, then shrugged. He looked over at Tikki once more, the little kwami looking down at him with her big blue eyes. He gave her a soft smile. "Dad's just going through a hard time right now, that's all. Ever since Mom left... he hasn't been the same. He just needs some space, and the best thing I can do is give that to him."

For some reason this didn't seem to ease Tikki's worry, her voice quiet. "...If anything you think he would keep you close after all that."

"He does, in his own ways," Adrien said with a shrug. "That's why he was so upset when he didn't know where I was, he was worried." He frowned. "Maybe I could have at least left him a note about where I was going..."

Tikki didn't reply, just flying down and nuzzling his cheek. Adrien was slightly surprised at this action, but the contact was comforting. He smiled as he leaned back, cupping her in one hand as the kwami held him close.

* * *

The week after Cameraman's attack and Monarch's message had been one of the longest weeks Paris could remember– everyone on edge as this new threat had made itself known. Marinette had found it so strange to see her and Crimson's face constantly on the news– people trying to make sense of the powers they had shown, and what exactly Monarch had wanted. All of their words had been dissected many times over, trying to understand this reality that had been thrown upon them.

Magic. Technology. Foreign forces. Aliens. Special effects– every theory out there had been put forward.

Marinette didn't know what to think every time Alya's video of her Cataclysm destroying the stadium played on TV. Because they didn't talk about it the same as they did Crimson's powers– in awe at what he could summon, and trying to understand the healing light he had released, the way the city had been fixed being shown over and over again.

But Marinette found that when Lady Noire's power was talked about it was when Monarch's was as well. The way the Butterfly could mind control and grant powers, and then the way her destruction razed the stadium– nobody looking at it as a good thing.

" _We have no idea what any of these people want!"_ A reporter declared. " _How can we just call these figures 'Protectors of Paris' when they could be potentially as dangerous as this 'Monarch'? They were not sanctioned by the government, these are vigilantes, vigilantes always have their own agenda. Do we have a means to stop them? Track them? We cannot walk into this blindly!"_

Marinette cringed as she watched the video of the stadium crumbling for what felt like the hundredth time.

" _We do not know what these people are capable of,"_ the reporter continued. " _But these... abilities are a threat we cannot ignore. One of them can control us, another can crumble buildings. Yes, one of these 'heroes' did heal, but does that mean they can all walk around freely?"_

Marinette jumped as her father suddenly muted the TV. "Not worth it, Mari," he said, tapping her on the nose. "They're just showing the worst of the worst, what will make for the most dramatic news story."

"...What do you think about everything that's happening?" Marinette asked slowly, pushing herself away from the TV.

Tom paused, thinking about this. "...It's amazing, but frightening at the same time. I think the press is being too hard on the heroes though– they stepped in to protect us when they didn't have to."

"Do you think they'll do a good job?"

Tom chuckled. "Did you see what Crimson Beetle was able to do? It was like nothing ever even happened– I have a feeling we're in good hands. Now how about we talk about something else? How is school going?"

Marinette wasn't quite ready to drop the topic of heroes– but it was refreshing to think about something else, even as she twisted the ring on her finger. "It's been a good year so far, Papa."

"Even with Chloe in your class again? We can move you to another class if we need to."

"Chloe's still Chloe," Marinette said with a shrug. "But I'm really happy with a lot of my classmates this year. I've already told you a lot about Alya, but she's absolutely awesome. Adrien's really nice, and I've been having lunch with them and Nino, getting to know them a bit better. Mylene is in my class again, and so are–"

"Adrien's nice, hmm?" Tom said with a grin. "Tell me more about this 'Adrien'."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "He's just a friend, Dad, knock it off."

He opened his mouth to say something– when his eyes widened. His voice became a lot more tense, pushing himself to his feet. "Marinette, go up to your room."

"Dad?"

"There's another akuma," he said, guiding her towards the stairs. "Only a few streets over. Go up to your room and don't come down until it's safe. Your mother is running a delivery, and I'm going to go find her."

She was able to catch a brief sight of a figure on the muted TV, but her father pushed her up the stairs before she could see anything else. "Dad–"

"Don't leave your room," he said firmly, before bolting down towards the kitchen. Marinette watched him go, before hurrying back towards the TV, trying to get a look at the newest akuma that had been sent out.

"She looks human," Marinette said in surprise– the akuma on the screen dressed in purple. Granted, she was flying about and shooting beams of ice from her umbrella, but unlike the first two akumas she looked very much like a human.

"The Butterfly's champions can be pretty diverse," Plagg said dryly, coming out from her pocket, crinkling his nose. "Meh. I was hoping we could go a little longer before dealing with another one."

"Well, we don't really get a choice in this, do we?" Marinette said, looking down at her ring.

"Hey, kid, look at me," Plagg said, and she glanced up into the cat's burning green eyes. "I've been hearing what those news-people are saying– and no matter what you're told you cannot tell anyone your identity. Not the police or whoever they say. Not even Crimson, got it?"

"I know–"

"Yeah, and I know humans don't do well under pressure," Plagg sneered. "I'm the only one allowed to know who you are– got it?"

"I got it," she said, raising up her hand. "Plagg– claws out!"

* * *

"Hey ice queen!" Crimson Beetle called out to the akuma as she fired a wave of ice down at the civilians in the park– his voice causing her to stop. The girl turned, glaring up at him as a purple mask surrounded her face. "I hate to _bug_ you, but how about you pick on someone your own size?"

He flicked his yoyo out a bit, giving the akuma a bit of a grin. Much to his relief those she had been targeting ran, now that the akuma's attention was on him. She scowled, gripping her umbrella tightly. "The name is Stormy Weather, insect!"

He grinned. "Seems like I've hit a sensitive _spot_ , there. I didn't mean to crawl under your skin."

Stormy Weather merely glared at him, before lifting her umbrella– releasing a giant blast of wind at him. The gale hit him like a truck– sending him flying up into the air and down the street. A cry couldn't help but escape from his throat, but with his yoyo in hand he threw it, hoping that it would catch on something. He let out a grunt as the wire went taunt, pulling him from his fall, and he slowly let himself down.

A blur of black landed next to him, and he looked over to see Lady Noire by his side. She was panting slightly, blue eyes locked ahead on Stormy Weather, baton in hand. "The butterfly has to be in the umbrella, right?"

Crimson glanced at Stormy Weather as she made her way down the streets, shooting ice and wind from the tip of her umbrella. "Makes the most sense to me, don't think it'll be easy getting it from her though."

She nodded. "We'll... we'll figure something out, like last time. Then get out of here as fast as we can. Before... before any reporters show up."

He gave her a grim smile. "You've been seeing the reports, huh?"

"Kind of hard to miss them," she muttered as they took off running down the street, side by side.

"Don't worry about it, it will blow over soon enough," Crimson said, thoughts turning towards the publicity he had experienced in his life. Something would pop up, and with time it would die down as always. He gave Lady a grin. "Now let's take care of this akuma, I think her little airshow is nothing more than some hot air."

She stared at him. "...Really?"

His eyes gleamed. "Well, I ain't _kitten_ around."

Lady Noire rolled her eyes, though a snort of a laugh escaped her. "Oh goodness, you're worse than my dad."

"So he's a man of quality, I see," Crimson said, spinning his yoyo about. "After you, m'lady."

He was glad to see that she wasn't as tense as when she had first arrived, her shoulders relaxed as she vaulted forward with her baton, and he threw his yoyo to swing after her. They didn't say much as they followed the icy trail of destruction in front of them, both focusing on using their powers to navigate. He was aware of people watching them from inside of buildings and on the streets, and Crimson made sure to give them a reassuring nod to let them know the situation was well in hand.

* * *

"She doesn't seem as insistent on claiming our Miraculous as the other two did," Crimson panted. They had spent the better part of an hour chasing after Stormy Weather– who refused to slow down her rampage. Every time they drew in close she would blast them away with a gale, block their path with an icy wall, or deter them with bursts of lightning.

Stormy Weather seemed to have favorite targets though– a local studio, their school, and any poster that featured Mireille's face on it. This was enough to clue Marinette in that the akumatized person was likely Aurore, a girl who had been in Marinette's class a few years ago. She had been running in some competition today, and had lost to Mireille. Apparently that was enough to allow Monarch to take control.

"Well at this rate she's going to have no trouble taking them with how she's wearing us down." Lady replied, eyes narrowed as she watched dark clouds form in the distance. "We can't just keep running after her, we need to come up with a plan."

She glanced at him, and Crimson rubbed the back of his neck. "Um... what if running after her was the plan?"

"We need to get in close without her noticing," Lady replied, scanning the streets. "Get close enough so we can engage without her just blocking our way. Once we're close you summon your Lucky Charm, and then we see if we can get the umbrella from her."

"What about your Cataclysm?" He asked, and she stiffed up slightly.

Lady forced herself to relax, giving him a small smile. "If we need it I'll use it, I guess. But it doesn't give us a tool like your power does."

"Yeah, but it's a tool in itself," he countered. "You didn't use it last time when you got caught in the wires."

"I'm– I'm sorry–"

Crimson's eyes widened slightly. "Whoa, I'm not blaming you for anything, Lady– it can be hard to remember that we have these powers." He smiled at her. "Now, do you have any ideas on how to get close?"

His green eyes sparkled, and she had no idea how he managed to remain so calm despite all that was happening. She swallowed, finding it hard to meet his gaze, so instead she looked at everything around them.

"We should try to stay out of sight," she finally said. "Enter that building and get up to the roof," she pointed with her baton. "It seems like she's not going anywhere, and if we can get on her level without her noticing then we should have a chance."

"Sounds like a plan, Stan!"

"We're not allowed to know names, but I can promise you that mine isn't Stan."

"Whatever you say, May."

She wasn't quite sure how he managed to keep making her laugh with the stakes so high, but that thought alone was comforting. They darted into an alleyway, hoping to stay out of sight as they moved in closer towards the akuma.

* * *

" _Cataclysm!"_

Marinette watched the footage from the news helicopter with a dry throat, watching as her masked self ran her hand down the side of the giant signs, allowing them to crumble down onto the unsuspecting Stormy Weather, who was tangled in a net that had been summoned from a Lucky Charm, her ankle wrapped with Crimson's yoyo wire.

"Dude," Nino said, watching as the energy of the Cataclysm continued to travel down the side of the building, cement and metal raining down onto the streets below in ashy hunks. The building began to groan from the missing support, swaying as the two heroes darted towards the akuma before she could escape. "That's just freaky."

"Not as bad as the stadium," Marinette whispered.

"Still, what if that rubble had hit a person?" Alix said, blowing a bubble with her gum. "I heard some cars were crushed by that rubble."

"What if that destructive energy had hit somebody?" Kim said with a cheesy grin, causing Rose to shudder from the row behind him, and Juleka put an arm around her. "Would they just crumble to ash as well? Just 'poof!', gone?"

Marinette's mouth was dry at the thought, and her hand with the ring tightened. She kept her eyes on the screen as she watched Crimson break the umbrella, sending his yoyo out at the escaping butterfly that had come from within. Though she had been there and knew what had happened, she didn't find herself relaxing until the Miraculous Ladybug was cast– the healing light spreading out across the city. There didn't seem to be a limit to what the light could do, fixing the building with ease, whisking the ice away without so much as a puddle of a trace or frost– all returning to it was before.

"It's just scientifically impossible!" Max protested next to Kim, seemingly watching the footage on his own computer. "The net just appears from nowhere– see, when I slow down the footage you can clearly see it appears from within the light, it's not being deployed from within the yoyo or anywhere else, just appearing out of thin air!"

"You're worrying about where the net came from when 'Stormy Weather' could literally fly and control the weather?" Nino asked, leaning back in his seat.

"I just want something to make sense!" Max cried.

"Aliens."

All eyes turned towards Alya, who was grinning.

"A-aliens?" Mylene squeaked.

"Yes, they're aliens," Alya said excitedly. "With technology beyond our own." She pulled out her phone, the screen showing she was on her new 'BeetleBlog'. "I don't know why they're here, but my theory is that 'Monarch' is a rogue of some kind, so Crimson Beetle and Lady Noire were sent here to stop her. Their names and costumes are based off of animals to attempt to blend in."

Adrien scratched the back of his head. "That's a very... bold theory."

Chloe snorted. "Exactly. Nothing but a ridiculous idea– utterly ridiculous."

"I... I didn't say that, Chlo, I just said it was bold," Adrien said. "Since we don't have a lot of information at the moment."

"Exactly," Chloe said, Sabrina nodding eagerly at her side. "Miss Four-eyes here just thinks that since her footage from the first attack was used that she's something special now. She just happened to be at the right place at the right time, that's all. Now all she has to offer is worthless ideas she's pulling from nowhere."

Adrien hesitated, all eyes on him as Chloe looked at him, clearly expecting him to agree with her. He pulled back a little bit, before closing his eyes. "I think that was unnecessary, Chloe."

The blonde smirked. "Well, so was Ollie-whatever throwing out her lame excuse of a 'theory' for no reason."

Adrien took in a deep breath. "If you don't agree with the theory, then just say so, but don't take it out on someone who didn't do anything to you."

"Excuse me? She kicked me out of my seat!"

"If I recall, you did that first," Adrien said, raising an eyebrow.

Chloe narrowed her eyes, but didn't seem to have a rebuttal to this. For a second Marinette thought she was going to say something nasty to Adrien, as she often did when cornered, or pull out her phone and call her dad, but instead she just turned away without a word. Which probably would have been seen as hostile coming from anyone else, but from Chloe it was surprisingly reasonable. The class stared at her in surprise, which earned them a glare from her in return.

"Don't stare at me, you peasants," she snapped, and everyone's gazes slowly pulled away.

"Teach me your ways, dude," Nino muttered. "Not getting eaten alive by Chloe? That's a first."

He shifted, looking uncomfortable, but still managed to give a small smile. "We're friends, and we can agree to disagree." He shifted again. "So, um, aliens, right? What do you think of the theory, Marinette? You've been quiet."

Marinette jumped, but Adrien seemed desperate for the focus to get off of him. She sat up a bit straighter, looking down at her phone as the footage of the battle against Stormy Weather played once more.

"I... I think anything's possible," she finally said– because as far as she knew it was. She could destroy anything with a single touch, and a talking cheese-loving cat was asleep in her bag right now. Who knew what else could be out there.

"Well, if Monarch is a rogue alien let's just hope she's the only one," Nathaniel said softly.

Kim was grinning. "Imagine if Lady Noire was the one to have gone rogue then? She could probably wreck the entire city in a night!"

Max pulled out his calculator. "Well, perhaps not the entire city in a single night," he mused. "There does seem to be some limits to their abilities, but with proper time..."

He trailed off, muttering math under his breath, which felt like an entirely different language. The conversation slowly shifted from there, though heroes remained a main topic. Marinette just pretended to be focused on her phone until class started, her thoughts racing.

She had only meant to collapse the sign– so why had the Cataclysm fallen out of her control again? Plagg had promised that she had control over it! Yet clearly that wasn't as true as he claimed.

"Hey girl, what's got you down?" Alya asked as the bell rang, ending class for the day.

"Just thinking about everything," she replied, forcing a smile.

"No need to be scared," Alya said, playfully bumping up against her. "We have Crimson Beetle here to protect us from... whatever is going on." Her eyes gleamed. "Though I'm ninety percent sure that it's aliens."

What if Plagg was an alien? He had never said where kwamis had come from– so what if Alya's right?

"I wouldn't be surprised," she replied.

"Hey! Agreste!"

"Oh no, not again," Marinette muttered, watching as Alix and Kim marched up towards Adrien before he could stand up to leave. She hurried from Alya's side, but the two were already in front of Adrien, questioning him before she got there. Nino was by his side, while Adrien glanced over them uncertainly.

"Can I help you?"

"Do you do anything else 'sides modeling?" Alix asked, crossing her arms.

"...Of course I do? There's more to life than my job?"

Kim rolled his eyes. "She means like something fun. Any sports? Hobbies aside from makeup and dress up?"

"I do fencing and basketball," Adrien said after a moment.

"Basketball?" Alix confirmed. "Perfect, that works. Me and Kim are going to be shooting hoops next weekend, so you come and join us, okay?"

"...What?"

Alix looked slightly frustrated. "You like basketball, don't you? So come play with us."

Adrien looked absolutely bewildered, looking at Nino in confusion, when a loud sigh was heard behind them. "They've finally realized that you're actually someone worth their time, Adrikins," Chloe said, pushing her way into the small group, glaring at Alix and Kim in distaste. "So in an attempt to make up for how horribly they treated you, they're inviting you to come play sports with them. As if running about and being sweaty would be worth your time–"

Adrien instantly perked up. "You want me to hang out with you? As friends?"

Alix seemed slightly taken back. "Um, yeah I guess? We were wrong about you, you're not as much as a jerk as Queenie here," she jerked a thumb at Chloe, who sneered back. "Figured we'd give you some real company instead of her."

"I believe the word you're looking for is 'sorry'" Marinette said, standing behind Kim and Alix. "If you're attempting to apologize then please make that clear."

Kim rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. What Mari said. We're sorry for how we treated you."

Adrien was beaming. "Don't worry about it, you were just trying to protect your classmates. And basketball sounds amazing, I might have to sneak out but–" He paused. "Crap, my bodyguard is waiting for me." He grabbed his bag, bolting for the door. "But yes! Basketball! I'll see you then! Thank you for inviting me!"

And with that he was gone, leaving the rest of the class gathered around his desk. Chloe snorted, tossing her ponytail as she turned. "If you so much as try to pull that crap you did on his first day again I'll make sure my Daddy hears about it." She snapped at Kim and Alix. "Come on, Sabrina, we have some shopping to do."

"Coming, Chloe!" Sabrina said, following her out of the classroom.

Alix stared at the door. "...What do you know, Chloe actually does have some heart. Huh."

"Also Adrien is literally a ray of sunshine," Alya said.

Everyone nodded in agreement, shouldering their bags as they headed out into the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Khanofallorcs for being the beta for this story!

It was hard to believe that only a couple of weeks had gone by since Adrien's life had changed.

He sat in the back of the limo, Tikki hovering right behind the driver's seat so she couldn't be seen by his bodyguard as he fed her a strawberry he had snuck from breakfast. Adrien was pretending to be on his phone, wishing he could talk to his kwami outside of his room. He felt bad that she had to be cooped up, as he knew what that life was like, and he didn't understand how the little sprite was content with it.

The Gorilla pulled the limo to a stop in front of the school, letting out a grunt. He told the man thank you as he got out, Tikki zipping into his school bag. He stretched as he headed into the schoolyard, touching the earrings in his ears. He had been wearing them on and off, hiding them in his pocket when he wasn't wearing them– because he didn't want anyone to make the sudden connection of Crimson Beetle and Adrien Agreste suddenly wearing earrings.

"Oh boy," Adrien muttered when he saw a news van in front of the school, his mind instantly trying to figure out another route he might want to take– even though the school was straight ahead. Instinctively he wanted to avoid any form of media he could, but he had to remind himself there was no reason why it would be here for him. So he simply shouldered his bag, heading up towards the steps, watching Nadja out of the corner of his eye.

"–We've currently had three of these so-called 'akumatizations' since the third of September, though we have yet to truly understand this phenomenon." She said, facing the cameraman. "Two of the ones to be akumatized are students at the school behind me, Collège Françoise Dupont. We have heard that several complaints have been made by parents about their continued attendance here, questioning the potential risk, though staff at the school have yet to make a statement."

Adrien frowned slightly at this, pausing to look at the film crew. He could feel his bag shifting, apparently Tikki was interested as well.

"Their names are Ivan Bruel and Aurore Beauréal," Nadja continued. "They have given no word despite our multiple attempts to reach out to their families, though we are hoping to get a statement from one of them here today. Speaking of which–" Nadja turned, as if sensing the approach, rushing towards the towering student as he entered the schoolyard. "M. Bruel, may we get a word?"

Ivan pulled back as a microphone was shoved in his face as he made his way towards the school. His gray eyes flickering back and forth. His figure was intimidating, expression neutral, but the way his fingers danced along the straps of his backpack showed anything but that.

"'Scuse me," he muttered, trying to step around the reporter, but she was persistent.

"M. Bruel, you were the first person in Paris to experience the phenomenon we know as akumatization," Nadja said. "No one has come forward to say anything yet– but what was the experience like? Have you noticed any difference in your behavior? Would you say the form you took on by Monarch's influence has had any lasting effect–?"

" _How dare you!"_

Adrien jumped as he heard a furious voice, instantly wheeling around to see who had spoken. His attention wasn't the only one they had grabbed, Nadja and the cameraman looking over at the dark haired girl that was storming up to them. For a moment she was unrecognizable– but Adrien's eyes widened as he realized it was Marinette.

She stormed right up to Nadja with no hesitation,while the camera was still rolling, standing between her and Ivan.

"You think you have a right to just put his name and face out there?" Marinette snarled. "Not even asking if he wanted that?"

"Marinette–" Nadja began, but Marinette didn't give her an inch.

"You have no right," Marinette snarled. "You have no right to just wait out here and just– just pounce on him as he comes to school? What is wrong with you!"

"People have the right to know what's going on," Nadja said calmly.

"And people have a right to privacy!" She shouted. "Now you leave my classmate alone, and don't you dare air any of this footage! Or else... Or else I won't ever babysit Manon for you again! And I'll make sure my parents don't let you into the bakery– got it?"

"Marinette–!"

"Come on, Ivan," Marinette growled, looping her arm around his, dragging him towards the school– or at least she attempted to, Ivan slowly following after her, throwing a hesitant glance back at Nadja and the news crew, before slipping into the school. Adrien could only stare at the doors for a moment, eyes wide with startled awe as she stormed off.

"Woah," he whispered, and he couldn't help himself. His entire life was either avoiding the media or making sure he was presenting himself perfectly in front of them, because say one wrong thing and they would eat you alive– but Marinette had just shut down _the_ Nadja Chamack without hesitation.

"That girl is amazing," he breathed, and he heard a small giggle coming from his school bag.

"Yeah dude," a voice said from behind him. "Don't let the clumsiness fool ya– you don't mess with Dupain-Cheng when she means business."

Adrien jumped slightly, but a smile was tugging on his face. "Oh, hey Nino, what's up?"

"Just watching the show," Nino said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder, where the news crew was heading back to their van. "Still surprised that Mari went up to Ivan like that though."

He blinked. "Why?"

Nino gave him a strange look. "He was the first to be akumatized, dude. Who knows what he's like after that magic," he glanced away. "Marinette did the right thing though, can't believe the news thinks harassing him was a good idea. What if he got akumatized again?"

"...That wouldn't be good," Adrien finally said, glancing at the doors once more. The way Nino spoke made it sound like people were avoiding Ivan, but surely that wasn't the case, right? He tried to rack his mind, but he wasn't sure. He had mostly been hanging out with Nino, Alya, and Marinette when he could. Chloe as well, and Alix and Kim in gym class. The rest of the class was nice, but he didn't truly know them as well as he wanted to.

Nino laughed as he saw him looking at the door. "Looks like you're joining the club too, huh?"

"Club?" Adrien asked, blinking. "I don't have time for a club, besides, I'm already on the fencing team–"

"No dude, I mean the 'having a crush on Mari' club. Everyone who likes girls has had one on her at some point, it's like an unwritten rule." He grinned slightly. "I would be lying if I said I didn't think she was cute too."

"Marinette has her own club?" He said, and he felt his gut twisting. "They don't bother her, do they? I have one, and fanclubs are nice and all but a lot of members can not know the meaning of personal space and it can be frustrating–"

Nino looked slightly startled. "Adrien, man, chill- I wasn't being literal! There's no actual club for Mari, I just mean it isn't uncommon to catch feelings for her. Can't believe you actually have a fanclub though... You like Marinette though, don't you?"

Adrien's cheeks were tinged pink. "I... I don't know? 'Like' as in crush?" He had seen those play out in shows he had watched, and he had watched various models get together and fall apart, oftentimes with messy breakups. "She is cute?"

She was awesome. And brave. And amazing.

Nino laughed. "Someone's got it bad. Have to admit though, there are some pretty girls in the class. Marinette, Alya, Alix." He gave him a playful nudge. "Well, better step it up if you want to ask her out. I'm sure M. Supermodel has the best chance of all us, right?"

"What?"

He just laughed again, the two of them making their way into school.

* * *

"Out of line?" Marinette snarled. " _She_ was the one out of line!"

"That still doesn't mean what you did was appropriate," Sabine said, arms crossed. "Saying you won't babysit? That we won't let her into the bakery? Nadja is my friend, Marinette."

"I'll babysit for whoever I want," Marinette growled. "And if she releases that footage I won't be helping her out again. Ivan already has it bad enough at school because of the video Alya took– but if a clear picture of his face and name and school get out there– that would be horrible! He didn't do anything!"

Sabine and Tom glanced at each other. He sighed, while Sabine looked away. Tom stepped closer to Marinette, hands held out calmingly. "There's nothing wrong with standing up for your... classmate, but the attitude you had while doing so wasn't appropriate."

"Nadja already said the news station won't broadcast the video either, it wasn't quite what they wanted," Sabine added, making Marinette relax in the slightest. "However I want you to apologize to Nadja for how you treated her, alright? You have her number so just give her a call."

Marinette scowled. "No problem– right after she apologizes to Ivan for jumping him like that."

"Marinette–"

"Marinette," Tom interjected, cutting off his wife. "You're upset, and we understand that, so just give yourself a chance to cool down, okay?" Her father shifted, giving her a small smile. "Now, while we're talking about school we were wondering– how would you feel about switching classes?"

This question momentarily jerked her out of her anger. "I already told you my class is just fine. Chloe hasn't been that bad this year, I promise."

"Yes yes, you said that," Tom said, nodding a bit too swiftly. "But that's not the only reason we think you should move. I mean, we just don't feel that comfortable with the fact that one of the akumatized people is... is that close to you. I mean moving schools would be a bit hasty, so transferring you to another class is what me and your mother agreed might be best."

She stared at them. "...What?"

"We want to keep you safe," Sabine said, voice softer than before. "We wanted to talk with you first though, see if there are any teachers you'd like for your new homeroom? The school has always been easy to work with so–"

"I don't want a new class," Marinette snapped. "I'm happy with Miss Bustier– I'm happy with my classmates."

"But if another akumatization was to happen–"

"Then it would happen!" She growled. "Newsflash– there's a super villain in town and it looks like she's not going anywhere. I'm not switching classes just because Ivan's in it, he didn't do anything! He was mind controlled, he doesn't remember anything! I've made some good friends this year– Alya and Adrien, me and Nino are getting to know each other better, Rose is sweet, and Juleka has just started to open up at lunch and–" She paused, trying to catch her breath, and she felt a pulse of frustration run through her. "I'll be in my room."

Without another word she turned, storming up the stairs. The frustration she had felt this morning had returned tenfold at her parents' words, and she had to keep reminding herself that people didn't understand what was happening as much as she did– they didn't have a little glutton cat in their purse to explain how this magic worked.

She slammed her trapdoor harder than necessary as she reached her room, stomping over towards her desk. She let out a cry of frustration as she sank down in her chair, not knowing what else she could do. She buried her hands in her hair, taking in a sharp breath.

"You said you were going to get me more cheese when we got back here."

She whipped her head up and found Plagg hovering in front of her, green eyes boring into hers.

"Really?" She snapped. "That's the first thing you think of? Not everything that's happening?"

The kwami shrugged. "Not my problem. So... where's my cheese?"

"Well you're going to have to wait," Marinette growled, pushing herself to her feet and climbing up into the loft.

She flopped down onto her bed, and moments later she found Plagg phasing through the mattress, staring down at her. She turned over, and she could imagine him rolling his eyes. She didn't understand how a creature with such abilities would only care about what cheese was put into his stomach. Surely he had some sort of insight beyond all that?

"Why are they blaming the victim?" Marinette asked softly– and she heard a snort of laughter from behind her. She rolled back over and found Plagg drifting over to the sunny patch on her blanket shining down from her skylight, setting down as she glared at him.

"You're funny, kid," he said. "Funny, but naive. Let me give you a clue: that's just how life is."

"Really?" She growled. "That's all you have to say? People are being harassed and blamed for something they didn't do– by someone _we're_ supposed to stop– and you just act like it's nothing?"

Plagg eyed her. "Look, if humans decide they don't like something, then they won't. I've watched your kind for generations, and it's the exact same story each time. You'll see for yourself, just give it some time, it's the same-old."

With that he closed both eyes, curling up.

"Some help you are," she muttered.

"I am more helpful when cheese is offered," Plagg said, eyes still shut. "Or so I am told. Can't change what humanity does, I ain't no miracle worker. Your kind is selfish and fearful– so get used to it."

Marinette said nothing, just turning her back on him again. She pulled out her phone, going to Alya's blog in hopes of finding something more cheerful to get her mind off of things. There were mostly pictures of her and Crimson Beetle, most of them from the last fight against the pigeon guy, along with a handful of posts Alya had written. The most recent one was a continuation of her alien theory, which she clicked on in hopes of humoring herself.

"...What are you exactly, Plagg?" She finally asked after several minutes of silence.

"Kwami. Destruction," he replied.

"I mean... What is a kwami? Are you fairies or something? Spirits? ...Aliens?"

"You're reading that kid's blog-whatever-thing," he grumbled. "Whatever, does it really matter?"

She crinkled her nose, thinking. She was already planning on buying some camembert for the kwami, but if she could use it to give her some answers... "Would you tell me if I went and bought some of that cheese you're always asking for?"

She jumped as a black blur zipped in front of her. "Camembert?" He cried, eyes wide, green eyes gleaming. "Yes– whadda want to know?"

For the little grump he was, he was pretty adorable, and she had to hold back a chuckle– which he scowled at. "Well, are you an alien or not?"

Plagg shrugged. "I mean, I guess _technically–_ we're not from this world. But it's not like we live on another planet or something. We kwami... we're avatars of the forces of this universe, the very concept of them incarnate. I suppose I am what you humans like to call deity, though not as omnipotent as you all like to think."

She honestly wasn't sure how to take this. She wasn't surprised at Plagg calling himself a god, but if he actually was one... she didn't know what to do with that information, so she swiftly asked another question on her mind instead. "How many kwamis are there?"

"Dunno. A lot. Couple hundred? More? Who knows at this point. Basically every time a new concept comes into existence a kwami does too– though without a Miraculous we do not have a physical form. Before them we'd just roam the universe and stuff. Nothing too exciting."

She just stared at him. "Nothing exciting? You're kidding me, right? How old are you even?"

"Depends on the kwami," Plagg said. "And if you're talking about cycles or your weird human years. Ecco is only a couple hundred thousand of human years, while some of us are a couple million, but a good handful of us have been around for billions." He put a paw on his chest. "As for me, kid– I've been around since the very start of the universe."

"...Uh-uh," she said, not sure whether to believe him or not– because despite everything she had seen this seemed impossible.

"I'm not joking kid," Plagg said, zipping in close so he was only inches from her face. "You know that 'big bang' you humans like so much? The beginning of existence? That was me and the other seven Alpha kwamis– we were the first things to ever exist. We helped craft this universe you call home, we watched it from its first moments, and we'll be here to its dying breath!"

Marinette stared with wide eyes, not sure how to reply to this. A magical being, yes, she was aware of that. But to realize Plagg was that old, was truly some sort of god or something... What did it mean for him to live hidden in her pockets? For her to wield his power? Where did she fit in all of this?

"So," Plagg said simply, sinking back down onto the blanket. "You got your questions answered– now go get me my camembert like you promised."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Khanofallorcs for being the beta for this chapter!

"Thank you so much!" Adrien said with a grin as his bodyguard finally let out a sigh, signaling for him to go. He jumped out of the limo, shutting the door a bit harder than he usually would– but he was so excited as he sprinted down the sidewalk and towards the bus next to the school. Miss Bustier was getting on, but paused when he shouted.

"Adrien," she said, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you were going to arrive at the hotel on your own?"

"My bodyguard says I can ride the bus," he said, panting slightly as he came to a stop. "That is okay, right?"

His teacher smiled. "Of course, though next time please let me know ahead of time."

It was his first time ever on a bus as he climbed aboard, the doors shutting as Miss Bustier came on after him. He looked at the row of seats, his classmates having all settled near the back of the bus, already settled and chatting away. He scanned them, but Nino was already sitting next to Max, while Chloe and Sabrina were nowhere in sight, probably already at the hotel waiting for them.

The only two open seats were with Ivan and Marinette– and he sat up a bit straighter as he went over to join them. Marinette was chatting with Alya and Mylene, who were in the row behind them. He waved to Alix and Kim when they looked up, and Nino grinned as he saw him.

"Dude, thought we wouldn't see you until later!"

"Surprised you were allowed on the lowly public transportation," Kim said.

Adrien grinned. "Well, what Father doesn't know won't hurt him." His gaze shifted to Marinette, who was now looking back at him. He nodded to the empty seat next to her. "Is it okay if I sit here?"

"Of course!" She said warmly as she always did, and he sat down in the seat next to her. "Won't your driver tell him where you are though?"

"The Gorilla is the one that let me sneak away," He replied, instinctively reached for a seat belt as he got settled, but of course there was none. Adrien shifted, knowing that his father definitely wouldn't be happy with him being on the bus, but the thought was thrilling all the same.

"'Gorilla'?" Alix questioned, letting out a slight snort at this.

"Oh, um, I actually don't know his real name," Adrien said, rubbing at the back of his neck. "He doesn't really talk, I actually don't think he can, and that's what me and my cousin took to calling him when we were little. I don't think he minds, he hasn't really said otherwise..."

He trailed off, realizing that it didn't make too much sense, but a laugh from Kim and Alix helped him to relax. There were plenty of times where he felt strangely different from his classmates, and having a bodyguard was one of those. Not even Chloe had one, and they did live the most similar lifestyles out of anyone else in their school. It was strange to basically experience culture shock among his own peers, and all he could hope was that no one thought he was bragging.

He shifted, smiling uncertainly. "Well, this is my first field trip ever, so I'm really excited. Still surprised that Father let me go."

"I wouldn't call it much of a field trip," Nino said. "Just extended school, with it being work experience and all."

"Well, all field trips are supposed to be an educational experience in some form," Max commented from next to him, not looking up from the circuit board he was fiddling with.

Adrien jumped slightly as the bus rolled forward, the vehicle both loud and feeling unnaturally unstable as it swayed. He gripped the seat slightly, but no one seemed put-off as they pulled out into the street, just carrying on the conversation as if nothing happened, even as the bus rumbled along.

"Well I prefer 'educational experiences' that feel less educational," Alya said, earning several snickers of laughter. "The museum would be far more interesting than _Chloe's_ hotel."

Alix snorted. "The museum feels the same after some time, trust me."

"Chloe's hotel isn't that bad," Adrien said. "Though it's probably the only reason Father let me go on this trip..."

"Well, we'll be seeing the working class side of things, pretty boy," Alix said, using the nickname she seemed to be fond of. He knew it wasn't an affectionate flirt like when his fans called him pretty or handsome, but Alix's way of saying it didn't seem insulting either, so he just rolled with it.

"That's why I'm excited," he said with a grin. "I never really get to see anything like that before. I hope to be assigned somewhere in the kitchen, working with the chefs sounds like fun."

"Not when the chef is your mom," Alya said. "But knowing Chloe I'm pretty sure I'll get the bottom of the barrel with jobs."

"You can say that again," Marinette said. "Pretty sure I'll be mopping up the bathrooms."

Adrien fell silent as the conversation shifted over to Chloe, not really sure of what he was supposed to say. Listening to his friends talk about the person who was basically his sister this way was something he did not enjoy in the slightest, yet he couldn't come up with much of a defense either, so instead he found himself in an awkward silence as those around him talked, looking down at his hands as the bus carried them towards the hotel, swaying and sputtering like it was about to break down any moment.

Marinette and Alya had been right about their jobs when they arrived at the hotel– Marinette being assigned to gopher and Alya to sorting the trash. They merely rolled their eyes, but didn't complain much more than that, their various classmates being led away by hotel staff to the jobs they would be learning about for the day.

Adrien did end up being assigned to be a chef, Chloe smiling at him proudly as he was led away by Marlena Cesaire towards the kitchens, but he couldn't manage more than his model smile in return.

* * *

"This is bad, this is bad, this bad– claws in– this is horrible, I'm dead, this is it– I'm doomed!"

Plagg rubbed at his eye with a paw as he came flying out of the ring. "Why are we in your room?"

"Because I can't panic out on the streets," she said, pointing towards the window. " _The_ Jagged Stone wants me to find him some sunglasses, and there's absolutely nothing in the entire city that matches what he needs!"

Her kwami grinned. "Keep shouting like that and your mom will be up here wondering why you aren't on your field trip."

She glared at him, but knew the kwami was right. The last thing she needed right now was not to only be found skipping school, but have her mother questioning how she had gotten up to her room without anyone seeing her. She flopped down in her chaise, looking at the miserable pair of sunglasses she had found, featuring a pair of tiny Eiffel Towers in the corner– not the big stunning pair Jagged Stone had wanted.

"Gah! This is all Chloe's fault!" She grumbled, slamming her head down onto the desk.

She hadn't had the highest hopes for the field trip when she had learned it would be at Chloe's father's hotel, and sure enough she and Alya had been assigned the more unpleasant jobs for their 'job experience', it being gopher and trash duty respectively. That of course had all changed when none other than Jagged Stone had come waltzing into the hotel, signature crocodile by his side, wanting a room.

And it had been amazing, seeing him in person. Watching Fang himself wander about the room, seeing the creepy paparazzi dude be literally thrown out– and best of all _she_ had been assigned to be the 'gopher' for him. _She_ got to talk and help a true rock legend.

Except for she couldn't find what he needed.

"I don't get what's so amazing about this rock-dude," Plagg said. "He seemed pretty dull to me."

"Dull?" She asked, turning to face the kwami. "Jagged Stone is one of the best singers out there– he's my favorite after Clara Nightingale! His songs are amazing– you've heard me listen to his albums before, you know his stuff."

"If you mean that unholy screeching you call music," Plagg said, yawning. "Then yeah, I've heard plenty of it."

"Oh, like you have a better taste in music."

Plagg's fur puffed up. "As a matter of fact I do. Beethoven, Bach, Haydn– now they created some good music. Beautiful, no unnecessary words, just the harmony filling the air."

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "Didn't peg you as a classical-lover."

"Much better than what you humans listen to now," Plagg said. "'Sides, why are you even worrying about finding the right glasses for this guy? Why not make some yourself?"

"Huh?"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, don't play dumb, I've seen all the stuff you've made." He waved a paw over towards her sewing machine and her scattered designs. "You've got a talent for that sort of thing, so why not put it to use? Make the sunglasses he wants."

Marinette's eyes widened, and her stomach twisted. "I... I dunno Plagg..."

"Didn't you say you wanted to be a designer?" He said, crossing his paws. "What's the point if you don't get anything out there?"

"But this is _Jagged Stone,"_ she said. "I'm sure he doesn't want something I just threw together at the last second."

"Yeah, you're right," the kwami said with a yawn. "Why would he want that? Just give him those other glasses you found, I'm sure he'll be _so_ happy with that."

She looked down at the glasses she had bought, knowing they were nothing like what the rock star had requested. He would hate them, she didn't even have to show him to know it. She couldn't hand these over to one of her idols, that was the last impression she wanted to give.

Marinette grabbed the sunglasses, and pushed herself over towards her workspace. "You know, my best work is better than handing him something with no effort." She muttered. "If those sunglasses don't exist, then I'll just make them myself. Even if he doesn't like them, I tried."

Plagg grinned smugly, before flying up to her loft to sunbathe, happy to get in a nap that wasn't in her purse.

So of course he couldn't help but groan once the akuma alert started going off.

* * *

"Look into the camera," Pixelator said in that silky voice, raising his hand towards the camera attached to his head, a creepy grin spreading across his face.

Why had an akuma had to show up today? She was on limited time as it was– but now Crimson was about to be flashed out of existence with this akuma's camera. Lady Noire prepared to leap towards him, not sure exactly how she would be able to stop him, when Crimson suddenly stepped forward before the akuma could do a thing.

"You want a picture with me looking like this?" Crimson asked in disbelief. "Um, no way. I know how your camera works– you only get one shot, and if you're going to take me it's going to be a perfect one."

Pixelator and Lady Noire looked equally as startled at this.

Crimson pulled Lady in close, running a hand through his hair. "How do I look, Lady? Please don't tell me I'm sweaty from fighting, that won't do for a photo at all."

"Um–" Pixelator began, raising a hand, but he was cut off.

"This was _your_ idea," Crimson snapped at him– literally snapping his fingers at him. "You wanted pictures of celebrities? Well if superheroes count then I'm going to make mine look good." He shoved Lady back. "Shoo, you're messing up the light, get behind the photographer, don't you know a thing about photoshoots?"

Lady had no idea what Crimson's plan was, but it was more than what she had. She had already seen Pixelator zap more than enough people away with his camera, including his original target, Jagged Stone. Why Monarch had to decide to akumatize the paparazzi, she had no idea, but it had not been a fun fight so far. She slowly withdrew from Pixelator's line of sight, his focus completely on Crimson Beetle– who was now leaning up against the side of the building with dramatic poses.

It was something she might have usually laughed at with the silliness of it all, so she had no idea what to make of the fact that her partner actually looked _good_ while doing it.

"No, no, this is too cliche," Crimson muttered, running a hand through his hair again. "Doesn't look natural, and my suit is totally clashing with this brick red– we need a better location."

"Um," Pixelator began again, and a purple mask appeared over his face.

"No way," Crimson said, snapping his fingers again– why was her partner reminding her of Chloe of all people? "You're the photographer here, not that butterfly wannabe, I'm not listening to what she wants– this is about you! Where should I stand, Pixelator? Which angle would give us the best lighting for your camera?"

The hero flashed his partner a meaningful look at the last word, and she nodded in response.

"Um," Pixelator said for the third time. "Maybe over by the fountain instead...? Yes, you can sit on the edge, the water will make for a good background." The purple mask appeared around his face once more, and the akuma scowled. "I know what I'm doing, Monarch. Come on now, Crimson Beetle."

Lady Noire moved silently behind Pixelator as he waved for Crimson to sit on the fountain– who lounged across it like he was going to be on the cover of the magazine. Lady felt her cheeks burning, because why on earth was he dedicating himself so much to this ridiculous act? And how was this even working on the akuma?

Not like she had time to waste, slowly creeping closer to Pixelator, who had yet to take his picture– because every time Crimson posed himself the hero would immediately declare that it wasn't good enough. He'd take out his yoyo, but then the next second decided it was too much. Lady knew he could only stall the akuma for so long, so she reached her hand to the camera on the side of his face– which almost definitely held the akuma butterfly, but even if it somehow didn't, destroying it would still leave him defenseless. Still she pulled back slightly, claws curling, looking at the ring gleaming on her hand.

Summoning an out of control Cataclysm on a building or sign was one thing, but for her to summon one now, one that would be so close to a human– she didn't even want to imagine what would happen. Her eyes slid over towards Crimson– who was currently using the water from the fountain to smooth down his hair, who gave her an urgent glance as Pixelator grew impatient, the hero's eyes flickering from her to the camera. Her ringed hand closed into a fist, and she knew that she couldn't call the Cataclysm.

She gave herself one moment of hesitation, before springing forward to knock Pixelator to the ground. It wasn't a guaranteed victory, losing her element of surprise. The akuma struggled under her, trying to break free from her grasp. She grabbed a fistful of purple hair, reminding herself that Crimson could heal him– and slammed the man's head down onto the road.

The camera shattered instantly from the force, Pixelator letting out a gasp, but his akumatized form could take such a blow. From the shattered remains came the black butterfly that would mean the end of this fight, and as he lay pinned below her, dark energy seeped away from Pixelator as he turned back.

She sneered when she saw it was the creepy stalker that had followed Jagged into the hotel.

"Wh-what?" He gasped, looking around in confusion as Crimson's yoyo snapped up the corrupted butterfly.

"You were akumatized," Lady said simply, pushing herself away from Vincent as he scrambled back. Normally she would show a bit more compassion to those freed from Monarch's influence, but this guy just creeped her out. "It's over now, so yeah."

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Crimson cried, throwing up the magazine Lucky Charm he had gotten earlier in the fight– perhaps that was what had given him an idea for his plan. "Lady Noire–"

"Got to go, sorry," she said, pulling out her baton. She didn't know what Crimson wanted to talk about, but while she may have not been on a timer like him, she was still short on time.

In the crowd of people watching the battle she saw Alya, recording the fight on her phone. She didn't blame her friend for abandoning the trash duty she had been signed up for– in Alya's eyes an akuma battle was always more interesting.

Crimson called out to her once more, but she vaulted away without a word.

* * *

"Here you are, M. Stone!" Marinette called as she entered his room. Her stomach was twisting itself up into knots, but she only allowed her face to show confidence as she entered. "Will these sunglasses work for what you requested?"

Jagged, Penny, and Fang all looked towards her. She swallowed, holding out the bag she had put the glasses in, and Jagged pulled them out with narrowed eyes. He looked down at the sunglasses, whose tall frames extended up in the shape of the Eiffel Tower, the colors of the French flag spread across it. He looked over it for a second, face expressionless, and in that moment she wanted to melt into the ground and vanish.

"These are perfect!" Jagged said, beaming as he held them up. "Look at them, Penny– they're exactly what I wanted. The show will be perfect tonight!"

Marinette let out a shuddering breath of relief– he liked them– he actually liked them! She had made something, and Jagged Stone approved. Penny smiled as Jagged slipped on the glasses, waltzing over to the mirror to look at himself.

"Thank you," Penny said, turning to Marinette, looking very relieved. "No offense, but I had my doubts when I saw you were just a kid here for the day and I thought I'd have to do some last minute errands... how much do we owe you?"

"Huh?" Marinette asked, blinking.

"How much did the glasses cost?" Penny clarified. "As a gopher you may be expected to run errands, but that doesn't mean we don't cover the expense."

"Oh..." She shifted uncertainly. "Um, actually, I made them myself, so I dunno if they..."

Jagged whipped around. "You made these awesome shades yourself? That's amazing!"

"You made them?" Penny repeated.

"Y-yeah," Marinette said, swallowing. "I looked around the city, but I couldn't find anything close to what M. Stone wanted and I didn't want to return empty handed... and I like designing and stuff, so I just figured I'd make what he wanted instead?"

"Can we hire her, Penny?" Jagged asked. "She made me exactly what I wanted– that's better than like half of the other people we work with."

"She's a student, Jagged," Penny said. "We just can't randomly hire her."

"Well, we still have to pay her, this was a commission, wasn't it?" Jagged turned towards her once more. "How much do you charge for your work?"

Marinettte felt dizzy. Jagged Stone liked her glasses. Jagged Stone wanted to pay her for her work. Jagged Stone was basically trying to buy some of her work. Her words came out in a jumbled mess as they often did when she was overwhelmed.

"I, er– um, well– I j-just made real quick them, I dunno if it's really w-worth anything," she said swiftly. "They're probably the sturdiest not, a lot of didn't time have, yeah?"

"True," Jagged mused, as if she had made perfect sense. "But these will last for at least tonight. How about this, then? You make me another pair where you aren't on a short time limit, and I'll pay you for those. Penny, give her our contact info. And for now I'll give you and the rest of your classmates tickets for my gig tonight– how does that sound?"

Marinette stared up at him.

"Jagged, I think you broke the poor girl."

"What, I'm just showing my appreciation for these awesome shades."

"A large majority of your fans are made up of this age group, I think they're going to be the appreciative ones."

Jagged nodded his head. "That's perfect, the more fans at my concert the better! Much better than 'fans' that like to stalk my mother..."

Marinette shuddered, not wanting to remember that stalker-akuma she had had to deal with today. Instead she looked up at Jagged Stone. "Thank you so much, Jagged, today has been amazing!"

"Thank you for your awesome work, Mari," Jagged replied. "Come on, Fang, we need to get ready for the show."

Penny pulled a business card from her pocket. "Here are the details to reach me. Please send me an email with your name, and we'll be in contact soon about the glasses." She held up the card as she reached for it. "And remember, this is for business means only– you are not to hand out this information to anyone else, is that clear?"

"I understand, ma'am," she said, taking the card from her like it was pure gold.

"I will get the promised concert tickets to your teacher," Penny promised. "But if you'll excuse me, and I need to go assist Jagged."

"Of course, thank you for everything, ma'am."

She headed out into the hall, not wanting to overstay her welcome. There was a huge smile plastered over her face as she exited, still not fully registering everything that had happened. Marinette leaned up against the wall, before tucking the business card away for safety.

"Did that really just happen?" She whispered.

"Unfortunately," Plagg groaned. "We really have to sit through a whole concert of this dude?"

"Jagged Stone commissioned me. Best. Day. Ever."

* * *

"This next song is dedicated to Paris' two heroes who saved me and my dear Fang today– Crimson Beetle and Lady Noire!"

A cheer rose out from the audience as the music began, a heavy bass shaking the whole concert hall. Tikki bopped her head in time with the beat, resting up on one of the many metal piles and rafting that ran along the ceiling. She was nestled above one of the bright lights aimed down at the stage where Jagged Stone was playing. It was strange to be able to be stretched out with so many people in one room, but up here she was practically invisible– or so she thought.

"Fancy seeing you here, Sugar Cube," a voice said from behind her– and the kwami sat straight up.

"Plagg?" She said in disbelief, barely able to make out her fellow kwami's dark form– his green eyes glowing. "What are you doing here?"

"My holder came to the concert," he said with a shrug. "Decided to have a look around, can't imagine my surprise when I saw you up here." He was grinning, the cat zipping in close. "Then again this so-called-singer is supposed to be a big hit or something? I'm guessing you're loving this, aren't you?"

"What can I say?" Tikki said with a shrug. "I love what humans have created with their music, it's beautiful."

"It sounds like claws on a chalkboard."

Tikki giggled. "Get over here, Stinky Sock," she said. The Black Cat let out a purr, diving down onto the little metal beam she was on, curling up against her. The two kwamis snuggled together, the loud music vibrating up through the metal. "I know it hasn't been that long, but I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Plagg whispered, nuzzling her as more purrs rumbled out from him.

"How's your new holder?" She asked after a moment.

"...You've seen her in action. She's doing her job."

"How is she treating you?"

"She gives me cheese."

"Is she nice?"

"Meh, aren't most humans 'nice' at this age?" Plagg asked, ears going back. "How about yours? What's he like?"

Tikki frowned at him, but allowed the topic to change. "He's very sweet. In fact this is his first concert ever, so I'm glad he's able to have a little bit of fun with all the responsibility he has."

"'Pick them young', ain't that the Guardian's motto," Plagg mumbled. "Remember the good old days when it wasn't all what the Guardians decided?"

"Master did pick a good human for you, didn't he?"

Plagg let out a laugh. "Oh, he picked a good holder for Destruction alright. She won't be abusing her powers– she doesn't even like to use them!"

"Plagg–"

"Let's just enjoy the concert, Sugar Cube," Plagg muttered, burying his face into her chest. "Who knows when it will be the next time we get to see each other."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thank you to Khanofallorcs for being the beta for this chapter!

"Well, girl, did you read my latest article?" Alya asked the moment she walked into class.

Marinette blinked. "No? I thought I had notifications on..." She pulled out her phone as she sat down, but saw nothing about the BeetleBlog. "When did you post it?"

"Late last night," she made a face. "Looks like there's still a few bugs to work out if you didn't get a notification."

In the seat in front of them Adrien let out a small snort. "Bugs."

"Huh?"

"The _Beetle_ Blog has a few _bugs,"_ he said with a grin, turning to face them, and Marinette had to fight the urge to roll her eyes.

"Really?" She asked– but of course Alya chuckled as well.

"Hey, I'm not the one that said it," he said with a shrug, before winking. "I just _spotted_ it– that's all."

"Hey, Chloe, do you want this seat back!" Marinette called.

"Why, is that seat infested by puns that are bugging you?" Adrien said with a completely straight face, and this time Nino began laughing as well. "I don't see the problem, I think they're quite punny myself."

"Puns are only funny when they aren't forced," Marinette replied, crossing her arms. "And I'm afraid we have long crossed that point now."

"Is it okay if I steal your first one as the error message for my blog?" Alya asked Adrien. "That one was pretty clever."

"Technically you're the one that said it first," Adrien replied. "I just happened to spot it."

"You literally just used that one!" Marinette cried, but her friends merely laughed in reply, and of course that was when Miss Bustier walked into class, so she couldn't argue the ridiculousness of their so-called humor further.

The school day was pretty uneventful– but for school that was always a plus. A day without pop quizes or an akuma attack was always more than welcomed. She helped her parents at the bakery for a bit when she got home, leaving Plagg with several squares of feta cheese up in her room, which the kwami seemed more than happy about.

Afterwards she headed up to her room with the promise of doing homework, but with the actual intentions to relax. She let out a sigh as she climbed up into her loft, laying down on her bed. She reached for her phone, but it wasn't where she had left it to charge. She frowned, but after a moment of searching she found it at the foot of her bed. She looked through her handfuls of notifications, but there was nothing to note. She took to scrolling through Instagram instead, not truly looking at anything until a text from Alya came through.

**hey girl, everything okay? it said you read my message?**

Blinking once, Marinette opened her texts with Alya, and sure enough found one that came from her earlier:

**my latest post is doing really well! the first one that doesn't involve footage of an akuma attack– please let me know when you get the chance to read it, I added an update to it as well!**

She opened her notifications once more– nothing about Alya's text or about an update from the BeetleBlog. Marinette held back a small groan of frustration, before flipping back over to the texts and sending a quick reply.

_I swear I'm not ignoring you! I think there's something up with my notifications on my phone– it told me about your last text and not the first one, and nothing about the blog. I'll go read it right now! :)_

**gah, that sucks, hope it's something you can fix! also, let me know what you think of the post!**

Marinette pulled up the BeetleBlog, the newest article being one titled: ' _Crimson Beetle and Lady Noire– A comparison'._ At the top was a photo of the fight with Stormy Weather. "This should be interesting."

Plagg let out a yawn on her pillow. "Whadda talking 'bout?"

"New post on the BeetleBlog that Al wants me to read," she said– and this seemed to snap Plagg out of his daze. His ears went straight up– and suddenly he bolted towards her, snatching the phone out from her hands, flying off to the corner of the room. "Hey!"

"Don't you have other things you should be doing," he said, holding the phone tightly. "You can... worry about this later."

"Plagg, give me back my phone!"

"You don't need it right now!"

"This isn't funny," she said, moving towards the edge of her loft. "I'm telling you to give that back to me."

She was slightly surprised when Plagg immediately came over to her, dropping the phone into her hands, she thought he would have put up more of a fight. He was shaking slightly, but didn't question it as she got settled once more, flipping back over to the BeetleBlog, before pausing, remembering how her phone had been lying on her bed– not where she had left it.

"Plagg... have you been messing with my phone?" She asked.

"Nah," he said, the word drawn out. "Why would you think that?"

"Have you been deleting my notifications?" She asked, and the look on his face was the only answer she needed. "Are you serious? That isn't funny, I thought there was something wrong with my phone!"

"Yeah, jump to the worst conclusions, why don't you," he muttered, sneering slightly. "Just doing you a favor."

"Making my friend think I was ignoring her?" She growled. "Yeah, some favor that was."

Her frustration pricked at her, though she tried her best to ignore it as she settled down and finally began reading Alya's article about the heroes. It started off basic enough– pointing out differences in their outfits and appearances, before moving onto what abilities they seemed to have. It included the obvious ones of their opposing powers– but it also listed off some more minor things that Marinette hadn't really thought of herself, such as how Crimson could run up walls like an actual bug, while her climbing resembled more that of a cat. Alya wasn't too sure if it was an aesthetic choice of their magic or one linked directly to their powers, which made Marinette smile.

Finally the article ended with differences of their fighting styles, and again Alya was again trying to draw links between them and their animal themed costumes– how Crimson Beetle seemed to be more bold and direct, while Lady Noire often lingered back and struck from the shadows. At first Marinette didn't think much of it, but the closer she got to the end of the article the more uneasy she felt. Tiny phrases such as 'striking like a predator' and 'clinging to the darkness of the shadows', just seemed unnecessarily heavy.

The last part of the article showed a gif from Alya's recording of the Pixelator battle– showing her slamming the akuma's head into the ground to break the camera. The gif was short enough that it didn't show the butterfly coming out from the shattered camera, but the just repeating gesture of her costumed self repeatedly slamming the man's head down.

_Just like the domestic cat is known to be one of the most deadly predators, Lady Noire shows a very ferocious fighting style, often making the final blows to release the 'akuma butterfly' compared to Crimson Beetles more defensive and decisive roles when it comes to the battle, always finishing the fight by releasing his healing magic, the 'Miraculous Ladybug'._

Marinette wasn't quite sure what to think as she finished reading the article. It... it wasn't wrong– Crimson did tend to be the more direct one, luring the akuma while she went for the object– but there had only been a handful of akumas at this point, and those plans were what worked best! It wasn't like she was excitedly waiting to jump into the fight and beat up the akuma.

Her phone alerted her as another text came through.

**well? did you read the article?**

_Yes. I didn't notice a lot of those comparisons. good eye._

**I'm getting so many comments on it– this is awesome!**

Marinette flipped back to the article, scrolling down the newly added comment section, scanning what had been said. Her stomach twisted slightly in knots as she read over the first few comments, and immediately flipped back to her texts. She hesitated, typing out several different messages before pressing send.

_People actually seem to be scared of Lady Noire?_

**do you blame them? you've seen my footage of her in battle!**

_But she's fighting the akuma, Crimson fights just as hard as well and no one is saying anything. That doesn't really seem fair._

**well just look at what happened last fight, Crimson Beetle isn't physically beating them down all the time. plus lady noire has that destructive energy– that alone makes her like ten times scarier.**

_I think it's clear that the reason why she broke the object like she did against pixelator was because she didn't want to use her destructive energy on someone– that's the opposite of being aggressive!_

**I mean I guess that could be a reason? Doesn't seem "clear" to me though**

_Why don't you ask her then?_

**oh man, an interview with the heroes would be amazing! I'm sure that would make my blog explode as well, no one has been able to get more than a few words out of either of them! how hard do you think it would be to score an interview with Crimson Beetle? I mean he does leave pretty quickly after the fights.**

_guess you'll just have to keep trying and see what happens. I gtg now, I have homework to do._

**talk to you soon girl!**

Marinette set her phone aside, staring straight ahead for a moment, not quite sure of what to do. Finally she looked down at her ring, fiddling with it. It was a hard pill to swallow, seeing people write things about her like that... but there had only been four akumas at this point! People had barely seen her and Crimson, they were going off of limited information. There was no need for her to overreact or take things personally, she just needed to give it time.

These thoughts didn't reassure her as much as she wanted them to, but still she forced herself to climb down from her loft and retrieve her backpack, pulling out the assignments she needed to complete.

Plagg stared down at her from a corner of her room, gaze unreadable.

* * *

"Happy birthday!" Tikki cried in an excited voice, poking his cheek. "You need to wake up, Adrien, it's your birthday!"

Adrien stiffened a yawn, opening his eyes to see a red figure hovering in front of him. He jumped back slightly, startled, and found Tikki grinning down at him. He smiled as he slowly woke up, rolling out of bed. Tikki was literally humming in excitement, darting about the room as he went to get ready for the day.

"How did you sleep?" Tikki asked, following after him.

"Good," he replied, looking for a shirt. "And you?"

"Good too~" She chirped. "I'm so excited, today is your special day! A birthday! We kwamis don't get to celebrate our cycles as often as you guys do. Aren't you excited for your birthday?"

He gave her a small smile. "We'll see. I'm going to hop in the shower, I'll catch you in a little bit."

Tikki frowned as he closed the door, staring at where her chosen had gone. She had been looking forward to his birthday since the moment she had seen it on his schedule, waiting for the chance for Adrien to break from this routine he was forced to live in, which he clearly didn't enjoy. She paced nervously, darting back and forth across his room.

She didn't get to say much by the time he came out, because Nathalie was there to guide him to the dinning room like always. She was tense in Adrien's pocket– because the woman had yet to treat it like today was a special occasion. She knew it was Adrien's birthday, right? She's the one that kept track of the schedules after all!

Tikki sighed in relief when she caught sight of Gabriel Agreste though, a man she had seen very little of in the month she had been with Adrien. But his father was here to eat breakfast with him– which she knew Adrien wanted.

She had no idea what to think as Adrien sat at the other head of the table like usual, a gaping space between father and son. She quivered uncertainly in Adrien's pocket, who laid a reassuring hand over it as he sat. She peered out as much as she dared as a chef brought out Adrien's breakfast, Nathalie standing off to the side near Gabriel.

"Good morning, Father," Adrien said as he began eating.

"Good morning, Adrien," he replied in the same fashion. "I do not have much time today, but I decided to spare several minutes while you eat because of the occasion."

"Thank you, Father," Adrien replied, and Tikki went still in his pocket.

What. In. The. Guardian's. Name?

"As for your request last night, I don't think a... 'birthday party' would be appropriate," Gabriel continued, and this time Adrien was the one who went still. "Birthdays have always been a private affair in this household, and the concept is much too immature for your age anyway."

Adrien swallowed. "I don't want anything fancy or crazy, Father, just some time to hang out with my friends, you know?"

"I said no, Adrien."

"Yes, sir," Adrien muttered, poking at his plate.

"Also your chef has reported that you have been asking for an increase of sweets as of late," Gabriel continued. "Your dietitian has not reported anything strange however, so I believe you are going through another growth spurt– so you will have a meeting with your dietitian tomorrow to adjust your diet. You may order fruit from the kitchen if you wish to satisfy your sweet tooth."

"Yes, sir," he said again.

"Nathalie has your schedule prepared as usual, she will brief you on what will be expected of you in the next few days," Gabriel pushed himself to his feet. "You have no photoshoots scheduled today as per your request, but do not think of it as an excuse to dally on piano practice."

"Yes, sir."

"Goodbye, Adrien," he said, adjusting his jacket. "And happy birthday."

"Faither, wait–" Adrien called as the man went to leave the room, and he paused, turning to look back at his son. "Will... will I see you at dinner tonight?"

"I doubt it."

"Can I... can I eat lunch at school today?" Adrien asked hesitantly, speaking quickly when he was met with silence. "I'll bring lunch from home and stuff, I just want to hang out with my friends. It's my birthday and all..."

"Very well," Gabriel said, and Adrien's face lit up as he left the room.

Nathalie looked at Adrien. "...I will try to see if I can have his schedule cleared for dinner, though it is probably unlikely."

He gave her a small smile. "It's okay, Nathalie. Thank you for trying, though."

Tikki was humming with anger as Arien finished his meal, it being the exact same as it was every morning save for the simple 'happy birthday' Nathalie offered as he headed out the door. Her tension didn't lessen as they got into the limo, biting into the biscuit Adrien had snuck for her with an angry crunch as they drove to school.

His bodyguard, the man Adrien referred to as 'the Gorilla', grunted as he went to step out of the car. Adrien paused, looking back at the man, and he pulled a small wrapped gift from his pocket, offering it to Adrien. He beamed happily as he took it, offering a soft thank you, and the man just merely nodded.

"What did he get you?" Tikki asked in a voice that was trying to be sweet, but she wanted to go back to the mansion and give Adrien's caretakers a piece of her mind.

He unwrapped the small box on his way up to the school. "Pokemon Omega Ruby– awesome."

"That's one of those video games you play, right?" Tikki asked, trying to get a better look at it without coming out of his pocket.

"Yep, and this game isn't supposed to be released until next month. He's always able to get them early– I don't know how," he slipped the game cartridge into his pocket with her. "Watch this for me, will you? I don't want it to get lost."

She clutched the only present he had gotten that day closely, shaking in anger as he went to go meet up with his friends. She had seen the lonely life Adrien had lived in their short time together– but this was beyond what she had expected. Someone's cycle was an important day! His family had no right to push it aside as they did.

"Hey, dude!"

"Hi, Nino!"

She hoped that his friends would be there to pull him through today, as they normally did.

* * *

"And he just said no?" Nino said, a slight growl in his voice. "That's not cool, man."

"Guys, really, it's fine," Adrien said awkwardly from his seat, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Fine?" Nino said with a scoff. "Nothing about this is 'fine'! It's your birthday– and you aren't allowed to have a party? That's just a crime."

"Parties aren't Father's thing unless it's a formal event."

"Well it's not like we were planning on inviting him," Alix sneered, arms crossed. "So, does anyone have a plan on sneaking Adrien out of the mansion?"

He jumped. "What?"

"We aren't leaving you hanging," Kim said. "We said we were going to give you a party, so that's the plan. Hey, Max– how hard would it be to get Adrien out of the mansion?"

Before Max could run the calculations there was a clicking of heels Chloe making her way up to the small group surrounding Adrien. "Don't even bother, four-eyes," she said with a sneer. "The security at the mansion is beyond what you could dream of ever getting by. Adrikins has never been allowed friends on his birthday, not even _moi_. We always had to find another day to get together to celebrate."

"She's right," Adrien said. "I tried asking in hopes that maybe he'd change his mind, but he said no. He did say I could stay for lunch today then, so I can still hang out with you guys."

"There's our solution," Marinette said, pouncing forward. "We're having a party during the lunch break then, I'll call my parents and see if it can be at the bakery and if there's a cake we could serve."

"Wha–" Adrien blinked. "You guys don't need to do that–"

"I have Adrien's favs on a playlist– Max could I borrow one of your good speakers?" Nino called.

"I'll take pictures!" Alya volunteered.

"I have air horns in my locker," Kim said. "No party is complete without some noise."

"I have a few card games in my locker we could play," Alix offered.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Ugh, I'll put down some euros to make sure we get some proper decorations for his birthday. And yes, I'm coming even if it's at the bakery– I'm his first friend."

Everyone looked at Marinette.

"Of course," Marinette replied. "It's for Adrien's birthday after all– but it's my house so don't you dare pull any of your crap."

"Guys, wait–" Adrien said, standing up. "You guys don't have to go through all this trouble for me, I'll be okay, I promise."

"You're crazy, man," Nino said. "You're getting a proper party whether you want to or not."

"My parents say it's okay!" Marinette said, reading a text from her phone.

"Woo!" Kim shouted. "The party's on!"

Adrien stood there, stunned.

* * *

The party wasn't a long one– they only had an hour for their lunch break– though strangely Miss Bustier had let them out early to lunch, and mentioned she might be a bit late afterwards, a smile in her eye as her class headed out the door. Everyone in the class was coming, even those Adrien wasn't that familiar with, like Nathaniel, Max, and a lot of the girls in the class. The only one who hadn't come was Ivan, who darted out the moment they were excused, even as Marinette went to talk to him.

Speaking of Marinette, her parents were amazing.

Sabine was a short woman with kind eyes, who had closed up the bakery in preparation for his sudden party. Adrien hadn't known what to do, even more so when Tom had brought out a cake with his name scrawled across it in blue frosting. He had continuously snuck Tikki bits of the cake while they were eating, and Nino was sure to keep the music blasting at a volume that was a bit louder than what Adrien was used to.

They tried to play some games Alix had brought, but it had mostly descended into talking with the limited amount of time they had. Alix had been more than happy to show off a few tricks and flips, while Rose had led them all into an improv of karaoke with Nino's music. They had to go back to school before presents could be opened (something he hadn't even realized his friends had bothered to get him), but once they made it to class Miss Bustier suddenly remembered she had left her lesson in her office and had taken her sweet time to go get it– leaving those who had bought him a gift to crowd around Adrien's desk to hand them his presents.

It was honestly something he had never experienced before, everyone gathered about close, laughs and chatter echoing through the room. It was like Christmas, but with more energy as he went through each gift.

Nino had gotten Adrien a giant container of bubbles (he had been horrified weeks ago when he had learned that Adrien had never played with bubbles growing up), while Alya had gotten him a big bag of candy that he would need to hide from Father and Nathalie. Kim had given him a basketball signed by himself. Alix had given him an assortment of makeup– which for some reason she seemed pretty confused on when he had genuinely thanked her for it. Nathaniel gave him a sketch of him he had drawn during the party, and Chloe had handed him a small box wrapped with a yellow ribbon.

Everyone pressed a bit closer as he opened Chloe's present, clearly interested– and he wasn't sure if it was from the fact that they weren't used to a gift-giving Chloe, or just because of the potential money she could have put behind it.

Adrien enjoyed the confused stares from his classmates as he pulled out a pinecone, sitting on a little gold stand, his name engraved on it. He just merely laughed, flipping it over, finding his age carved on another side, 'BFF' on the third, and then finally 'also we're going out to lunch Friday' on the final side.

"And so the collection grows,'' he said with a laugh, setting it next to his other gifts.

"Stop staring at me," Chloe snapped as everyone's gazes slipped towards her, clearly in hopes of an explanation.

"What do you expect?" Nino asked. "You gave Adrien a _pinecone."_

"I picked it up off the ground for Chloe!" Sabrina said excitedly. "She's the one that picked it out."

"It's on a gold stand. It's more expensive than anything you can afford."

"Why did you put a pinecone on a stand in the first place?" Rose asked.

"Because I wasn't just going to give him a pinecone!"

"So why did you give him a pinecone?" Alya asked.

Adrien grinned. "It's a funny story."

"Adrien. No." Chloe growled.

His grin only widened at the glare. "So, it was the day after my sixth birthday, and me and Chloe were hanging out, and I mentioned that it was my birthday yesterday– and she started freaking out on me," his voice shifted to a higher pitch. "' _How dare you not invite me? How could I miss your party? I thought we were best friends! You're not invited to my birthday party!'"_

"I did not sound like that," Chloe said with a huff. "But he told me that his father didn't let him invite people outside of his family to birthdays, and obviously I couldn't let that slide,"

"But Chloe being Chloe felt that she had to get me a gift right then," Adrien said with a smirk. "We were out in the hotel gardens, and so she picks the first thing off of the ground that she saw– and I'll give you two guesses on what it was."

"I was five!" Chloe said with a huff.

Adrien was trying to hold back a laugh. "She told me it was a 'great and magical pinecone', and that I should be honored she was giving it to me. So of course I treasured that gift, and wanted to return the favor– so Mom helped me to find a 'magical' acorn that I gave to her on her birthday– and it's been tradition ever since. Pinecones and acorns," he looked up at Chloe. "Though I noticed you're going more and more extravagant each year."

"I'm not just going to give you a plain pinecone."

"Too bad~" Adrien said, picking up the golden stand with the pinecone. "I'm going to treasure this forever."

"I bet you half of your fangirls would faint if they realized you were just a big dork."

"If it would get them off my back then sign me up!"

"Like I'd ruin your reputation," Chloe said briskly. "Like you're doing with mine right now going off about silly pinecones."

"Because we already had such a high opinion of you," Alya said dryly.

"We can't forget about Marinette's gift," Mylene said, pointing to the blue package that had yet to be open. "Hers are great."

"Bet you hers doesn't have any gold in it," Chloe muttered.

"Bet you hers doesn't feature a pinecone," Alix said, earning a laugh from among the class.

"Thank you," he said as Marinette handed him the package, which was tied up in a pink ribbon. The package was soft, suggesting some sort of cloth inside, and he ripped open the paper to find a bundle of blue.

Adrien pulled out a scarf, which had carefully been knitted out of a light blue yarn. He smiled as he held it up, recognizing the quality of the stitching right off. He wrapped it around his neck, and even though it was pretty warm in the school, the autumn chill was starting to set in outside.

"Thanks, Marinette," he said brightly. "Where did you get this? It's really nice."

She smiled, shifting slightly. "Um, actually I made it myself."

He paused. "You made this? For me?"

"Of course," she beamed. "My mom says homemade gifts are the best ones, and I notice you really only wear your father's brand, and while it is nice I thought you might want to switch it up a bit."

He touched the scarf once more, feeling touched. He got clothes often, all of them tailored to fit him perfectly– and yet she had taken the time to make this just for him. Not for a shoot, not for his professional appearance, and not because she was getting paid– she had made it for him with him in mind.

"Thank you Marinette," he said softly, his face feeling warm. "It's really nice, do you knit a lot?"

"Not too much, I'm more into design and sewing and stuff," she replied.

"Well, my father has a hat competition coming up," Adrien said, running his fingers across the stitches. "For our age group too; you should enter."

"Well, I'm definitely going to enter," she said with a smile, and Adrien couldn't help but look at her for a moment.

She just looked so... happy. He didn't know how else to describe it, but just the simple joy on her face made him feel so warm. Perhaps it was the fact that she smiled so freely, each one genuine– it was something that had been missing from his home ever since...

"Someone's got it bad," Nino muttered with a knowing smirk as they all returned to their seats, Miss Bustier having come back. Adrien flushed slightly in reply, scarf still firmly around his neck, his other gifts lying on his desk.

* * *

Nobody was there to greet him as he went inside the mansion, so Tikki was free to float by his side as they went up to his room. Adrien didn't say much, his scarf around his neck and the rest of his gifts tucked into his school bag as he went up the steps. The first thing he did was stuff the bag of Alya's candy into a cupboard where hopefully no one would find it, before laying out his other gifts, smiling happily at them. Chloe's pinecone joined the shelf of her other birthday gifts from over the years, each one featuring something more, but this one was clearly the most expensive.

It took some time for him to find places for his other gifts, most of them ending up tucked away out of sight, and Tikki bristled. This may have been his room, but there were expectations for how it was supposed to look– though it was rare that anyone outside of himself was in here. She watched as Adrien smiled down at the sketch that Nathaniel had given him, before sliding it among his many books with a sigh. Tikki wondered if he even had any say when it came to the decor in his room.

"I have a gift for you too, Adrien," Tikki said, fluttering above him.

"Really?" He said, looking up at her hopefully.

Tikki spun about in the air, letting out a small hum as she danced a dance she had done many times before. She felt an energy building up inside her, and as she did one more twist she dove towards Adrien, spitting into his hand as he jumped back in surprise. She wiped her mouth, looking down at him happily, her glowing spittle hardening into his hand.

"It's a Kwagatama!" She said proudly as it slowly solidified into a jewel. "It's a gift we kwamis give to our good holders on special occasions– happy birthday, Adrien!"

Adrien brought the little kwami into a fierce hug. "Thank you, Tikki, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

She nuzzled his cheek. "You're a wonderful Ladybug, Adrien."

They held each other for a minute, and when Adrien did pull away it was only to take a closer look at the Kwagatama. Tikki watched as he looked over it carefully, looking the happiest she had seen him in weeks. Her antennae drooped slightly at this– because the only reason his birthday had been any different from another day had been because of his friends.

"Adrien," Tikki said, and he looked up at her. "You know how I said that the Miraculous shouldn't be used for personal gain?"

He paused. "Have I been using it that way? I'm sorry, Tikki, I'll be more careful–"

"You didn't let me finish, silly," Tikki said, smiling. "What I was saying is that the Miraculous shouldn't be used selfishly, for personal gain– but that doesn't mean you can't use it at all. If you ever need to get out of the house, go for a run across rooftops, don't hesitate."

He hesitated. "But you said that wasn't right–"

"Using it selfishly isn't right," she corrected. "But I don't think trying to live a good life is selfish. If you want to know what's really wrong it's how you're treated in this place you call home," she drifted in close. "You have the right to enjoy life, Adrien, don't you forget that. Stay close to your friends– they know what's good for you."

She let out a small yelp of surprise as she was suddenly brought into another hug, before humming as she nuzzled up against him once more.

It took a bit longer for Adrien and Tikki to notice the small package that had been left on his bed, a simple white box with a silver bow. Adrien frowned as he picked it up, no note of any kind on it as he slid open the small box. Tikki peered down at the pin resting inside– thin and golden, in the shape of a flower. It was simple, but pretty– though Adrien gasped when he saw it.

He scooped it up, shaking as he clutched it close. Tikki watched in worry as she found her holder crying– tears pouring down his face, and panic rose in her.

"Adrien?" She cried, zipping about him. "Adrien?"

He looked up at her, green eyes glossy. "This was my mother's," he whispered. "She would always wear this."

"Oh Adrien..." she said softly, as he clutched the flower pin to his chest once more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Khanofallorcs for being the beta for this chapter!

"Yes, Nathalie?" Adrien asked, answering his phone as soon as it rang.

" _Your bodyguard will be there to pick you up at six sharp,"_ she replied, voice monotone. " _Your father has given you permission to remain after school as requested."_

Adrien sat up. "Really?"

" _Well, the fact that I mentioned it as a school project instead of an optional activity may have helped,"_ she said. " _As long as you continue to mention it as such if asked about it, and that you did well with it then I am sure nothing will come of it."_

"Thank you so much, Nathalie!"

" _Of course."_ The line went silent after that, Adrien leaning up against his locker as he hung up.

"Well dude, what's the verdict?" Nino asked, shouldering his bag.

"I can stay," he said with a smile.

Nino pumped his fist. "Yes, we have our Officer Jones. Can't believe your father actually loosened up for once."

"More like his assistant told him it was an assignment," Adrien said, following after Nino to head back up to their classroom, where they would be shooting the short film.

"I thought you said she was a drag too?"

He smiled faintly. "Nathalie doesn't always show it, but she does care. She helped convince Father to let me stay in school."

"Guess I can let her off the hook for now," he said as they stepped into the classroom, only to pause as they found a few of their classmates in an argument– which of course included Chloe. Adrien sighed, not sure he wanted to know what the issue was this time.

"Of course I should be the main lead," Chloe said, flicking her ponytail behind her. "Do you really think Mylene can handle the spotlight? Anyone would be a better choice than her– even Juleka, and that's saying something!"

"Leave Juleka out of this!" Rose growled, stepping in front of the dark haired girl as she shrunk back.

"We already picked the roles," Marinette said, crossing her arms. "Mylene is Agent Smith, not you. Alix will be Officer Jones if Adrien can't stay, and Ivan is the monster."

A smirk curled on Chloe's face. "At least you guys got one role right, let the monster play the monster."

An uncomfortable silence fell across the classroom, eyes being drawn towards the back of the room, where Ivan sat with the mask in front of him. He looked up, eyes distant, then looked back down at the mask without a word. No one said anything, people's gazes swiftly looking anywhere but at him. Mylene shrunk back towards Rose and Juleka, while Marinette took a step towards Chloe.

"Listen here," she snarled, causing Sabrina to take a step back and for Chloe's eyes to go wide in surprise. "You better shut up before I make you. You're not going to run this classroom this year like it's your kingdom. Mylene is Agent Smith, and Ivan is our classmate! Say anything else and I will kick you out myself–"

"Hey everyone!" Adrien said loudly, not liking watching the two of them fight. "Guess what, I'm allowed to stay!"

He let out a small sigh as the tension dispersed somewhat, and Marinette turned towards him with a smile. "That's great, Adrien! Are you still up for playing Officer Jones then?"

Adrien loved the way her eyes lit up when she smiled, such a pretty shade of blue. He smiled softly, forgetting for a second that he was supposed to reply. "Of course," he gave a short nod, then turned towards Mylene. "How about you, still want to do this?"

Mylene closed her eyes for a second, before bobbing her head. "Yeah, I am. My dad's been helping me practice– I can do this!"

"That's the spirit, girl," Alya said, giving the blonde a huge grin. "Come on everyone, places, we have a limited amount of time here."

Marinette glanced at Chloe, who was now examining her nails. "What? Aren't you going to try to get the main role again?"

She looked up with a sneer, blue eyes cold. "Um, no? Not if Adrien's playing the officer. I read the script, and no way am I kissing him, even for some little movie."

Adrien frowned slightly, finding the idea just as weird– but he didn't remember any kiss scene when he had read over the script. He shot a glance back at Alya, who looked just as confused as he did.

"Kiss? I didn't write a kissing scene," she said.

"Final scene," Chloe said dismissively. "Officer and agent kiss and they all live happily ever after. Sabrina, go grab me my nail polish, they need a touch up."

"Right away, Chloe!" Sabrina chirped, darting for the door, while Alya seized one of the scripts lying about.

"Nino!" She cried as she turned to the last page. "Why is there a kissing scene at the end? I didn't write this!"

He shrugged. "It's just a little tweak I added, to wrap everything up, ya know?"

"I never gave you permission to alter my script!"

"Um, it's _our_ script, remember?"

Adrien let out a sigh. "Look, we aren't doing to do a kissing scene unless everyone is comfortable with it. I personally really don't mind, I've done similar stuff at photoshoots, but what do you think, Mylene?" He heard a small squeak in reply, and he turned towards her. "We don't have to do anything that you don't want to do–"

It wasn't him Mylene was looking at, instead she had shrunk back towards Alix and Nathaniel– Ivan was coming down the steps to join the rest of the class. He had paused a ways away from them, mask in one hand, looking at the fearful expression Mylene was giving him. He didn't move for a moment, hesitating, and Adrien could see the conflicting emotions in his gray eyes.

"Mylene–" he began, voice quiet and gravelly, and she let out a yelp. Before anyone could say anything she turned and bolted, racing out the door without another word, and the classroom fell silent once more.

"Mylene!" Marinette called. "Wait!"

"I'm sorry," Ivan whispered, pulling back. "I– I didn't want to scare her, I didn't want to–"

"Well what do you expect?" Chloe said, raising an eyebrow. "You don't need that mask to play the role of monster– you were the first one in this city to become one anyways."

"Chloe–" Adrien began.

Ivan said nothing, a flash of anger crossing his face, his hands tightening on the monster mask. Juleka and Rose jumped at this reaction, which seemed to pull him out of his anger. He stood there for a moment, eyes darting across the classroom. He turned away, climbing the steps back towards the back of the classroom.

"Guys–" Adrien began again.

"Well, this is putting us behind schedule," Max said, looking at his watch. "If Mylene is unable to play the role we'll need to find someone else to do so."

"How about you, Alix?" Kim said. "You were willing to play the officer, so how about the agent?"

"I don't know the agent's lines," she said simply. "You do it."

"I'm not a girl!"

"So?"

"I know!" Nino said, jumping forward. "How about Marinette?"

"Marinette?" Max said, raising an eyebrow. "The one who just ran out after Mylene and is not currently here?"

"Come on, it would be perfect!" Nino insisted. "She and Adrien would make the final scene so cute, don't you think?"

Adrien blinked at the thought. Kissing Marinette? Well, he most certainly didn't mind that idea...

"It's not supposed to be a love story!" Alya cried. "It's supposed to be about the main character's emotional journey, conquering fears and overcoming what's thrown at her!"

"That can still happen in a love story!" Nino countered.

Alya opened her mouth to argue back, but everyone fell silent as a loud scream echoed through the building. For a moment everyone froze up, and then Chloe threw herself out of her seat, bolting towards the door.

"Sabrina!" She cried.

* * *

Mylene huddled in the bathroom, tears falling down her face. She had heard Marinette calling after her, but she had been made sure to stay quiet. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now; she wasn't even sure if she deserved it. They hadn't even begun filming and she had already bolted– wasting the limited time they already had.

She had always been a coward, she knew that; but ever since the akuma attacks had begun everything had just become worse. The realization that something could attack at any time was horrible, and that creatures from her childhood nightmares could become real. Ivan being in her class didn't help– and she didn't want to be rude, but everytime she looked at him all she could remember was watching Stoneheart smashing down the school wall, throwing cars and roaring as he made his way through town.

"You're okay," she told herself, brown eyes pressed shut in an attempt to stop the tears "You're just fine."

She didn't hear the soft flutter of wings, nor see the butterfly that merged with the pendant on her neck. One moment she was trying to calm herself– and the next there was a presence in her mind. Mylene went still, all the thoughts of her fears rising to the front of her mind, becoming her sole focus.

" _Fear is not an easy thing to deal with,"_ a soft voice said in her mind. Instantly her tears stopped, breath getting caught in her throat, because the voice was just so understanding.

"No, it isn't," she whispered in reply, a glowing purple mask highlighting her face.

" _They do not fully realize what you are going through,"_ the voice told her. " _I can help you with that. I am Monarch, and I will make it so fear shall become your strength, and not something to hold you back. In return, Horrificator, you will bring me the Miraculouses of Crimson Beetle and Lady Noire."_

"Yes, Monarch," she said, and dark energy engulfed her.

* * *

"Plagg? Plagg!" Marinette hissed as she darted into the locker room. "Crap crap crap..." She threw open her locker. "You better be in here, Plagg!"

A pair of green eyes peered up from behind one of her textbooks. "What? You said I could sleep."

"You were supposed to stay in my purse!"

"You kids were too loud, and it was too pink," Plagg replied. "Now go away, I'm sleeping."

She plucked him up by his little scruff. "Well too bad, we have an akuma to fight."

"Are you sure it's an akuma?"

"What else would the giant slime monster be?!"

"A really bored human?"

"Oh, claws out already," she snapped, sucking the small kwami into her ring. She let out a small sigh as she felt her suit appear over her, the green energy dancing about her, instantly feeling safer.

She drew her baton, turning, but wasn't sure where to begin. She knew that she could have the element of surprise on her side if she moved carefully; she had been lucky to have caught sight of the creature before it had seen her– but that didn't mean it had been easy. She had been searching for Mylene when she heard the scream, and had found the purple monstrosity dragging Sabrina away, a slimy ooze dripping from its mouth. She had wanted to jump in right away, but of course Plagg had decided to ditch her purse.

"Okay," she said to herself, leaping up on top of the lockers. She didn't know why, but she felt more secure up here. "Get the necklace, and we're good."

The akuma had to be in the pendant around Horrificator's neck, nothing else about it had looked out of place. She had been lucky to get so close to spot it right off, but she wouldn't be able to do a thing without Crimson Beetle. She hoped that word would get out about the akuma soon.

"Chloe, wait!" A voice called from down the hall, followed by the sounds of footsteps.

"Sabrina!" Came Chloe's shrill voice. "Sabrina where are you? This isn't funny!"

Lady Noire watched as Chloe, Alya, Rose, Juleka, and Alix all came into the locker room, Chloe looking about frantically. "She probably just tripped or something, so just calm down."

"Calm down?" Chloe cried, wheeling around. "I will not calm down until we–"

"Shhh," Lady Noire hissed– which had the opposite effect than what she wanted. Chloe let out a cry, Rose yelped, all of them jumping back as they whipped their heads around to find the source of the voice. "We need to be quiet."

"Lady Noire?" Alya gawked, fumbling to pull out her phone. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard a scream so I came to investigate," she said simply. "Found slime near one of the bathrooms, so I believe we're dealing with an akuma."

Rose shrunk back towards Juleka as she climbed down from the lockers, who was more than happy to put her arms around her. Alya looked giddy at this news, while Alix uneasily glanced about. Chloe just stood there very pale, hands curling slightly. "D-did you see Sabrina?"

"...I'm afraid I don't know who you're talking about," she finally said.

"Our friends Marinette and Mylene are missing too," Alix said.

"We'll need to investigate," Lady Noire replied, sitting up a bit straighter. "You five stick with me for now, it's very likely that one of your friends may be the akuma themselves, because it doesn't seem like there's that many people here."

By process of elimination and along with circumstance, her bet was on Mylene.

"No way," Alya said, recording Lady Noire happily. "They're like literally some of the sweetest people on earth, no way they could attack anyone."

Lady Noire made her way to the door, not noticing the way the girls pulled away from her, Rose glancing down at her ring uncertainly. "When it comes to akumas it's not your friends that would be in control, it would be Monarch. Come on now."

She had to stay focused, detached from the situation so she would be ready to fight at any moment. An ear flicked back, listening to their footsteps as they trailed after her, though both cat ears stood straight up as another scream echoed through the halls– this time coming from upstairs.

"Our class is up there!" Rose cried, bolting towards the stairs, the rest of them right behind her. Lady Noire easily took the lead, able to leap over them and run much faster, rushing for Miss Bustier's classroom. Her gut twisted as she saw globs of pink slime trailing into the room, and she pulled out her baton as she burst in.

She found Adrien, Ivan, Max, Nino, and Kim inside– eyes wide and skin pale. Nino yelped as she charged into the classroom, which was covered with even more pink goo, one of the windows shattered. The girls were quick to follow, their eyes darting around the classroom.

"Where's Nathaniel?" Alix demanded, charging up to Kim.

"Lady Noire!" Adrien said.

"What happened here?" She asked, trying to keep her voice calm, though her heart was pounding. This was different from most akumas, which were quite open with their attacks– but this one seemed to be sneaking around.

"This thing just burst into the classroom!" Nino cried. "Pounced on us and was spraying this goo everywhere."

"It was an akuma," Adrien reported. "It covered Nathaniel with slime and carried him out the window."

Lady Noire went to the shattered window, suit protecting her from glass, her claws digging into the wall to keep her balance. She saw more trails of slime going up the side of the school, and as she looked up towards the roof she caught sight of the creature. It peered down over the side at her with three yellow eyes, opening its mouth as it spat out a spray of slime at her.

She quickly withdrew her head, the goo sliding across the window, glowing faintly as the sun filtered through it. She shivered as she watched another wave of goo wash down over the other windows, covering them as well. She poked at it with her baton, and found that what had appeared to be a sticky substance was hardening.

"It's trapping us in," Kim said.

"Awesome," Juleka whispered.

"We've got to find Mylene!" Ivan cried. "We can't leave her alone with that thing running about!"

Lady Noire closed her eyes. "I'm afraid this akuma might be M– your friend."

"No," Ivan whispered.

"Come on," Lady Noire said. "Everyone stick close to me, we need to get all of you out of here so me and Crimson can deal with this akuma– alright?"

"Where is Crimson Beetle?" Alya asked excitedly, Adrien shifting at her side.

"He'll be here soon," Lady replied, even though she had no idea where he was.

"You're..." Rose glanced at her ring again. "You're not going to destroy anything... right?"

She wasn't sure what to make of her friend's expression. "I'll... I'll keep you all safe, I promise."

* * *

She hadn't been able to keep her promise.

Adrien had been the first of their group to be picked off, soon followed by Max– and the most she had caught was a glimpse of fleeing purple with the latter. Instead they had found the doors had been blocked off with more of the hardening slime, alongside many of the windows, slowly locking them in.

Fortunately, Crimson was quick to arrive.

"Barely avoided being blocked out," he explained as he strolled up to their group. "I don't think we're going to be able to get the civilians out of here, so we need to stick together as a group."

"It's picking everyone off one by one," Lady Noire reported, relieved to have her partner here. "We turn our heads and then she strikes. It's taken four people already."

"Five," Alya said. "I haven't seen any sign of Marinette anywhere."

"Five," she amended.

"I'll take the rear, you take the front of the group," Crimson said after a moment of thought. "Everyone, stick close together and if we tell you to do something don't hesitate– got it?"

Murmurs of agreement were given, the class looking apprehensive as they got into formation– all save for Juleka, who had a grin on her face as she looked about at the school, which now looked more like something from a horror movie. Rose was clinging to her arm, blue eyes flickering about as everyone gathered between the two heroes. No one seemed keen to stand near Ivan, who was pushed towards the back of the group– and much to Lady's relief Crimson didn't show any sign of apprehension towards him like she had seen from so many others.

Not much was said as they made their way through the school, all eyes constantly looking about for the monster they knew was stalking them.

It was a couple of minutes later Lady that suddenly froze up, bringing the whole group to a stop. She could hear the sound of something oozing, and immediately she whipped around, extending her baton in the same motion. The silver rod shot over the rest of the group, slamming right into the creature– which had been crawling across the ceiling towards them. Several screams echoed out as the akuma fell on the group, Crimson swinging his yoyo like a shield.

"Run!" He shouted at them, leaping to the side as a spray of slime was released at him. "Lady, take the other side!"

She leapt forward, running as Crimson shouted to keep the Horrificator's attention on him, and she swung the baton like a bat at the back of its head. That sent Horrificator stumbling towards Crimson, gurgling out a blob of its goo, causing Crimson Beetle to flinch back. Much to her horror the creature gleamed faintly, growing in size as it staggered back to its feet.

"Please don't tell me it's like Stoneheart," Crimson muttered under his breath as it charged forward, knocking him aside as it ran after the rest of their classmates. A spray of slime sent Juleka and Rose to the ground, another glob landing on Kim's arm.

Its tail lashed out like an extra limb, grabbing Juleka, while an arm plucked Kim up from the ground. It dangled him in front of its face, letting out a roar right at him. He let out a whimper, Rose let out a shriek, and Horrificator swelled in size more. It then turned towards Juleka, doing the same, goo flying from its mouth like spit.

"So cool," Juleka whispered, wiping the slim away from her face as she hung there, tail wrapped around her upper arm.

The hallways were dim, but Lady knew she was seeing clearly as she watched the creature slowly shrink in size– in the process losing her grip on Juleka. She vaulted forward, catching the girl before she could hit the ground, Horrificator letting out a hiss of frustration, before wheeling back towards Kim. It slammed him into the ground, roaring right in his face, clawed hand keeping him in place as he trembled.

Lady Noire shivered as she watched Horrifcator's size swell once more, grabbing Kim and racing off towards the lower levels before she had the chance to move in and strike again. Those remaining pressed against the wall, and Lady looked down to see if Juleka was okay. Her cheeks were flushed pink, but otherwise she looked just fine, and gently placed her on her feet.

"Did you see that?" She asked, wheeling around towards Crimson.

"That it just got away with Kim?" He said, a slight growl of frustration in his voice. "Yeah, I did."

"No, it seems to be feeding off of energy somehow," she said. "It isn't growing bigger when attacked, it responds to our reactions or something– it shrunk down when it was snarling at Juleka."

Everyone's eyes turned towards the dark haired girl, who was peeling off flecks of hardening slime from her shirt. She shrugged, shifting at the sudden spotlight. "She's not really that scary," she said softly. "Kinda cute actually."

"You think that thing is cute?!" Chloe snarled. "It's picking us off one by one!"

"It will keep doing that if we keep acting this way," Lady said, taking a step forward. "Monarch preys on emotions, so does this akuma. As long as we're afraid of it we're only helping it grow."

"We'll need to stick together," Crimson said. "Keep our morale high, and we'll track it down together."

"Awesome," Alya whispered.

"You want to track it?" Nino cried.

"Well, we need the akumatized object to stop it," Lady said, pointing with her baton towards the ground, which was littered with globs of glue. "And we might as well use this opportunity to see where it's taking anyone. Besides, it's not like we can leave easily."

Her classmates didn't seem too thrilled about this except for Alya, who was recording everything with her phone. Still they pressed forward after the two heroes who took the lead, Lady and Juleka at the back to hopefully act as a barrier should it sneak up behind them. Crimson kept flicking out his yoyo and drawing it back, green eyes scanning the halls as they went after the trails of goo.

* * *

The last thing Mylene remembered was a voice whispering in her head– the next thing she knew was the rush of dark energy sizzling around her as she stood in a dark room. She looked up in confusion, and was startled to find many of her classmates surrounding her, strange splatters of pink scattered across the room. She opened her mouth, trying to speak, when a voice cried out around her:

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

It was the same voice she had heard on the news many times, but this time it was right in front of her. She watched as a rush of pink energy flared out from Crimson Beetle, sweeping across the room, removing the splatters and easing up the dents that had been caused by... something. She felt her breath get caught in her throat as she saw Lady Noire there as well, all eyes on Mylene.

She backed up. "Wh-what happened?" She asked voice cracking slightly. "How did I get here?"

_I am Monarch..._ The memory of the voice echoed in her mind, and she already knew the answer before either hero said anything. Lady Noire approached her, carefully handing her the pendant that she always wore, but by then she was shaking.

"You were akumatized," Lady Noire said softly, and fear coursed through Mylene. "But it's okay now..."

She didn't hear the rest of what she was saying though– because this was anything but okay. Monarch's magic had touched her– _she_ had been turned into one of the monsters. She didn't even know what she had done, but her stomach churned. She desperately looked at those around them, but no one was looking her in the eye save for the heroes, and Alya who was filming the whole moment.

"N-no," she whispered. "N-no, I– I couldn't have been–"

She stumbled forward, and Nathaniel flinched as she came close. The realization crashed over her– that _she_ had become a monster, and her classmates had witnessed it. Her friends had– if that title was even still held. She shook like a leaf, and Lady Noire reached for her she bolted as she had earlier, fleeing from the stares and the reality of what she had done. She paid no heed to those calling after her, simply bursting out the front doors and into the streets.

She was barely aware of the walk home, tears blurring her eyes as she walked down the familiar paths, eventually throwing open her door to her apartment, shivering as she headed inside– not feeling the sense of security home should have brought. She leaned back against the door, slowly sinking down to the floor.

"Sweetie?" Her father's voice called. "Is that you?"

What would her dad think of her? Would he want anything to do with her after what had happened?

This thought broke the dam, and Mylene crumbled into sobs.

* * *

"You can do this," Mylene told herself as she looked up at her school. "This is just fine, you can do this..."

She had taken yesterday off, but she couldn't hide in her house all day. There was nothing to be afraid of, she just needed to walk inside like any other day. Find her seat, talk with her friends, and pretend that the akumatization had never happened. She was okay... she was just fine...

With tears brimming her eyes, she stepped into the school building.

She tried to tell herself that the whispers weren't about her, but she knew that they were. Alya may have not posted her name to the blog nor any images of her besides her akumatized state, but word had spread. Both neighbors and reporters had already come knocking at her father's door, all of whom he had slammed it in their face.

Mylene told herself no one was avoiding her, but her eyes kept being drawn to those who scrambled out of her way as she went down the hall, the way conversations fell silent and wide eyes stared at her as she passed.

She was still herself, she was still herself...

Her world was a blur once she actually made it to her classroom, which she stumbled into as quickly as she could, wiping away her tears. Mylene let out a shuddering breath as she closed the door, wanting to be away from the stares and the silence– but she knew she was only being met with more as she turned around, her classmates looking towards her.

She opened her mouth. She tried to say something– but no words would come out. Her eyes flickered across her friends and classmates', but their gazes were something she couldn't quite read. So she held her bag close, looking straight down as she rushed to her seat, not making eye contact with anyone. Not even when the teacher came in, not when the lesson began, she was too afraid of what would happen if she were to. She stayed huddled there up until the lunch bell rang, waiting for the classroom to clear out before she dared stand up.

A shadow fell across her though, and she looked up to find Ivan looking down at her with concerned eyes, and her heart started hammering.

"Mylene?" He asked, deep voice soft. "Are you okay?"

His voice sent shivers through her as they always did, her instincts tell her to run– but she didn't. She couldn't. He was the first person to say a word to her all day, to look at her with something else besides fear... and she hated it. She hated the fact that the pity in his eyes was because he knew exactly how she felt– because he had gone through this exact same thing. That he had been treated exactly how she had– and she was one of the people who had fled from him as if he was still Stoneheart.

"I'm sorry!" Mylene cried, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm sorry Ivan– _I'm so sorry!"_

His eyes widened slightly. "Whoa Mylene, it's okay," he said, holding his hands out. "It wasn't your fault, you have to understand that they're just–"

"N-no!" She hiccuped. "I'm sorry for running from you. For... for ignoring you, for... for everything. I... I..." She struggled to take in a breath. "I put you through this, I treated you like this, it's horrible and I... I... I...!"

She felt a pair of strong hands on her shoulders. "Mylene? Mylene! Hey, um, hey, you can hear me, right? Come on, look at me, look at me. Good, er... that's good. Can you take a deep breath in? I need you to do that Mylene, okay? Just keep breathing just like that."

She was shaking, but his voice seemed to draw her in from the panic. Soft but strong, rooting her amidst the chaos in her mind. She took in several straggling breathes, blinking rapidly as she grounded herself once more. She was in her classroom, by her desk, in Ivan's arms, wait–

She whipped her head up, and he quickly took a step back. "Sorry," he whispered. "I didn't know what else to do, I'm sorry if I crossed any lines, I just–"

Mylene shook her head. "N-no, it's okay. Thank you Ivan... sorry, I'm just a mess today..."

"I get it," he said, sitting at the bench across the aisle. "Nothing to apologize for."

"Why are you talking to me?" She asked softly. "I'm the one that ran away from you when you didn't even do anything."

"I wasn't going to let you go through this alone," he said, shrugging, looking away.

Alone. The idea just made her shudder– because this morning had been one of isolation. "I just don't know what to do. Everyone's looking at me t-terrified, like I'm a monster or something."

More tears pricked her eyes, and for a moment Ivan looked panicked. He glanced around, pushing himself to his feet. "No, um, no Mylene, that's not why–" He reached into his pocket, pulling out a pin. He leaned forward, putting it in her bandana. "There– they're not scared of you, they're scared of that, of course. It's from my favorite band, the Zombie Skullcrushers. No one dares mess with you while wearing that."

For the first time that day a smile twitched at the edge of Mylene's lips, and Ivan smiled back.

"And if anyone does say anything, you just let me know, okay?" He said, holding out his hand. "Come on, let's go to lunch. You can sit with me and Aurore, if you'd like."

She took his hand letting him pull her to his feet. "I would like that."

As they made their way into the hallway Ivan's towering form didn't feel frightening as he walked beside her, but more like a protection from those glancing their way. Neither of them said a word as they made their way towards the cafeteria, Mylene fingering her pedant where the akuma butterfly had been. A part of her had wanted to pull away from the object, but it was too important for her to ever get rid of.

Aurore and Ivan had a table of their own in the corner of the lunchroom– seemingly no one wanting to be near the ones who had been akumatized. Ivan had stayed with her through the entire lunchline, guiding her over to where the blonde was sitting. Aurore looked up from her phone, giving a grunt of acknowledgement as they sat.

"Finally someone new joining the ranks, hmm?" Aurore said coolly. "Not even going to bother trying to sit with your friends?"

Her thoughts drifted back towards how her classmates had reacted this morning. "I... I don't think they want me to."

Aurore gave her a grim smile. "Good choice, skipping out of the stares and glares. Wish I would've done that. I'm Aurore."

"Mylene," she offered meekly as she and Ivan sat. Aurore raised an eyebrow at this.

"Oh, I've heard a lot about you from Ivan," she said.

"Huh?" She blinked, and Aurore grinned as Ivan shifted in the seat next to her.

"Nothing," Aurore said. "Tell me about yourself, I've missed having some girl talk– no offense Ivan."

"None taken," he said, taking a bite of his sandwich. Mylene did have to admit the two seemed like an unlikely duo, one you wouldn't expect to become friends, but clearly their circumstances had changed that.

They talked for a little bit, small talk and ramblings, nothing deep coming from any of the three. Ivan only said a word or two at a time, while Aurore was happy to take control of the conversation. Mylene was happy just to listen, because any sort of distraction was welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to Khanofallorcs for being the beta for this chapter! :)

Lady Noire sat on her bed, carefully turning her baton over. She had used the weapon quite often when it came to fights, having grown confident in trusting the staff as she vaulted and leapt across Paris. It was like the balance her braid brought or the enhanced hearing her ears gave her– the baton being like an extra limb when it came to facing the akumas.

Yet of the five buttons on her baton, she had only used two of them.

It seemed quite strange now as she sat there, claws running over the buttons, that she hadn't tested all of them out. But when it came to transforming, her mind was always focused on battling, not exploring the limits of her suit. The first one expanded her baton, the second one shrank it, and she had never seen a need for any of the others.

Lady spared one quick glance around her room, hoping that she wasn't going to ruin anything, and pressed the third toe on the paw print. She heard a faint _click_ , and her baton snapped in two, one falling into her lap. For a half a second she panicked, picking up a second half, but it seamlessly fused back together as she brought the ends close.

"Huh," she said, pressing the button once more as she split it in two once more. "That could be useful."

It took a bit of experimenting– once she split her baton in half she could only expand one of them, which had the buttons on it, the other just remaining as a small stub. However if she expanded her baton beforehand then it would be much longer when she divided it. Up in her loft she couldn't expand it too far without breaking a window– she had already accidentally hit herself in the face with it– and she soon merged the baton back into one piece.

She then pressed the fourth paw print, and again her baton split– but instead of from the middle it was the top that slipped open down, revealing the inside of the staff– which was pulsing with a black light. Lady sat up slightly, having no idea what this was, and she carefully slid her claws towards it.

She let out a hiss as she touched the dark glow– one that sounded just a bit too feline– and instantly pulled her hand back. It hadn't _hurt_ , per se, but the energy just felt... off. She stared at it for a moment longer, before pressing the fourth button once more, the baton sealing itself up once more.

She eyed the final and largest button– not even remotely having an idea of what it could be. Her fingers still tingled from when she had touched the light, and so when she saw her baton splitting open once more she couldn't help but flinch as it slid apart once more.

Lady Noire was pleasantly surprised to find a screen staring back at her, one that looked basically like a phone screen– nothing like what one would expect from a magical transformation. She couldn't help the smile that tugged on her lips, not hesitating to tap the icons on screen. Despite her hands being covered and clawed there was no resistance from the touchscreen. Finding what appeared to be several apps, and a contact list with only one person on it– labeled with a Ladybug emblem.

"There's internet," she said as she spotted the icon into the corner, a grin tugging on her face. "Okay, this is pretty awesome. Plagg, claws in," she said– because as much as she wanted to mess around some more, she had some questions for Plagg.

Her costume melted away from around her. Her kwami tumbled out of the ring, letting out a low groan, hovering weakly in front of her. " _Cheese..."_

"There's some crackers down on my desk."

"That's not cheese."

"I can't just keep cheese laying about in my room, it will rot. Besides, I bought those crackers just for you– they're cheese flavored and not 'sickeningly sweet' like you say all the pastries are."

He zipped down towards the box, his voice carrying up to her. "This fake cheese has nothing on the true gooey goodness of real cheese!"

Maybe he'd like sourdough from the bakery? That wasn't sweet.

"Sooo..." she asked, holding up her ring as he came flying back. "When were you going to tell me that this thing comes with a phone?"

He shrugged. "I didn't know it did."

"Isn't it your magic that does all of this?"

"Meh, that button changes all the time," Plagg said, popping a cracker into his mouth, continuing to talk even as he chewed. "I've seen it as maps, compasses, a spyglass," he swallowed. "The fanciest thing I've seen it be is a radio, but that wasn't even with a permanent holder."

"The magic just suddenly knows what a phone is?"

"It can give you an indestructible suit, enhance your abilities, allow you to destroy anything, but it's the phone that's too unrealistic," Plagg said dryly. "I mean your suit design is nothing like what I've seen before, but that's what you had in mind when you thought of playing hero– it's my magic but you influence it just as much."

"I guess that makes sense," she said, twisting the Miraculous on her finger. "What about that black light– the fourth button. Do you have any idea what that was?"

Green eyes regarded her, the only movement being the curling of his tail. "...Nothing to worry about."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means don't press that button again," Plagg said. "Don't matter, not relevant to our mission."

"I think I have the right to know of the strange energy coming out of my baton," Marinette said, sitting up slightly. "It was... I dunno how to describe it? Familiar but–"

"–Wrong," Plagg finished, both of them speaking together. She stared at him in surprise, and his ears were flat against his head. "That's how all my Kitt– kids have described it. Most get used to it after some time, but it's nothing to mess with. Worry about actually deciding to use your Cataclysm first, okay?"

Chills instantly rushed through her. "But I can't control it!"

Plagg's reply was merely a laugh, and she felt her stomach twisting. How was this a joke to him? He knew the way it surged out everytime she called on it, he knew how others reacted to it.

"It's– it's not funny," she whispered. "It's out of control, and it's dangerous."

"Oh kid, if you think that's 'out of control', then you got another thing coming. Your little wave of Destruction is nothing compared to a true Cataclysm– especially an 'out of control' one. If you truly had no hold over your powers then this city would have been leveled many times over."

"...That's not funny either," she whispered. "I don't even want to imagine what it would be like if a Cataclysm could be that strong."

"You think I'm joking? Because let me tell you something– Destruction is no joke. You're young, you're inexperienced, so fortunately you can only draw on a mere fraction of Destruction at the moment. This city is full of nothing but idiots who don't know a thing about magic, so don't you go being one of them too."

She stared down at her ring with wide eyes– how could he be so nonchalant about all of this? She could bring down buildings without even trying, and he called it 'small'? And if that were so, what did it mean that she couldn't even control that tiny amount?

The ring on her finger felt heavier than ever– but she had to remind herself that it brought more than Destruction. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. "Plagg– claws out."

"Wha– wait– I was–!" He didn't get to finish as he was drawn into the ring, a flash of green light transforming her once more.

Lady Noire drew her baton, pressing the largest button, opening up her new phone. Perhaps Plagg wasn't the most helpful when it came to advice– so that just left one other person she could talk to about all this.

* * *

Lady Noire landed on the rooftop silently, looking out at the city laid before her– which lit up the night. It was one of the few times she had seen the world this way without an akuma on her tail, and so it was strange to take just a moment to sit back and savor it, tasting freedom in a way she never had before. She closed her eyes as a wind rushed by, taking in the scents her enhanced senses drew in.

Lady heard the zip of a yoyo, and glanced behind her shoulder to see Crimson Beetle landing next to her. His skills with the weapon had improved since their first day out, and she smiled at him in acknowledgment as he looked out towards the Eiffel Tower with her. It was strange to be near him without some sort of creature racing after them, but even now she found his presence calming. This may have been their first moment of peace with each other– but their times together in danger brought a sense of safety as well.

"Purr-ty amazing, isn't it?" He said, looking at her with a grin, green eyes gleaming– but she just rolled her eyes in reply.

"More puns, really?" She asked, flicking an ear. "I must say, they're _bugging_ me."

Crimson let out a laugh at this, and Lady Noire couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I got your message," Crimson said, sitting down on the rooftop. "Was quite a surprise when my yoyo started beeping at me when I transformed. Can't believe the kwamis didn't tell us that we could do that sooner, I thought we had no way to contact each other. And Tikki said we weren't allowed to exchange phone numbers, not even if I bought us a second phone."

"Well, that would be a bit overboard," she said, running a finger along her baton. "Might have been nice for the akuma yesterday, though."

"Well, now we can contact each other– meaning we can plan," he said simply. "I feel we should be doing more than just showing up to fight akumas."

Lady sat down next to Crimson. "I agree," she said, thoughts turning to Mylene. "We fight the villains, but... but I've noticed people don't react well to those that have been akumatized."

"I had to talk the police out of arresting Cameraman," he agreed, a slight growl in his voice. "I get they don't have kwamis of their own to explain everything– but how hard is it to understand they were brainwashed against their will!"

"They aren't villains, they're victims," Lady Noire said.

"Exactly!" Crimson said, pointing at her. "We need to make sure people understand that, which is why I think we need to start doing more. Hanging around after fights if we can, getting our word out there, going about the city outside of akumas– you know, like patrolling or something? We can use that time to talk and plan, prepare for whatever comes our way."

"Sounds perfect," Lady said, nodding.

"...Purrect?" He asked with a grin, and she just closed her eyes in response. "Oh, come on Lady, you have to admit they're a-mew-sing."

"Afraid we'll have to agree to disagree," she replied, looking out at Paris.

"Everything okay?" He asked, and she blinked at him. "That smile just now– that wasn't your real one, is something wrong?"

"No," she said. "Well, um, this just isn't easy, you know?"

"Protecting the city isn't an easy task," Crimson said. "We have to take this seriously. People may have been hurt during akuma attacks, but we can't let those akumatized be hurt either."

Lady Noire watched Crimson as he spoke. Alongside her heightened senses came with the ability to see in the dark, and she couldn't help but watch her partner closely as he spoke, probably not even aware of the determined expression she normally wouldn't be able to see, especially with the overcast sky choking out any starlight. Bright green eyes remained locked out on the city-scape, face etched with shadows as lightning flashed in the distance.

Their time together was limited, so it was strange to feel such a strong sense of trust towards him. They protected each other, fought side by side, and it felt so natural– so this trust must be as well. The idea of seeing him outside akumas was something she knew she wanted– having such a trust in him but not knowing so much about him hurt. They were to be partners, but she wanted to be friends as well.

"How do you do it?" She finally asked.

"Do what?"

"All of it... just seems so natural to you, you make being a hero look almost easy. You know what to say to the crowds, even in a middle of an attack you're just so upbeat and... and people actually like you."

Her voice cracked slightly at the last part, saying the very thing she had been refusing to acknowledge ever since the attacks began, and she felt her braid curl around her.

Crimson turned towards her. "Lady–"

"They're scared of me," she whispered. "No one's directly said it, but I've seen the way they pull back when I get close. They compare my powers to Monarch's, and honestly I don't blame them considering that I can even control it, no wonder they hate me–"

"Lady, stop, stop it," he said, and he grabbed her shoulders. It was only then she realized there were tears forming in her eyes, and she swiftly blinked them away. "No one hates– you're a hero. Maybe they don't fully understand your powers, and maybe you don't either– but we're still learning. We were kind of thrown into this without any training."

"Some training would have been nice," she said softly.

"But we didn't get anything, just a 'oh hey, here's some magical jewelry– go save the city!' We have to learn as we go along, and there's nothing wrong if we can't do it absolutely perfectly. I'd like to see anyone that says otherwise try to take our place for one attack and see how they do."

She snorted at this. "Well as long as you're there I'm sure they'd do just fine."

"Heh, I doubt it," Crimson said, leaning back. "Did you know that on my way here I slammed straight into a lamppost? You'd think that I'd have this magical yoyo thing figured out by now– but nope, I'm pretty sure it has a mind of its own. One moment it's a grappling hook, and the next it's sending me faceplanting into a street light– wham!"

She couldn't help but snicker.

"I just happen to have a magical reset button to fix everything I mess up, pretty nice actually– wish I could have one of those in real life, but then I'd probably just keep using it with the mess that my life is... yeah, the city would be pretty much doomed if it was relying only on me."

"Don't say that like I'd be the better choice."

"Oh really? Says the one that figured my first Charm before me, always finds out where the akumatized object is in like two minutes, somehow comes up with crazy plans in the moment despite the fact that we're getting pelted with ice blasts and goo, doesn't even need to use your powers to actually win the fight, definitely has the cooler costume out of the two of us–"

"What does costumes have to do with anything?"

"I'm just walking around like a giant target," Crimson spread open his hands. "Here I am, akuma– aim for the spots! Meanwhile you're a cat, both cool and cute–"

"C-cute?"

"–Just lurking in the shadows, and the moment Monarch's minions think they have a chance you just appear and take them down like it's nothing!" He grinned at her. "You're amazing, Lady, I would have lost on day one if you hadn't shown up."

"Well I definitely wouldn't have been able to do this alone, I was a mess in the fight against Stoneheart, and you just slide in like 'Yes, I know exactly how to superhero', talk to the camera like it's nothing, can make it so it's like the attacks never even happened–"

"I have sparkly magical reset bugs. You have skill."

"You have confidence!"

"Would you like some?" He asked. "I think I have a bit too much, and I definitely know you deserve to have much more than you're showing." His gaze softened. "And I truly mean that, Lady– I couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else."

"Same," she said softly, and with a small smile she offered him a fistbump, which he returned without hesitation.

"I wish all my friends could be like you," he said, and she looked at him. "I mean, my friends are amazing– I wouldn't trade them for the world! But... but it was nice to just be able to form it all without..." He frowned. "I don't know how to word it. You just saw me for me, and liked that– you didn't see anything else."

"I... I don't know exactly what you mean," she said. "But if people aren't looking at you for you then that isn't right."

He smiled. "Let's just say that having a mask can be nice." He traced the spotted red mask on his face. "Though I guess even that is wearing off now. People see the spots and just think of magical healing ladybugs."

"They see me and think of crumbling buildings," she muttered.

They sat there in silence for a moment, letting these thoughts bounce across their minds, when Crimson spoke up:

"Well then, Paris is just full of idiots."

"Crimson!"

"Yep, idiots there, and some more idiots over there," he waved his hand out towards various buildings. "Oh, and what would you know– way over there there's more idiots!" He leaned back, letting out a sigh. "Sheesh, I didn't realize there were so many–- looks like we have our work cut out for us."

She just shook her head. "You're ridiculous, you know that right?"

"Call it what you like– but I got you smiling that real smiling of yours again," Crimson said, leaning towards her with a grin. "It suits you much better than that frown, Minou."

He poked her nose, and she couldn't help but flush slightly. "D-don't."

His grin only widened, cheeky and playful, and Lady didn't know how he managed to be that upbeat. Her braid swayed behind her, and she opened her mouth up to speak– but promptly jumped as a low rumble echoed out across the city. Her ears flicked up, hair on her neck standing on end as blue eyes desperately searched for any possible threat–

"Not a fan of thunder?" Crimson asked as the rumble died down.

"I thought it was an akuma..." She muttered, trying to calm herself. "Much louder from up here– or maybe it's just my hearing when transformed?"

"You get better hearing?" He asked, looking at her with wide eyes. "No fair."

"Yeah, pretty good night vision too, and a better sense of smell," she crinkled her nose. "Honestly I don't know how to make use of that though, just too many smells."

"I have an enhanced sense of smell too when transformed, can't think of much else though. Too bad I don't have wings, that would be _awesome."_

There was a flash of lightning in the distance, soon followed by another echo of thunder rang out. "Well, I don't know about you, but I don't want to be up on these giant metal beams when the storm hits. Stormy Weather's lighting was bad enough."

"Yeah, Stormy Weather was not fun to fight," he looked up at the sky. "But looks like the fearsome Regular Weather will be cutting us short tonight. We need to meet up again sometime."

"Let's figure out our schedules," she suggested. "See what times work best for us, then text them to each other. We can make plans from here."

"Suppose that's better than just winging it," he said casually, but the grin on his face said otherwise. She shot him a glare as another rumble of thunder echoed across the city.

"Was that a pun?"

"I see you spotted that one."

"Oh goodness," she said, leaning forward slightly. "Spare me, please."

"Well if I'm bugging you–"

"Don't steal my puns from earlier."

"Good point, Lady, you did pun earlier..." He leaned towards her, grinning. "So that means you like puns then, right? So that means mew should have no problem with me kitten around a bit, hmm?"

She had a witty retort on the tip of her tongue, her braid curling as humor burned in her eyes– but before she could say a single word she felt something land on her nose. She jumped slightly as another droplet of rain came falling down– the only warning they got before the rain poured down onto them.

She let out a hiss– a literally hiss– jumping back as it fell on her. She had never minded the rain, but right now it felt like the most unpleasant feeling in the world. It was different than when they battled Stormy Weather, where she could avoid the weather-based attacks, but right now there was nowhere to go.

"Lucky Charm!"

She was snapped out of her panic as she heard his voice, the rain suddenly ceasing as a red-spotted umbrella was held up above them. She stood there for a moment, trying to collect herself– before giving a shake like she was a wet dog. Crimson held up a hand as droplets of water were sent flying at him, a laugh escaping his mouth.

"Sorry," she said meekly. "I didn't mean to do that. It... it just felt right?"

"I get what you mean," Crimson replied easily. "The rain didn't feel that good to me either. Something else we'll have to get used to, it seems." He held a gloved hand out from under the umbrella, letting the raindrops roll across his suit. "Thought we would have a bit more time before the storm hit."

"Well next time we plan to meet up, let's check the weather too," Lady said, ears falling flat against her head at the idea of heading back home in this storm– and the beeping of Crimson's earrings reminded her that he would be leaving soon.

"Here," he said, holding out the umbrella to her. "I'm not sure how far away you live, but hopefully this will get you home before my transformation wears off."

Her clawed hands carefully held the umbrella. "What about you?"

"Don't worry," he said with a wink. "I won't let the rain bug me."

Heat flooded her cheeks. "Stop stealing my pun!"

He sent his yoyo out into the stormy night. "Sorry, m'lady." He said. "I'm afraid I have officially adopted it. Sorry if it bugs you."

"Crim!" She cried, but he simply gave a salute as he swung away on his yoyo.

She hurried to the edge of the roof, umbrella still over her head, the patter of rain echoing about her as she watched the red blur hurry away. She knew that she could catch up to him with ease, that she would be able to spot him in the stormy night... but she only had a few minutes before her umbrella would vanish. She held the Lucky Charm close, her stomach feeling light.

"Dang it," she muttered. "Why does he have to be so cute?"

* * *

At lunch the next day Marinette's thoughts turned towards her and Crimson's conversation from last night, and she linked arms with Alya as they carried their lunch trays towards their usual table, guiding her off towards the corner of the cafeteria.

"What are you doing?" Alya asked, stumbling to keep her food balanced at the sudden change in direction.

"Getting you an interview for your blog," she replied, eyes locking on the table where three people sat: Ivan, Mylene, and Aurore. Alya looked excited for a moment, but when she saw where they were headed she slowed down– but Marinette refused to let her stop.

"Mari?" She hissed. "Mari– what are you doing?"

"Hello!" Marinette said brightly as she reached them, taking a seat next to Aurore– the inhabitants of the 'akuma table' looking up at her with wide eyes. She had to drag Alya to take a seat next to her, who was eyeing their classmates uncertainly. "You don't mind if we eat here, right? The rest of our class is being idiots."

"What?" Alya yelped.

Aurore narrowed her eyes at them. "What? Don't you think I'm going to freeze you in a block of ice or something?"

"I'd prefer it if you didn't," Marinette said casually, taking a bite of her lunch. "It's cold enough in here as it is. Anyways, Mylene– Alya and I are going to go catch a movie after school– do you want to join us?"

"Marinette–" Alya attempted again.

" _Yes!"_ Myelene cried, but then immediately shrank in her seat as she realized how loud she had been. "Y-yes, please... if... if you want to be around me I mean–"

"Of course I do," Marinette said. "How you three have been treated... it makes me sick, and I plan on changing that."

Before anyone could respond they heard footsteps behind them– and found Adrien making their way towards them, Nino in tow. Marinette noticed some other students looking their way, and she gave them a cool glare in reply as Adrien and Nino took the final seats at the table. Adrien smiled out at all them happily, while Nino shifted next to Alya, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else than here.

"Hi everyone, we're not interrupting, are we?" Adrien asked.

"Nope!" Marinette said happily. "The more the merrier!"

"Okay, seriously," Aurore said with a glare, jabbing her at them. "What are you guys playing at? It's clear those two don't want to be here, and then you two are just acting weird. If you don't like us then scram, I've already dealt with plenty."

"Marinette's cool," Ivan said, looking down at her with a surprised gaze. "Don't worry, Aurore."

"Like I said, I can't stand seeing how you guys are being treated," Marinette said, pushing her lunch aside as she leaned forward. "What happened wasn't your guys' fault– to me that's clear to see on its own, and the heroes' words have only confirmed that, but the way everyone is acting hasn't changed, so we need to do something."

Mylene shifted, looking away. "Y-you don't have to, Marinette. I would never forgive myself if people started avoiding you too because... because you were around me."

"We're not leaving you three alone," Adrien said firmly.

"I'm not alone," Mylene whispered, leaning up against Ivan. Marinette didn't miss the blush that crept up on his cheeks, the way that he looked down at Mylene so fondly. She remembered back on the day he had been akumatized– she knew that Ivan had feelings for Mylene for a long time now. She was glad that Mylene had someone to fall back on when all of this had hit them.

"I have an idea," Marinette said. "The heroes' words are already out there– that this is not your fault– but people are still wary of what happened to you. It's not _you_ though, it's the akumas that scare them– and we need to show Paris that what took place when Monarch was in control had nothing to do with you– which is why I brought Alya along. I'm sure she won't want to miss out on an exclusive interview for her blog, right? Something new and unique to boost her views?"

Her best friend looked torn at the moment.

Ivan closed his eyes. "Marinette, you are sweet, you really are, but you don't have to do this. Alya isn't comfortable around us and... and we're used to that." His voice went even quieter at those last few words. His gaze shifted to the ombre-haired girl. "You can go. Please don't feel like you're being pressured to stay here."

Alya's eyes flickered between all of them, and Nino looked like he was about to take up the offer as well, pushing his chair back slightly to leave. Alya hesitated, then closed her eyes. "I... I don't know, okay? Everything that's happened– it's amazing, it's frightening– and honestly I don't know what to make of it all." Her voice went higher pitched in her uncertainty, and she uncertainly looked out at everyone, twisting her hands. "...Do you guys feel any different after being akumatized...?"

Aurore sneered. "I feel ostracized and despised, if you haven't noticed."

Alya pulled back slightly, looking away.

"We don't remember anything," Ivan offered. "The last thing I remember was hearing a voice in my mind, and then seeing the heroes. I've seen videos of Stoneheart, and I feel nothing."

"The only thing I remember after being turned into H-horrifcator was... w-was–" Mylene curled up against Ivan. "Was thinking about h-how everyone was going to hate me..."

Alya swallowed, nodding, but couldn't make eye contact with any of them. "I see..."

Marinette spoke up before the silence could draw out too long. "I have an idea, but I understand that it isn't perfect, and it could go wrong– and everyone needs to be willing if we're going to do this. But I think Alya should interview you guys and make a video for her blog."

Mylene glanced at Alya, who was staring down at her tray of food. Aurore snorted, Ivan said nothing, while Nino and Adrien also looked at Alya expectantly.

"People are interested in what you have to say," Marinette continued, drawing the attention of those who have been akumatized. "From what I understand multiple attempts have been made to talk to you and your families, right?"

"My dad has turned away several reporters now," Mylene said softly.

"You've seen firsthand what it's been like for me," Ivan said, smiling slightly. "I never did thank you for that, did I?"

"My family's turned away plenty by now," Aurore said, and her cold expression shifted ever so slightly. "They... they won't even talk to me." She didn't make eye contact as they all looked at her in shock, even Nino and Alya not pulling away. Aurore crossed her arms slightly, giving them half a smile that carried no emotion. "Believe it or not, school has been one of the better places to be."

"Okay, dude, that's just wrong," Nino said softly. "Wrong on so many levels."

Aurore raised an eyebrow. "How is it different from what you've been doing?"

He looked away guiltily. "...Th-then I've been wrong too. You dudes don't deserve that. No one does."

"I'll do it," Alya said, sitting up straighter. "If you guys want me to I'll do an interview for you guys."

"It can't be just an interview," Marinette said. "This needs to be done right. We need something that can't be manipulated, something that shows what you three have gone through."

"Something that shows you guys are victims, not villains," Adrien said, and Marinette stared at him. "What?"

"Nothing," she said swiftly. "I was just going to say something similar."

"'Akumatized Victims Speak Out'," Alya mused softly. "Strong title, leaves no questions."

"And we would make sure nothing is published that you guys aren't comfortable with," Marinette said, looking out at the three of them. "That you would see the final product before it was uploaded, that it is exactly what you want the world to hear– right, Alya?"

"Of course!" She said swiftly.

"Something to show what you've gone through," Marinette continued. "People need to see _you,_ not just the videos of what Monarch made you guys do."

"I... I don't know," Mylene said, pressing up against Ivan. "I just... I just don't do well with cameras and– and I–"

"We won't do it if you aren't comfortable," Ivan promised.

"Interview me," Aurore finally said– but she didn't sound too happy about it. "My loss was on TV anyways, everyone already saw my humiliation and knows of me– if this whole idea crashes and burns then it really can't get worse for me."

"We won't let it," Marinette promised. "Not one word you don't approve of will be uploaded to her blog."

"I can help," Adrien said. "I've been coached many times on how to handle interviews and being in the spotlight. I'm not a professional, but I do know what sort of things to avoid saying."

"I... I can make music for it?" Nino offered uncertainly, scratching the back of his head. "Make it seem more official? Set the tone? I don't know, I don't really have a lot to offer, but I..." He glanced at them. "I think I do want to help."

"So," Aurore said, looking at Alya. "When are we doing this?"

"I need time to get some interview questions ready," Alya said. "We'll need to find a good place to do the interview, make sure we have plenty of time..."

Aurore raised an eyebrow. "So you're really on board with this then? You do realize that if this doesn't work it will tarnish your blog's reputation? I mean it doesn't have much right now, but your video of Stoneheart has gone viral."

"You've seen my blog?" Alya said, looking surprised.

"Making sure you didn't put out anything with Mylene's face in it," she replied.

"Marinette said not to," Alya said softly. "And I'm really glad that I didn't." She looked up at them. "I... I haven't been fair to you guys. I hope that all of this will make up for something... but I am sorry for avoiding you all."

Aurore pulled out her phone. "Here, put in your number so we can get a hold of each other. I'm free pretty much anytime outside of school, because plans are now a thing of the past."

Alya took her phone, handing over her own for Aurore to put in her number. As they traded phones back Alya looked up at Mylene. "Remember, movies after school today– me, you and Marinette."

"Thank you," Mylene whispered.

* * *

"Race you to the Louvre!" Crimson shouted, racing to the edge of the roof, letting out a whoop as he jumped.

The thrill was amazing, and he was becoming more trusting of the skills that came with the suit every day. He didn't even bother throwing his yoyo until he was half way down to the streets, seeing the gleam of a silver baton hitting the sidewalk below them. The wire went taut in his hands, pulling him back up into the air as he swung across, butterflies dancing in his stomach with the sensation. He hadn't been to an amusement park since he was a child, but this was already better than any roller coaster he had been on. Except he wasn't bound to tracks or a set path– the entire city was below him.

He did a flip before he landed on the rooftops, just because he could, before taking off running once more. Their first patrol ever had been just that, but this second one was quickly turning into fun and games. Neither of them could resist it, however– with all physical abilities enhanced in the suit how could they not take full advantage of what it had to offer? Especially when there was no akuma breathing down their back.

Crimson ran up the side of a taller building– a skill he had that Lady didn't, probably due to his bug-themed suit– costing him a bit of ground as Lady Noire continued on, but he knew the extra height would be worth it as he tossed his yoyo once more, easily passing his partner as he swooped towards their goal, which was now in view.

They were doing well when it came to akuma battles, Crimson knew that, but he also knew they were limiting themselves at the same time– and he wasn't quite sure how to approach the topic with Lady. She seemed wary enough every time he mentioned her powers, but the fact that she hadn't used Cataclysm since Stormy Weather was definitely inhibiting them. But it wasn't like she was holding them back– she was often the one to locate the akuma, or noticing the weak point of the enemy, even pointing out how his Lucky Charm could be used when he was lost– he couldn't do this without her! But the fact that they had one more tool at their disposal that they ignored was lacking. The Destructive energy could be used in so many ways, and he was sure that with her quick thinking she could come up with hundreds more.

He retracted his yoyo for the final time, hooking it to his waist as he came soaring down onto the Louvre Pyramid, gaining traction on the slick sides with ease. Lady was only seconds behind him, braid whipping behind her as she landed, but the clear winner was himself. He gave her a grin, running a hand through his hair.

"Looks like I _beet_ you," he said with a smirk.

She glowered at him in reply, and he let out a long laugh. "Why am I even surprised?"

"I thought you'd be _red-_ dy by now for my amazing jokes," Crimson continued, climbing down the pyramid, as they were quickly attracting attention. "I mean, they are claw-some and purr-ty amazing."

"Do you look these up beforehand or something?" Lady Noire asked, jumping the rest of the way down, easily landed on her feet. She stretched a bit, carefully avoiding to look at those approaching the heroes as he climbed down beside her.

"Doubting my skills?" He asked with mock offense, hand over his chest. "These are one hundred percent my own, thank you very much. I'm just lucky enough to be able to make them up on the fly."

He winked, and she groaned. "Oh goodness."

"Mama, mama– it's Crimson Beetle and Lady Noire!" An excited voice squealed, and he turned to see a little girl racing towards them. She didn't slow down at all, throwing herself into his arms happily. He took a step back in surprise, but thanks to the strength his suit gave him he didn't struggle to hold her. "I saw you on TV fighting the monsters!"

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Crimson said with a smile, setting the girl on the ground, because he wasn't quite sure how her mother would react to a stranger holding her daughter.

"I'm Adeline!" She said happily, reaching for his yoyo. "Is that the one you use in the fights? How does it work?"

Lady Noire carefully took it from her before she could do anything with the weapon, setting it back in Crimson's hand. By then the girl's mother had approached, carefully pulling her daughter into her arms. "I am so sorry," she said. "Adeline, you can't run off like that!"

They didn't get the opportunity to say much more, because by then attention had been drawn. A small crowd had curiously formed around the heroes, and like with Adeline it was the kids that were the boldest to approach the heroes, soon a half a dozen surrounding them curiously. Crimson had no idea what to do, because he could count on his hand the number of times he had been around children so young, but Lady knelt down, not looking at all overwhelmed by the chattering of the kids.

"What's it like being a superhero?"

"Can you fly?"

"Do you guys have a secret lair?"

"How does your hair move like that?" A boy asked, pointing to Lady's braid, which flicked in response.

She smiled. "Honestly, I don't know. I think it's supposed to be like a cat tail, it has a mind of its own."

"Can your ears move?" A girl asked.

Lady smiled, and flicked her cat ears in response, resulting in a wave of giggles from the kids. One reached out, clearly wanting to touch them, and Lady tilted her head so they could do so. The ears twitched as the hands brushed against them, resulting in more laughs from them.

"That tickles!" He laughed, which resulted in the other kids pressing close to feel the fake ears as well. A smile flickered over Crimson's face, but just as quickly a loud shout shattered the light moment.

A woman hurried forward, jerking her son up into her arms before he could get close to Lady Noire. "What are you thinking, Jeffrey?" She cried. "You just can't– you can't–" She paused mid sentence, seeing as they were in the middle of a crowd. "Come on now, dear, we need to get going."

Crimson frowned as she hurried away with her son, not exactly knowing what had happened. The other kids around them stared off at where he had been dragged away, and several other parents called for their children to come back. A few waved to the two heroes happily, while one little girl wrapped her arms around Crimson's leg. He looked over at Lady desperately, who chuckled.

"Come on now," she said, carefully picking up the girl. "We don't want to keep your family waiting, right?"

She flicked her ears a few times as she walked her over to her waiting fathers, earning a giggle from the child. She placed her into the arms of one of the men, who held the little girl close to his chest, before they retreated back into the crowd. People had stayed back when the kids had been in the spotlight, so he wasn't surprised when questions were now thrown at them as Lady Noire came back over.

"Crimson Beetle," one man called. "Why do you two always leave after battles? We don't know what's happening to our city, and you two are the only ones with answers."

"I'm afraid we can't stay long after a fight," Lady said, clearly not knowing how much to say. "We... we need to rest shortly after. We aren't trying to keep things hushed..."

She glanced at Crimson, who hesitated before speaking. "I'm afraid we don't know much more than you guys. It is our job to stop the akumas and Monarch, but her motives remain unknown to us."

It was easier to talk without reporters and news crews surrounding them, but people did have their phones out, recording their every word.

"We will do everything we can to protect this city," he promised. "We will stop Monarch."

People started throwing out more questions. "What are you guys? What is Monarch?"

"Is this magic or science?"

"Crimson Beetle, what exactly happens to those who are akumatized?"

"What does your kind want from our city?"

"Let's go," Lady said softly, hand on his shoulder. He glanced at her, and though her expression was neutral her ears were folded back, braid curling close to her. He nodded in reply, drawing his yoyo.

"I'm afraid we must continue our patrol," he said slowly, trying to be heard over everyone. Lady Noire drew her baton, and people pulled back as they extended their weapons, leaping up and away from the crowd. He grabbed onto Lady while they were in the air, swinging them off towards the rooftops.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to Khanofallorcs for being the beta for this chapter! :)

"So, um, Boss," Alec said, leaning up against the desk. "You got my suggestion, right? Co-anchor and all? Bringing some fresh blood to the station and all?"

The producer looked at him, frowning. "Don't you have to be on set right now?"

The TV host let out a laugh, though some of it seemed forced. "Actually I have fifteen minutes, our guest got delayed because of traffic, thought I'd take the chance to talk to you and all, since my schedule is pretty packed nowadays... Well, I'm sure you know how that is, Lucien. Lu, my man..."

Lucien sighed. "Look, Alec, this channel has built up a good name over the years, and that has been through following key guidelines. You're the face of the station, and people... they don't do that well with sudden changes, especially unnecessary ones. Bringing on a new host... that would hurt our ratings badly."

"Actually, I've done the math– and it actually depends on _who_ you bring in. Not some no one from nowhere to build up, but someone who will bring the ratings with them."

"In other words, someone who would be expensive to hire?" Lucien said, and Alec gave him a small smile– but he just sighed in response. "Alec, we have a contract, and I have no intention of breaking that contract– and I hope you don't either."

"That contract was made when we didn't have like a dozen shows running!" Alec countered. "I'm hosting every. Single. One. It's running me to the bone, any break I have just for a chance to try to breathe– I don't have time to even see my daughter! I'm one person, man– I can't be everywhere at once!"

Lucien glanced at his watch. "If you want to reach your next set on time, I'd recommend you leave now."

"...Yes, sir," Alec said with gritted teeth, turning to leave the office. He didn't say much to his colleagues as he passed them in the halls, mind racing.

When he had first applied for this job at TVi he had been a nobody– but he had exactly the energy and the personality the young station had been looking for in their channel, someone to host whatever show came their way. It had been the perfect place for those with no name to bring their ideas to give them a chance– the little Paris station random and sporadic with what they aired. Impromptu game shows, contests, reality shows, and even an occasional documentary– he and his camera crew there for each one. Whatever had done well would stay and receive the funding it needed, others were dropped in favor of whatever fresh idea came their way.

Then their TV station had blown up with popularity following an episode of _Alternative Truth,_ and the rest was history. Ratings had risen, larger names started appearing on their shows, and most of all, more ideas were presented to the team, and more shows began to be made– all of which he was expected to host, as it had always been for each show that aired– but he was beginning to reach his limit.

"M. Cataldi," his makeup artist beamed as he entered the studio. "Just in time, we were looking for you, come right this way!"

He let himself be led away, quick touches of makeup being applied as his clothes were straightened out, his assistant going over the script with him one last time. He was sure he had memorized the gist of it at some point, they all seemed to blur together nowadays. Alec let out a sigh as a microphone was pressed into his hand, and he looked up at the clock– two minutes before they went live.

"I'll be right back, left something in the break room," he called, and he gave his signature smile when he saw his worried crew. "Don't worry, I'll be back in a blink of an eye."

His smile faded as soon as he made his way into the breakroom, letting out an exhausted sigh as he leaned against the door. He'd be expected to spend the next hour smiling as if everything in the world was going his way, and Alec was more than willing to take a moment of just nothing, even if it would only be for a moment.

He saw something flicker out of the corner of his eye, glancing down just in time to see a black butterfly merge with his microphone. Alec began to panic– but that was all drowned out as he felt a new presence in his mind. The only thing in his focus was his frustration and exhaustion, and honestly nothing else mattered in the moment.

" _Worked like a dog, but then kicked to the streets like a mutt when asking for a single scrap,"_ the presence in his mind mused, her voice soft and alluring. " _You've helped make the TVi station what it is, yet they refuse to ease you from the burdens you carry."_

"I love being a host," Alec told her, holding his microphone tightly. "But this is starting to be too much, even for me. I don't have time to do anything but work– and that's all it's become now, work– there's nothing left to enjoy."

He felt his spark of anger grow, and the voice seemed satisfied with this. " _I am Monarch, and I can help you with these trials you face. I can make your job enjoyable again, and I can give you the chance to do everything you both want and need to do."_

"You can?" Alec said hopefully.

" _Of course, Multiman,"_ Monarch replied. " _But in return I need you to do something for me– retrieve the Miraculouses of Crimson Beetle and Lady Noire. But I don't think you'll have any trouble overwhelming them, will you?"_

Multiman grinned as dark bubbling energy engulfed him. "Of course not, Monarch."

* * *

Marinette loved Manon, she really did, she was like the little sister she had never had. But sometimes it was exactly that... she was like a little sister– meaning that no matter how much she adored the little girl she could be exhausting, overwhelming, and at times outright annoying.

"No, Manon– don't touch my designs!" Marinette yelped, leaping for the young girl as she opened up her sketchbook.

"But I wanna draw just like you!"

"Great, um, yes– great idea!" Marinette said, wheeling around to put the sketchbook on her desk, but falling to the ground in the same action as she turned back to make sure the girl hadn't gotten her hands on anything else. "Ow..."

Manon letting out a laugh was no surprise. The silent laughter from the kwami in her pocket wasn't really one either. "Ooo, this is a pretty color, I want to use these markers!"

She pushed herself to her feet, quickly pulling the markers from Manon's grasp. "We can't use those, these are fabric markers, we can only use them to draw on fabric."

"We can draw on fabric?!" Manon said in excitement, Marinette realizing her mistake a moment too late.

"Er– how about we go downstairs and watch TV?" Marinette said quickly. "You go down and pick a show, and I'm sure Mom will have a treat you can have, and I'll get some things for you to draw on while we watch a show?"

"Yes!" Manon said in excitement, lunging for the trapdoor, and Marinette sank down into a chair, letting out a sigh of relief as peace once again returned to her room. It only took Plagg a moment to phase out of her pocket, a disgruntled look on his face.

"I don't get why you humans are so keen on having those," Plagg muttered.

"Kids aren't so bad.. usually," Marinette said with a laugh, pulling out the collection of colored pencils she bought especially for when Manon came over. "Handful though, hence why I don't plan on being a mom until after university."

"Whatever, I'm going to take a nap down there while you watch the loud one," Plagg said, drifting up towards her loft.

"And what if there's an akuma?" She asked. "I already had to go looking for you during the Horrificator attack, you're staying with me."

"But your bed is so much better than your pocket..."

"Our food delivery should have been delivered by now, so that means there should be some camembert downstairs," Marinette replied, tucking the paper and color pencils under one arm– and moments later there was a blur of black diving into her pocket. It still surprised her how well cheese worked as a bribe with the little cat.

As she reached the family room she found Manon already in front of the TV, munching on some cookies as she flipped through some stations. She set out the art supplies in front of the young girl, who immediately laid them out on the coffee table, scribbling away. Marinette smiled, about to settle down on the couch with her own sketchbook– but a hiss from her pocket reminded her she had a promise to make good on, and she headed into the kitchen in search of camembert.

"Mari, Mari!" Manon called from the other room, causing Marinette to shove a wedge of cheese into her pocket as she rushed back to where the girl was.

"Is everything okay?" She cried as she rushed through the doorway.

Manon was grinning, pointing at the TV excitedly. "Lookie! It's my Daddy! He's on TV!"

Sure enough on the screen was Alec Cataldi, hosting the first episode of TVi's new show, _Last Chance to Dance._ Marinette let out a small sigh, coming to sit on the couch. "Yep, it sure is."

"On this show they have a bunch of dancers dance for a professional," she said the last word slowly, puffing up her chest. "Dad told me all about it– I hope we can see a ballerina!"

"A ballerina would be awesome to see," Marinette agreed. "Is this what you want to watch?"

"Yep!" Manon said, grabbing a pink colored pencil and scrubbing a tutu onto the person she had been drawing. "Do you like dancing, Marinette? I get to dance to music no one has heard before when Mom interviews singers!"

"I'm sure you're a much better dancer than me, with all that practice."

Manon grinned at her. "Of course I am– you'd just trip if you tried to dance!"

She rolled her eyes at this, though a smile tugged at her lips, and she flipped open to her latest design ideas– a variety of hat designs staring up at her. With the contest from _Gabriel_ coming up she wanted to put forward her best work, though she had yet to find a perfect one. She began sketching a new one, not quite sure where she was going with it, as derby hats were something she hadn't done before.

She just hummed lightly as Manon talked on about the show, not really paying attention.

"Ooo, that dress is pretty!"

"Mmmhmm."

"That's dancing?"

"Mmm."

"Why is Dad wearing so much purple? He never wears purple."

"Yep..."

It wasn't until someone knocked at the door that she was pulled from her thoughts, jerking her head up. She hesitated for a moment, but knew that her parents would be busy in the bakery right now. She pushed herself to her feet, Manon still engaged with the dance show, heading over towards the front door.

"Hello– M. Cataldi?" Marinette blinked in surprise. "Um, what are you doing here?"

"Hello, Marinette," he said cheerfully. She had only met the man on a few occasions, since Manon spent most of her time with her mother. "I'm not interrupting, am I? I'm just here to pick up Manon."

"Oh, um, Mme Chamack wanted me to watch her for another hour or so... I swore she said you were too busy to have her over tonight." She shifted in the doorway.

Alec laughed, the sound warm and loud, and Marinette chuckled uncertainly. She wasn't being rude about it, right? She wasn't quite sure how their custody of Manon worked, but she knew that Nadja typically had her.

"Well, I was able to get some more free time in my schedule," he leaned up in the doorway. "Thought I'd spend the afternoon with my little girl since it's been so long. Don't worry, I'll make sure you're still paid the same, I'm sure you cleared your schedule to watch her," he scowled slightly. "I know how frustrating it can be to work with those."

"Um, sure?" Marinette stepped to the side. "Come on in, I'll go grab Manon, she's just coloring right now."

Alec stepped into the apartment, and Marinette headed back towards the family room, where sure enough she was still watching her dad's show. Marinette couldn't help but notice that Alec was wearing the same outfit from when the show was filmed– a lavender long sleeve shirt, and dark maroon pants. There was a logo of some kind on his shirt pocket, the same one on his microphone– was it one especially for the show? Usually the station just used the TVi logo.

She shook herself out of her thoughts. "Manon, your dad is here to pick you up."

The little girl jerked her head up. "Daddy is?"

"Yep," she said with a smile. "He's in the front room waiting for you."

Manon let out a cheer, grabbing the picture she had been coloring and bolting from the room. "Daddy!" She cried. "I thought I couldn't see you until next weekend!"

Marinette smiled as she watched Manon run and jump into Alec's arms, who spun her around once, bringing her into a hug. "I was able to get some extra time." He said happily, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Especially for you– what do you say we go and get some ice cream?"

Manon's eyes were wide. "Before dinner?"

"If you promise not to tell your mom, that is."

"Yes! Yes! Let's go, let's go right now!"

"Say goodbye to your babysitter first," Alec said, setting her and the ground. "And a thank you to her watching you too."

"Thank you, Marinette! Bye! See you next time!" Manon said swiftly, dragging her father towards the door. She laughed, and Alec let out a small chuckle, raising a hand in farewell.

"Bye, Manon," she said, moving forward to shut the door. "You two have fun."

"Byebye!" She called, and Marinette let out a small sigh. The extra free time was definitely more than welcome, especially if she was going to get paid the same. She locked the door behind them, before heading back to the family room to clean up Manon's art supplies before she settled down to focus on her derby hat once more.

" _What a fantastic performance!"_ Marinette jumped slightly as she heard Alec's voice, glancing up to find the TV was still on. She reached for the remote to turn it off, when she paused slightly as she looked at the screen, looking at the small 'live' icon flashing in the corner.

...How was this episode being filmed live when Alec had been here just moments ago? Would the show really lie about that? What benefit would that give them?

Marinette's eyes drifted down to the strange logo on the microphone she had noticed earlier, her stomach twisted as she saw the small symbol of a butterfly, the same one that was on Alec's shirt.

Purple shirt. Not the TVi blue he always wore on the air.

"Plagg..." Marinette said slowly. "Who did I just send Manon off with?"

* * *

"Well, this isn't creepy at all," Lady Noire muttered as she hopped from rooftop to rooftop, her eyes trained on Alec and Manon as they wandered the streets of Paris. She was starting to wonder if perhaps she was overreacting– because the two of them hadn't done anything remotely suspicious in the time she had watched them. Alec had done exactly what he had promised– taking Manon to Andre's cart to get ice cream, and the two of them had gone to the park from there.

Currently the man was pushing his daughter on the swings, a genuine smile on his face as she laughed, begging to be pushed higher.

Lady Noir sighed, leaning back on the roof she was on, wondering what her life had come to. Here she was stalking father and daughter just because the man had been wearing an outfit with a butterfly on it. It's not like butterflies represented evil or anything, but after these last two months it had surely come to feel that way.

"Everything okay, Lady?" A voice asked, and she felt herself jumping in surprise, ears straight up in alarm as she leapt to her feet, she turned to see Crimson standing there, green eyes looking down at her in confusion.

"O-oh, hi," she said uncertainly, rubbing at the back of her neck. "What are you doing up here?"

"...Saw a post on the BeetleBlog that you were about," he finally said. "Came to make sure everything was alright, but it didn't seem like there was an akuma on the loose or anything."

She looked down at the playground, where Alec was now catching Manon as she went down the slide. "...No. There isn't," she closed her eyes. "I thought there might be, but honestly I think I was overreacting, saw something on TV and jumped to conclusions..."

He smiled, sitting next to her. "Sounds like an interesting story."

"Gets too close to identity things, I'm afraid," she replied, offering a half smile back.

"Kinda strange, isn't?" He asked, looking out over the streets and apartments. "We've been working together for a while now, but we really don't know anything about each other. I don't even know your name or what your face looks like."

"It's kinda weird, actually, thinking about you having a name aside from Crimson," she said after a moment. "Hmm... Victor."

"What?"

"You look like you could be a Victor," she said.

He laughed. "Not even close, I'm afraid."

"Umm... Crimson... Crim... Chris."

"Well if I'm Chris then you're La... Ladina."

"How did you know?"

"Wait– really?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Nope!"

* * *

"And why is this episode still airing?!"

Multiman looked up as he heard shouting as the commercial break began, everyone looking up to see Lucien storming up towards the first worker he came across, this happened to be his assistant, the poor woman backing up with wide eyes as the angry boss bore down on her. Multiman's hand tightened around his microphone, his distaste of the man rising to the front of his mind. He felt Monarch's presence take interest in his stirring emotions, but she said nothing as they watched the producer scream and shout.

" _We have procedures to follow!"_ Lucien cried. "I don't care if we have to cancel the show– we do not record without all cast members here– do you hear me?!"

The woman had her hands up defensively. "B-but sir, everyone is here, I don't know what you mean–"

"Oh, are you all that blind?" He sneered. "I think a missing host is nothing but a red flag– we do not air anything without Cataldi on camera– is that clear?"

Multiman sneered slightly at the mention of his old name, the one the producer loved to throw around to the point that it didn't even sound like a name anymore. He twirled his microphone about, wondering how long it would take his producer to notice that he was in fact right here, doing his job as his contact both required and as he loved– his other responsibilities being left in the care of himself, of course.

"B-but M. Cataldi is here, sir," the woman said, pointing towards Multiman, and Lucien's gaze whipped towards his, eyes widening.

"Hello, Boss," he said cheerfully, smiling wide, but his eyes were cold. "Could you please leave my assistant alone? She has been nothing but lovely to me, and I don't like you shouting at her."

"Impossible," he whispered. "I just saw you at the coffee shop– we talked, you–"

Multiman shrugged. "Yeah, I am sure one of me was, I've always liked coffee breaks, but haven't been able to take my breaks there since they've gotten shorter and shorter." He took a step towards his boss. "Now look, you leave her alone. I'm here working as I need to, so nothing to get worked up over."

Lucien wheeled back towards the crew. "He was here the whole time? During recording?"

"Yes, sir," a cameraman said.

"Most animated I've seen him in weeks," another crew member commented. "We got good footage."

Lucien looked absolutely lost. "But... but I _saw_ you. There's no way you could have been here, not when we were both–"

"Does it matter?" Multiman snapped. "I'm working as you so desperately wanted, and I've got another show to host as soon as this one is over, so don't waste my time."

"Um, we don't have any other recordings scheduled for tonight, M. Cataldi," his assistant said meekly. He smiled sweetly at her, as she most certainly didn't need more shouting.

"It's not through the station, don't worry– just another contract I need to honor."

Lucien snapped his head up with this. "You can't work with any other company or stations– that's in your contract!"

Multiman smirked. "It's personal business, Boss, nothing to worry yourself over. Now, if you'll excuse me, we're back on the air in two minutes."

"We're not done talking, Cataldi," he growled. "You've yet to explain a single thing to me, don't you dare turn your back on me again–!"

Multiman froze, before turning back towards his boss, eyes flashing purple. The man backed away at this, eyes impossibly wide as he walked towards him, voice going cold. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you at the moment," he said in a low voice. "But since I have one minute until we're on air again, I'll just have me deal with it."

He ignored the gasps that echoed through the studio as he aimed his microphone right at himself, a bright glow filling the room. As the burst of light faded there stood an exact copy of Mulitman appeared next to him, who opened his eyes, smiling at Lucien.

"Hello, Boss," the clone said. "How about we go to your office and talk about this?"

"Wh-what's going on?" Lucien stammered, pointing from the clone and back to the original. "What are you? What have you done with Alec?"

He turned back to him, grinning. "I'm afraid you overworked your dear Alec, Boss. But don't worry– I, Multiman, am more than capable of handling whatever you need me to do. I can work while we discuss the job, and all the while I can enjoy a nice break and an afternoon with my daughter– I can do everything I want and need to do."

The clone took a step forward, and Lucien scrambled back towards the fearful staff, who didn't seem to know how to react. "Stay away from me!"

"We can even film multiple shows at once!" The clone said happily, while the original finished speaking for him. "We have so many more opportunities we can take advantage of. All you have to do is give the word, Boss!"

"He's one of Monarch's monsters!" A cameraman cried.

Multiman looked slightly hurt at this. "Monster? No, no. Sure, Lady Monarch is my new sponsor, but there's nothing to fear." He grinned. "All I need is to deliver a ring and a pair of earrings to her– and I have the ability to do everything I need to– isn't that a wonderful deal?"

Apparently they didn't seem to think so, because the staff and coworkers were quick to rush toward the doors. Both Multiman and his clone crossed his arms, watching as they swiftly tried to evacuate as soon as he mentioned Monarch, and he was pretty sure he heard a few people mention calling the police, another the heroes.

"Looks like we'll have to do this ourselves," Multiman said with a sigh, aiming his microphone at the clone. A bright flash filled the studio, and it faded there stood a dozen clones of Alec, all dressed in purple. The original waved his hands at them. "Everyone get into place, we have a message to deliver for Monarch."

He went up onto the set, one of the clones straightening out his outfit before retreating, another manning the camera, two others picking up abandoned boom mics as he got everything ready to film. Alec grinned at the camera as they went back on air.

"Sorry for that delay," he said cheerfully as soon as one of the clones signaled they were now recording. "We ran into a small issue, and I am afraid we will be unable to film the rest of _Last Chance to Dance–_ though I must say the contestants were amazing! What will we be doing with the rest of our time, though? Well, I have a small message to deliver for my wonder sponsor– Lady Monarch!" He smiled into the camera. "So, if Crimson Beetle and Lady Noire would make their way down to the TVi station, I would love to have a talk with them. That will be all for tonight– thank you for tuning in!"

With that he took a bow, and one of his clones cut off the recording.

* * *

It was relaxing, just spending some time with Lady Noire up on the roof. It was even better than patrols, where they were still discussing battles and keeping an eye out– but rather for a moment they felt like regular kids hanging out, even if they were still transformed. Just truly able to relax, jokes and puns passing between them.

"Crimson Beetle! Crimson Beetle!"

He sighed– because of course it couldn't be long until they were noticed up on the roof. Both of the heroes peered down, and found a small crowd had swiftly gathered– but instead of what appeared to be excited fans they found a much more fearful group calling up to them. It didn't take him long to rise to his feet, swinging down onto the streets below, Lady vaulting right after him, and the crowd backed away somewhat.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"The new show–!"

"They asked for you–!"

"We think he's working for Monarch–!"

"Woah, wait, I can't understand you all at once–" He began, but it was useless.

"Barricaded the station–"

"–Sure that Alec's going to attack soon–"

" _Quiet!"_

Lady Noire's voice echoed with a hiss, instantly silencing those who had gathered around them. She took a step forward, braid lashing as she pointed to the nearest person. "You. What exactly is going on?"

"Well, um, we–" They stammered as they were suddenly put into the spotlight. "We're pretty sure there's another akuma down at the TVi station, Alec aired a message at the end of his show, talking about Monarch and asking for you–"

Everyone began speaking up once more, their chatting drowning out all the words they were trying to say. Crimson looked back at Lady, who had her baton slid open to the communicator, where she was scrolling through the news. Multiple video clips featuring the famous TV host Alec were visible– all showing the man dressed in purple, and Lady Noire tapped on one, turning the volume up as much as it would go, though they could only barely catch the words with those around them.

He didn't look like the last akumas they had faced, with a dramatic change to their apparel and appearance, but the words he was saying practically confirmed that he had been touched by Monarch's abilities. The butterfly logo on his shirt and microphone only helped with that confirmation– and at his side Lady Noire cursed.

"I knew it," she muttered. "I knew it, I should've kept looking–"

"Lady?" He asked, and she merely shook her head– but looked worried.

"We need to defeat this akuma as quickly as possible."

"Of course, but why are you–"

She gave him a desperate look. "I... I can't say anything. Identity reasons... we just need to stop him now." He saw her cast a glance out towards the crowd, looking out towards the park he had found her watching earlier, and she pulled out her baton. "At least this akuma doesn't seem like it will be running from us like with Stormy Weather."

She then vaulted up towards the roofs, leaving him to follow after her.

* * *

"Welcome, welcome!" Multiman said as they burst into the studio, holding out his hands with a smile. "I'm so glad you could join us."

"I think 'us' is an understatement," Crimson muttered, eyes flickering out at those who surrounded them– at least two dozen copies of Alec across the studio. Some were manning the cameras and the lights, but those were only a handful, the rest standing behind the Alec who appeared to be the main akuma– standing front and center with his microphone.

"What do you all want?" Lady snarled, taking a step forward, and he couldn't help but wonder what got her so agitated by this akuma. "What is your plan?"

"Plan?" Multiman asked, blinking at her. "I have no plan of any kind, I am only fulfilling my end of the bargain for my dear sponsor Monarch, who was kind enough to give me such a gift."

He aimed his microphone at one of the nearby clones, and with a burst of light another one appeared. The two heroes tensed, holding their weapons tightly, but didn't come closer, lingering by the door they had entered, because going further into the studio would only give an opportunity for the clones to block their exit.

"The Lady wants to know what your goals are," Crimson said, swinging his yoyo about, eyeing the nearby clones. "I mean, isn't it your job as a villain to monologue?"

Multiman let out a long sigh. "Look, I just want to be able to enjoy life, you know? Work, go home and rest, spend some time with my daughter. Thanks to Lady Monarch I'm able to do all that, but she needs those Miraculouses you are so selfishly keeping, causing her to have to work so hard. So what do you say? Hand over the little gems, and then this is over– no more akuma attacks, and I can carry on with my life– everyone wins."

"Afraid that's a no deal," Lady Noire growled, ears going back.

Multiman nodded. "Well, I see. In that case I'm sorry this had to result in a fight, I didn't want it to come to that."

Lady's ears flicked up, and seconds later Crimson heard the sound of doors shutting. He turned in time to see several more clones shutting the doors they had entered through, apparently coming from the hallways– and now trapping them in.

"Get them," Multiman said. "Try not to hurt them if you can, all we need are the earrings and ring."

Crimson began spinning his yoyo like a shield, Lady Noire split her baton into two as they stood back to back, looking at the many copies that were making their way towards them. "Well m'lady– have a plan?"

"Akuma has to be in the microphone," she replied. "It's the only thing that isn't copied with him, and it has Monarch's logo."

"We charge in, then?"

"What option do we have?"

Then without another word they charged forward, swinging their weapons as the incoming clones of Alec, sending them flying as they rushed at them. The clones seemed to have the natural protection that came from the magic they all wielded, but their strength seemed to be no more than a normal human's, while theirs was enhanced, allowing them to quickly progress towards where the original Multiman stood on stage, who gritted his teeth.

He aimed his microphone at himself, and with a flash of light five more copies appeared, who instantly formed a barricade around him.

"Watch out!" Lady said, extending her baton right in front of his face– the end of it slamming into a chair one of the Alecs had been swinging at him.

"'Scuse me," Crimson said to the clones, wrapping his arm around Lady's waist, before throwing his yoyo up towards the metal beams above them, throwing them up into the air. "They need to raise the bar on what they consider weapons– a chair, really?"

Multiman aimed his microphone at the chair, and with a beam of light a half dozen more appeared, which some of the other copies picked up, glaring up at the heroes in anger.

"So it's not just himself he can copy," Lady muttered, watching as Multiman fired the beam at various objects in the room– chairs, boom mics, various props from filming, all multiplying to give the clones something to arm themselves with. "I've got an idea."

He chuckled. "Of course you do."

"Drop me when I say so," she said, eyes scanning below, watching as Multiman continued to multiply the 'weapons' to give his clones something to hold. "And... now!"

He did as she asked, letting her fall towards the ground, and she extended her baton to both catch herself and to propel her forward– and his eyes widened as he watched Lady drop right in front of one of Multiman's beams.

The akuma himself was startled as well, freezing up– and when the light faded there stood five Lady Noires, all grinning. "Heh," one of them said. "Just like I thought."

"Get them!" Multiman snarled, and all the Ladies Noire drew their batons as the Alec's clones rushed forward, working as a single unit to fend off the rushing crowd.

Crimson watched them for a moment, but it seemed each clone was indeed a true copy of his Lady– having their own mind and not at the command of Multiman. He scanned the crowd for the original, who was slipping back among his clones, but he could see the microphone. Lady was right, the akuma had to be in there, or else they wouldn't be guarding it so zealously. He pulled himself up on the beams, making his way from beam to beam, before jumping down to cut off his retreat.

"Not so fast!" He snarled, yoyo lashing out to the original's wrist. The akuma gritted his teeth, before passing the microphone off to a nearby clone, who ran into the crowd of Alecs.

"Gosh darn dang it," he cursed under his breath, quickly releasing Multiman and throwing his yoyo back up as several Alecs tackled him. His weapon drew him up towards the ceiling, one of the copies having a firm grip on him going up into the air as well– but he kicked him off.

The Ladies for the most part were able to hold their ground, standing in a ring, all facing outwards with their weapons, but the sheer numbers of the Alecs– whose numbers were only growing with the microphone whisked away among them– were enough for them to eventually gain the upperhand, pulling the baton from one of the Ladies' grasp, turning it around on her to slam her into the ground.

"Lady!" Crimson cried, immediately jumping down to rush to her aid– but the Alecs had already grabbed her hand, reaching for her ring.

"Where is it?" One of them snarled, reaching for the other hand– which was also ringless. The Lady replied by bringing her knee up, slamming it into the chin of one of the ones holding her, and another Lady Noire brought her baton on the one that had taken hers, yanking it from his hand just as Crimson had come rushing forward, his yoyo wrapping around the last one pinning her down, sharply pulling him a way.

"Thank you," Lady Noire said, pushing herself to her feet as another Lady Noire handed her the baton back.

"No problem," Lady Noire replied, nodding.

"Glad you could join us, Crim," Lady Noire said as they all stood back to back. "Any idea where the akumatized object went?"

"This is so weird," Crimson muttered, before shaking his head. "One of them took off running with it– wouldn't be surprised if they tried to leave the room." He glanced down at the Lady Noire next to him. "Um... where is your ring?"

"Only I have it," Another Lady Noire said– presumably the original. "I don't think it's in his power to copy magical objects, I guess?"

"Nah," Lady Noire said, jabbing her baton into the stomach of an Alec. "Our batons were copied– I think it's the ring itself that can't be copied."

"Let's get back up onto the beams and find that akuma," Lady Noire said. "We can talk about this later."

Crimson was feeling a bit dizzy. "Um, sure."

He threw his yoyo up, while all the Ladies used their batons to push themselves up towards the ceiling, onto the beams where they were safe from the army of Alecs. They all peered down, and with five pairs of cat eyes it didn't take them long to spot the Multiman with the microphone, one of the feline heroines pointing towards it.

"There!" She said, and sure enough the Multiman holding the purple microphone was rushing towards the large double doors in an attempt to flee.

He didn't stand a chance– even with an army of clones behind him–as six heroes dropping in from above was more than though to knock the Multiman to the ground, the microphone sent flying into the hall as one of the Ladies pinned him.

"Get it!" He cried, several of his clones rushing out the door towards the akuma.

The nearest Lady sprang forward, running on all fours. She hesitated for a moment, before raising her hand up as she leapt towards it, claws brushing against it. "C-cataclysm!"

Nothing happened.

One of the Alec clones reached her moments later, kicking the microphone away from her grasp, racing after it himself, another jumping on Lady to keep her down before she could pursue them. Crimson glanced at the four Ladies with him– and sure enough the one with the ring was with him.

"It can't copy the Miraculouses or our powers," Crimson said. "Come on!"

He and the ringed Lady charged after the Multiman fleeing with the microphone, the others going to help the pinned one, before all four of them barricaded the hallway, going to hold off the clones for as long as they could.

The Multiman soon realized he was being pursued and outnumbered, aiming his microphone at himself– summoning three more for them to fight as he continued running. Crimson and Lady looked at each other, no words passing between them in that moment, but they knew what to do.

She expanded her baton, rushing forward to engage the three copies, while Crimson turned and charged towards the wall, running up the side of it and down the hall, pushing off as he caught up with the one with the microphone, slamming into him. The two of them tumbled across the floor, the microphone once again falling from the clone's grasp.

Crimson rolled, making sure the clone was pinned beneath him, who writhed in his grasp. Once he was sure he wasn't going to get away he lashed out with his yoyo, which wrapped around the handle of the microphone.

Then with a flick of his wrist he sent it flying into the wall, shattering it instantly– a black butterfly flying out of the remains. He wasted no time in capturing it, feeling that now it was safe enough to release the copy so he could purify the akuma.

The white butterfly came flying out of his yoyo– and it was only now that he realized he hadn't summoned a Lucky Charm. He hesitated for a moment, before hastily calling for one: "Lucky Charm– Miraculous Ladybug!"

The Lucky Charm yoyo dropped into his hand, nearly identical to his weapon, but he tossed it into the air just as quickly. He let out a sigh as it turned into a burst of energy, pink light flooding the hall, rushing off through the building. When he turned he saw that the copy had been fighting was now gone, so instead he made his way back towards where he had last seen his Ladies.

There was only one Lady now though, and one very confused Alec. Lady Noire was gripping her head tightly, and he went over to her in worry. "Hey, you okay?"

She looked up at him miserably. "Imagine having five different sets of memories for the same event."

"You remember all of them?" He said, surprised.

"Yeah... they were all me." She looked down at her ring. "...Trying to summon my power and getting nothing is just as frightening as it going out of control."

"You did awesome," Crimson said. "All off you."

She grinned, before offering her hand. "Pound it?"

"Pound it," he replied, bumping fists.

"Um..." Alec said uncertainly, looking between them. "What just happened, exactly?"

* * *

Marinette found Manon in the same park after the akuma fight ended, the young girl sitting on a bench, staring out with almost a blank expression, knees drawn up to her chin. She let out a small sigh of relief, glad that she hadn't ran off, and raced over towards her.

"Manon!" Marinette called, and immediately Manon whipped her head towards her, her demeanor lighting up– though she wouldn't necessarily say it was happy.

"Mari!" Manon cried back, bolting from the bench and racing towards her. Marinette let out a slight grunt as she slammed into her, but immediately knelt down and brought her into a hug.

"Are you alright?" She asked, seeing that the girl's eyes were puffy, suggesting that she had been crying. Manon gave a small sniff, but nodded, and she brought her back into an embrace. She felt guilty, for having let her go off with an akuma in the first place, but now she had been left alone without explanation. "Do you want to go back to the bakery? Have some cookies until your mom comes to get you?"

"I want Daddy," Manon whispered.

"I know," she replied softly– because she didn't know what else to say. She knew how Paris reacted to those akumatized, and now wasn't the time to bring Manon to Alec. Especially considering that he would have no recollection of the afternoon with his daughter.

"No, I need to find Daddy!" Manon insisted, and tears began to well up in her eyes. "We... we were playing at the park on the merry-go-round, and then he said we were going to go to the zoo next– and then suddenly he disappeared! He disappeared, Mari– just poof! I hafta go find him!"

"Did he disappear when the Miraculous Ladybugs came by?" She asked, and Manon bobbed her head, before wiping away the tears she was trying to hold back. "You know the ladybugs are good, so there's nothing to worry about– they fix everything."

"But he's gone!"

"I'm sure the ladybugs just took him back to work," Marinette said cheerfully. "He usually works at this time, doesn't he? The ladybugs were probably flying by and thought 'oh! This man must be lost– let's take him back to work!' and then they took him back to the TV station."

"Why didn't they take me?"

"Because little girls play at parks," she said, forcing a smile on her face. "Didn't you have a lot of fun at the park today?"

"Yeah..." Manon said, but clearly her worries weren't eased. "How do the ladybugs know where Dad works? What if they made a mistake– what if he's lost forever?"

She pulled out her phone, pulling up the newsfeed. None of the recent articles looked appealing, but still she scrolled through the headlines and found a video. She made sure to keep it muted, and showed Manon the clip of her father walking out of the TVi station.

"It looks like they took him to the right place, that is your dad's work, right?"

The little girl looked instantly relieved, and Marinette was swift to put the video away, not wanting Manon to take the time to notice the expression on her father's face, or the way people pulled back as he walked by.

"The ladybugs did get it right!" She said excitedly, before crossing her arms. "But he wasn't supposed to be at work, he was supposed to be taking me to the zoo– so the ladybugs better not take him back to work again!"

"I'm sure they won't," Marinette said with a laugh, offering Manon her hand. "So, do you want to go have some cookies at the bakery?"

"Yes!" She said excitedly, slipping her hand into Marinette's.

* * *

"Well, Alec," Lucien said, refusing to make eye contact. "Your wish will be honored. There will be another host on this show, because ratings are going to plummet if your face so much as shows up again."

Alec knew this was coming, he knew it was, but still it hurt to hear. He looked up at his boss, towards his now-former co-workers– but none of them were looking at him. Still, he had one thing up his sleeve, because he knew that if this job got away it wasn't likely he would get another one.

"Sir, you do realize I'm under contract, right?" Alec said slowly. "You just can't fire me like this, it would be breaking the contract."

"That's why I'm not firing you," Lucien said stiffly, and Alec jerked his head up in surprise. "You will still be paid your minimum rate, granted not as much as you'd get with each show, but I'm fine with that. That will be how it is until your contract is up– then you will have no further association with TVi."

"Lucien–"

"Be grateful, Alec," he sneered, turning to leave. "You're still going to keep draining money from this company. And from whatever new host we have. They won't be paid as much because... because some corrupted person had their job beforehand."

Alec jerked his head up at these words.

"Get off of TVi property," Lucien said, turning to leave. "Coming onto it once more will be trespassing and the proper authorities will be called."

"Yes, sir," he muttered, because he had no other argument to put forward. Alec turned to leave, it felt so wrong to leave the studio even though just a day before he would have been grateful for such an opportunity.

No one spoke to him on the way out. No one would even make direct eye contact with him.

Things didn't get better once he reached home– when he finally pulled out his cell phone and found it full of messages from people he didn't want and none from those he needed. He scrolled through his contacts, searching for probably the last person he should be calling, but he couldn't help but press call on his ex-wife's number.

" _You've reached Nadja Chamack. Please leave a message."_

"Hi, Nadja," he muttered, still feeling strangely empty. "Just wanted to speak with Manon, please have her call me. Bye."

Manon never called him back that night. Next time he called it only rang once before it jumped straight to voicemail, he felt panic setting in as he realized that he might have been blocked. He needed some way to contact his daughter, especially right now. He had nervously paced his apartment all that day, fearful of what Manon would think of him. He knew his face was all over the news– his akumatized self had broadcasted it without thought. He didn't dare go outside again, for he had seen the papers and notes that had been plastered all over his door when he had gone to check the mail.

It was three days later when his phone began ringing with a familiar ring tone– and Alec practically leapt from his bed to answer it. He fumbled with the device in his hand, desperately holding it up to his ear.

"Hello?" He said hopefully into the other end.

" _Daddy?"_ Came Manon's voice, and he sank onto his mattress in relief.

"Hi, sweetie," he whispered softly.

" _Mom says I'm not going over to your house this weekend."_ She said. " _But I still want to come, we had so much fun at the park and ice cream and I wanted to do it again."_

"It... it might be a while until you can come over again," he said, mind drifting to the threats he had found taped to his door. "But I do want to see you too. Call me as much as you like, and I'll answer no matter what."

" _What if you're working?"_

"No matter what," he repeated. "Also... also tell your mother that I want to see you no matter what too, okay?"

" _Okay."_

They spoke for a while longer, Manon mostly rambling on about what they had done together as an akuma– even though he couldn't remember a thing. As long as she had been happy though and not hurt... then he was just fine with that.

He laid in bed for a while when the call ended, not having the motivation to get up, nor did he have any reason to. It wasn't long until he heard knocking on his door, and he groaned and turned over.

"Just leave it out there!" He called. "I'm not going to read it anyways!"

"M. Cataldi?" A voice called from outside his door– a fairly young one too, which made him pause. He sat up a bit, heading out into the main room and peering out his peephole. "M. Cataldi, can I talk to you?"

Sure enough it was two teenage girls, and he had no idea why they would be there. Much too young to be selling things from door to door, and the fact that they were asking for him by name made him even more confused on what they wanted. He debated for a moment, before opening the door.

"M. Cataldi!" The one on the left said, beaming. "You're home! I was wondering if we could talk to you?"

His eyes flickered across her, the girl looking slightly familiar, but it was the other girl that he recognized in an instant. He stared at Aurore with wide eyes, who glared right back at him with clear distaste. She was actually making eye contact though... so he'd take it.

"Um... can I help you?" He finally asked.

"Yes, you can," the first girl said, taking a step forward. "I'm Alya Cesaire from the BeetleBlog."

"Ah," he said. "I thought I recognized you."

"And I hope you remember me," Aurore said. "I mean you were part of the reason why I was akumatized after all."

"Huh?"

"Um... your words weren't exactly kind to her when she lost," Alya said. "I don't think you did it on purpose... but yeah. You were rude to her."

"On live TV," Aurore added, before shrugging. "But hey, I forgive you. You're in the same boat as me now." She frowned slightly, pulling one of the papers from his door– which featured a purple butterfly with a deep red X through it. She crinkled her nose. "I see you got it worse than me."

He took the paper from her. "...I'm sorry if you have gone through anything like this. It hasn't even been a week and... let's just say I'm going to be changing my number."

"Do you mind if I take a picture of your door?" Alya asked, bringing out her phone. "It would be perfect for my upcoming article."

He eyed her. "...What article?"

"That's actually what we wanted to talk to you about," Aurore said. "As you have noticed, Alya here is willing to have a conversation with our kind without running in the other direction– though she did need some convincing."

She shifted. "I... I didn't realize what you guys were going through," she said, and then she looked up at Alec. "My next article is about what happened to akumatized victims after being purified, their stories and hopefully a video interview if willing."

"Victims..." he muttered, chuckling. "Haven't heard it phrased that way."

"If I recall correctly you've used the term 'monsters' and 'villains' a few times yourself." Aurore said.

He shrugged. "Won't deny it." He eyed the BeetleBlogger. "So, let me guess, you want to interview me too?"

"If you're willing," Alya said. "Also, I won't post anything without your approval– you can even talk to Aurore about it. She hand picked all the questions I asked her in our interview."

"I only cut out the stupid ones," the blonde said with a shrug.

"This is about getting word out there about what you've gone through, how everyone is treating you, how it's affected your education... or in your case, your workplace," she rocked back and forth on her heels. "It was my friend's idea, and no one else really seems to be saying anything about it..." She gestured to the door plastered in messages. "I didn't even realize this kind of thing was happening until people started talking about it with me."

He frowned slightly, looking at them. It was a strange request to be considering, he had been working in the professional field for so long that normally he would never consider working with a random person's little blog– but the idea she was pursuing was one that caught his interest, and an opportunity he wouldn't be against being involved with– one that could help him now. The BeetleBlog had gained a good audience in the short time it had been around. Sure, it was run by a young girl, but this girl often could capture footage that no one else could.

Perhaps a little guidance from someone with more experience in the field would be good for her– especially for an article like the one she mentioned. If this article actually gained some traction and went somewhere... it was a chance for him to escape this new reality he had found himself in. Get his job back, not have Manon kept from seeing him– and it could help anyone else that found themselves in the same boat as him.

He smiled. "Take as many pictures as you'd like," he said, gesturing to the doorway. "And as for an interview, I can definitely say you've captured my attention." He had to look around for a moment, but found a business card he thought he wouldn't have a use for. He held it out to the Ladyblogger. "Give me a call whenever– my schedule is pretty much cleared at the moment. We can find a place to meet, preferably a public place."

Alya happily took the business card. "Thank you, M. Cataldi– I'll be in contact with you soon."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya is ready to publish her new article.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Khanofallorcs for being the beta for this chapter! :)

"Just how many projects are you taking on at once?" Plagg muttered, watching as his holder hunched over near her sewing machine, surrounded by several half-finished projects, which she had alternating between throughout the last few days. Only now she was in a sudden rush, pinning up cloth to the derby hat model she had crafted last week.

Marinette pushed her chair partway across the room, grabbing a pin cushion, before rolling back towards her project. "Well, this hat contest I've been working towards for a few weeks now, and then next week is Alix's birthday so I need to finish her gift, and I also said I'd make a sign for that day since she and Kim want to have some grand race–" She had now stuck several pins in her mouth, muffling her words somewhat. "So I've been working on those, but then I remembered the hat contest is _this week_ , so I need to get this done _now."_

Plagg wrinkled his nose as he drifted closer, looking at her scattered sketches. He just didn't get it at all– the end projects of things people made were cool and all, especially food, but the process– why on earth did anyone put themselves through this willingly? Something that could all come tumbling down so easily with one mistake? As much as he did love destroying and destruction, he couldn't imagine being happy with it if it was something he had actually worked on.

"How many feather designs do you even have?" He muttered, lifting up a page of her sketchbook, sure enough finding more feathers drawings.

"Agh!" Marinette cried, causing him to wince at the sound. "My feather, I never finished my feather design!"

The hat was left abandoned as she rushed to her drawer, pulling out a collection of faux-feathers she had clearly been working on, but none of them looked exactly like a real feather or anything close to what she had drawn. She shuffled through them, pulling out the best few and taking them over towards her hat, but even Plagg could tell they wouldn't be good enough for a competitive contest.

"No no no no no..." She muttered, tugging at her pigtails. "I was supposed to be working on this last week, I was supposed to have one ready by now..."

"Um, what's going on?" Plagg asked, but he regretted the question as soon as she dove into a conversation he didn't follow half of.

"Well my design needs to have a feather in it, and I wasn't just going to use one of those cheap fake feathers because this is a contest being judged by _the_ Gabriel Agreste and this needs to be the best quality I can muster! So I was trying out different things with my fabric to see if I could get something that looked like a feather, these few I tried fraying and then setting with a glue, but it looks like it was done by a three year old, these ones I was..."

She went on for a few more minutes, going through what she had gone through for each attempt for the feathers, trying out things she had read online but she hadn't been able to replicate anything– and now there was no way she'd have time to figure this out because she had put it off and her design was going to be ruined, and she wouldn't just not win but fail horribly and Gabriel would be so disgusted by the hat that he would ban her from all future competitions and the entire fashion world would hear of it and hate her and she would never become a designer and her life and career was over–

Plagg's ears were flat against his head as she ranted on. "Why not use a real feather?"

Marinette looked at him with wide eyes, like how dare he interrupt her ramblings about how it was the end of the world. "What?"

"Um, use a real feather?" He repeated. "Doesn't take any work, it's not fake, and will save you time." He held his paws up dramatically. "Ta-da– nothing to worry about."

"Well, I don't know," Marinette muttered, but as she considered this she seemed to accept the idea. "Well, yes, that would make things so much easier– you're a genius Plagg!"

"Tell that to Tikki, she doesn't seem to believe that– hey!" He suddenly found himself in the girl's arms, being brought into a hug. He struggled against it, but before he could even protest she pressed a small kiss to his head. He phased through her grasp, bolting away. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I just need to find the perfect feather, gah, but I don't have time to go out, I need to finish this hat..." She took at him, and his eyes widened.

"Nuh-uh, no way!" He said, crossing his paws.

Marinette scooted her chair towards him. "Please, Plagg?" She asked. "I really need this feather and I can't do this on my own..."

"Get one of your friends to find you one! I'm a kwami, not an errand boy!"

"It was your idea–"

"An idea for less work– not to make more work for me!"

"I'll get you a whole week's worth of camembert..."

Plagg couldn't help but look back at her, even though he knew exactly what she was doing, but his mouth had started watering at the word 'camembert'. He saw the grin on her face, but he needed to know more. "...Go on..."

"It would be from my own pocket money," she said. "But I'd buy you enough of your favorite– a whole week of just camembert, no last minute cheddar or 'subpar' brie..."

"Just for the record cheddar and brie are amazing!" He snapped, turning his head away. "Camembert just happens to be so amazing that nothing can compare to it." He flicked his tail. "So... I get you the feather and you get me the cheese?"

Marinette grinned, holding up her sketchbook, showing him all the feathers she had drawn. "It needs to be this big, okay? Anything smaller won't work, and anything bigger will be way over the top– though I doubt you'll find anything too big. I need the feather to be a flight feather, and it has to be a nice one, not broken or ruffled or anything, okay?"

He stared at the picture, wondering why he was agreeing to this again, but yet he could already taste the cheese on his tongue. She did buy him camembert, but it wasn't as often as he'd like. He couldn't pass up this opportunity. "Yeah, yeah, I got this, kid."

"It needs to be a feather exactly like this, or else the deal is off."

Plagg groaned. "Fine..."

She beamed. "Thank you Plagg, you're a lifesaver!"

He grumbled in reply, but phased through the wall and out into the sun. He stretched a bit, knowing that the Guardian wouldn't be happy with him leaving his holder... but the idea made him grin at the same time. He wasn't running some little errand, he was going under the Guardian's and Tikki's noses! The Black Cat stretched out, before diving down towards a flock of pigeons, determined to find the perfect feather.

* * *

"You're getting reckless, Master," Nooroo said, watching as his holder paced the dark room. He didn't agree with what they were doing, but he couldn't help but try to guide his latest holder as he watched her frustrated strides. "You should be patient–"

"I am being patient!" Monarch snapped at him.

"You almost sent out a champion who was upset about a cat chasing pigeons," Nooroo replied. "Pigeons, Master."

"Well, I didn't, did I?" She growled.

Nooroo shrivered. "Master? Are you feeling alright? Are you–?"

"I. Am. Fine." She growled, eyes flashing at him. "How many times must I repeat that to all of you?" Her voice rose with each word. "I know what I am doing! This constant pestering will get us nowhere!"

The kwami's heart was racing. "Master," he whispered. "Perhaps you should take off the Miraculous for a time."

She closed her eyes, hand clutching the brooch on her chest. She sneered, but seemed calmer than before. "Perhaps you are right. Do not put it on until I have a proper plan."

He let out a sigh. "That is wise, Master."

She said nothing else to him, simply removing the Miraculous from her. Nooroo felt his connection to the world being cut off, him turning into a burst of energy as she renounced her claim to it. Nooroo knew it wouldn't be long until he was summoned again, but for now he was glad his powers would remain dormant.

* * *

"Well, let's see what you got," Alya said, reaching for the hat box, which Marinette held out of reach with a slight smirk. "Oh, come on– I had to put up with your panicked texts last night!"

"Price of being friends with me," she replied, sticking out her tongue playfully. "I was down to the wire, of course I panicked."

"All turned out fine though, just like I said."

Marinette held the hat box close to her. "Making a hat is a lot different from clothes, but honestly I'm feeling really good about this one."

"And if you win your piece will be in an actual fashion show."

"A _Gabriel_ fashion show," Marinette said excitedly. Her piece being featured in an actual show of her favorite designer– that was like something from her daydream. She couldn't help but let out a small squeal, and she heard a small chuckle. She opened her eyes, and found Adrien looking at her with a smile. She smiled in reply, sitting up slightly as she laid her hat box on her desk.

"Glad you see you're entering," Adrien said, sliding into his seat next to Nino, grinning. "I'd love to wear a Marinette original for the show."

"When is this show even going to be?" Alya asked. "Because I want to buy tickets if my girl's hat is going to be in it."

"You're saying that like you're so sure Dupain-Cheng is going to win," Chloe said, louder than necessary as she entered the classroom. "Just because she can sew doesn't mean it's anything special."

Marinette opened her mouth to counter, but Adrien beat her to it. "I definitely think Marinette has the best chance of winning out of the class. The scarf she made me is awesome."

"And that's coming from someone who has to wear fancy nice clothes twenty-four seven!" Alix called.

Chloe wrinkled her nose, making her way to her seat. Alya looked like she was about to say something, but Adrien was quick to turn the conversation back to before. "The show is scheduled for June, right after the school year ends."

Alya gave a low whistle. "That's a ways off."

"You'd be surprised how far things are scheduled in advance," Adrien said with a laugh, rubbing at the back of his neck. "This contest was actually done on what Father would consider short notice, but I think he wanted to do something involved with my school?"

"At least we'll finally get to meet this mystery man," Nino said.

"Don't count on it," Adrien muttered.

"Isn't he supposed to be judging the hats?"

"He does basically everything over video calls nowadays," Adrien said, shifting. "Nathalie will probably be the one here in his place. He hasn't really left the house since... since Mom disappeared."

He said the last word quietly, though those nearby all heard it. No one said anything, because just about everyone in Paris had heard about when Emilie Agreste had suddenly vanished, and Adrien had never directly mentioned her disappearance before in their time together in school. The most he'd ever bring up was a mention of his mother with a smile, and usually would change topics just as quickly.

Their little group was silent as class began, and Marinette looked down at Adrien in worry as he scribbled down notes without much thought. Usually he was one of the most eager in class, and clearly just thinking about what might have happened to his mother weighed heavily on him.

She flipped open to a new page of her notebook, scribbling down a few doodles alongside some puns she had heard Crimson make– both of them adored puns just a little too much in her opinion– before ripping it out and sliding the paper over Adrien's shoulder as Miss Bustier had her back to the class to write on the chalkboard. Adrien looked down at the paper, letting out a small snort at the cheesy jokes, before sliding it under his own notes as Miss Bustier turned back towards the class once more.

Marinette let out a slight sigh, glad to see Adrien as his normally cheery self once more.

* * *

Gabriel Agreste 'showed up' in just the manner Adrien had predicted– over a video call on a tablet which was held by his assistant– who Marinette now knew was Nathalie. It was kind of funny, because she had seen pictures of Nathalie before by Gabriel's side, and had heard plenty of Nathalie through Adrien, but had never put two and two together until now. Nathalie was just as stoic as she was in all the photos Marinette had seen of her, face neutral and unmoving as she held up the tablet so Gabriel could see everyone. The only change of expression she had was when Adrien approached her, her gaze softening the slightest as she gave the boy a nod.

Marinette didn't want to be rude to her competition– but a majority of the hats entered hadn't been done that well, many of those having been made by various fans of Adrien. They didn't even seem dejected about being rejected, merely giggling as they watched Adrien try on their hats, others trying to get a picture– but a glare from Adrien's bodyguard was usually more than enough to stop them. Gabriel didn't even bother noting the fact that those designs hadn't been done seriously, just openly giving the harsh criticisms he was known for.

" _You were given the measurements of the model's head, yet it is quite clear that you did not even bother to use them."_

" _This is not a derby hat, and I am having my doubts if it even resembles a hat."_

" _This contest did now allow for using another hat as a base; I recognize Mme Bisset's work anywhere."_

Marinette couldn't help but feel slightly weak in the knees as they reached her hat, because even though she had worked hard and put in true effort, there was nothing stopping him from hating her hat for the design alone. And as that was what she prided herself on, she feared that response the most. As Adrien slipped it on his nose crinkled slightly, and her panic surged, wondering what she had done wrong.

Gabriel just nodded slowly on camera. " _Finally, something of possible quality, and meeting the basic requirements. You will move on with the others that actually put in effort."_

She let out a sigh at this, Adrien giving her a thumbs up as he and Nathalie moved on to the next one, and she smiled in reply.

There turned out to only be three hats that Gabriel deemed to be good enough not to be thrown out immediately, Marinette's being one of them. She didn't know the other two students that well, none of them were in her class and both of them were in another grade. Gabriel took much more time as he looked over the hats once more, asking them to hold them up so he could look at them from different angles, this time not commenting on anything, giving them no hints on what he thought of their creation– leaving her anxiety to only rise.

" _What is that extra embroidering?"_ Gabriel asked as he got to hers once more. " _The gold, near the base of the brim."_

"That's my signature, sir," Marinette said.

" _Signature?"_

She turned her hat upside down, what looked to be a fancy stitching now showing her name written in a looping cursive. "I try to sign all of my work in some form, sir, to show that it's mine, but I try to keep it subtle as well..."

She trailed off, wondering if perhaps she shouldn't have done it for this project. Was it wrong to have her name on something that could end up in one of his shows? Something too bold for her to do? The doubts ran through her head, but Gabriel just simply nodded at this explanation. Not exactly approval, but nothing condemning either. No more words were said, Nathalie taking the tablet to the front of the small group so the designer could address them all.

" _You three certainly were more impressive of the bunch, and some of your skill was more than what I was expecting from school-age children,"_ Gabriel said. " _Clearly you made use of your time, followed all instructions given, and gave me something worth my time to look at. The winner will be number three, as the hat is both well made and looks aesthetically pleasing as well."_

There was no dramatic pause, no lead up to announcing the winner, the man just stating it clear and plainly. Marinette, who had been listening very intently, almost missed the fact that the winner had just been announced. Everyone's gazes shifted towards her as she processed this fact she realized that she was number three, meaning that _she_ had won.

"M-me?" She said, eyes widening.

" _Yes."_ Gabriel replied, tone unshifting, and a smile broke over her face.

"Awesome job, Marinette," Adrien said warmly, taking the hat from her and sliding it onto his head. He grinned proudly at her, before his nose crinkled up as it had before– the teen letting out a loud sneeze. He looked at her sheepishly, fighting against another sneeze. "Um... this isn't a real feather by chance, is it?"

"Uh, yes?" Marinette said uncertainly.

Another sneeze filled the air, and Adrien carefully placed the hat back on the stand. "S-sorry, I'm allergic to feathers."

Her eyes widened. "I had no idea, Adrien! I'm sorry, I wouldn't have used one if I had known–"

"It's okay, really," he said. "Nothing serious, just a bit annoyin... _ah-choo!"_

" _Well,"_ Gabriel said, interrupting them. " _I am afraid that I will not let my son model something with feathers. It will not be efficient nor will I put him through that."_

Marinette felt her heart sinking at these words, and Adrien turned towards the tablet. "Wait, Father, that's not fair, you already said that she won–"

" _You are the model, Adrien, you do not make these calls,"_ Gabriel said simply. " _You will not be wearing that hat."_

Marinette swallowed. "Um, sir, can I say something?"

Nathalie turned the tablet back towards Marinette, who was digging through her backpack for her sketchbook.

"I wasn't originally planning on using a real feather, but I didn't have enough time to figure out how to make a synthetic one to my liking." She opened to her sketches of several different feathers. "However if the show isn't going to be for months, I think that is plenty of time for me to make a synthetic feather that will both match my design that you picked, and be something that won't affect Adrien's allergies."

Her heart was pounding, wondering if she was a bit of out of line with this, but she was not giving up her winning spot that easily.

She was startled when Gabriel Agreste smiled. It was not a warm smile, more humored than anything, and he nodded approvingly. " _Exactly the response I was looking for."_

"Um, sir?"

" _You most certainly have the hands of a laboring hat maker, young lady. You are taking this seriously, and in the actual field of fashion one has to be prepared to make alterations for their models, oftentimes without any notice. Whether it be from incorrect measurements, or working with a new model altogether. I will have to approve of how this new feather looks with the hat before it will be in my show, but you may take your time to design one that you feel is appropriate. Adrien will model your hat at my first summer show, and I shall design a suit to go with your hat. Congratulations, miss...?"_

"Marinette," Adrien said, laying a hand on her shoulder.

" _Marinette,"_ Gabriel finished. " _I am afraid that is all the time I have. Nathalie, see that Adrien gets home safely."_

"Of course, sir," Nathalie said, ending the call.

* * *

"Spots off," Crimson Beetle whispered as he landed in the alley, a burst of pink light flaring as his transformation fell. Tikki came flying out of his earrings, looking split as she hovered there in front of him. Adrien pulled a mint from his pocket for her, knowing that the kwami wasn't keen on their powers being used for personal things, but that she also did not like being cooped up any more than he did.

She phased into his pocket as he headed out, double checking the address Alya had texted him– this was the apartment complex she had told him. He hurried up towards the entrance as swiftly as he could, not needing a stray fan to catch sight of him and for it to get back to his father somehow. He didn't sneak out often except for when an akuma struck, but in his mind this was just as important.

Nino was the one to open the door as he knocked, his best friend grinning at him. "Dude, you made it!"

"I hope I'm not late?" He asked as he was let into the Cesaire apartment. Nino just grinned, leading him to the main room– where everyone else was gathered.

There was Alya, Marinette, and Aurore on one couch, chattering away. On a recliner nearby were two young girls, who he recognized as Alya's little sisters from pictures she had shown. Ivan and Mylene were sitting on the ground, the latter sitting on Ivan's lap. Max, Rose, and Juleka were sitting on the couches behind them, and in the doorway across the room stood a woman that Adrien recognized from the field trip to Chloe's hotel.

"Hello, Mme Cesaire," he said as Nino led him into the room. Marlena smiled at him, but the poor woman looked overwhelmed. Alya said it had taken some time to convince her mom that the akumatized victims weren't as dangerous as the media portrayed them, but seeing that at first even Alya herself hadn't been on board he could see why that would have been hard. But now that several of those victims were sitting in her house it seemed that she had come to understand the truth.

Tonight was the night Alya was going to post the video and the article, which is why they had all gathered here for the moment. They knew the reception could go either way, but they all had high hopes that this could make some sort of difference.

Adrien joined Nino next to Ivan and Mylene, everyone lightly chattering with each other. Out of everyone here, it was Max and Rose who looked the most uneasy– but Max had been recruited to help with editing the video, and wherever Juleka went, Rose did as well– and Juleka was someone in the class who didn't seem frightened of the akumas at all, whether transformed or not.

"Hey, listen up, you flyweights," a voice called, causing all the conversation to die down. Alya closed her eyes for a moment, and everyone looked towards the doorway to see a very muscular woman standing there, arms crossed.

"Nora..." Alya muttered, but here sister just gave her a grin before looking back at everyone else.

"So Alya here is an idiot," Nora said, jerking to thumb at her sister, causing the twins to giggle from their seat. "As if running after akumas weren't bad enough she's decided to stick her neck out for all of you," she glowered at them, as if they had all been akumatized– and as if that were their fault. "So if this vid of hers fails and Als becomes the target of bad press it's all of you who's going to pay."

"Nora," Alya said again, standing on her feet. "I already told you that I'm willingly doing this, and you leave them alone– they've been through enough as it is."

"I know, I saw the clips you got," Nora rolled her eyes. "Psh, if one of those stupid butterflies got me I wouldn't let anyone say a word about it– one good punch would keep everyone quiet. Anyways, if this turns against her then you all better make sure nothing happens to her," her eyes locked on Ivan. "You, Muscles, your new job at school is to make sure no one says anything bad to my sister– got it?"

"Of course," Ivan said softly, arms around Mylene as she shrank back from Nora's presence.

"Don't worry," Adrien said. "We won't let anything happen to Alya, or anyone."

Nora let out a laugh. "Oh, and what are you able to do, Model Boy?"

 _Transform into a hero._ He thought to himself, but he didn't want to raise any more conflict, so he just stayed quiet. At his side Nino did the same, looking slightly intimidated by Nora. Alya seemed to have had enough at this point, standing up and shooing her older sister out of the room.

"This is my party," she said. "Go punch someone or something, I don't care."

Nora laughed, picking up Alya as if she weighed nothing, walking over to where the twins were sitting. They giggled, scrambling onto the armrests as Nora collapsed down into the recliner, before climbing onto their sister as Alya tried to get out of Nora's grasp.

"No way," Nora said. "You've been working on this vid non-stop, I want to see what your hard work came to." She cast one more glance around the room. "Besides, don't want to let any creeps in."

"These are my friends– now let me up!"

"You wanted to invite creepy men here too."

"I wanted to invite all the akumatized victims– and don't call them creepy! Besides, Mom already said no to no one we know, so they're not coming– oh let me up already!" Alya finally was able to stand as Nora let her go, muttering under her breath as she headed up to the front of the room by the TV, before smiling as if nothing was wrong. "I'm glad everyone was able to make it, thank you for coming."

"Wouldn't miss it," Marinette said.

"Got to make sure you did this all right up to the end," Aurore replied, causing Alya to roll her eyes in return.

"Anyways, as you all know, I finally got my newest project for the blog all finished– special thank you to Max for helping me edit it all, and to Nino for the sweet music in the background, and to Marinette for creating the thumbnail– and for coming up with the idea in the first place! Adrien was there during the nearly all of the filming, acting both as a cameraman and coach, and finally a thank you to all the akumatized victims that were willing to share their stories and to everyone else here that's supporting us." Alya let out a long breath, before pulling out her phone. "Anyways, figured we could all watch the final product together before it goes live on the blog, and make sure it's showing the exact message we want to send."

"It's going to be awesome," Marinette said as Alya turned on the TV, taking a moment to connect her phone to it, an image of the BeetleBlog showing up on screen.

Adrien was interested to see the blog from the admin's perspective, surprised at how many unpublished posts she had sitting in her drafts. He tried to read the titles, slightly surprised at how many seemed to be about Lady Noire, but she switched over to the unpublished 'Akumatized Victims Speak Out', the video taking up the entire TV as she turned it to fullscreen.

"I was able to get all eight akumatized people to accept an interview," Alya said. "Some like Mylene don't want their name or faces shown, so don't go saying who they are if you know them." She hesitated. "Well, um, is everyone ready?"

"Just hit play already," Aurore said.

* * *

Adrien had been there during as many interviews as his schedule would allow, but seeing the final product was something else. It was very different from the other videos Alya posted of the akuma fights, where the most she would do was make a few cuts before posting, but with everyone pitching in this one looked nothing but professional.

" _You don't remember anything after Monarch transforms your body,"_ Ivan said onscreen, his voice low and gravely. " _It's like you're disconnected from reality, one moment the butterfly touches you, and next the heroes are there telling you it's over."_

Adrien regretted not talking to Ivan more after they deakumatized him– but in the moment he hadn't known what he would have to go through.

" _My mom is amazing,"_ Ivan continued, smiling softly. " _She never once seemed afraid of me, and when fear started spreading she did everything she could to keep me from it. I was the first one akumatized... and so there was no one to turn to. At school people avoided me, and barely anyone tried talking to me. I kinda feel bad for avoiding those who did try, but I think at that point I was too used to people approaching me with bad intentions."_

It was a bit strange to see Ivan talk for so long as he continued on, as he usually never said more than needed– but right now everything he could offer was needed.

When Caleb appeared on screen next– the one who had been Cameraman– it was clear that the sequence of the interviews was being ordered in the same order that the akumas had appeared. He looked very different than when he had first been akumatized. His clothes were worn, and he had grown a scruffy beard that looked as if it could use a trim.

" _My job?"_ Caleb scoffed as Alya asked what had happened. " _I was fired– unrightfully so– before I even got hit by that akuma, and I most certainly didn't get it back afterwards."_ He took a long sip of the coffee Alya had bought him before the interview. " _Especially after Cameraman kidnapped my boss."_

That had been something Adrien had advised all of the akumatized victims on– referring to their akumatized form as another individual. It was important to create distance from them and the akuma, and make sure the audience did the same after they saw this video. Who they were when akumatized wasn't them– and that was the most important thing to get across.

" _Was evicted from my apartment about a week after it all happened,"_ Caleb continued. " _Crashed at my sister's for a bit as I looked for somewhere else to move to, but nothing was accepted. Neither were any job applications."_ He snorted. " _Her husband kicked me out after a while, so I left; didn't want to cause my sister any more problems. Been draining my savings much quicker than I ever wanted– but I'm glad I actually had some!"_

The rest of his time was focused on his current living situation, with some pictures being shown on screen. Adrien found it interesting that Alya had cut out a lot about them talking about their akumatized forms even though they had the footage for it. It was a good call in his opinion, as this was about what these people were going through, but he had thought that Alya would cling to anything that could enhance the story.

Aurore was nothing but harsh when it came to the questions she was giving– holding nothing back.

" _My brother runs from the room when he sees me, my mom won't talk to me, and don't think I haven't noticed how much overtime you've been taking at work, Dad,"_ Aurore glared directly into the camera. " _I usually eat in my room nowadays, dinner isn't that much fun when it's just your mom sitting across from you not even making eye contact. At least I'm not grounded for looking at my phone when I eat now!"_

She let out a laugh, though there was honestly nothing funny about her home life.

" _Honestly school's the best place to be. We have our own little corner in the lunchroom I've dubbed 'the akuma table'. Nothing like having some fellow outcasts to talk to," she smiled. "It's gotten better though, some other students actually have a brain and realize that whoever Stormy Weather was, she was gone as soon as that stupid butterfly was. Wasn't overnight though, even the great BeetleBlogger was dodgy when she first approached me about this interview."_

Adrien was surprised that Alya kept the jab about her in.

From there it was Vincent the stalker who made an appearance, and this was definitely the most edited from the initial interview. But considering that he had tried to paint his actions from even before he was akumatized in an innocent light it was the best call, leaving him to talk mostly about the actual process of akumatization.

" _You hear her voice, you know, before the butterfly takes over,"_ Vincent said. " _She acts like she's talking to you– but trust me when I say she ain't. You aren't yourself in those moments. I have memories, but they feel like the memories of a stranger."_

The screen was dark for the beginning of the next clip, as Mylene had not wanted her face on camera.

" _She... she messes with your emotions,"_ Mylene's voice was soon accompanied by footage of the Horrificator attack, the camera panning across the slime covered school. " _When the akuma butterfly touches you... it enhances them. I was really scared when everything happened, and that fear became all I cared about. It wasn't like I became super-scared though? But it was like my fear was all that mattered when Monarch spoke... and how much I didn't like it."_

" _What exactly did Monarch say to you?"_ Alya asked.

" _...She told me that she would make fear my strength. And I guess that's what she did to my akumatized form, as my friends tell me that Horrificator would feed off of fear."_ You could hear Mylene swallow. " _The thing is, though, I remember all of that before the magic took control, but even then I wasn't in control– because what I said to Monarch was something I didn't want to say. A part of me was scared of her... but that part of me couldn't speak in the moment."_

The screen remained dark as the next akuma victim spoke as well, though Adrien recognized him as the akuma that had woken him and Lady Noire up in the middle of the night. School had been miserable the next day, though he just had been grateful that no one had discovered him out of bed in the night; he was pretty sure that he would have been pulled from school immediately if they had.

" _Laws are being broken,"_ Alec said when it came his turn, the man staring right into the camera. " _The custody arrangement with my daughter isn't being honored, and I have been as good as fired from my job despite being under contract. And doing nothing to deserve it."_

The screen faded from the video of him as he continued talking, instead showing photos of his apartment door, which was plastered with papers. It was hard to read most of the signs and messages, but those that could be read showed nothing but hateful and fearful messages.

" _I think I got it a bit worse than some others,"_ Alec continued. " _My face is known to the public, so when I go out I'm recognized fairly quickly. Even grocery shopping has become a problem, and it's just easier to order things in."_

The last victim interviewed was one that Adrien was surprised that Alya was able to add to the video in the short amount of time they had– as she had only been akumatized days before. She was a slightly older woman, who had been much more mobile in her akumatized form, who spoke to Alya with nothing but fondness.

" _It was sweet of you to stop by,"_ she said, smiling into the camera. " _My kids haven't been answering my calls. I hope they're all doing well."_

" _What was it like when the akuma butterfly came to you?"_ Alya asked.

" _Oh, it was the strangest thing ever. Like watching something play out through someone else's eyes. Looking back I didn't like anything she said, but yet in the moment it's like you have no choice but to agree."_ She let out a laugh. " _Like the stories of sirens, how sailors can't fight the calls when they sing."_

" _And how do you feel now, looking back?"_

" _Still honestly don't see how that thing could have been me,"_ she said, gesturing to the photo of her akumatized-self. " _Don't remember a thing, and if I could actually move like that it would be amazing."_

From there the video once again looped through all of those who had been akumatized, speaking of their akumatized selves. It was done swiftly, the moment they said how they felt nothing when looking at the images it would switch to the next person, speaking how the intentions of the akumatized beings were far beyond anything they felt.

" _I miss my classmates,"_ Ivan said with a sad smile. " _But they're slowly coming around. Monarch's left her mark on this city, but I won't let her leave her mark on me."_

" _I don't miss my job, but I do miss the security of one."_ Caleb said, draining the last of his coffee. " _You never know when everything's going to fall apart."_

" _I would say I miss my family,"_ Aurore stated with a shrug. " _But if this is how they're going to treat me when something goes wrong, then I don't know."_

" _I wish I could go out again,"_ Vincent sighed. " _Take pictures, enjoy Paris once more."_

" _I just don't like seeing Dad take so much undeserved blame because of what Monarch did to me,"_ came Mylene's voice, the screen going dark.

" _Akumas are going to keep coming. I feel our city needs to either heal and accept, or else we're going to become divided."_

" _I want to see my little girl again,"_ Alec said, eyes locked right onto the camera.

" _Too much negativity gets us nowhere,"_ the older woman said. " _Moving forward is the only way towards progress."_

* * *

Alya stood up as the video ended, looking out at everyone. "Um, well– do you think it's ready to be published?"

"That was perfect," Marinette said with a smile.

"I'm happy with it," Aurore replied.

"I predict that this will gain swift traction in the media," Max said. "There has been a growing interest in those who have been akumatized– and while it has not been a positive one, the fact that you were able to interview all eight will not be something ignored."

Rose was leaning up against Juleka, looking at Aurore with wide eyes. "Does your family really not talk to you?"

The blonde shrugged. "I don't blame my brother; he's young and Stormy Weather wasn't exactly kind to him."

"Honestly, Alya, I'm really impressed," Adrien said, smiling. "You included things I feel other reporters wouldn't, and left out things others might have included just for the drama."

"Post it," Nino said with a nod. "No hesitation."

"You heard him," Marinette said with an encouraging smile. "Post it."

"You're going to crush those big-timers," Nora said with a grin. "And if anyone says otherwise they can deal with me."

Alya smiled back, before turning her attention to her phone. A few taps later and she posted, a small ring coming from Adrien's phone to alert him that the BeetleBlog had been updated. Nora let out a whoop, which was joined in by a few others.

Adrien hesitated for a moment as he pulled up the blog, before copying the link. If this article didn't go the way they wanted it... he knew his father and PR team wouldn't be happy with him. But in the moment he didn't care– this was something important, and his name had some weight to it.

He pulled up his Instagram, dropping the link to the video in a post.

_[This video is important for everyone to see. Our city needs to make a change. #victimsnotvillains #parisheroes #akumas #adrienagreste #crimsonbeetle #ladynoire #paris.]_

He debated tagging himself at first since this wasn't really about him in any, but he knew he had a pretty active hashtag with plenty of fans, and he wasn't going to turn down a chance for this to be seen. Within several minutes of posting he already had a good handful of likes and a couple of shares, even though there was no way they had watched the video that quickly, but it meant it would start to reach more people.

There was a slight edge in the room, the knowledge that the video was out there, but it was much too soon for people to have actually watched it, meaning there was a strange limbo of knowing that it could be seen, but unable to get any feedback on its reception. Marinette tried to break the tension by bringing out a box of macarons from her bakery. She offered the first one to Alya, who didn't even notice as she hunched over her phone, constantly refreshing the page.

"Thank you, Mari," Adrien said as Marinette passed the box around, selecting a pink one. She smiled at him, before turning her attention back to Alya.

He was only able to take one bite of the macaron before slipping it into his pocket for Tikki, knowing she'd appreciate the sugary treat. She didn't complain about what he could offer her with his diet, but she had a sweet tooth and he wasn't always able to get access to her favorites– usually resorting to mints and fruits while knowing she'd rather have pastries and candies.

"First comment!" Alya suddenly cried, launching herself from her seat. All eyes turned towards her. "Guys, it's a positive one– we got a good one!"

"Let's hope it stays that way," Ivan said softly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Khanofallorcs for being the beta for this story! :)

"Adrien, we need to talk."

Adrien was slightly startled as Nathalie walked into his room the next morning without even knocking, forcing Tikki to dart to the nearest place to hide– behind Adrien's back, which wasn't exactly the most secure place for a kwami. He couldn't help but swallow as Nathalie approached, but gave a smile to greet his father's assistant as he always did.

"Is there a problem?" He asked, feeling Tikki pressing up against his shirt.

"Last night you made a post on your Instagram account," she said simply, and he slowly nodded, knowing that this was going to happen. He had thought it would be his father that would have something to say though– but perhaps that had just been wishful thinking.

"I know," he said. "It was something I felt needed to be shared, is there anything wrong with that?"

A flash of annoyance shone in Nathalie's eyes, and she then took in a deep breath, adjusting her sweater. "Adrien," she said softly. "Little posts are just fine, but you should have not posted something so political."

Shivers ran through Adrien, and he felt himself taking in a sharp breath, trying to understand what had just happened. One moment Tikki had been pressed up against his back, and the next...

Had she just phased into him?

"Adrien?" Nathalie said sharply, but that did not stop the horrible sensation of something _moving_ through him. Tikki had gone inside of him! He knew that she could move through solid objects– but it had never crossed his mind that he was fair game. His stomach twisted, because while she wasn't in a solid state right now he could still sense her within him, and it just all felt wrong.

He couldn't relax until she phased out of him– settled in the inner pocket of his white button up shirt, where she usually hid. He took a step back, and suddenly Nathalie was right at his side.

"You're pale as a ghost," she said, and before he could even say a word she was dragging him towards his bed– and frankly he was startled at the strength she was showing as she forced him to lay down, a hand being pressed to his head. "No fever– did you eat anything outside of what your chef made for you?"

He thought of the bite of a macaron he had last night. "Of course not."

"Were you coerced into making that post? Why are you–?"

He sat up, hand over where Tikki was now hiding. "Nathalie, I'm fine," he insisted, sliding off the bed. She tensed slightly, as if about to make him lay down again. "No need to overreact."

"You were white–"

"I probably just need something to eat," he said with a small smile. "Now, did the article cause anything negative to be said about me or Father?"

Nathalie closed her eyes, before letting out a small breath of air. "Things... things are being said, yes, but nothing more than your normal critics." She adjusted her vest once more. "However this 'BeetleBlog' video has created quite a stir this morning, and I do not want you to get caught in the crossfire. While your... friend may run this blog I think it would be best for you to take it down–"

"I helped make the video, Nathalie," Adrien said, causing the woman to pause. "Remember how I have been requesting time off to be with Alya? It was to help her with recording."

Nathalie's eyes were slightly wide. "I... I see. I thought it was because you were... interested, in the young lady."

Adrien stared back, heat flushing his cheeks. "You what? Alya, I mean–" Yeah, Alya was _nice_ , but it had never even crossed his mind that she could be anything more than a friend. The fact that Nathalie probably thought he had been taking her on dates or something– he had no idea what to make of that. "I mean there is someone I like, but it isn't Alya–"

"I see," she said slowly. "And what made you feel it was so important to work on this video? I hope that you did not go into this thinking that there would not be a reaction or potential backlash–"

"We were hoping for one. Well, reactions. Good ones." He looked up at her. "Please don't tell me you think that these people are the ones to blame. They didn't have control of themselves– Monarch did."

Nathalie was silent, before closing her eyes. "I... I know that, Adrien. But still this was a risk–"

"Then shouldn't we make it clear that people know that they're not someone to blame?" Adrien said. "You just can't call this 'politics'– these are actual people's lives being ruined by Monarch. Thrown out of their homes or ignored by families– it's horrible!"

Again, Nathalie was silent, and Adrien gritted his teeth slightly. He wished that everything didn't come down to company and appearances, but that's if that was the only way he could get to Nathalie and possibly his father to listen...

"What if I were akumatized?" Adrien asked. "Or you? Or Father? Or anyone working within the company?"

"Adrien–"

"And if this is how Paris sees akumas, then what does that mean for us if one of us were to be akumatized? TVi's ratings have gone down since Alec was akumatized even after replacing him– it's not just the people but companies that suffer too. Wouldn't it be better for there to be some change out there rather than this prejudice the city has been carrying?"

"...You have very strong points," she finally concluded.

"You aren't going to make me take down the post, are you?"

"As of now it seems that no public conclusion has been drawn regarding the video released last night," Nathalie stated. "If this idea of 'victims' truly does become the media's voice, then I suppose it will be beneficial for your post to remain."

"Besides, people would start talking if I were to suddenly take it down," he added.

"I will talk to your father and the PR team regarding this," Nathalie said. "But for now it will remain. Please finish getting ready, your breakfast will be on the table soon, and I will go over your schedule with you."

"Wonderful," Adrien muttered as the door shut.

"You would think she would at least knock," Tikki said, drifting out of his pocket. "That was much too close."

"You know what is too close– phasing inside of me!"

"I needed to hide, Adrien."

"Look, Tikki, when I say you're close to my heart it doesn't need to be literally," Adrien said, shuddering as he remembered the sensation.

Tikki crossed her arms. "And what if I hadn't been hidden when she had dragged you to bed? It would have been over, Adrien– both you and Lady Noire would have had to give up your Miraculouses."

Adrien froze. "What?"

"When I told you no one could know your identity I meant it," Tikki said, drifting in front of him. "It would leave you vulnerable, and for both your protection and mine new holders would have had to be sought out."

"B-but Lady too?" Adrien said. "That's not fair, she shouldn't have to pay if I was the one to make a mistake–"

"When I say you two are partners, Adrien, I don't mean in just name," Tikki said, drifting close, gaze soft when she saw his panic. "Plagg's and my Miraculouses are linked, and so are our holders. We must be awoken together, and if one of us needs to find a new holder then so does the other. You two are linked just like Plagg and I are– and neither would be able to form a connection with a new partner."

Adrien felt even more dizzy than when Tikki had phased into his back. The idea of losing Tikki and being with Lady, of losing this freedom he had gained... it was horrible. But a guilt was already building up just from the realization that his mistake could force Lady to lose this all as well.

"I'm sorry, Adrien," Tikki said softly, nuzzling his cheek. "I didn't mean to worry you with such information. You just need to keep protecting your identity as always– that's all."

He nodded, and Tikki made a soft chime-like sound of worry. He gave her a small smile, before going to get ready, not wanting Nathalie to burst into here again if he were late for breakfast.

* * *

" _Up next we will be looking over an interview featuring those who have been akumatized– the first time any have spoken out since the attacks began."_ Nadja Chamack said from Marinette's phone screen, who was staring down at the device as the news story played. " _Which reveals frightening insight into what these victims have gone through, even after being touched by Crimson Beetle's healing light."_

"Oh, don't act like your news station wasn't part of their struggles," Marinette muttered.

" _This video has gained over three hundred thousand views overnight, and that number has been steadily rising. It has received mixed reactions thus far, and though we have reached out to multiple people– including Mayor Bourgeois himself and the police department, no comments have been made."_

A clip from Alya's video, the one of Aurore, played briefly.

" _A mere collège student,"_ Nadja continued. " _Being completely isolated in her own home– and this is just one of several minors who has been subjected to an akumatized state. Is this how all these children are being treated in their own homes, in our own city? Attacked from both the inside and out?"_

"Well what do you know, kid," Plagg muttered. "Your crazy idea actually worked."

"One news station," Marinette said. "TVi's broadcast was suspiciously 'neutral' on the whole thing, and I haven't had a chance to look at some of these articles that have popped up. I was looking through the comments on Alya's video, and there are nasty ones, and some people think that Monarch can still see through their eyes now or something... that's not true, right?"

"All connection is severed as soon as the akuma is out of them," Plagg said. "And hey, even if it wasn't everyone, you had a plan and it worked. Even got your rude reporter friend to change her tune. Hmm, you might have been a good match with Sass."

"Sass?"

"Kwami of Intuition," Plagg said, eyes still locked on the screen. "One of the ones associated with Time, like Fluff and Passtel. They're pretty strong, though us Alphas still outmatch them in raw power."

Marinette bit her tongue. "The comments on the news article are looking pretty split too."

"Meh, better split than everyone leaning the wrong way," Plagg plucked the phone from her hands. "Okay, don't you need to get ready for school?"

"Since when do you care about me getting to school?"

"Well if you're late you might rush out the door and forget about my cheese," Plagg said, eyes scanning over the comments Marinette had been reading. "Go on, go take like five years to get ready like you always do."

"Some of us have standards."

"I have standards– I only eat the best and finest quality of cheese after all."

"I saw you steal one of Manon's string cheeses once."

"..."

"Plug in my phone, will you? I don't want it dead when I leave for school."

"Sure thing kid," Plagg said, zipping off as she headed for the bathroom. He landed on her desk, continuing to scroll through the comments the people were leaving on the article, before flipping over to the BeetleBlog to read what had been said there. His frown slowly turned into a scowl the more he read, the humans' spite not only saying things about the akumas. His paws tightened around the phone, and after a moment he pushed it away with a sneer, curling up on the desk.

"Stupid humans."

"Did you say something?" Marinette called.

"Nothing!" He called back. "Um– Just don't get your stupid human techonolgy! It's confusing and lame!"

"The charging port should be on the bottom of the phone."

"Uh-huh," he called back, ears flat against his head.

He missed Tikki.

* * *

Poor Alya looked so overwhelmed at school.

"Alec has been giving me tons of advice," Alya said, pouring over her phone as they waited for the teacher to come in. "Like with my footage of Stoneheart a ton of different websites and stations just took my footage and I was just excited by the fact that it was on TV– but Alec said this time I can't let that happen."

Marinette had designed the little Ladybug logo that was featured in the video, making it clear it was made by the BeetleBlog, and already Alya had found several reuploads and even one attempt to crop out her new logo. She had gone full out in this video, credits being listed at the end for all who had helped, and an email for people to contact her if they wanted to use any footage from her article– and Alya had woken up with multiple emails sitting in her inbox requesting permission.

"You're doing awesome," Marinette said as she sat down next to her, sliding her a box of cookies. "Eat up, you need a sugar rush."

"I didn't expect it to be this big," Alya muttered.

"I warned you," Max said as he walked past their desks. "No one has been able to get proper interviews with the heroes or of those who have been akumatized– and you got all eight of the second one. Throw in the fact that you are young and inexperienced, and that you presented a major moral dilemma that our city is facing– it was nothing but expected that this would catch the attention of France. The fact that you have gained a good following helped spread the word, along with other influences like Adrien posting a link and Marinette sending the article to Nadja Chamack helped what was a recipe for becoming big to gain even further traction in a shorter amount of time."

"Forward the emails to Alec," Marinette suggested when she saw the distressed look on Alya's face. "He probably knows which people are the best to give them access to your footage."

"Good idea," she said, some light returning to her eyes as she turned all her focus to her screen once more.

One thing they had yet to talk about was the comments cropping up on both the video and even other places on her blog. Alya had not deleted any of them so far, and while Marinette could see why she wouldn't want to be accused of avoiding any criticism there were definitely a handful that needed to be taken down from content alone. They were the ones that stood out the most, even in a sea of compliments and even just comments considering what had been presented in the video.

Marinette turned her gaze towards the door when she saw Ivan and Mylene enter, as the two of them usually arrived either early or at the very last minute to avoid attention. She smiled as they made eye contact, and was glad to see that they weren't on edge– and she hoped they had been reading the more positive words that had been starting to appear. She waved, the two of them making their way to their seat– only for them to be intercepted by Kim.

"Ivan," Kim said, eyes flickering between him and Mylene as he blocked their path.

"...Yeah?" Ivan said softly after a moment.

Kim grinned. "I see you finally told her how you feel."

Ivan flushed slightly.

"Ha! You owe me fifteen, Alix– I told you they would get together!" Kim called, letting out a whoop.

"You may have won this round, but wait until the race next week– I'm going to crush you!"

"I won't go easy on you just because you're going to be the little birthday girl!"

"You two are official?" Rose squeaked, and Mylene nodded sheepishly. "Oh my gosh– that's so cute! Congratulations, you two!"

"Awesome," Juleka said softly.

Marinette smiled softly as she watched her classmates– a tension that had been lingering for far too long finally gone.

She looked down at her phone, refreshing her news app, looking at the articles that were still popping up. It wasn't perfect, and she hadn't been expecting a magical change overnight– but _something_ had changed, and that was what was important.

If things could get better here in her classroom, then she knew they could elsewhere too.

* * *

Adrien knew that there was something strange about his present the moment Alix began opening others– because none of them seemed like actual birthday presents.

Nino had given her a bag of rocks. They weren't even pretty rocks or anything, just what looked to have been picked up randomly at a park. Kim had happily presented her with a 'you must be this tall to go on the ride' sign with a cartoon monkey holding its hand up at said height– which was taller than Alix. Kim had been laughing his head off at this– at least until Alix jumped across a table, slamming into him and knocking him to the ground.

The only present that seemed remotely normal so far was Marinette's– a beautiful skirt she had clearly made herself, made from a white silky fabric, covered with lilies. It looked amazing, but Alix had held it up with a narrowed gaze, while everyone else began chuckling as if she had received another bag of rocks.

Rose had given her a plush unicorn, which was sitting on Alix's lap despite not looking like her style, and Juleka gave her a makeup bag– which had once again earned a series of laughs despite it being a normal birthday gift. At least it seemed like a normal gift– but the only birthday parties he had really been to were Chloe's, which he had always known were over the top, and of course the wonderful impromptu one that had been held for him last month. He was glad that Nathalie had given him the day off to hang out for Alix's, though he wasn't sure if his father had known about it or not.

"Well, how do I look?" Alix asked, smearing eyeliner across her eyelid, and Adrien couldn't help but twitch.

"Um..." Adrien began, trying to be as nice as he could. "Er, do you um, know how to put on eyeliner?"

Alix grinned at him. "Yeah, of course I do." She smeared more of the eyeliner across her face, quite clearly making it as messy as possible. "How about now?"

"Um..." He looked about, but the only one who looked as confused as him was Alya.

"I have some makeup wipes if you need any," Alya offered, hesitant.

"That would be nice, actually."

After the makeup had been removed it was Nathaniel's turn to present his gift, which appeared to be a sketch like he had given Adrien at first. He was relieved to see another normal gift– at least until Alix turned it around for everyone to see. It was indeed a drawing of her... dramatically posed to look just like the Mona Lisa, and everyone began cackling.

"Okay– what exactly is going on?" Alya demanded, resulting in more scattered giggles.

"It's payback," Kim simply.

"More like tradition at this point," Nathaniel said softly.

"Alix always gives everyone a prank gift on their birthday," Marinette explained with a smile. "So we all do the same back on hers."

"Guess someone should have told ya, newbies," Alix said with a grin. "But hey, it means I might actually get something worthwhile this year."

"Excuse me!" Kim said indignantly. "Do you know how much I went through to get this very important sign?"

"I'm pretty sure you stole it."

"I had it custom ordered, thank you very much!"

"Wait, what do you mean prank gifts?" Adrien asked, furrowing his brow. "Alix gave me a nice gift for my birthday."

Alix flushed slightly, and everyone else began cracking up. She crossed her arms. "I didn't know that you would actually like the makeup, okay!"

He blinked. "That was supposed to be a joke? There was some really nice concealer in there that matched my skin tone perfectly!"

"Coincidence!" Alix insisted with a wave of her hand, and she leaned forward, yanking Adrien's gift from his hands. "New topic! I'm opening this one now!"

She tore off the wrapping paper, and her eyes widened as she looked down at the box in front of her. Adrien perked up slightly, grinning– because she had gone on and on during one of their games of basketball about how much she had wanted this kind of rollerblade. She stared down at it, then looked up at Adrien, just _staring_.

"I did get the right size, right?" He asked uncertainly.

"Is this a joke?" She asked, shifting the box slightly. "Are there going to be a bunch of canned beans inside or something?"

"Of course not!" Adrien said. "You said you really wanted these, didn't you?"

"I c-can't accept this!" Alix said, pulling back from the box slightly, and he didn't understand– didn't she want these? He had thought that she would be excited upon opening them, but now he couldn't help but feel slightly hurt.

"Why not?" He asked quietly.

"These are way too expensive!" She said. "I can't let you spend that kind of money on me, there's no way!"

"What's wrong with a gift?" Was it because it hadn't been a prank gift? Everyone was strangely quiet through the exchange, and he couldn't help but wonder how he had messed up this time. Every now and then he'd say or would do something that would make some of the class chuckle, but clearly he had made a mistake with this.

"I..." She looked completely lost, looking around at the others for some support. "Because I can't get you anything like this in return?" She said uncertainly. "My family can't afford that."

"It's a gift," Adrien insisted. "You're not supposed to give me anything back."

"But this is too much!"

His vision blurred slightly. "I'm sorry," he muttered, not quite sure what he was apologizing for. "I just wanted to get you something you'd like."

"Adrien, dude, don't look so down," Nino said, bumping up against him. "Alix is just too shocked, that's all." He looked up at her. "Don't me so hard on my bro, okay? Do you want the skates or not?"

"Of course I want them!" Alix exclaimed, which of course only made Adrien more confused. "These things are freaking amazing, rated one of the best in all of Europe!"

Nino grinned slightly. "So show your appreciation, Alix, and put them to good use for the race this afternoon. Adrien– you're going to get Alix peanut shells for Christmas, okay?"

"What?"

"Peanut shells. That's the gift you're giving Alix for Christmas, got it?"

"...Okay?"

Still somewhat confused he watched as Alix now eagerly opened the box, a giant smile on her face– just like what he originally expected when having ordered the skates. She took them carefully out of the packaging like they were gold, before throwing off her shoes and immediately slipping them on, muttering 'awesome' over and over under her breath.

Kim crossed his arms. "New wheels or not, I'm still going to beat you in that race!"

"If you think you have a chance against me on foot then you're crazy!"

"I'm the fastest in the school and you know it!"

"You'd have to be able to run fast, like the chicken you are!"

"Who are you calling chicken?"

Marinette sat down next to Adrien, placing her hand on his knee. He couldn't help but stare at it for a moment, the closeness feeling both amazing, but for some reason his mind began panicking at the same time.

"Everything okay?" She asked. "You seemed pretty torn there for a minute."

He rubbed the back of his neck, eyes flickering to her hand. Her fingernails were painted pink with tiny little flowers on them, and he was sure she had painted them herself, because she just had that kind of talent. He wanted to pick up her hand to look at them closer, maybe run his hand over them to see if the polish was sleek like when his makeup artists put a gloss on his nails for a shine...

"I, er um, yeah," he said brilliantly, trying to pull his mind back to the actual conversation. "I just um, didn't expect her to act like that with the gift..."

Marinette smiled. "Don't take it personally, she just didn't know how to react, that's all."

He watched as Alix stood up with the new skates on, pushing off from her seat, letting out a laugh. It only took her a couple of strides of experimenting, before beginning to pick up some speed on them.

"Why would she say she wouldn't take them though?"

"Well..." Marinette looked over at Alya.

"Because you're filthy rich and she probably felt pressured like she would have to match your gift next time she got you one and she doesn't want to take out a loan," Alya said shrug.

"Alya!"

"Well it's true!"

"She didn't want the gift because it was... too nice?" Adrien asked, eyes flickering between the girls. It made some sense, he guessed? ...But at the same time he was even more confused. "But she already got me a nice gift for my birthday, she doesn't really think that I want–"

"Dude," Nino said, setting his cap on Adrien's head to cut him off. "Don't think about it too hard. It was a nice gift, and she didn't know how to react. Though maybe for the next birthday party... have a bit of a budget?"

"I have one, well more of an allowance than a budget?" Adrien said. "I do have the money I earn from modeling too but I keep that in savings– why not splurge on my friends? Me and Chloe always did that."

"Because we can't always exactly splurge back," Marinette said. "That's why Alix was a bit overwhelmed, she's not like Chloe able to buy you something of the same value."

This was only making Adrien more frustrated. "But I don't want something of the same 'value', I just wanted to get her something she'd like."

"You're so innocent, Sunshine, it's adorable," Alya said, stealing Nino's cap from his head– which made Nino protest as she set it on her own head. "Just take Alix's reaction as a good thing, it means she's not going to try to take advantage of your generosity or money."

"Give me back my hat!" Nino said, and Alya held it up as high as it could go in reply.

"Trust me, I get plenty of lectures about that," Adrien muttered. "And the whole 'whom you associate with will reflect on the company's name and my name'. If Nathalie isn't one of her generous moods to let me sneak out I basically have to justify who I want to hang out with."

"Yet your dad lets you hang with Chloe without complaint?" Alya asked, and Nino finally yanked his cap from her grasp, putting it back on his head.

"Her mom's the reason why my father was even able to get his name into the fashion world in the first place," Adrien replied. "They claim to be old friends, but honestly I think they both care more about the connections than they do companionship." He smiled. "Fortunately Chloe and I don't see our friendship like that."

"Oh yeah?" A voice snapped a little ways away, pulling them from their conversation. They looked over towards Alix, who had a hand on her hip as she stood across from Kim. "How about we do the race right now then?"

"You're so on!" Kim said.

"Well, looks like we're gonna have to wait on cake then," Nino muttered.

"A real shame too," Alya said. "It was a Dupain-Cheng cake."

"Is there any other kind of cake?" Adrien asked with a smile.

"Do you guys just want me to bring in a cake everyday to class or something?" Marinette asked, rolling her eyes as she reached for the sign she had made for the race.

"That would be amazing," Nino said.

"Heaven, actually," Adrien corrected.

"I see how it is," Marinette said with a grin. "You're all just friends with me because of the bakery, aren't I? When I get married it's just going to be for my family's cooking."

"Well I think a date has to come before marriage," Nino said with a wink, leaning towards them. "So, how about we take you ladies out for ice cream after the race?"

Alya looked between all of them, Nino waiting for a reply, Marinette blinked at Nino, while Adrien felt heat rising in his cheeks. For a half moment Adrien felt his panic building as no reply was offered, but then Alya let out a laugh.

"What? Is Marinette's family cake not a good enough dessert now?" She linked arms with Marinette. "Guess all snacks you bring from now on should go to me, if the boys aren't going to appreciate it."

"I'll appreciate it!" Adrien said swiftly, and Marinette flashed him a grin.

"That's true, gotta keep you safe from that diet you're on," Marinette said with a grin, and Adrien tried to think of something to say back– but the witty remarks that often were on the tip of his tongue seemed to have jumped ship in that moment.

"Um, yeah," he brilliantly said, as the girls went to join the rest of the group.

"Gah, did it sound like I was joking?" Nino asked as they stood as well. "Or was it too casual for her to think I was serious?"

He felt frustration growing in his gut, because the perfect line had just popped into his head, and it was much too late to use it now. He tucked the pickup line away, because the next time the opportunity presented itself he knew that he couldn't waste it.

"So, Alya then?" Adrien asked, bumping up against Nino as they stood up to follow the rest of the group.

He let out a nervous laugh. "Do you think I have a chance?"

"Well according to today, none of us do."

"Dude!"

* * *

"Ready to go down, shortie?" Kim asked, stretching out as they prepared for the race, grinning. "Fancy new skates won't save you– you haven't broken them in yet!"

"Skates aren't like shoes," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Of course not," Kim replied. "Shoes you actually have to do the work for yourself– skates are the lazy man's way of running."

"Lazy?" She snapped. "I'd like to see you try some on without falling on your big face."

"At least you can't fall– you're so close to the ground you'd probably hardly feel a thing!"

"So... are you two going to race, or just trash talk each other?" Marinette called, she and Alya holding up the sign she had made.

"Just giving her a chance to back out without losing her pride!" Kim called with a grin. "I got this race in the bag!"

"I'm going to leave you in the dust!"

"Why? Because your skills are so dusty it's going to cover me?"

"Is that supposed to make sense?"

"I got this," Alya said as their small group let out a groan. "On your mark–!"

"Wait I'm not ready!" Kim cried, bolting over to their starting line. Alix did a quick spin on her new skates, before rolling up next to him.

"Ready to go down?"

"Yeah– down in history!"

"Alright," Max said, stepping between them. "We have a simple track for the race today– from here down to the fountains, which you must completely circle at least once before making your way back here. First one back is the winner, and will be officially named the fastest in the class. Which according to any simple logic would be the one on wheels..."

"I don't need wheels to win!" Kim said with a grin.

"Alright," Max said. "A simple countdown from three should be fair. Three, two, one–!"

Alix and Kim immediately took off, the two speeding down the path the moment Max had given the signal to go. Kim was a big talker– but he did manage to hold pace with Alix nearly halfway to the fountains, where she finally started to gain some proper ground. Marinette and her classmates let out cheers as the two approached the fountains, where Kim once again started to make the race more even, Alix seemingly not used to the sharp turn in her new skates. Kim called out something to her, bolting forward towards Max who stood as the finish line.

Alix gritted her teeth as she rounded the fountain, once again trying to gain speed as the two of them rushed forward. She grinned at Kim as she passed him, before putting on a final burst of speed as she zipped past Max, claiming her victory.

"Ha!" She called, spinning about as she came to a halt. "Take that! Told you I was going to win!"

"Awesome job, Alix!" Rose beamed; her, Juleka, and Nathaniel swiftly making their way over to her. "You rocked those new skates!"

"Heh, they're even better than I thought," she flashed a grin at Adrien. "Not too shabby, pretty boy, though I'm pretty sure I could have won in my old ones too."

"Yeah right," Kim grumbled, having come to a pause near the finish line, panting. "That wasn't a fair race."

"Um, excuse me?" Alix asked, crossing her arms. "Are you implying that I cheated?"

"Yeah! We agreed to the race when you didn't have those new fancy skates!"

Max laid a hand on Kim's arm, but he shrugged it off. Alix rolled up towards Kim, glowering up at him despite the height difference between them. "Excuse me? We never made a bet on which skates I'd be using– it's not like I told you to go wear bunny slippers or something for the race! Besides, you didn't complain about it before the race."

"Well, I demand a rematch with your old skates."

"Yeah, and I'd win again and you'd demand another rematch because you can't accept that I'm faster. Better to be a loser than a sore loser, Kimmy."

"Or how about you just admit that you're nothing without a pair of skates," Kim said. "You act like it's some amazing feat, but you aren't even using your own feet."

Alix rolled her eyes. "Sounds like someone can't admit they're a slowpoke."

"Who are you calling slowpoke?"

"Oh, grow up."

"Guys," Alya said, her quiet voice filled with panic, which rose as Marinette glanced at her. "Guys, above you– run!"

Those listening turned their eyes skywards, which widened as they saw a black butterfly fluttering down towards them, dark energy ripping in its wake. Marinette stared wide eyed at it, having seen the akuma after it was freed, but it was only now that she was seeing what happened before it claimed its victim, the creature drifting down towards Kim and Alix.

Alix was the first to see it, moving back with wide eyes, and Kim didn't even have the chance to say anything as the butterfly landed on his shoe, merging into it with ease, a purple mask appearing over Kim's face.

"Kim?" Alix said slowly, but he didn't seem to hear her. His face was stoic, the light of the mask pulsing, and Kim's expression twisted into something more sinister.

"Yes, Monarch," he muttered, which sent their small group scattering. Kim turned his head towards Alix, sneering. "And my name isn't Kim anymore– it's Speedstar."

Black energy washed over Kim, engulfing his entire form. As it faded there no longer stood their friend– his entire outfit was now patterned red and yellow, lightning bolts zigzagging down the sides of his shoes, pants, and sleeves, all ending in a star at the end. His hair was still black, but the once dyed golden end was now as red as his costume, also shaped as a star. A black masked covered his face, and a pair of long black gloves ran up his hand.

"Well Alix," he said, holding out his hand, which was pulsing with energy. "I will admit that you are fast– and if you don't mind I'd like a little bit of that for myself."

He bolted forward, but Alix reacted quickly, ducking as he came charging towards her, pushing off and skating away as fast as she could. Kim– Speedstar– looked as if he were about to chase after her, but instead he turned towards who remained of their small group, smiling. He lunged towards Rose, cutting off her scream as he tapped her with his glowing hand, causing her to freeze up, the light of his hand flaring up as it was drawn into him.

"Rose!" Juleka cried, rushing towards her, gasping as the girl slowly began to fade away. She clutched her tight, glaring up at him. "What did you do to her?"

"Quick to leap to her defense– I'll most certainly be taking that," Kim replied, tapping Juleka with his glowing hand as well, causing her to stiffen up as well. Marinette watched in horror as her friend slowly began to fade away along with Rose– who was now almost completely gone.

Speedstar turned towards the rest of them, rushing at Nathaniel as he tried to run. He was a blur as he moved forward, much swifter than before, tapping the redhead on the shoulder with ease, causing him to freeze up as well as his glowing hand surged up even more. By now both Rose and Juleka had completely faded away, whatever remained of them now absorbed into Speedstar, who seemed to become faster with every person he touched.

"Heh, we're friends, aren't we, Kim?" Max said as Speedstar turned towards him, backing up slowly.

"We sure are," Spedstar said, grinning– just for a moment looking like Kim. "And I know that you're a quick thinker– you won't mind sharing that, would you?"

Marinette felt horrible as she turned and ran, feeling sick at the thought that it was a good thing Kim was targeting the others first and not her– but if she was taken before she could transform she wouldn't be able to help stop him. Besides, she had seen where the akuma had gone, and that was information she needed to get to Crimson the moment he showed up.

She darted into an alleyway, and Plagg didn't even complain, just flying out of her purse, allowing her to summon her transformation– leaping up towards the roofs as she became Lady Noire.

Speedstar seemed to have successfully drained Max, Nino, and Adrien by this time, as none of them were anywhere in sight. He had now turned his attention towards Alya, who was backing away, seemingly trying to keep Speedstar talking. He was replying, but he was also stalking closer, clearly intent on trying to gain even more speed.

Lady Noire didn't waste any time, leaping down from the roofs and running on all fours towards Alya just as Speedstar lit up his hand once more. She grabbed Alya as she charged forward, throwing her over her shoulder as she bolted across the street, dropping her friend on the grass as she turned around, drawing her baton.

She barely managed to turn in time, Speedstar speeding over towards her with a snarl. She swung her staff as hard as she could, knocking him away in a single blow. He staggered backwards, before glaring up at her, and it was now that she realized that his eyes were an electric yellow instead of Kim's regular gaze.

"Well you showed up quickly," he mused. "You know, I could use some of that."

She tried to shift into a defensive position, but Speedstar was already bearing down on her, far faster than he had been before. She opened up her mouth, trying to raise her staff, when a voice reached her ears and a flash of red bolted in front of her.

"Lady! Look out!"

The next thing she knew Crimson was throwing himself between her and Speedstar, the akuma's glowing hand pressing against her partner as he stiffened up at the contact. Her eyes went wide, and she felt something within her shift as Crimson Beetle slowly began to fade away.

"Crimson!" She cried, and somewhere in her mind another voice was crying, ringing with a desperation she didn't know one could feel. Plagg's energy writhed about her, and pure fear came crashing over her. " _Crimson!"_

She could feel the vividness of Plagg's fear, tangible and consuming as she threw her arms around Crimson as he slowly began to vanish– but despite it coursing through her it was separated from her own emotions, but they too echoed that fear. She didn't know what to do in that moment as she held her fading partner, but every echo of her told her that this wasn't right.

Then he was gone, along with the pleasant energy of his presence, something she didn't even know she could sense until she could no longer feel it. She just stood there, shaking, looking up as Speedstar grinned.

"The energy of a hero!" He chuckled, looking over himself. One moment he was there– then next he was a blur as he sped across the street– then back in front of her just as quickly. "Now this is power– little Alix doesn't stand a chance against me!" His eyes locked on her. "Don't worry, kittycat, I haven't forgotten about you either."

Speedstar's hand lit up once more, and she knew that she couldn't outrun him this time.

He paused as a flash of light appeared above them, the two looking up to see a pulsing white portal forming above them. Moments later a mess of red hair peered through, a band of gold resting on her head, eyes scanning the scene below. Speedstar's hand closed into a fist, glowering up at the new threat, while Lady Noire stared, blinking tears from her eyes.

The woman cursed under her breath. "Your Burrow brought us too late, Cottontail!"

"Who are you?" Speedstar snarled, the light around his hand flaring up.

The woman didn't offer him a response, instead turning her eyes towards Lady Noire. "Don't worry, Kitty, we'll fix this!"

Then she retreated back into the portal, which vanished just as quickly as it came. Lady Noire stood there for a moment, but the feeling of something being wrong felt stronger than ever– and this time she wasn't the only one to feel it. Speedstar paused, looking down at his arms the same moment Lady felt tingles running through her own body, and those who had gathered near the fight let out cries themselves.

A white light filled the sky, racing out across the city. Lady Noire did not have time to even raise her hands to block the brightness– because the moment the light touched her, reality ceased to be.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Khanofallorcs for being the beta for this chapter! 
> 
> And thank you for all the support you guys have given this story so far! ^^

Lady Noire didn't waste a moment when she saw the akuma turning towards Alya, leaping down from the roofs and running on all fours towards Alya just as Speedstar lit up his hand once more. She grabbed Alya as she charged forward, throwing her over her shoulder as she bolted across the street, dropping her friend on the grass as she turned around, drawing her baton.

She barely managed to turn in time, Speedstar speeding over towards her with a snarl. She swung her staff as hard as she could, knocking him away in a single blow. He staggered backwards, before glaring up at her, and his eyes an electric yellow instead of Kim's regular gaze.

"Well you showed up quickly," he mused. "You know, I could use some of that."

She tried to shift into a defensive position, but Speedstar was already bearing down on her, far faster than he had been before. She opened up her mouth, trying to raise her staff, when a voice reached her ears and a flash of red bolted in front of her.

"Lady! Look out!"

One moment the akuma was charging at her, and the next Crimson was jumping in front of her as Speedstar bore down on them. The moment before his glowing hand came into contact with her partner a flash of white light appeared between them– a wooden staff tipped with gold flying out from it, slamming into Speedstar's chest as he was sent flying back.

A woman stepped out of the portal as it faded, opening her hand, and the staff came flying back to her. Crimson and Lady stared at her as she twirled the staff about, staring at the akuma as he rose to his feet.

She was dressed in brown, her suit highlighted with gold. A circlet of the same color rested upon her head, which sat in a mess of wild red hair. She spared them one glance, revealing a golden mask on her face, lined with tufts of bristly fur on either side. There were golden cuffs on her wrist and ankles, and around her neck was a golden usekh– her entire appearance seemingly paying homage to an ancient Egyptian style.

Speedstar let out a howl, charging at her– only for another portal to open up above him, a white figure pouncing on the akuma. They attacked Speedstar with that appeared to be a bat, but as the glowing white hand came down to suck away his energy the weapon flared open– revealing it to be an umbrella as it blocked the attack. The umbrella was mostly a soft blue, save for the image of a white crescent moon running along its edge, but it became lost in a blur as the man moved forward.

He twisted about, lashing out with his unnaturally large feet, sending Speedstar across the street. He let out a whoop, landing with ease, turning back towards them. "Whaddya know? Second time's the charm!"

The man was even stranger than his companion, tall and powerful with rippling muscles– who was dressed in a white rabbit outfit. Two long white ears peered up from his black hair, both of which were tipped with blue. The boots of his outfit resembled that of large rabbit feet, which were also blue, and there a small little white puff like a rabbit tail on the back of his suit. He closed the umbrella, which Lady recognized to be an Asian umbrella, before placing hand on his hip.

"Who are you?" Crimson demanded, eyes flickering between the two masked newcomers.

"Damage control," the woman replied, throwing her staff up into the air. "Uproar!"

The staff glowed with a golden light, a small baseball appearing next to it as it came falling down. Lady Noire blinked at this as the woman caught them– was this some sort of Lucky Charm? She watched as the woman tossed the ball into the air a few times before she took careful aim, chucking the baseball right at Speedstar as he came running back at them, bathing him in the same golden light.

The glow in his hand faded instantly, bursting into small orbs that danced around him. He took a step back, eyes wide with confusion, and tried to summon the energy-stealing light, only for this time for it to burst into a small explosion of fireworks.

"You keep him busy, Cottontail!" The woman called out to the rabbit-costumed man. "I need to have a talk with these two."

"My pleasure," Cottontail said with a grin. "Hey! How can you call yourself Speedy when you're nothing but a slowpoke?"

"Stop calling me that!" Speedstar roared, rushing forward towards the Rabbit hero, who simply pointed his umbrella at the ground. "I'm the fastest in all of Paris!"

"Burrow," Cottontail said, summoning a portal at his feet, which he sank into. Another one reappeared behind Speedstar, the Rabbit leaning out of it. "Oh man, pathetic. You call yourself the fastest in all of Paris? You're not even the fastest on the block."

He then vanished back into his Burrow as Speedstar came charging once more, but before Lady Noire and Crimson could watch anymore the woman approached the, grabbing each of them by the shoulder and dragging them away with an unnatural strength, which they knew Miraculouses could grant, though if she had one, Lady wasn't sure what it was.

"Hey!" Crimson growled, pulling himself out of the grasp. "What's your deal?"

She sighed, hand pressed against her forehead. "We don't have time for this–"

Another 'Burrow' appeared between them all, causing them all to jump back as Cottontail stuck his head through, grinning. "Actually we have plenty of time. In fact, you could say time is on our side–"

"Go and deal with the akuma!" The woman screamed at him, and Cottontail vanished once more. "That stupid monkey brain buffoon..."

"You're the Monkey!" Cottontail called over from somewhere near Speedstar, still darting in and out of his Burrows.

"Look, I'm Apex," the woman said as she turned back towards him. "Wielder of the Monkey Miraculous. That idiot over there is Cottontail, Rabbit Miraculous, his powers deal with time travel. We're from the future and we're here to help."

"Future?"

"Time travel?"

Apex shrugged, like these facts were completely normal. "Long story short, you two would have lost this fight if we weren't interfering, we already had to reset the timeline once– because _someone_ decided to be an idiot."

"Me?" Crimson said as Apex glared at him.

"Yes, you– what were you thinking, jumping in front of Lady Noire like that?"

"She was going to get hit–" Crimson began, but he was cut off as Apex took a step towards him, jabbing a gloved finger into his chest.

"That's. Her. Job. _She's_ the protector of your duo– her job is to protect you and your allies, and your job is to see things through to the end," Apex growled. "In the timeline that you 'saved' her? Guess what– you were gone forever, because even if she did defeat the akuma she doesn't have restoration powers, so there's no bringing you back."

"I just–"

"Nope. No 'justs', no 'buts', nothing." Apex's tone then softened ever so slightly. "I don't mean to be harsh, Baby Beetle, but you need to understand how your powers work together. You can save and protect her when all of this is over– when you call for your Cure. If anyone is to take hits for another I'm afraid it's Kitty Noire that needs to do so. Without either of you this city won't make it– and part of that is making sure _you_ make it through the end of the fight."

Crimson said nothing.

"Don't worry, Boss," she said. "You two are just starting out, mistakes are bound to be made– but don't let them hold you back." She patted Crimson on the back, before pushing him back towards the fight. "Now why don't you go help Cotton for a bit, while me and Kitty have a talk. Don't worry about the akuma's powers– they're next to useless as long as my Uproar is active."

Crimson looked between them, hesitating, then focused his gaze on Lady. "Call me if you need help."

"Of course," she replied. These people may be helping them, but they didn't truly know who they were. Plagg had mentioned there were Miraculouses associated with time... but actual time travel? That felt like it should be impossible, despite what she had seen.

Crimson leapt towards where Cottontail and Speedstar were battling, drawing his yoyo. It felt wrong not to be charging out there with him, but Apex laid a hand on her shoulder and led her away from the fight. The woman let out a long sigh as they came to a stop, running a hand through her hair, looking out at the city for a moment. She had claimed to be using the Monkey Miraculous, but her appearance definitely didn't seem to be based around the classic little tree-dwelling primates. The woman's canine teeth were much sharper than any human's, and Lady couldn't help but run a tongue over her own pointed canines. That and the fur around her mask... baboon maybe? Her name suggested 'ape' though, and her costume also didn't have anything that resembled a tail, but that wouldn't be a monkey then–

Apex grinned at her. "Don't try too hard to look through the glamour, it'll give you a headache." Her expression turned serious. "Look, Kitty, we need to talk."

She threw a glance over her shoulder, watching as Cottontail and Crimson tried to corner Speedstar. But even with his powers disabled he still had the speed he had gained, and it was only thanks to the time traveling portals that Cottontail was able to keep pace. Crimson tried several times to use his yoyo to catch the akuma, but it only managed to land where Speedstar had been moments before.

"You're a good hero, Kitty Noire," Apex said, and by her tone Lady knew that this compliment was only meant to serve as a buffer. "But you aren't handling this right."

She had known something along these lines were coming, but still her heart lurched at these words. She touched her ring, wondering why she even cared what some stranger had to say. "What do you–?"

"You need to use your Cataclysm in these fights."

She felt her panic surging at these words, looking up into the burning blue gaze of Apex. She clutched her ringed hand to her chest, struggling to search for words. "But I– we fine– doing it without– " she stammered. "W-we're winning battles, it don't need–"

"You didn't win today's fight, not in the other timeline," Apex said.

"–And the city– they powers don't my like, it scares them and so better it's just way this–"

"Marinette, look at me," Apex said, and Lady Noire was startled as she heard her real name. She jerked her head up, blue eyes wide, while Apex's gaze was soft. "You and Crimson wield Miraculouses known as an Alpha Pairing– powerful Miraculouses who are both opposites and equals. In every Alpha Pairing there is one Miraculous of positive energy, and one of negative energy, of purity and corruption, light and darkness– whatever you wish to call it. One thing they do not represent though is good and evil."

"Others don't seem to think that," Lady Noire whispered.

"I am not telling you that this is going to be easy, Paris does not know what to make of your Destruction, and that will not change overnight– the future is full of hard times ahead. But it is also filled with many good things as well. I don't need you to focus on what this city thinks, just on what you and Crimson must do. Can you handle that?"

"...Yes."

"Perfect," Apex said, before jerking her head towards the boys. "Now, I need you to look at this fight now– and imagine if Speedstar's powers were still intact and if me and Cottontail hadn't shown up– how would you destroy the boots?"

"I would... um... Crimson would have to tie him up, and maybe the Lucky Charm could give us–"

"What if the Lucky Charm doesn't give you something that would help with that plan? What if Speedstar gathered too much energy so he was too fast to be caught? Then what?"

"We... we would have to lure him somewhere," Lady said, mind racing as she watched Cottontail and Crimson practically play tag with the akuma– even without his powers his strength had been enhanced, and he had still gathered a good amount of speed from those he had already drained that he managed to slip through their attempts to pin him, a mere blur as he moved– slamming into Crimson and sending him flying back. "Then we would need to... to..."

"I think you get the picture I'm trying to paint," Apex said. "There would be no simple way to get a hold of this particular akumatized object as he would be too dangerous to try to approach or restrain– in other words the most effective manner would be to use your Cataclysm to destroy them in a passing charge. Get in close and then as far away as you can– that way you don't have to remove the item, or find a way to break it– just a touch and it's over, neutralize his abilities before he can harm you. You can't withhold your powers anymore– you need to use them, because there will be situations where you need it."

"I don't know how to control it!" She cried, tears pricking her eyes. "It– it just flares out, destroying everything–"

"The Destruction you summon is just a mere sliver of the power of what truly lies in your ring," Apex said. "Do you know why kwamis work with humans? It isn't to amplify their power, but rather to restrict it. On their own... they represent the raw elements of this universe unhindered, on a scale we can't even imagine. But with a human acting as a vessel for them, a host, an avatar– there comes a means of control to the power they hold, a way to inhibit infinity."

Lady's thoughts turned back to Plagg's words, how he had called himself a god, how he had seen her Cataclysms as small. Her mouth was dry, the ring feeling heavy.

"Your problem does not come from a lack of control, but a lack of understanding. When you have called for your power you are summoning as much as you can, exerting as much force as your form could carry. You act like you must draw upon something and force it out, when it is truly the opposite.," Apex took her ringed hand. "You aren't a well, trying to pull up what you can, you must act more as a... faucet, controlling how much energy you let out."

She couldn't help but snort at this comparison, and Apex gave a small smile.

"I know, not the most glamourous idea– but that is how it is. You need to choose how much to open up your connection with Destruction, and oftentimes you want as little as you can manage. A mere drop compared to what you could truly unlock. It is critical that you learn to master this level of control now, while your body is young and the amount of power you can handle is limited. As you two grow older you your ability to wield magic will become more stable– and one day you will find yourself neither on a timer nor limited to how often you can call upon your powers."

She felt slightly dizzy at this, but before she could reply another Burrow opened up between them, Cottontail sticking his head out. "Yo. We're about ready for you two, done with your pep talk?"

"Should be," Apex said, and they turned around to see Speedstar tangled in Crimson's yoyo, still trying to summon his draining light– which just turned into a mass of confetti. "Ah, perfect. You remember where the akuma is? Go destroy it."

Her eyes drifted to Speedstar's boots. "But..."

"Summon your Cataclysm and break the akuma. Now."

"But Kim's under there!" She protested.

Apex rolled her eyes. "He'll be fine, trust me. Come on, Kitty Noire, just like I told you. I wouldn't let you do this if it would put someone in danger."

Lady slowly approached Crimson, who was grinning as he held the akuma bound. "Well, this most certainly wraps things up, don't you think?"

"Heh," was all she could really muster as a reply, kneeling down in front of Speedstar, who was lashing against the yoyo's wire.

"You can't keep me contained!" He roared, and her gaze turned towards his boots.

She closed her eyes, flexing her fingers, trying to think on Apex's words. She remembered the first time she summoned her power, the wave of energy that had come from it– the same force she had called upon each time. She didn't need a roaring fire though, just a mere flicker of a flame. An ember. These just weren't words she spoke, there was a power behind them, one she knew– but had never tried to guide.

With her eyes close she could feel it more than ever, pulsing in another realm like a heartbeat surrounding her. Raw and uncontained, waiting for her to tap into it. She could feel more as well– she could sense the energy surrounding Crimson off to her left– powerful and in every way different from what she sensed– so warm and welcoming. She could feel the energy within Kim, or rather the akuma inhabiting him, which felt somewhat similar to her energy. She remembered the times Crimson had cleansed the akuma, feeling that energy shifting from the wild chaos like that was around her to the melodic peace he drew from– which was then released across the city with his Cure.

Her voice was a whisper as she spoke. "Cataclysm."

She opened her eyes to see the darkness bubbling across her hand, small and slow compared to the churning pulses she was used to summoning. She turned her hand over, letting the energy dance across it, watching as one of the glowing paw pads on her ring flickered. Her heart hammered in her chest, and she looked up at Crimson, who gave her a nod. Hesitantly she reached forward, brushing her claws against Speedstar's boots, silently urging the energy to go no further.

They turned an ashy gray upon contact, crumbling to dust in seconds. She didn't realize she was holding her breath until she let out a shaky sigh, the dark energy having not surged out as it had done the past times she had called on it, merely fizzling away as the boots became ash. A black butterfly appeared from the remains, the energy of the akumatization bubbling away from Speedstar as it flew up, leaving Kim in its wake, and Crimson loosened his yoyo from around him.

"H-huh?" Kim muttered, looking about in confusion. "Where did Alix go...?"

"Woo!" She heard a loud cheer, and she turned in time to see Cottontail pouncing on her, the large Rabbit-hero scooping her up into his arms with ease, engulfing her in a crushing hug. "That was awesome, Boss!"

"Put her down, you're suffocating her!" Apex snarled. "Crimson, catch the akuma."

"Already on it," Crimson replied, his yoyo zipping out towards the escaping butterfly.

Kim was looking around at the four heroes, looking very confused. "Wait, why are you guys here? And since when were there more of you?"

"There won't be for some time, I'm afraid," Apex replied, strolling forward and steadying Lady as Cottontail finally set her down. He may have had the Rabbit Miraculous, but he had the grip of a gorilla. "It's time for us to head back home."

"Just like that?" Crimson asked. "Appear out of nowhere, lecture us, then whisk off without any answers?"

Kim stared up at Cottontail. "You look ridiculous."

Cottontail huffed. "Excuse me? I am the strongest of all of Team Miraculous, thank you very much!"

"You're dressed like a bunny!"

"And I have the speed of one as well, I can get from here to the Eiffel Tower in less than a second!"

"No way!"

"Don't believe me? Just let me summon up a Burr–"

"Uproar," Apex muttered, holding her staff out above her partner, causing the forming rubber duck to fall on his head, a golden light surrounding him as he tried to summon his Burrow– which instead summoned a pile of dirt instead of the portal.

"Did you just disable my Burrow?" Cottontail snapped, rounding on Apex.

"You don't get to use your powers to show off."

"You do realize that's our only way home, right?"

"Nah, Crimson will restore it as soon as he summons his little bug army," she said, leaning back on her staff. She looked over towards Kim. "You should get back to your friends, I know they're worried about you– but you're not allowed to tell anyone about us, got it?"

He scanned her. "And what exactly are you supposed to be? Something cooler than a bunny?"

"Monkey Miraculous," she said dismissively. "Now why are you still here? Shoo. Or else I'll disable your ability to swim!"

She held out her staff towards him, and Kim's eyes widened in reply. He turned and headed away from the heroes, not quite running, but his steps just quick enough to show that he did not want Apex to make good on her threat. The Monkey hero chuckled at this, hooking her staff to her back.

"Can you really do that?" Lady asked.

"Nah," Apex said. "My powers only work on other magical forces, I'm afraid. But the threat usually works well enough."

"Do you really think he's going to keep quiet? Kim's a bit of a talker–"

"Don't worry," Cottontail said. "He won't say a word about nothing."

"Now we're alone, we can talk," Apex said. "I know you guys have questions, but please remember that me and Cottontail can't tell you about the future, I'm afraid. And please hold back on casting your Miraculous Ladybug, Crim– that will bring everyone back and whatever we tell you is for you to hear alone."

"How many Miraculouses are out there?" Lady asked. "I know Plagg mentioned there were others. If you're from the future does that mean we'll have allies in the future?"

"You will have both new allies and new enemies," Apex replied, and her tone made it clear that she would not say any more.

"Why didn't you show up sooner?" There was a hint of frustration in Lady's voice. "Like to our very first fight? We could have used some help back then, even just some answers to what was happening."

"If you have time travel powers why not make it so Monarch never gets her Miraculous?" Crimson added, hand tightening on his yoyo. "That would save a lot of people time and pain."

"That is not the duty of the Rabbit Miraculous," Cottontail said– and for once he actually looked serious. "My job is to protect the timeline."

"And I'm here to make sure he doesn't mess it all up," Apex said. "When he says 'the timeline' he is referring to the timeline his kwami has deemed best for existence. It does not mean creating a perfect realm, or fixing every little mistake, and it does not mean making sure all is well for every person. He wields the Miraculous of Evolution– and his job is to make sure that existence will always continue on the best path for this world. Sometimes it means alternating little things, other times it means erasing months or even years– and sometimes it means doing nothing."

Lady Noire's gaze shifted between them, and their eyes looked far older than those who were in front of them.

Crimson swallowed. "How do you...? How does that even...?"

Apex waved her hand. "It's confusing. It's hard. It gives me a headache. We have seen things I'd rather not say." She closed her eyes. "There was a reason why Cottontail here was chosen. He's brave, he's strong–"

"Ahh, you're too sweet," Cottontail said, leaning towards her with a smile, and she opened her eyes, glaring at him.

"–and he doesn't ask Fluff too many questions, also he's too much of an idiot to be confused with the infinite lack of logic that comes with time travel."

"Hey!"

"That sounds like a lot of responsibility," Crimson muttered. "Even more than protecting a city..."

"Don't let it fool ya," Cottontail said. "You two are still the bosses."

"Lady, I don't want you faltering when it comes to using your Cataclysm again. Not needing it is one thing– but if the moment is there then take it," Apex said. "You and Crimson Beetle are part of a very delicate balance. Creation and Destruction– and limiting your destructive powers can throw off that balance. Too much of either is never a good thing."

"How could too much Creation be a bad thing?" Lady asked, and Apex and Cottontail looked at each other.

"There needs to be a balance to all things," Apex finally said. "Life and Death, Balance and Chaos, Light and Darkness, Creation and Destruction– and upsetting that is never good. This city needs both of you, Creation _and_ Destruction."

"Well, really it just needs Monarch to stop sending out akumas," Cottontail said with a shrug, spinning his umbrella about.

Lady Noire jumped as her ring beeped, reminding her that she only had a few minutes left– something she was not used to. Apex nodded as if this answered some unspoken question, looking at Crimson.

"Send out your Cure," she said.

Crimson Beetle nodded, before pausing. "Um... I didn't summon a Charm for this fight?"

"It's bound to happen sometimes," Apex said with a shrug.

"No, I mean..." He hesitated. "Can I even summon up a Cure without a Charm?"

"Your Miraculous Ladybugs need a source of energy to function– and the source you have always used in the corrupted energy you claim from the akuma butterfly. You don't need a Lucky Charm, and your yoyo should suffice as a release source when you don't have a Charm with you."

He nodded, throwing his yoyo up into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

The yoyo opened up, releasing the white butterfly within– along with the wave of pink energy radiating out from it, sweeping out across the square to heal the energy that had been done.

"Burrow," Cottontail said, not wasting a moment as soon as the light touched him– he and Apex jumping within the portal and vanishing without so much as a goodbye. The Burrow winked out of existence just as those who had been absorbed by Speedstar reappeared, rubbing their heads and looking about in confusion.

"I gotta go," Lady Noire said, her ring beeping faster. "Pound it?"

"Pound it," Crimson said with a fist bump, before giving her a bow. "See you soon, My Lady."

* * *

"Gah!"

"Plagg?" Marinette said, jerking her thoughts away from her homework as she heard the kwami's cry. "Is everything okay?"

"I hate her!" Plagg shouted, sitting up on her bed, phone in hand. Marinette frowned in confusion, and made her way up towards the little kwami, who was shaking with anger, green eyes flashing. His voice as a hiss as he glowered up towards his holder. "I _hate_ her."

She carefully took her phone from Plagg, and found herself looking at the BeetleBlog, and she felt her stomach sinking. She carefully scrolled up towards the top, not sure if she wanted to see what article had been written this time.

_Lady Noire uses her Cataclysm on Akumatized Victim_.

"That's how she chooses to word it?" The kwami snarled. "Well if she wants to know what a Cataclysm looks like I'll gladly show her–"

He fell silent as Marinette slid a cheese cracker into his mouth, laying down on her bed as she scanned the article. "I'm sure she just wanted something that could get more views, that's all... See? Right here, she mentions that only the object was destroyed and that Kim was fine, and goes on to explain there was no widespread destruction..."

"She used his name?!"

"No, she didn't, you know that she knows better than that," Marinette said as Plagg bolted to look over her shoulder. "I... I don't understand though– she didn't mention anything about Apex and Cottontail?" She exited the article, scrolling through the blog posts– but saw nothing. "I thought she'd be all over two new heroes– I know she was watching the fight."

"They probably didn't want themselves to be seen," Plagg said dismissively. "Remember, they told Kim to stay quiet."

"But Alya has a picture of me using my Cataclysm!" She protested. "Sure it looks like she was hiding going off of the angle, but there's no way she wouldn't have seen them... Why wouldn't she say anything?"

"Meh, there could be several reasons," Plagg muttered, still sounding upset. "The Rabbit could have shown up and told her not to post anything, but I doubt they would do that or that she would listen."

"That's my friend you're talking about, Plagg."

"Option number two was they could have kept time traveling over and over until they got a fight where they weren't noticed, but the chances of that happening are next to nothing. Option number three would be the possibility that they are in contact with present-Citrine."

"Who?"

Plagg waved a paw. "Future stuff ain't yours to focus on, kid. Just worry about now."

"Okay...?" She said, slipping out from her loft to go and continue her homework, but the word 'Citrine' lingered in her mind, seeming strangely familiar. She couldn't place it though, the thought taunting her as she tried to finish her work.

It wasn't until the middle of the night she remembered where she might have heard it before– and she found herself sitting up in bed, scrolling through news reports of the akumas until she found the one she wanted– Cameraman's attack. She skipped through the video, searching for the part she wanted, when Monarch was giving her speech to Paris.

" _I saw what you did yesterday– impressive power, though it makes me wonder why Citrine would pick a Black Cat that can't even control their Destruction."_

"Jokes on you, Monarch," she muttered. "I _can_ control it."

She did it today, she could do it again... she hoped.

She laid back down, considering the words... Citrine, Citrine... A google search yielded nothing more than it being a type of quartz, which didn't answer her question. She replayed Monarch's words several more times, considering what she did know.

Citrine must be a person by the way it was worded, and they seemed to be one who was the reason why she had the Black Cat ring. That in itself raised several more questions, but there were several important facts standing out to her: Plagg knew of this Citrine, Monarch knew of Citrine, and it was possible the heroes from the future knew of Citrine.

Plagg was an ally, Monarch was an enemy, and the other heroes clearly did seem to be allies– so then what was Citrine? Someone trustworthy? Clearly so, if they had a hand in her involvement in getting the ring to protect the city– but how much did they know? Who were they? Where were they now? Were she and Crimson not as alone in all this as they thought?

She let out a sigh, laying back down in bed, rolling over onto her side to look at Plagg. The kwami was fast asleep, snoring. She had so many questions, but she had a feeling that he wouldn't answer any of them. She reached out, scratching him on the side of the head, causing him to press against her finger in his sleep, muttering something in a language she did not understand.

She smiled softly. She and Crimson weren't alone, no matter who this Citrine character was. They had their kwamis after all.


	13. Chapter 13

Alix skated past Nathaniel as he sat in one of the wings of the museum, sketching away on his sketchbook. Even with her dad as a historian he didn't know how she got away with that; none of the security blinked an eye at her as she rolled about the room full of some of the most valuable paintings in the world.

"What do you think?" He asked, holding up the sketch he had done. "I'm still struggling with backgrounds, so I know it's not perfect–"

Alix cut him off by blowing a bubble with her gum. "You are way overthinking this. Your art is great– I say just dive right into your comic."

He smiled, before returning to his sketch, knowing that the perspective of the buildings just didn't look right from this angle– but it wasn't like he was regularly flying across cities to know what that would look like. He also hated drawing the blockly shapes of them, vague and all merging together– he much preferred the complexity that came with faces and characters and basically drawing anything organic.

Some might find it weird him asking Alix for feedback, as she had never pegged herself an artist, but Nathaniel was well aware she had an eye for it. She had grown up surrounded by the best, and he had eventually managed to drag her into the art club at school– where she had taken up spray painting murals, and while her pieces tended to be much more abstract, she was good at it.

"I can't throw something together when I can't even make a city block look right," Nathaniel said, flipping over to another page. "Besides, my story is lacking."

"Well your characters aren't," she said, plopping in the seat next to him, watching as he began to sketch away his main character, le Dessinateur. "Pretty cool powers too– I dunno what powers I'd want if I were a hero though."

"Well if you think of something, I could add someone based off of you," Nathaniel offered.

Alix smirked. "As long as you make me look awesome."

He and Alix had been friends for years, and had remained close throughout all of them. He was glad that she was in his class once more, because the idea of being in one with Chloe without her sounded just like a nightmare. He didn't know how she had put up with it last year, though he was sure having muscular Kim by her side had helped.

Kim had called him and Alix 'unlikely friends', though Nathaniel didn't see it. He and Alix had always had different interests for the most part, even when they had first met. His mother had decided he was too shy when starting school, and had set off to help him find a friend to bring him out of his shell. So a playdate had been scheduled with the loudest girl in the class, and it had worked well. Alix liked to talk, and he was happy to listen. She wanted to go to the park together, but was content if he just sat in the shade with his magnetic drawing board while she raced about. She chased off anyone that said anything slightly negative to him, and stood by his side during his transition when other friends hadn't, and honestly he felt he could trust her with anything.

"Um, hey, Alix?" He asked uncertainly as she pushed herself to take off skating one more time.

"Yeah?"

"...What's the best way to ask out a girl?"

Alix stared at him for a few seconds, and he shifted.

"I just dunno how to approach her and I don't even know if she would be interested, so I don't want to say anything if it will just make her uncomfortable and–"

She sat back down next to him, cutting him off with a wave. "You're starting to sound like Mari when you ramble like that." Nathaniel's cheeks flushed at the mention of her name, and Alix let out a sigh. "...You have a crush on Mari, don't you?"

"Yeah," he said in a small voice.

Alix grinned. "Your face matches your hair."

"Alix!"

She laughed. "A date... I dunno," she crinkled her nose. "Honestly it sounds boring to me, especially if you're thinking like a sunset dinner or something."

Her eyes drifted to the sketch he was currently working on, and he hastily flipped to another page that didn't feature the scene she was describing. His mind was racing– was that idea really a boring one? A cliche from movies that the media had led them to believe was romantic? Or was 'romantic' even the right atmosphere for a first date– shouldn't those be getting to know the other person? Was he doing this all wrong? Should he–?

"But I don't think I'm the best person to ask about this, dates like that always seemed too mushy me," she grinned. "But I think Marinette wouldn't mind 'mushy'."

"But I don't know how I would even ask her, I dunno if I even can–"

"Nath, knock it off," Alix said, rolling her eyes. "Look, if you feel like words will be a struggle then make her something to ask her– you're good at that. Plus, Mari makes gifts all the time, it's like her thing." She snapped her fingers. "Yeah, love languages– ask her out that way and you might not have to say a word."

He had no idea how that would work. He would need to be able to actually talk if he was going to actually go on a date with someone, but Alix's idea did hold promise. He quickly turned to another page, already drawing away the idea forming in his mind before it could slip away. There were many ways he could do this, and while words weren't always his strong point he could make something out of this.

"...And I don't think you're listening anymore," Alix trailed off, barely registering the words. "But I know the drill, you're in 'the zone'."

He wasn't feeling confident per se, but his hopes were higher than before that this might just work.

* * *

Nathaniel wanted to melt into his seat the next day.

"No backing out now!" Alix hissed. "It's now or never."

"There won't be enough time before class," Nathaniel blurted out. "Marinette might be late, and I don't want to hold up Miss Bustier. I'll do it at... at lunch, yeah. Lunch."

"Wuss," Kim whispered from his desk, and Nathaniel sank deeper into his seat. Alix whacked Kim on the back of the head as she went back to her seat, leaving Nathaniel alone in his desk. He looked down at the paper in front of him– words blurring and the bright colors not matching the dread in his heart.

Why was this so hard? He just had to give it to her and it would be done– she would say 'yes' or 'no' and he would have his answer. Sure, the possibility of her saying 'no' was always there, and while the thought made his stomach churn, he knew it would be something he would accept. And if she said yes...

He felt his cheeks heating up, reminding him that while he was afraid of actually asking, it was something he wanted to do. Marinette was amazing– kind, caring, sweet– and if there was any chance that she might be interested as well he was going to take it. Nathaniel closed his eyes as Miss Bustier called for the class' attention, taking in a deep breath, before sitting up. He could do this, he would be just fine.

All doubt came crashing back as he watched Marinette burst into the classroom as their teacher took roll– shouting "Here!" as she bolted into the classroom, stumbling and tripping into the teacher's desk, using it to keep herself from falling to the floor. Miss Bustier raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything about marking her late as she stumbled to her seat.

She was so cute. How was he going to manage this?

Class moved much too quickly for his liking, and before he knew what was happening, the bell was ringing and they were packing up– onto their next class and one step closer to lunch. Nathaniel packed up as quickly as he could, grabbing his paper for Marinette and hurrying towards the door before anyone else stood up. He clutched the page to his chest, his panic surging again as he moved past Marinette's desk. She smiled at him happily as he passed, and he gave an uncertain wave as well– before tripping over Adrien's bag which stood in the aisle.

He let out a yelp as he fell, wincing as he crashed into the ground. He heard calls of concern, Adrien immediately at his side, apologizing profusely as he helped him up. Nathaniel muttered something in reply, but his eyes widened as he realized that he no longer had his paper. He looked about, fearing that he had crushed it in his fall, turning about–

Only to find that it had landed at the feet of Chloe, who picked it up with her long nails, crinkling her nose. She looked down at it, raising an eyebrow, and the whole world seemed to freeze as she let out a laugh.

"You want to ask Dupain-Cheng out on a date?" Chloe blurted out, and Nathaniel felt his blood turning cold, eyes shifting towards him. He didn't want to look at anyone, but still his eyes shifted about, feeling cornered by the gazes that were on him. "How ridiculous– utterly ridiculous– who would want to go out with her?" She snorted. "Or maybe it's a match made in heaven, because who would want to go out with you?"

"Chloe!" Alix snarled, rising to her feet. "How dare you–!"

"If you want to see someone who no one wants to go out with, why don't you look in a mirror, Chloe," someone else said, the voices starting to blur together in Nathaniel's head.

"There was no reason for you to read that," Adrien said, snatching the paper from Chloe's hands. He turned, handing it back to Nathaniel, who was standing as still as a statue. "Here you go."

He was aware that his classmates were defending him, but still he felt nothing but horror. How was he supposed to even attempt to ask Marinette out like this? He shakily took the paper back, and as he saw people turning towards him his panic surged once more. He didn't want to be the center of attention– and he most certainly didn't want any pity. Holding the page tightly he bolted, racing out of the classroom despite them calling out for him.

He fled to the art room, which had always been a sanctuary for him. He looked down at the page once more, which he had carefully decorated, even the words dancing across the paper. It was wrinkled slightly from the fall, and there was a small rip from where Chloe's nails had been, puncturing the page. His own hands tightened on the paper, a surge of frustration rushing through him.

It was the same as two years ago, when Chloe had last been in his class. She was horrible to nearly everyone, but she had her favorite targets, and the thought of him becoming one again... it only made his anger grow, and not the withering fear he expected.

A flicker of movement caught his attention– but he could muster no more than a gasp as the butterfly landed on the page, rippling with dark energy. All at once his focus was turned away from the panic the akuma brought, instead sharpening the anger he had been feeling moments before. Chloe once again rose in his mind as a mask flickered in front of his face, a fierce hatred boiling through him.

" _You've been carrying this frustration for many years,"_ a soft voice told him. " _Chloe has wronged both you and the girl you love, but you felt you've never been able to do a thing about it."_

"How can I?" He spat bitterly, in a tone he had never quite used before.

" _You express yourself through art, but you feel that means cannot help you now. But I am Monarch, and with my powers I can grant you the ability to be able to use your skills to get your revenge. Perhaps even impress the girl you care so deeply for."_

"You can?" He said, clutching the paper tighter. "How?"

" _I believe you already know how, dear Evillustrator,"_ Monarch said. " _The very same way your own character can. From now on your art is just not limited to your sketchbook– anything you imagine you can now create for yourself. All I ask for in return is the Miraculous of Crimson Beetle and Lady Noire."_

He would have the powers of le Dessinateur? Not only was that amazing, but the task Monarch gave him would be simple. He nodded, and he felt Monarch's satisfaction as a wave of energy washed over him.

* * *

"Chloe, wait up," Adrien said, hurrying after his friend as she sauntered her way through the halls. She paused, turning to look back at him, Sabrina at her side as she always was.

"Yes, Adrikins?" She asked, looking at him without concern– or regret.

He didn't know what to say as he approached her, heart feeling heavy. Her face turned to worry as she saw his expression– which only made this all worse. There was so much he wanted to say, but could only manage: "Why?"

"Why what?" She asked, blinking.

"Why did you do that to Nathaniel?" He asked. "And– and Marinette! That... it was... there was no reason for you to do that!"

She rolled her eyes. "Adrien, unlike you, I'm not friends with those pests. The simple reason is that I don't like them– don't make it complicated."

"That doesn't mean you have to harass them!" Adrien cried, a bit louder than he intended, though Chloe didn't seem fazed by the heads turning their way. He lowered his voice. "You can leave them alone, is that really too hard?"

"It's not like I was lying or anything," Chloe said, rolling her eyes. "I mean, who would really want to go out with Dupain-Cheng?"

"I would," Adrien snapped, not even aware of what he was saying until Chloe stared at him. His eyes widened slightly, and while his mind tried to backpedal, there was nowhere to go– because that was the truth. "And those are my friends Chloe, and it hurts to hear you talking about them like that." His voice fell again. "And it hurts to hear the way they talk about you."

Chloe closed her eyes. "Ugh, of course you'd fall for Dupain-Cheng's stupid charms too. Well if that's true then you should be thanking me, would you really want Nathaniel in your way?"

"I–"

"Don't try to make up an excuse, you know I'm right," Chloe said, hand on her hip. "Now, are we just going to stand around in these filthy halls all day?"

"Chloe–" Adrien began, but before he could finish a much louder voice echoed the same thing.

" _Chloe!"_ The voice shouted, causing the hallways to fall silent. Adrien felt himself paling slightly as he turned. If the mask and the vibrant hair on the figure didn't give him away as an akuma, then the fact that he was gliding effortlessly through the air did. He was riding on a sleek board, which didn't even make a sound as it swept towards them– Chloe letting out a scream.

Adrien felt bad for leaving his friend to the akuma as he turned and ran– but he would be of much more help after he transformed. His first instinct was to go to the bathroom, but after seeing several other people scramble into them to hide he instead opted for running up the stairs, hoping that there would be an empty classroom for him. If not he was sure there was a closet at the end of the hall– hopefully it wasn't locked.

"Tikki, spots on," Adrien whispered as he slipped into the closet, and with a flare of pink light he transformed into Crimson Beetle. He drew his yoyo right away as he charged out the door, where the cries of panic had grown louder.

Chloe had taken shelter in the library, but it wasn't enough to outrun the akuma. A giant hair dryer was currently chasing down his oldest friend, the akuma watching her flee from her hoverboard up above, a slight smirk on his face.

Crimson lashed out with his yoyo, it became entangled around the base of the hairdryer, and with a grunt he yanked it away from Chloe, letting it crash into the wall behind him, where it cracked and whirled to a stop. The hero panted slightly, before looking up at the akuma, who narrowed his eyes. The akuma then swiftly began drawing on what appeared to be a tablet strapped to his arm, and Crimson's eyes widened as he watched a giant bowling ball appear right in front of him, the same one as his first Lucky Charm. Crimson had no chance to admire it though, needing to leap out of the way as it came flying at him.

The akuma, who he was ninety-nine percent sure was Nathaniel, let out a growl as he jumped on top of some bookshelves to get closer to his height. "Why are you here?" He snarled at him. "She said I didn't have to fight you until later!"

"You'd be surprised how quickly people post about akumas online," he said with a smile. "And it's my job to always be alert– so why don't you hand over your akumatized object if you don't want to fight?"

"I don't want to fight you or the stupid cat," he growled. "I want to fight _her."_

" _Moi?"_ Chloe cried as the akuma pointed his drawing pen right at her, and Crimson's eyes narrowed in on it. "Haven't you already done enough, you horrid monster!"

"The name is Evillustrator," he snarled. "And while you may have been able to mock and push Nathaniel around, it isn't the same for me."

"Come on now," Crimson Beetle said, looking between the two of them. "Perhaps we can talk this out."

"Have you seen what his hairdryer did to my hair?!"

Evillustrator gritted his jaw. "...You don't even feel regret, do you? You know, I always thought that maybe you were just misunderstood or something, but no, you're just as cruel and selfish on the inside as out. If all you care about is wealth and riches– then have it!"

He furiously began scribbling on his tablet once more, a cascade of coins and makeup crashing down onto Chloe. Crimson Beetle hesitated for a split moment– the akuma's focus was on his tablet, and he was so close– but his mind was drawn to the sound of Chloe's cries. He leapt down towards her– wincing as metal crashed down onto him, grabbing his friend bridal style as he leapt up and out of the wave of money, knowing that they'd have some nasty bruises until he could cast his cure.

"You call yourself a hero?" Evillustrator snarled. "Yet you're protecting the one that doesn't hesitate to hurt others."

"Right now you're the one hurting her," Crimson said, holding Chloe close. She was shaking, tears welling up in her eyes, and seeing how hard the coins had hurt him with his magical suit he knew they weren't crocodile tears. "Revenge doesn't make things even– it pulls you down to another's level."

Evillustrator sneered at him. "Say whatever you want. If you want to protect that vile thing, then fine– I have other plans to make."

Crimson watched as he drew out a baseball, chucking it at one of the windows, shattering it instantly. Again he hesitated as he watched the akuma fly off, knowing that he should pursue him... but he looked down at Chloe who was now silently crying in his arms. He let out a small sigh, holding her a bit tighter as he took her out from the library– where there were already several people looking their way.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he set her down, having made his way to a classroom, and Chloe swiftly wiped away her tears.

"I'm _fine,"_ she spat, a waver in her voice that he knew all too well as she tried to force her confidence to the surface. "Aren't you going to go stop that thing? I'd like your healing magic chip-chop– this... this hurts."

"He's targeting you," he replied. "I wouldn't be surprised if him leaving was just a means to get me to leave you alone so he could come back– he clearly wasn't looking for an even fight right now."

Chloe shuddered.

"Is that why you let the akuma go?" A voice asked, and Crimson looked over his shoulder to see Lady Noire at the window.

"You saw that?" He said, eyes narrowing.

"...You left the library right as I arrived," she said, her tail lashing as she approached him and Chloe. Despite the pitiful state Chloe was in, Lady Noire's eyes were cold, and Crimson had no idea what to make of his partner's gaze. "So, what did you do to get an akuma to come after you?"

"I didn't do anything!" Chloe snapped, before shrinking back at Lady Noire flashed a glare at her. "A-aren't you going to go stop him before he comes back?"

"Perhaps it would be better to hang around you for when he does," Lady said coolly. "I'm sure it won't take him too long."

"Lady," Crimson said as he watched Chloe shiver slightly. "Could you not... word it so bluntly?"

"Why not? Chloe's words seem to be pretty blunt."

"Y-you stay away from me," Chloe growled. "I... I don't– if you're not going to protect me I don't need you and your crazy powers near me!"

Crimson winced slightly, knowing that was a sore spot for Lady– yet she didn't go quiet or just turn away as she often did when people seemed wary of her. Instead she turned right on a heel, coming right up to Choe, flashing her ringed hand in front of her face. The girl let out a yelp, shrinking back into Crimson's arms, while Lady looked... satisfied?

"Enough," he said, not even sure where to begin with what just happened, and he scooped up Chloe once more, and she didn't protest. "Let's take Chloe to her home, and we can figure out what to do from there."

"What if he comes to my house?" Chloe shrieked.

He smiled down at her. "Don't worry, we'll stay right with you– we'll get the akuma before he can even come near you."

He was glad to see Chloe relax slightly in his arms, no matter how subtle.

* * *

Why did everyone coddle Chloe?

It wasn't like she tried to pull a nice act, even those that didn't know her personally tended to quickly see that she was nothing but a ball of bitterness and harshness, but Crimson had been nothing but gentle with her.

They were currently in Chloe's room on one of the upper levels of the hotel, which was just as nice as she had always claimed it to be. Crimson, her father, and two security guards were inside, while Chloe sat on her bed, and Lady waited out on the balcony, staring out at Paris for any sign of Evillustrator.

She had excused herself to keep watch when she had seen the hesitation on the men's faces as she and Crimson had brought Chloe here, and though they were speaking in hushed tones she could still hear every single word with her enhanced hearing.

"Well, we need to figure out the identity of this akuma right away–"

"I fail to see how that is necessary, Mayor," Crimson said evenly. "It won't help us find the akuma, and once we cleanse the butterfly, it won't matter."

"But he is targeting my daughter–"

"Monarch is," Crimson said fimly.

"But my baby girl–" Andre tried again.

"I don't care about who's under the butterfly puppet," Chloe snapped. "I just want them away from me!"

"Our focus needs to be on protecting Chloe, and defeating the akuma," Crimson Beetle agreed. "We are dealing with two victims here– your daughter who's being targeted, and... whoever is being controlled. I am asking for your permission to stay with Chloe so we can protect her– is that acceptable?"

A smirk played on Lady Noire's face; how quickly her partner just shut the mayor down without even blinking.

"It better be acceptable, Daddy," Chloe said, crossing her arms, before glaring at the security guards behind him. "Crimson Beetle is the only one who actually bothered to do anything when I was attacked at school!"

"Of course he can stay, my dear," Andre said softly. "You are always welcomed here, M. Beetle. You have been doing this city a great service– consider these two security guards at your service when it comes to protecting my sweet little girl."

Lady Noire briefly glanced over her shoulder– the guards didn't look so sure about facing the akuma.

"If they could stand outside the doors and alert us if the akuma comes, that will be enough," Crimson said. "Too many people will just create more obstacles– it will just be best for me and Lady to be the only ones facing the akumas."

Andre shifted. "Well... perhaps our security will be of more help than your, er, sidekick. They are trained for situations just like this and know Chloe very well–"

"Lady Noire is my partner," Crimson Beetle said coolly. "We work together, not alone."

"Well, like you said, too many people may be an issue–"

"Is there a problem with us being here to protect your daughter?" Crimson asked, sitting up a bit straighter. "If so we will gladly leave the building and seek the akuma so as to not cause any trouble."

"No!" Chloe cried, and as eyes drifted towards her she changed her frightful gaze to a scowl. "Y-you better not make him leave, Daddy! Kicking out a hero– that's ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!"

"M. Beetle," Andre said, voice sounding strained. "Seeing as this is an operation to, well, _protect_ my daughter, doesn't it not make sense to not have a thing so... destructive in here?"

Lady Noire pushed herself off the railing, wheeling around and walking back into the room. Chloe let out a yelp, and Andre staggered back as she stalked into the room, her braid lashing behind her. The security guards flinched, but held firm, while Crimson looked at her with the most sorrowful expression she had seen on him.

She pretended that she hadn't heard a word of the conversation, voice hollow. "Seeing as we do not know the current location of the akuma, Crimson, only that he might possibly come after Chloe I believe it will be more effective for us to split up."

"Lady–"

"You should remain here with the mayor's daughter, I will search the city for Evillustrator. If you see any sign of him, call me and I will come right away."

Crimson stepped towards her. "Lady–!"

She didn't let him finish, turning on her heel as she hurried back towards the balcony. She drew her baton, leaping away before her partner could reach her. The wind blew at her face, whisking away the tears that stung her eyes, and she let out a grunt as she landed on a lower roof.

Lady Noire could feel Plagg's presence in her mind, much stronger than what she normally felt from him. She wasn't quite sure what she was feeling from him– because it wasn't pity. Rather... a strange sense of understanding.

She knew that she should be looking for Evillustrator. That she should be freeing Nathaniel from the akuma– she had lingered long enough as it was. She did feel slightly bad about not transforming right away... but a part of her had felt that perhaps Chloe deserved some retribution for her actions. Perhaps a mind controlled super villain was a bit much, though.

Still, she didn't go looking for him, instead making the familiar trek across the roofs to her home.

As she landed on her balcony she muttered the detransformation phrase, her suit vanishing from around her in a flash of green light. She sank down onto her bed as Plagg came out of her ring, drawing her knees up without a word, vision blurry as she stared out at nothing. People being afraid of her powers... she could live with that. Even she was still hesitant of the ability she wielded.

Being called a _thing_ was something she couldn't even describe.

Her stomach churned, a heavy, sticky feeling clinging to her heart. She felt sick, but she did no more than sway as mindless tears fell down her face. She didn't hear Plagg, who was hovering right in front of her, calling out, nor feel her phone vibrating in her pocket, just staring straight ahead.

"Kid..." Plagg's quiet voice came, she heard the words, but did not register them. "Come on, kid, the words of some old dude don't matter... trust me, I know, I know how this is... You just can't listen to them..."

She blinked, eyes stinging despite the tears. "...Huh...?"

Plagg's tail twitched. "Old dudes. I know how it is when they think they're all that. Like 'oh I lived a lifetime I'm so smart'– and I'm just like 'pal, I've lived like ten gazillion of your little lifetimes but I've had yet to figure out why not everyone can enjoy the beauty of cheese'."

Marinette let out a snort– not a single part of it a laugh– but the force of air made Plagg relax somewhat. His ears flicked towards her, tail swaying slightly, and she moved to wipe away her tears. The kwami let out a small sigh, opening his mouth to say something else– before suddenly diving to hide under her blankets.

The reason was quite obvious as her wall suddenly vanished.

She stared down from her loft, watching as the Evillustrator stepped through the hole that was now in her wall, looking about her room. Her heart thumped nervously, because she was used to having a super suit on when it came to facing a super villain.

"Hello?" She called, trying to put herself in the mindset of a civilian.

"Marinette!" Evillustrator beamed as soon as he saw her– and he sounded just like the Nathaniel she knew so well. "I'm so glad I found you, I looked all over the school but I couldn't see you!"

"Um, yeah," she said, making her way down the steps to her loft as he came closer, not wanting to find herself cornered in her own room, because as sweet as that smile on his face was. she knew that akumas were unpredictable. "You know how it is with akuma attacks, usually we all head home to safety..."

His gaze fell slightly. "I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry." He held out his hand to her as she reached the last step, and she allowed him to help her down. "The only person I planned on attacking was Chloe, after what she did."

His gaze darkened, and she swallowed. "Um... what about the heroes?"

"They're not as heroic as they say," he huffed. "Crimson was defending Chloe despite everything she did– how could you call him a hero after that?"

Her thoughts turned towards Crimson and Chloe, and she couldn't help but feel a bit bitter– but that was pushed from her mind just as quickly. They were heroes, and they needed to protect everyone from akumas– no matter who they were or what they had done. Besides, Crimson had leapt to her defense so quickly when the mayor had spoken of her...

"Marinette, are you okay?" Evillustrator was suddenly right in front of her, his hands clasping hers. He looked so worried and concerned– yet the way he had encroached into her space was in a way that the Nathaniel she knew never would.

"Y-yeah," she whispered, and it was only then she realized that there were tears forming in her eyes again. She swiftly wiped them away. "I– I just need some space–"

Much to her relief he took a step back, letting go of her hand. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Did someone hurt you? Because if so I can avenge you. I'm no longer a cowardly Nathaniel– I can protect myself now."

She swallowed. "I'm just... thinking about Chloe, that's all. She's... she's said some hurtful things to me before, and yeah..."

A scowl appeared on his masked face. "Don't worry, Marinette," he said in a low voice. "Monarch wants me to take care of the heroes anyways– and they've been guarding her. I will both take care of Chloe for us and help Monarch."

Why had she said that, why had she said that–?

"No!" Marinette cried, and he looked at her with narrowed eyes. "I... I cannot stand violence!" She cried, dramatically putting her arms over her heart. "Please, Nathaniel, don't hurt Chloe, I couldn't bear it. She... she doesn't deserve your time anyways."

"Very true," he mused, before stepping forward again. "But my name is not Nathaniel anymore– it is Evillustrator. And the only one that deserves my time is you, Marinette."

He carefully pulled a pen out from his tablet, before swiftly drawing on it. Marinette couldn't help but watch in fascination as a paper appeared right in her hands, the very thing he was drawing coming to life. Yes, he was an akuma... but she couldn't deny that this power was awesome.

"This is what I wanted to give you at school," Nathaniel said, laying a hand on his tablet. "Until Chloe read it and ruined it... but now I can give you so much more than just a paper. Anything you desire, I can create for you."

Marinette looked at the words on the paper, heart thumping, the realization finally hitting her. Yes, she had heard Chloe's words, but in the moment her focus had been on how harsh she had been to poor Nathaniel, but now as she read his words she felt heat climbing in her cheeks.

"A d-date?" She squeaked, looking up at him, and he smiled.

"Of course," he said. "You're an amazing girl, and I have wanted to ask you this for a long time now." Again he took her hand. "Tonight, on the Seine– just you and me?"

She didn't think saying 'no' was a good idea.

So Marinette swallowed, trying to form a plan in her mind, before putting on a soft smile. "Of course," she said. "As long as you leave Chloe alone, I have no problem with that."

Evillustrator gave her the softest smile. "Anything for you, Marinette." She watched as he began sketching on his tablet once more, a jetpack materializing on his back. "Meet me there at sunset on the east bank, by Notre Dame– and I'll have everything waiting."

His jetpack hummed to life, Evillustrator heading over towards the section of her wall that she had erased. He blasted off into the air, and Marinette ran over to the hole in her wall before he could fly off. "Wait!"

He paused, looking at her fondly. "Yes, Marinette?"

"Um... can you fix my wall?"

He flushed. "Oh yeah, of course." He pulled out his pen, quickly sketching away, and she was forced to back away as her wall once again appeared– but this time with a brand new window that was open, allowing her to look at him again. "How's that?"

"Perfect," she said. "Thank you."

He gave her a salute, before tucking the pen away, flying off into the sky once again.

"Thanking the akuma," a sarcastic voice said from behind her. "Brilliant. And agreeing to a date as well– you know Monarch can see everything he does while akumatized? If you want to ask the redhead out, couldn't you have waited until after you and Crimson crushed him in battle?"

"Because I'm sure he would have reacted _so well_ if I had been rude or refused him," Marinette said, closing her new window. "And I'm not interested in Nathaniel that way. He's nice... but honestly I'm surprised that he actually likes _me_..."

She flushed slightly– because she most definitely was flattered.

"Well, how are you supposed to fight him if you're supposed to be on a date with him?" Plagg asked. "You can't be Lady Noire and Marinette at the same time!"

"I know," she replied. "But as long as the akuma keeps his promise about staying away from Chloe then this got easier. Besides, I don't think anyone's too keen on seeing Lady Noire, so we can make this work."

Plagg looked at her in worry. "Marinette–"

"Claws out," she said, holding up her ring– and with a flash of green light, she transformed.

* * *

Crimson practically sprang for his yoyo as it began vibrating, halting his somewhat awkward conversation with Chloe. Usually it was so easy to talk to her, but with his worry for Lady on his mind, combined with needing to hide his identity, he honestly had no idea what to talk about. He fumbled with his yoyo as he desperately tried to answer the incoming call.

"Lady!" He cried as he answered, walking out towards the balcony. "Thank goodness you called– you didn't have to leave, I could've–"

" _We can worry about that later, Crimson Beetle,"_ Lady Noire said, voice that same unnatural evenness it had been when the mayor had been with them. " _I found out that our akuma has another target besides Chloe."_

He gritted his teeth. "Are you with them?"

" _He has no interest in attacking them, don't worry– he wants to take her on a date."_

His eyes widened, and at the same moment a photo popped up on screen. Marinette's smiling face was staring up at him, and his heart twisted as he realized how stupid he was for not thinking how the akuma would go near her.

" _I need you to protect this girl, her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng,"_ Lady Noire said, rattling off the address of the bakery in the same breath. " _She agreed to a 'date' with Evillustrator, and he'll be meeting her down by the Seine at sunset– I'll send you the address. Considering that his guard will be lowered this will probably be the best time to claim the akuma."_

"I– I agree–" He began, trying to separate his thoughts into coherent words. "But isn't this involving too many civilians? Going to the Seine will leave Chloe unguarded and Marinette right in the line of fire, and I don't like that."

Two of the most important girls in his life were caught up in this akuma– three counting Lady, but it was their job to fight them.

" _I will be guarding Chloe,"_ Lady replied. " _From a distance, so she feels... 'safe'. She won't even know I'm there. You need to go and face the akuma directly, since you're the only one that can capture the akuma– will you be able to manage without me?"_

He closed his eyes. "Yes. If I can catch him off guard then there shouldn't be much of a fight. Will you be okay?"

" _I'll stay in the shadows."_ She replied, and his heart felt heavy.

"Lady–"

" _Good luck, Crimson Beetle,"_ Lady Noire said, ending the call before he had the chance to say anything.

Crimson shuddered, hating the formal tone the conversation had been held in. It reminded him too much of times with Father and Nathalie– people he was supposed to be close to, but who only spoke to him in a professional manner.

"So, what was that call about?" Chloe asked, and Crimson sighed, not quite sure how to explain that he was going to have to leave– because saying that Lady Noire would be watching her now wouldn't exactly comfort the blonde.

* * *

"I don't know, Adrien," Tikki said from within his pocket as they lurked in an alleyway, not far from Marinette's bakery. "I think you're letting this mission become too personal– you and Lady rarely directly interact with those involved, and now you're personally talking to two of them. People might piece together something about your identity!"

"No one's going to figure out anything, don't worry," Adrien said. "Chloe's the mayor's daughter so I don't think anyone will think twice about me and Lady keeping guard, and it would be wrong not to let Marinette know that there's going to be a hero watching as she goes off with an akuma."

Tikki crossed her paws. "Alright then, but you can't let this happen every time someone you know gets akumatized. You can be there for them as Adrien– but Crimson Beetle sticks to akumas– got it?"

"Of course," Adrien said. "Spots on."

With a flare of pink light he became Crimson Beetle, shooting a quick glance out both sides of the alleyway– but no one had seen him. Satisfied, he leapt up towards the roof, jumping down towards Marinette's front door. It wasn't until he had already knocked that he realized he had no idea what he was going to say– especially if it wasn't Marinette that answered.

' _Oh, hello, Mme Cheng, me and my partner decided to use your daughter as bait for the next akuma, can I talk to her?'_ ...Yeah, that probably wouldn't go over well.

Much to his relief it was Marinette who answered the door, a smile on her face as she started to say a greeting– before she suddenly let out a yelp. The door was then slammed in his face, and he just blinked.

That... could have gone better?

He could have sworn he heart muffled laughing– was Tikki mocking him? That wasn't like her! But then the door opened a crack, Marinette staring up at him in surprise, a pink tinge on her cheeks. He hoped she wasn't embarrassed; it wasn't every day a superhero showed up on your doorstep after all.

"Crimson Beetle?" She said, pulling the door open all the day. "It's nice to see– er, meet you, yeah!"

He smiled. "It's nice to meet you too, mademoiselle. I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"Nope! Nothing at all! Just me here right now, and, er– what brings a superhero to my front door?"

He had to hold back a chuckle, because he had never seen Marinette like this before. She was always so confident around him, and he wanted to leave a good impression on her with his alter ego...

"Let's just say I caught wind that an akuma asked you on a date," he said, before going into a bow. "So I am here to be your fair knight as you embark on this quest. Brave of you to accept such a proposal, I must say."

"W-well who knows what he would have done if I had said no..." Marinette shuddered as he rose. Her eyes remained on his as he stood... Of course she had felt pressured into saying yes, no one wanted to be on the bad side of an akuma.

"Well, you have no reason to worry," he promised, grabbing her hand. "I'm going to be with you the entire time, I'll pounce before the akuma even knows what hit him."

He was split in that moment, because poor Marinette looked so overwhelmed. He didn't know if it was the akuma, or if it was him, though both made sense. He wasn't Adrien right now, he was the masked hero few had been able to talk to, and he could now see why Tikki was worried about him coming here. He let go of her hand, reminding himself that he was a stranger right now– no touching random civilians unless it was to get them away from an attack. His friends outside of the mask were not his friends right now– no matter how much that idea hurt.

And the fact that she looked so adorable with her face flushed pink meant absolutely nothing.

She quickly turned around. "Um... what about Lady Noire? Aren't you two p-partners?"

"My fair Lady is off on a quest of her own," he said dramatically, leaning up against the brickwork. "This will be one I have to face on my own– though perhaps you can lend me a hand, dear princess."

"P-princess?!" Marinette yelped, her voice almost a squeak as she turned to face him once more. Her face was no longer pink– her blush now a deep red, covering most of her face. He felt his own face heating up, because this side of Marinette was both one he had never seen with her, and it was only cementing his affection for her.

"The akuma has a little pen for his tablet," Crimson explained. "I think that's where the akuma butterfly is hiding, if there was a way you could get it away from him, then I could take care of the rest."

"Wait!" Marinette said and he reached for his yoyo, and he paused. "I d-don't akuma his is– I mean–" She closed her eyes. "I don't think the akuma is in his pen!"

"Oh?" He asked, because he thought for sure that's where it would be tucked away, as it seemed to be his main way of attacking. Or at least for creating a way for him to attack.

"I wasn't there when he was akumatized, but I was there to see what made him upset," Marinette said. "It was because Chloe humiliated him when she read something of his– hold on–" She reached for her pocket, pulling out a paper. "He made this for me when it came to a-ask me out, and I think it was the same thing that he had in our classroom– so wouldn't it be the tablet that's the akuma? Because, like the paper it's something you draw on, and he had the paper with him when he ran out of the room–"

"That's a good point," he said– he had been in the room too when it happened, but that thought hadn't even crossed his mind. "It might be harder to get the tablet from him then, as it's strapped to his wrist, so I might have to go for a surprise attack..."

"I'll try to get it from him," she said, sitting up slightly.

"Just don't put yourself in danger," he said. "That's my job."

She crossed her arms. "Call me 'princess' all you want, but that doesn't mean I'm not able to handle myself."

He grinned, this being the Marinette he knew. He leaned in close, grinning slightly. "I never said you couldn't, Princess."

She leaned towards him with no hesitation, a grin on her face and a spark in her eyes. His heart thumped in his chest, and she opened her mouth to retort– when suddenly she became bright red once more. She retreated back towards the door, blurting out something about cookies in the oven and seeing him tonight– before swiftly slamming the door in his face once more.

He wasn't sure if that had gone well or not– but with the fluttering feeling in his stomach decided that this was a good thing.

* * *

"Plagg!" Marinette whimpered as she leaned up against the doorway. "What's wrong with me?"

The black cat was cackling as he came zipping out from her coin purse. "That was absolutely hilarious!"

"I dunno how to act around him when I'm not transformed!" She said, hands on her head as she paced the hallway. "I forgot I was Marinette there for a minute and I almost messed and– and– he why was he so... so..."

"Hot?" Plagg supplied, munching on some cheddar that he had probably stolen from the fridge.

"Not helping!"

"Oh come on, I already know you like his pretty face. You wouldn't be the first Kitt... kid of mine to fall for the bug. And sometimes the bug ends up falling for the cat," he grinned. "Can't hide things by being professional around him like when you're transformed, and so your little feelings slip through the cracks."

"I– I don't have feelings! For him!"

"'Why does he have to be so cute?'" Plagg quoted, his voice high pitched in an attempt to mimic her. "Don't forget you agreed with the annoying blog-girl when she said he wasn't 'too bad looking'..."

"Sh-shut up, Plagg!"

He flipped upside down, grinning. "Don't worry, _Princess,_ your knight will be here to protect you soon~"

She chucked her purse at him.


	14. Chapter 14

"So... which of the boys are you dressing up for?" Plagg asked.

"Hush you," Marinette said, as she put on a pair of silver earrings. Her ears pierced a few years back, but she didn't wear earrings all that often. She thought dressing up a bit would help her with the akuma though, help convince Evillustrator that she was serious about this date and not keep his guard up around her. "Get in the purse already, will you?"

"Oh, so I have to stay hidden and quiet like usual, while you get to go on your little date," He scrunched his nose. "Gah, don't you have a bag that's less pink?"

"Not one that matches this outfit."

"Does that matter?"

"I put some parmesan in there," she replied– and of course he zipped right in without further hesitation. She just shook her head with a smile, before adjusting her jacket as she looked in the mirror. She was limited in options with the fall chill now in the air, and with the sun going down she was expecting her evening to be cold. She did wish she could transform, but unfortunately she would be more effective against the akuma as Marinette.

She really hoped that Evillustrator had kept his promise to not attack Chloe.

Marinette shivered slightly as she stepped outside, the Paris streets quieter than usual. Word had spread about the akuma fairly quickly thanks to Chloe and the mayor, and the city knew that the akuma had not yet been defeated as the Miraculous Ladybugs had yet to sweep across the city. Hopefully it wouldn't be long until that was so.

A flicker of movement caught her eye, and her gaze turned towards the rooftops. She saw Crimson Beetle standing up on top of her school, his right red suit clashing with the bright colors of the setting sun. He gave her a nod as they made eye contact, before slowly retreating out of sight. She blinked once, before smiling softly.

It was sweet of him to let her know that he was there, even though she had already known he would be– her partner was someone she could rely on.

It didn't take her long to get to the Seine where Evillustrator had told her to go, and she was not prepared for what she saw. Yes, she had been told that this was a date– but still her mind had been running in 'akuma attack mode', and she was braced for the chaos that the akumas threw out just to claim their Miraculouses.

Instead, she saw a quaint little dock peering out onto the calm river, a boat lined with flowers and floating lights hovering about both the boat and dock, small little music notes were drifting up from a figure sitting at the edge of the bank, each of the notes playing a lovely little melody as he he drew them on his tablet, bringing them to life.

"Nathaniel?" Marinette called, and Evillustrator turned. Relief showed across his face, which turned into a smile as he stood. He hurried over towards her, and she had to force herself to stay calm as he approached.

"Marinette," he said, his voice the same gentle tone as her classmate. "You came! I– well– that makes me so happy." He seemed nervous, and her heart softened, a smile flickering onto his face– only for his tone to shift to something colder. "Also, the name is Evillustrator now. Right this way, our night awaits."

His voice became warm once more– but no matter how much he acted like Nathaniel, the influence of the akuma in him was clear. She looked up into his eyes as he held out a hand, shivers running through her. Monarch could see through his eyes, speak within his mind, and that very thought set her on edge. Not only was everything about that wrong, but she hated the fact that Monarch was able to see a glimpse of her personal life right now, even if she did not know she was Lady Noire.

Her eyes focused beyond Evillustrator, looking at a figure perched on a streetlight, watching them. The sight of Crimson made her relax slightly, even as he leapt out of sight, and Evillustrator glanced over his shoulder with narrowed eyes.

"It's all so beautiful," Marinette immediately gushed, her gaze turning towards the boat and dock. "Did you make this all yourself?"

He smiled, leading her down towards the boat. "Monarch has given me the best power I could ever dream of. Anything I wish can come to life– here, one second."

He drew his pen, quickly sketching something on the tablet on his arm. She watched as a rose appeared in front of her, and she carefully took it from the air. Evillustrator was looking at her hopefully, so she took a sniff of the rose to play her part, smiling softly.

"That's absolutely amazing," she said, perhaps the flattery was a bit more laid on than necessary– but she still was impressed. As far as powers went... if she could get this one without becoming an akuma she would gladly accept it; it was the dream of any artist. "...Where are we going?"

"Just down the river," he said as they stepped onto the boat, drawing up two chairs– literally. "I thought watching the sunset would be fitting, as it is one of the few things that come close to matching your beauty."

She smiled politely as she sat down. "That's very sweet of you, Nath."

How much of this was Nathaniel, and how much was Evillustrator?

His posture was tense as he sat down. "It's Evillustrator, Marinette. I would appreciate it if you called me by my true name."

She frowned as she studied him, because for an akuma he seemed very relaxed in the moment, only tensing up if she didn't call him by his akuma name. She wondered if it would be possible to get some information from him, maybe learn more about their mindset as an akuma. She did need to keep him distracted and to find a way to grab the tablet, and as long as she worded this right she didn't think that he would get angry.

"How did it become your true name?" She asked casually.

"It is the name Monarch gave me, as she helped me unlock my true self," he replied, and he began drawing away on the tablet, a table with a vase materializing in front of them, and she slipped the rose he had created into it. Soon, two plates appeared, and more of the floating lights flickered into view. She couldn't help but watch in fascination, first they were just a mere outline in front of her, before solidifying into an actual object.

"...How do your powers work?" She asked, picking up a pastry he had drawn onto her plate. "They're... pretty amazing."

He sat up proudly. "Well, in my comic book I'm working on le Dessinateur is actually able to summon items from a parallel dimension by drawing them. Monarch told me that mine don't work in the same way, that mine are tied to her Miraculous, but as long as I retrieve the Ladybug earrings and the Black Cat ring, I can keep them."

She had to fight the urge to pull her hand with her ring back and hide it, to shove it somewhere out of sight, and she forced herself not to even look down at it– now was not the time to draw attention to it. She could not risk a single hint that the Miraculous he was seeking was right in front of him.

She scooted her chair closer to him. "Does it only work for you? Or is anything that's drawn appear?"

He hesitated, eyes wide as her closeness, though he didn't seem to be objecting. "I, er, actually don't know...?"

"...Could I try?" Marinette asked, not knowing how he would respond to this request.

His eyes narrowed, drawing his arm that held the tablet close to his chest. He watched her, but she kept her expression as innocent as possible– just a curious fellow artist. After a moment he uncurled his arm from his chest, holding it between them as he carefully pressed the tablet pen into her hand, letting her have access to the screen.

That was all the proof she needed that the akuma was in the tablet– both the fact that he wouldn't have handed over the pen so easily if it held it, and the way he had protectively held the tablet. She didn't hesitate with drawing a quick sketch of a skirt on the tablet, a simple idea she had had in mind for a few days now, and she couldn't help but let out a delighted gasp at how easily her hand moved across the tablet despite being used to pencil and paper.

It was as if it knew what exactly she had in mind, the colors she had imagined flowing out across the screen as her skirt came to life. There was a flicker in front of her, and she looked up to see a mannequin appearing, the very skirt that had been in her mind for so long now right in front of her. She couldn't help but grin, because this was _amazing._

"Pretty awesome, huh?" Evillustrator beamed.

"Yes," she said, not even needing to force her enthusiasm. "Could I draw something else? This... this is amazing."

"Be my guest," he said, not quite as tense as he held his arm out to her again, letting her sketch something else on the tablet. It was easy to put the pen to the screen, letting ideas she had on her mind for a while now come to life on the magical tablet in front of her. Soon a top joined the skirt on the mannequin, and a sun hat that did not match the cool weather around them.

Evillustrator took the moment to put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her in close. She wasn't sure what to make of this, but she let it happen. Her free hand wrapped around the tablet to hold it steady, eyes looking for any sign of Crimson, but with the sun beginning to disappear behind the buildings and horizon there wasn't much for her to see. She started talking as she doodled, not wanting Evillustrator to lose interest or catch sight of Crimson Beetle.

"This is amazing," she said again, not sure how to begin. "You're amazing, Evillustrator, this is like a dream."

"Are you enjoying our date?" He asked, a childlike eagerness in his voice. She looked up at him, holding his hand– pulling it close, including the tablet as well.

"Thank you so much for inviting me," she said softly, her other hand wrapping around the tablet.

A purple mask flared over his face, and Marinette jerked back in surprise, causing her to tug on the tablet in the same action. Evillustrator yanked his arm from her grasp, clutching the tablet to his arm tightly, a hiss escaping him. She stared with wide eyes as his gentle expression twisted into one of rage, hand tightening.

"What are you doing?" He spat at her, and she scrambled back.

"E-evillustrator?" She stuttered out– she was an innocent civilian, she had to keep that facade up. "What's wrong?"

"You were trying to take my tablet!" He yelled– had Monarch been able to sense her touching it and warn him?

"I wouldn't steal from you!" She said, letting her panic bring tears to her eyes.

"Not steal!" He growled. "You were trying to take my akuma!"

"Wh-what?" she whispered, backing away. "N-no, why would I– I wouldn't, Nath– Evillustrator! I swear!"

He was panting, standing above her, and the tension slowly drained from his form. The mask was still over his face. "She's right, Monarch, why would she want my akuma–?"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Crimson Beetle came swinging across the Seine with his yoyo, slamming into Evillustrator– sending him flying into the river.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" Crimson said frantically as he landed, drawing his yoyo back to his hand. "I'm sorry I didn't move sooner, everything seemed to be going well and then suddenly he was–"

"Behind you!" She cried, and he turned in time to see Evillustrator rising out of the water, on the same hoverboard he had used at the school. He was soaking wet, and his face was twisted into an angrier scowl than before as he glowered down at them. Crimson immediately began spinning his yoyo about into a shield, while the akuma scribbled on his tablet with a finger, his tablet pen still in Marinette's hand.

She snapped it in half, just in case akuma was somehow hidden away in it, but nothing came from the pen. Another drawing pen appeared in front of Evillustrator as he finished his drawing, grabbing it before he went to work once more. Crimson lashed out with his yoyo, but a barrier appeared between the boat and the akuma, sending the yoyo rebounding back into Crimson's face– causing both her and him to wince.

"I wasn't doing anything wrong, but yet you still feel the need to show up?" Evillustrator snarled. "A pathetic excuse for a hero." More barriers appeared around him, eyes scanning the darkening city-scape. "Now, where's that little sidekick of yours hiding?"

"I wouldn't know– I don't have a sidekick," Crimson Beetle replied. "Now, are you just going to cower away behind your little shields, or are you going to fight?"

"Why don't you just leave?" He snapped. "Me and Monarch had a deal– I don't need to fight you until tomorrow! I'm having a date tonight!"

"Date night has been canceled," Crimson Beetle replied, sending his yoyo flying once more, testing the limits of the barrier. It didn't crack, but it did shift. Smirking, Crimson ran forward, jumping onto a table and leaping up into the air, landing a flying kick onto the square barricade surrounding Evillustrator. "You're free to take another swim, however!"

He was smiling as the barrier seemingly lost its levitation with the force, crashing down into the akuma and his hoverboard. He landed on the edge of the boat, watching as Evillustrator swiftly erased the barriers, jumping back onto his hoverboard and zipping up above the boat. Marinette's hand had instinctively gone to her side, but of course there was no baton there for her to use.

Her eyes instead scanned the deck of the boat as Evillustrator sent a volley of pencils falling down at Crimson, which he blocked with his yoyo. Marinette's eyes landed on her mannequin with all of the clothes she had drawn, and she hurried forward. She cast the outfits aside, flipping it over. She smirked as she found that the stand could separate from the bust, leaving her with something fairly close to her baton, with a rounded base attached.

She turned to see what had become of the fight, and found that Evillustrator had abandoned the aerial advantage, having joined Crimson on the boat for a fight. His weapon of choice was a giant paintbrush– something she recognized from the comic pages Nathaniel often worked on in the art room. He swung it like a bat, using it to keep both Crimson and the yoyo at bay. It wasn't long before the yoyo wrapped itself around the paintbrush, causing the hero to smirk as he prepared to yank it from the akuma's grasp– but Evillustrator grinned, twisting the paintbrush in his grasp.

The force caused Crimson to stumble forward a few steps, leaving the bristles pointed right towards the hero. Evillustrator tightened his grasp on the giant paintbrush– and a wave of paint was sent flying right at Crimson, blinding him.

Marinette charged forward the same moment Evillustrator did, raising his paintbrush above the now lime-green hero, and Marinette raised the stand in her hand, swinging it to meet the paintbrush before it could crush her partner.

The circular metal base caused the wooden handle of the paintbrush to crack as she slammed the stand into it. She grinned as Evillustrator just stared at her, twisting the stand, causing the fractures to widen, the paintbrush falling apart in his hands, the tangled yoyo falling to the ground with a pile of splinters.

It felt like a moment where she was supposed to say something dramatic– but she had nothing.

"Marinette...?" Evillustrator said slowly.

"...You know I don't like violence," she said, despite the fact that she was wielding a mannequin like a bat, standing above a fallen hero.

"I have to fight him, Monarch needs me to," Evillustrator said.

"Needs you to, or wants you to?" She snapped back.

By now Crimson was on his feet, managing to wipe the paint from his mask, though he was still coated with green. He retracted his yoyo, standing next to Marinette. Apparently what she said was the wrong thing though, as the akuma's face twisted once more into an expression of rage.

"I thought you'd understand!" He snarled at her. "But instead you're protecting my enemy!"

Crimson's hand wrapped around her waist as Evillustrator began drawing something new on his tablet. He sent his yoyo flying, pulling them off of the boat and up into the air. "What are you doing– you need to get the akuma."

"No," Crimson said as they landed on a rooftop, and he picked her up bridal style. "I need to get you to safety– he's after you now."

"He was right there!"

"So were you!"

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much," she said, waving the stand in her hands. "I think the least you can say is thank you."

He glanced over his shoulder as they ran across rooftops, where they could see the silhouette of Evillustrator flying after them with his hoverboard. Crimson put on just a bit more speed, holding her closer– and it was then that Marinette seemed to realize that he was carrying her, flushing slightly.

"Oh trust me, I'm thankful," he said with a smile. "Also, you are insane."

"I wasn't going to let him hurt you."

"I believe that's my job, Princess– hold on– though I must say that you are an impressive sight."

He had to shift her from his arms to over his shoulder as he drew his yoyo, a large street coming up ahead. Marinette had the perfect view of Evillustrator now, who was swiftly gaining ground. "He's catching up. I'm slowing you down–" She let out a slight yelp as they went flying across the street. "–Put me down and–"

"I'm not leaving you alone with this guy after you," he replied, and she rolled her eyes– she couldn't exactly slip away to transform like this!

She let out a sigh, a little too relaxed for the fact that she was being carried across rooftops with a crazed artist after them. "Also get ready to duck because he's sending another volley of pencils at us–"

She was pulled from his shoulder and back into his arms as he immediately fell down to the rooftop, shielding her with his body as a wave of pencils soared over their heads, embedding themselves into the rooftop like they were arrows. Crimson then wrapped his arms around her– before rolling straight off of the roof and into an alleyway.

He made sure that he cushioned their fall, grunting slightly as they landed on the cement. Marinette blinked from the sudden motions– and found herself face to face with Crimson Beetle, their noses only inches apart. He was laying on his back, her right on top of him, his arms around her back. He swallowed, his face clashing with his mask, and she found herself blushing as well, letting out a small squeak.

Before she could say a word he flipped her over onto her back, allowing her to catch sight of Evillustrator above them, dozens of erasers raining down on them. Crimson winced as he used his body to shield her, before pushing himself to his feet, drawing his yoyo once more.

"So are you just going to keep running?" Evillustrator sneered as he hovered above the alleyway. "I thought you were the one that wanted the fight, insect."

"If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get," Crimson Beetle said, before throwing his yoyo up into the air. "Lucky Charm!"

It was one of the smallest Lucky Charms Marinette had seen summoned, the small red sphere falling down into Crimson's hands. He turned the bouncy ball over with a frown, before looking back up at Evillustrator. Marinette's eyes were scanning the alleyway, wondering how this could help them. She spotted the stand she had been using as a weapon lying near a dumpster, and she hurried towards it, scooping it up.

"Our powers do have some similarities," Evillustrator said with a smirk. "Unlike you, though, I can actually give myself something useful." He slid his pen across the tablet screen, and she watched as barriers began to form on either end of the alleyway, leaving their only escape as up– right towards Evillustrator. "Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way– give me your Miraculous."

"Nah," Crimson said, tone light, though his eyes were sweeping their surroundings. He sent his yoyo out at the barrier, the force knocking the wall off balance. He then tossed his yoyo up towards the roof– only for an anvil to materialize right above it– sending the anvil and yoyo falling down towards them, causing Crimson to grab her to throw them out of the way.

Evillustrator took the moment to draw the barrier once more– but instead of a single wall he had drawn what appeared to be an entire box around them the alleyway– a shape that would not be as easy to knock down. Marinette's eyes scanned the glimmering walls and the ceiling of the barrier above Evillustrator, her eyes lighting up.

Evillustrator was still drawing away on his tablet. Marinette felt her mouth going dry as she found dozens of pencils forming right above them, sharpened ends aimed down. They hovered in the air, and she knew that the akuma could send them raining down at will.

"Would you be willing to hand over your Miraculous now?" The akuma asked.

Marinette's eyes scanned the alleyway once more, before grabbing the bouncy ball right from Crimson's hands. She didn't give him the chance to protest, taking aim and chucking it as hard as she could at the barrier, the red spotted ball rebounding straight back at her. She raised the stand in her hand, the ball bouncing off of the base, sending it up towards the akuma and the army of pencils– knocking a few of them from their levitation as it was launched towards the barrier's ceiling.

"What are you–?"

"Get your shield ready," Marinette said, grabbing his wrist and pulling them over towards the dumpster. The bouncy ball was quickly picking up speed, because as a Lucky Charm it was more than just a plain ball. She had a feeling that the barriers were helping– magical energy meant to hold firm.

Crimson seemed to recognize what she was doing, swiftly joining her in the corner between the dumpster and the alleyway, swinging his yoyo about in front of them as a shield, while she held the base above them where the shield didn't reach, pencils flying in every direction as the bouncy ball ricocheted through out the alley and the barriers surrounding them.

Evillustrator let out a snarl as some of the pencils were sent flying in his direction, holding up an arm in an attempt to block them. Marinette winced as the bouncy ball rebounded off of the stand she was holding, it having picked up a furious momentum as it continued flying through the air. The akuma attempted to draw something else on his tablet– only for the ball to slam right into his stomach, causing him to let out a grunt.

With most of the pencils having been knocked away, Crimson let his shield down, stepping forward. His eyes followed the ball– Marinette missed her own enhanced senses that came from the Miraculous– and a well-timed throw of his yoyo sent the ball flying at Evillustrator once more, knocking his tablet pen from out of his hand.

The yoyo followed the ball up into the air, it wrapping around the wrist that had held the pencil, a sharp tug dragging it away from the tablet as the akuma tried to draw something else. Marinette flinched as the bouncy ball came down into the alleyway once more, hitting the wall above her head, before zipping off towards Crimson. He held his hand out, catching it like a baseball.

"I feel this fight has been drawn out long enough," Crimson said, giving a sharp tug to pull Evillistrator off from his hoverboard. "But I think you've gotten plenty of time to illustrate your point."

Evillistrator slammed into the ground of the alleyway, glowering up at Crimson. Marinette hurried forward as his attention was elsewhere, bringing the stand down onto the tablet. Evillistrator turned towards her, face twisted in rage– before freezing up. A black butterfly fluttering up from the shattered screen, as dark energy rippled across Evillistrator's form, leaving Nathaniel in its wake.

A piece of paper drifted down to the ground in front of him, wrinkled and ripped, but aside from that it was nearly identical to the one he had given her as Evillustrator. Crimson released Nathaniel from the yoyo as he looked about in confusion, before fumbling for the paper. He startled as he took in the night sky and the barriers surrounding them.

"M-Marinette?" He stuttered out in surprise, and then his gaze drifted over to Crimson as he sent the yoyo flying at the butterfly. Realization washed over his face, shoulders hunching as he stared down at the ground. "O-oh..."

"Um, are you okay, Nathaniel?" Marinette asked, taking a step towards him, and flinched. "Nathaniel?"

"I... I didn't hurt you, right?" He asked in a small voice.

"Nah," Marinette said, trying to sound relaxed, deciding not to bring up the last minute chase. "Your only real focus was on Chloe, but Crimson had everything under control."

Crimson held out his hand out to Nathaniel, helping to his feet. "Even if someone had gotten hurt it wouldn't have been your fault. Besides, don't forget about a handy little trick of mine." He winked, before tossing the bouncy ball up into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

A flare of pink light surged up from the Luck Charm, immediately rushing across the alleyway as it swept the broken pencils away and dissolving the barriers, the remains of the green paint on Crimson's face vanishing, before the light rose up towards the sky. Marinette watched as the stand in her hands dissolved, the Cure sweeping across the city.

* * *

Marinette insisted that Crimson take Nathaniel home, and that she could walk home just fine. He hadn't seemed too sure, but had still picked up a guilty-looking Nathaniel and had swung out of the alleyway. Marinette let out a sigh as she was alone, and called for a transformation.

Her baton started ringing right away.

"Hello," she said, answering it immediately.

" _The akuma has been defeated,"_ Crimson reported.

She nodded. "I saw the Miraculous Ladybugs come by, so I assumed so. You had no problems on your end?"

" _Had a few tight spots,"_ he replied. " _Nothing to worry about, though– just taking Nathaniel home right now– which apartment is yours?"_

She heard Nathaniel's voice through the phone, though she couldn't quite catch what he was saying. She then heard the zip of his yoyo, and she hesitated.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help with the fight," she said swiftly, guilt forming in her heart, despite the fact that she _had_ been there. "I–"

" _No sweat, Lady,"_ he replied. " _Keeping an eye on Chloe was just as important. If he had managed to give me the slip I'm sure that's the first place he would have gone."_

That didn't help with the guilt, considering the fact that she _hadn't_ been guarding Chloe. She had no idea how she would have explained herself if that had happened, especially if Chloe had in fact gotten hurt. As much as she didn't like the girl, that didn't mean she deserved to suffer at the hands of an akuma. Lady Noire sat back against the wall, slowly starting to realize how today could have blown up in her face... even more than it had.

" _Do you want me to drop you off at your window, or the front door–? Window? Okay, just give me a second... Do you want me to stay? You know that this was no fault of your own. Yes, everything said in Alya's article was just about right, Monarch has no more hold over you now."_

She just listened as Crimson talked to Nathaniel, trying to ease any doubts he must have still had. She closed her eyes, trying to shove aside both how she had been treated at the hotel, and what might have gone wrong today. Even if Crimson didn't know it she _had_ helped with the akuma, so she shouldn't feel guilty. Chloe was rarely nice to anyone, so Marinette shouldn't have expected her to be that way to her hero-self either. She didn't need to take her and her father's words as what everyone thought– they had always put themselves higher than others anyways.

" _Okay, I need to go recharge now,"_ Crimson said. " _I'm down to one minute, and I still have one more person to take home."_

"What?" She said, jerking her head up.

" _Marinette– the girl you needed me to look after– I need to take her home. I'll call you later–"_

"I'll answer if I'm transformed!" She said hastily. "Don't let me keep you! Pound it! Bye! Claws in!"

With a flurry of green light her costume faded, ending the call in the same moment. She grabbed Plagg as soon as he was out of the ring, stuffing him into her purse as she pushed herself to her feet– running out of the alleyway as fast as she could.

"Hey!"

"I'll give you some camembert when we get home!" She promised as she hurried down the sidewalk at full speed. "I told Crim I was going to be walking home and now he's going to be looking for me! He'll ask questions if I haven't covered any ground!"

"You didn't have to stuff me away..." He grumbled from her purse. "I've been stuck in this stupid pink thing all afternoon..."

"Camembert and a wheel of brie?" She offered, looking up at a street sign to try to get some bearing of where she was.

"I'm holding you to that!" Plagg called, before falling silent as she continued her run. She was panting by the time she reached the Seine, but felt that this was a reasonable distance to be 'walking home' from. She took a moment to fix her pigtails and to catch her breath, before making her way along the bank as if she had been walking the whole time, eyes scanning the rooftops for any sign of Crimson.

She wished her heart would stop hammering from her run.

Despite the fact that she was looking for him she still jumped when a figure landed right in front of her, recalling his yoyo to his hand as he gave a bow as he had on her doorstep. There was a grin on his face as he looked up at her, green eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Hello, dear Princess," he said as he rose. "I was just wondering if you would like an escort home?"

"I thought I told you I'd be just fine walking home," she replied, putting a hand on her hip.

"So you said– but as I was heading home myself I couldn't help but notice the chill in the air, and seeing how you live on the other side of the river you'll have to walk quite a ways to get to the next bridge..." He paused, tossing his yoyo up into the air. "And what do you know– I could get you across in just a few seconds!"

She smiled; while she had been planning on using her own transformation to get home, she had no reason to give to Crim to refuse his offer. Besides, there was no way she was opposed to spending a bit more time with her partner, and so she put her hand across her forehead dramatically.

"Oh yes, dear brave knight," she said with a sigh. "Please help me cross these dangerous waters, before I sink into the depths."

"Come on, I wasn't that dramatic," he said with a huff, before tossing his yoyo across the river. He held out a hand, which she took without hesitation.

"Yes you were," she replied with a smirk– and she felt a blush climbing her face as his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against him. Fortunately, he took to the air before he could notice, and as they swung across the river she fought to get herself composed. She could handle close contact with Crimson; she had done it before.

But that was when akumas were tossing them about, when her mind was on the fight and keeping each other from harm– here he had sought her out for the sole purpose of taking her home, and that very thought made her stomach feel light. Or perhaps that was just from the motions of flying through the air.

He landed on a rooftop, looking down at her. Her traitorous cheeks were unfortunately still red. "Do I have permission to take the princess home?"

"Why do I have the feeling that you're not going to drop that nickname?" She asked, giving a short nod to answer his question. He grinned, before scooping her up bridal style as he had before– and took off running across rooftops. It was something she had done before when transformed, but the sensation was very different when she didn't have to pay attention to where she was going or exert her own energy. The view was beautiful, and the chill of the breeze was countered by the warmth radiating from Crimson... which honestly wasn't helping either.

It wasn't long before she recognized the rooftops they were on, Crimson swiftly making her way to her balcony. "Do you want me to take you to your front door?"

"Here is good," she said, and he set her down near the railing. "I don't want to wake up my parents."

He seemed surprised. "They're asleep already? It isn't that late."

"My family runs a bakery," she explained, stretching slightly as she went to plug in her fairy lights. "They have to get up pretty early, so they're usually in bed around this time."

"Aren't they worried about where you are?" He asked, blinking.

"Well, I didn't exactly tell them that I was hanging with an akuma," she said, scratching the back of her neck. "I just said I was hanging out with a classmate, which wasn't exactly a lie..."

"Huh," he said, leaning back against the railing, and she wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Th-thank you," she said. "For um, tonight. Protecting me and stuff."

She resisted the urge to smack her coin purse as she felt Plagg shaking with silent laughter inside.

"Y-yeah, no problem," Crimson said, rubbing at the back of his neck. "That's the job, ya know? Protect and fight– crush those akumas."

"Yeah."

Silence.

"W-well I'll see you to– um– next time an akuma's about?" Crimson said swiftly. "Well, not that I hope you're near it, but if you happen to be I'll be there to save you?"

She smiled. "Looking forward to it, Crimson... Beetle."

"Just Crimson works fine, that's what Lady calls me."

"Whatever you say, Just Crimson."

He snorted. "You know what I meant."

She grinned. "Maybe I didn't, Just Crimson."

He gave a bow. "Well then, whatever the Princess wishes," he looked up, smiling. "Until next time, Marinette."

He then threw his yoyo, swinging away. She watched as he landed on the school rooftop, running across it before jumping down on the other side. Marinette smiled as she leaned against the railing.

"'The course of true love never did run smooth'," Plagg quoted as he rose from her purse. "Separated by the masks, the lovers wistfully look out, longing for the other..."

Marinette's faint blush darkened to a red. "D-don't! We're not– I just– so what if he's cute and that doesn't mean love, Plagg!"

"What, your knight's fearless actions meant nothing to you?" He said, grinning as he flipped upside down. "Also if I recall correctly, someone promised me some camembert..."

She rolled her eyes, heading over towards her skylight and slipped into her room. "Come on you glutton, I'll get you your cheese."

He cackled as he drifted after her. "Well, as they say, 'If music be the food of love, play on!'"

"...I don't know who says that, but you do know that they were probably talking about music and not food in that line, right?"

"Don't act like you know my past holders better than me, kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dub this ship MariCrim.


	15. Chapter 15

"So, I heard you got to work with Crimson Beetle yesterday," a voice suddenly said from behind Marinette as she got her textbooks out of her locker– causing her to let out a surprised yelp, jumping back. "Whoa, sorry, Mari, I didn't mean to startle you."

Marinette was staring up at Adrien, who had caught her before she had fallen onto her back, his arms linked under her shoulders. He gave her a soft smile, before pushing her back to her feet. She let out an embarrassed laugh, before closing her locker and turning to face him.

"S-sorry about that, I'm ridiculously clumsy."

"I'm the one that startled you," he said, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Just heard you were spotted with Crimson Beetle during the akuma attack, and I was a bit curious."

"Oh, not much happened," she said, heat facing up at the thought of her interactions with her partner. Being carried in his arms for what felt like most of the evening... it had certainly made her night despite all that had been said about Lady Noire. "He was just making sure Evillustrator didn't get me and all that, he did everything..."

Adrien raised an eyebrow, as if surprised at this, though she didn't know why he would be. Crimson was the hero after all.

"I thought you would have been the type to swoop in," Adrien said, a smile tugging on his lips. "I don't think I've ever seen you hesitate before."

"And what do you think I'd be able to do against an akuma?" She asked, bumping up against him, before trying to slip by him. She wasn't quite sure who had seen her last night and how far word had spread, but if it had reached Adrien probably more people than she expected knew about her 'date' last night.

"Did someone mention the akuma?" Alya said, jumping into the conversation. "I wasn't able to get any footage! Though someone submitted a small clip to the blog of Crimson Beetle, a civilian and Evillustrator running across the roofs last night."

"That was Marinette," Adrien said.

" _What!"_ Alya turned towards her. "No way, girl! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was just so tired after everything that I went straight to sleep last night," Marinette said dismissively, shifting.

"How are you so relaxed?" Alya cried. "You were caught right up in an akuma attack– carried in _the_ Crimson Beetle's arms?! What was he like? Was he as amazing as he always is? What did he say to you– oh my gosh you're blushing!"

"Alya!" Marinette yelped.

She grinned. "So is he just as charming up close as he is from a distance?"

"...He's a dork," Marinette said after a moment of thought, a smile curling on her face.

"What?" Adrien cried.

"Cheesy as roquefort," she said, her smile growing alongside her blush as she recalled his exaggerated bows and nicknames. "And... and really amazing."

"What happened?" Alya asked, leaning in closer. "Can I use you as a source for my article for the fight? How did you get caught up in all of this anyways? I mean, why would Nathaniel be mad at you?"

Her smile fell slightly at the mention of Nathaniel, and her eyes flickered around the locker room, but saw no sign of the artist. "Oh, well, um... Evillustrator asked me out on a date, and Crimson was doing what he could to get me away from him?"

"Did the akuma kidnap you or something?" Kim asked.

"No no, he asked me out," Marinette said swiftly. "I, well, said 'yes' because I didn't want to get on the wrong side of an akuma and all? In the middle of it all that's when Crimson– Beetle– showed up to get me away from it all, and he managed to defeat break akumatized as well, and yeah...?"

It seemed like a majority of her classmates were listening in at this point, clearly curious.

"It um, was actually all pretty interesting?" She offered when she saw they clearly wanted more. "Frightening, yeah, but Evillustrator's powers were pretty cool, and running across the roofs was like a rollercoaster."

"Gah, you're all acting like Dupain-Cheng did something impressive," Chloe said, all eyes flicking towards her as she stood in the locker room doorway. "For the record I was the one traumatized, she was too scared to even say 'no' to the stupid little akuma."

"Oh, like you would say no in the same situation?" Alya asked, rolling her eyes.

"Uh, duh," Chloe said, as she headed over towards her locker. "I wouldn't be caught dead on a date with an akuma, especially considering who was underneath. For someone to go out with moi... they'd be a lot more class– isn't that right Sabrina?"

"Of course," the girl said enthusiastically, following behind Chloe as she always did. "Someone like... Crimson Beetle himself! He was in Chloe's hotel yesterday– he acted as her personal guard!"

"Ugh, no," Chloe said, waving a hand. "Me and a hero would never work out," she glanced back at Sabrina. "Crimson Beetle is much too busy protecting the city– I'd need someone who could put me first."

"Yes!" Sabrina said enthusiastically. "No boy would be right for you unless they could take care of you!"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Yeah– so no boy out there," she placed her purse into Sabrina's arms. "Anyways, let's let Dupain-Cheng enjoy her two seconds of fame, it might be all she ever gets. If you're all so impressed by her little date with the akuma then maybe she should go out with the real deal and not with the puppet."

With that she sauntered out of the locker room, Sabrina hurrying after her, and Marinette felt her gut twisting. That was the one thing she had been worrying about all night– facing Nathaniel today. She had only seen him for a few seconds after he had been akumatized, and she had no idea what she was supposed to say to him.

How she was supposed to turn him down.

Nathaniel was a good friend, and her closest when it came to art– but she had never seen him as anything but that. That realization that he had held deeper feelings had been startling– flattering– but startling. She had no idea where to even begin making sense of them, and now that he was no longer akumatized, she definitely felt that he deserved an answer. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, nor did she want their friendship to change, but she felt like both were unavoidable.

He wasn't in the locker room, though, and as the bell rang for them to get to class she wondered if he had taken the day off. That wouldn't be surprising, some of her other classmates had done so when they had been akumatized. Perhaps she would have more time how to figure out what to say to him–

But as she walked into class she saw him, up in the back row as he always was. He looked up as everyone started to enter the classroom. For a moment their eyes met, and he quickly looked back down at his sketchbook. A weak smile tugged on Marinette's lips, glad to see she wasn't the only uneasy one.

Four minutes left until class started– and she'd rather not spend the entire period dreading what she was going to say– so setting her backpack down at her desk she headed up towards Nathaniel, slipping into the empty seat next to him. He began drawing more furiously, and Marinette stared down at her hands, a few moments of silence passing between them.

"H-hi, Marinette," Nathaniel said quietly.

"Hi," she said back. "How are you doing?"

"Good," he said with a shrug. "Not as bad as it could have been... um, well, you know. Before the video. Only a few glares in the hallway?"

"Should be none," Marinette muttered. "I'm just glad your name wasn't broadcast everywhere; knowing Chloe, I wouldn't have been surprised."

"Y-yeah," he swallowed, before turning towards her. "M-marinette, I'm sorry. For whatever I might have done while akumatized. I was only angry at Chloe in the moment and I have no idea why I would be at you too, you didn't do anything to me–"

"Your akumatized self wasn't mad at me," she told him swiftly. Well, he had been after Crimson had stepped in, but there was no reason to make Nathaniel feel even more bad. "In fact, you were the nicest akuma I have ever come across. You, um, took me on a date."

Nathaniel let out a whimper, and looked like he wanted to sink into his seat.

"It... it was all really sweet," Marinette said softly. "I... I could tell it was what you probably wanted to do before you got akumatized. But... please don't take this the wrong way Nathaniel, but I'm not–"

"It's okay, Marinette," Nathaniel said with a pained smile. "I understand, and you can say no." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Honestly, after what happened yesterday, I wasn't sure if I could bring myself to follow through on asking you... again, apparently. I think I need time to figure things out, you know?"

She relaxed. "Y-yeah," she said, though she wasn't sure she knew. "I just, um, I didn't want to hurt you or anything, you really are an important friend to me–"

"As long as we can keep being friends," Nathaniel said, though he didn't look as sure as his voice sounded. "I really do admire you, and I'd hate to lose that."

"Trust me, our friendship isn't going anywhere," she said with a smile.

"Alright everyone, get to your seats," Miss Bustier said from the front of the classroom, standing up from her desk.

She stood up, the bell ringing as she headed back towards her desk. She glanced back at Nathaniel, who was putting his sketchbook away. That had gone... well. She couldn't have asked for it to go better, even though it hadn't been exactly smooth. She had a feeling that things wouldn't be the same between her and Nathaniel for some time, not with the knowledge of his crush hanging there in the air– but she had no doubt in what she said. Nathaniel was her friend, and that wasn't about to change.

"Okay, class," Miss Bustier said as she slipped into her seat. "We're going to talk about an upcoming presentation– and yes this is going to be a big part of your grade, so please make sure you pay attention."

A groan rang out throughout the class.

"Don't worry, you will have several weeks to prepare for it, so as you plan your time well it shouldn't impact your schedule. We're reaching the end of our World War II unit, which will be the focus of your presentation. I want you all to pick a different aspect of how France was involved in the war and..."

Marinette pulled out her notebook, turning her mind towards school.

* * *

"She... she just reads a lot of hero comics," Marinette said, trying to reason with Plagg as she found him upset over yet another one of Alya's BeetleBlog articles. "It make sense that she'd draw from that, now that there are actual heroes running about–"

"'Potential Former Villain Turned Hero?'" Plagg quoted loudly. "'From Dark to Light? What is Lady Noire's Origin Story?'"

"Exactly." Marinette said. "I mean 'origin story'? She's just pulling from classic hero tropes–"

Plagg wasn't done though, and began directly reading straight from the BeetleBlog article. "'The first time we saw these two heroes appear I was able to witness them close up, alongside who was akumatized. In the attacks that followed I have been thinking on what I have exactly been seeing, and have noticed some startling similarities between the energy that Lady Noire releases, and that of the akumatized victims when they're freed from Monarch's influence'–"

"I know what she wrote, Plagg, she was talking about it in class!"

"'Both of these energies are dark in color, and seem to also 'boil' and bubble when activated (see clips below), which makes me wonder if their powers are somehow similar in nature. Granted the effects are difference– mind control and destruction– but both of these results are neither pleasant nor desired, and vastly contrast with Crimson Beetle's healing abilities–"

"What's your point?" Marinette cried at Plagg, who looked up at her unhappy.

" _My_ point? More like what's her point! Have you read this thing? Some 'reporter' this girl is? These are more half-baked theories drawn from nonsense. Right here she talks about the idea that you were a criminal that Crimson Beetle took under his wing to get you on the 'light path', and then down here she goes on about the possibility of your family having a villainous history only for you to be rescued by these 'heroes'–"

She pulled her phone away from Plagg. "They're just theories, Plagg, she's not saying that these are true. And honestly I recognized some of these backstory ideas from comics she talks about– Knightowl and Sparrow, Majestia– these are elements from popular stories. Alya is just drawing ideas from media she's familiar with. I don't see what the big deal is."

"Big deal, huh?" He huffed. "Don't act like you don't care about these, I see the way you tense up every time she mentions she's doing an article about Lady Noire; you don't like reading these."

"No, I don't," she said, turning her phone over in her hand. "But you know what? I'm not going to make a big deal out of it, because I know Alya. She's a good friend, and what she's writing about is just ideas and stories, not even she thinks they are facts. And... and she does have a point! Our powers do look similar to when the akumas are released..." She looked at Plagg. "That doesn't mean anything, right?"

"What?" His tail curled, voice dripping with distaste. "Do you think it makes us evil or something?"

"I don't get you!" Marinette snapped. "Half of the time you want cheese and pretend nothing matters, and then the other half of the time you only care about what people think!"

"I _don't_ care!" Plagg shouted back. "You think I enjoy pointless gossip? I'm just saying that _you_ have the ability to say something to your friend before this gets out of hand!"

"I have said things to her!"

"Then maybe she needs a good slap and–!"

"Don't talk about Alya like that!"

"Then she needs to stop talking about us like that!" He snarled, waving a paw at her phone. "If you don't stop this now, it's only going to get worse, Marinette. People are going to be more than just wary– and if you come crying to me, then don't expect me to care!"

Plagg turned, green eyes flashing as he dove down into the mattress, phasing through her loft and vanishing. She glared at where she watched him phase through, before turning away. If he wanted to blow things out of proportion that was his own problem, she didn't need to listen to him whine every time she wanted to talk about Alya, the first close friend she had in years.

She stared down at the article, at the two clips that showed her Cataclysm bubbling about her hand, and the second showing the energy of the akumatization dissipating from around Ivan. Alya had cut the clip short so it didn't show Ivan's face, a standard with all her videos that featured an akuma, and Marinette took a breath as she leaned back.

Alya was doing well with her blog, not only gaining thousands of followers in just a few months, but she had also gone back and edited her footage that showed faces of those who had been akumatized to either blur it out and cut it out completely if possible. She and Aurore had started working closely together as well, the blonde being credited in many of her articles. She had changed up her wording in all her old articles to shift any blame away from those who were akumatized– she was doing so much, and Plagg was acting like it was the end of the world because she noticed that their energies looked similar to Monarch's?

She really did wonder what that meant, though, but she highly doubted that Plagg would be of any help right now. She groaned as she flopped down on her bed, thinking about what Crimson had said regarding his kwami– sweet, supportive, playful– why couldn't Plagg be more like that at times?

* * *

Alya was literally shaking with excitement as she entered the library.

"Only you would be this excited about research," Nino said with a chuckle as she joined them at the table, Marinette sliding over so her friend could sit with her. Adrien gave a slight nod to her, but seemed absorbed in the book he was reading.

"Guys, I've struck gold," Alya whispered, setting her phone down in the middle of the table. "Literal gold."

"I didn't know World War II involved any gold rush," Marinette said, cracking a grin, but Alya just rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious," she said, leaning across the table to pull Adrien's book away from him. "Guys, I really think I'm onto something big here, and I want your guys' opinion."

"But the project," Adrien said, snatching his book back, they had only got the presentation assigned a week ago, but he didn't want to leave it until the last minute. "I only have a limited amount of time here in the library before my bodyguard gets here–"

"It's about _La Résistance,"_ Alya said. "As you know, for my research topic I decided to focus on the different underground publications the Resistance was publishing when Germany was occupying France. It's all really fascinating, there were multiple newspapers they were publishing, and I was able to find some actual photographs and scans of the papers–"

"You can tell us all about when you get to present," Marinette said with a grin. "We need to do our research too. Could you tell me where you found those photographs though? I think I might be able to use those with my–"

"I will gladly tell you," Alya said, putting an arm around her shoulder, pulling her in close. "As soon as you let me finish, and you actually realize this is not just random history facts– I have a theory that's going to blow your guys' minds if you'd just let me talk."

"Of course you can," Nino said. "I love hearing you talk! I mean, um, I'd love to hear what you have to say."

"Thank you, Nino," she said. "Glad to see someone around here actually cares. Anyways, I was looking through some of these articles from the underground papers, and even a few reports from the Resistance, and I noticed some interesting phrasing throughout some of the articles, if you'd be willing to read them, Mari..."

Alya held up her phone to her, and Marinette frowned as she tried to read the tiny typing on screen, a collage of several old documents, cropped so only a line or two was shown. "'Germans reveal new possible unknown technology?'..." She quoted. "German forces send out monsters', um... 'More attacks from the German creatures'..."

Alya pulled the phone away before she could continue, seemingly too excited to wait for her to finish. "I found phrasing like this starting at the very end of 1940, about six months after the Germans first invaded, and it goes all the way up to 1944."

Adrien blinked. "How is that surprising? I mean, it was in the middle of a very brutal war, wording like that shouldn't be surprising considering the circumstances–"

"Hush you, I'm not done," Alya said. "But yeah, I was thinking the same thing, but then I was thinking... but then inspiration struck me– what in much more recent news has been addressed as monsters?"

"...Akumas?"

"Bingo!" Alya beamed.

"You think there were akumas in the Battle of France?" Marinette asked, blinking.

"No, they didn't start until December of 1940, at least that's what I'm thinking," she flipped through her phone. "At this point I was thinking exactly what you are all thinking– it's just all coincidence, so I kept on doing some research, when I found this:"

She held her phone out to Marinette for her read once more. "These are weather reports?"

"Weather predictions," Alya corrected. "I noticed that the underground paper would often report when there would be foggy days, which I didn't think much of at first, until I was looking at German-managed French sources– and realized the only people actually making accurate predictions of the fog were those in _La Résistance_ , and the only weather they really ever reported on was in fact fog, strange, right?"

"I guess that is weird," Adrien said, crinkling his nose.

"So finally I decided to look up what the weather was during the years of German occupation, and here's what I found." She placed her phone in the middle of the table so they could all lean in and see. "1940 had a pretty normal year, compare that to the earlier years– 39, 38, 37... but then starting in 1941 all the way to 1944– there's _triple_ the amount of fog in Paris! And looking at more recent years nothing has ever even come close to these records."

"Okay, that is pretty weird," Nino concluded.

Alya beamed at him, and he let out an uncertain chuckle.

"It gets better," she said. "Every time there's fog, it nearly always corresponds with an attack or raid from the Resistance. Yeah, maybe they were just taking advantage of the fog, but it just adds up _too_ well. Look at these fog reports outside of Paris– lines up with movement from the Resistance still. I went looking for theories and I found two prevailing ones– one that the fog was actually smog from all the warfare in Europe, and then other people simply calling it a miracle seeing as it all lined up perfectly with the French Resistance. And you know what? It does feel like something miraculous– maybe even something _magic."_

Marinette felt Plagg shifting in her purse, and her heart was pounding in excitement, because it truly did seem like Alya was onto something.

"Okay," Marinette admitted. "Maybe your idea isn't as far fetched as I thought."

"Told you!" Alya said triumphantly, but her grin soon faded. "Unfortunately though, that's all I was really able to find. Strange weather and suspicious wording," she looked deflated. "I scoured the internet and all the records I could find for anything about butterflies... and nothing. Yeah I've only been looking for a week– but there's nothing!"

"I'm sure there's something more out there," Nino said. "Just, um, maybe not available to the public? Or just not online?"

"I did find some German records," Alya said with a shrug. "But guess who can't speak German? I tried running some of it through Google Translate but honestly it didn't work that well, and while a few of them had an English translation available, my English wasn't good enough to get anything from it. I can ask about the weather and order some food– not make sense of war documents."

"Do you know German, dude?" Nino asked, turning towards Adrien. "Didn't you say you know like a dozen different languages or something?"

"I know five," Adrien said, shifting. "German isn't one of them though."

Marinette let out a slight laugh. "That's still really impressive. I only know like two and a half."

"What's the 'half'?" Nino asked, blinking.

"English," Marinette said with a shrug. "Just what they taught us in school. My mom taught me Wenzhounese growing up, but honestly I think I've fallen a bit out of practice the last few years... like, when my mom speaks it I understand it, but I have a hard time when I try to speak it myself?"

"That's me and Japanese," Adrien said. "I can pretty much understand what they're saying in anime without subs, but I can barely string a few sentences together."

"Didn't peg you as an anime fan, Agreste," Alya said.

"Oh, trust me," Nino muttered. "Once you get him talking about it, he won't shut up."

Adrien perked up. "Oh! I know who knows German– you could ask Ms. Mendeleiev for help!"

Her nose crinkled. "Ms. Mendeleiev?"

"Yeah, she told me that she got her Master's degree in Germany, she might be able to help you."

"This is Ms. Mendeleiev we're talking about, dude," Nino said. "'Help' isn't really what she's known for. You could be having the best day and she could still suck all the life from a room."

Marinette and Alya shifted, muttering something in agreement. She was by no means a bad teacher, probably one of the better ones in the school, but she wasn't exactly the easiest to interact with. There wasn't a class in the school that hadn't gotten reprimanded or during a science lesson, and she gave no leeway when it came to homework and assignments. Marinette had been very grateful to have Miss Bustier as a homeroom teacher again this year.

Adrien sighed. "She's really not that bad, guys. Have any of you ever asked for help on an assignment or a concept you didn't understand? Because she's more than willing to help. Tell her it's for a school assignment and I think you'd be surprised at the help she will give you, Alya, even if it isn't for her class."

"...Do you know anyone else that knows German?" Alya asked.

"I'll go with you if you'd like?" Adrien offered. "She knows me pretty well."

"I'll come too," Nino offered.

"Me too," Marinette said, seeing no reason to be the odd one out.

They had to go sooner rather than later thanks to Adrien's packed schedule, checking out the books they'd want to look over at home. Marinette only had one, as she had already found a good amount of online resources for her project, and they all found themselves making their way towards the science classrooms. They found Ms. Mendeleiev at her desk grading papers, who looked up as they entered.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Hi, Ms. Mendeleiev," Adrien said brightly.

"Agreste," she said with a nod. "Brought some of your classmates, I see? Have they finally gotten a proper interest in Physics like you have?"

"Actually we were working on a project for Miss Bustier's class," Adrien replied. "We're all doing a different presentation about France during World War II, and Alya ran into some trouble with her research– you do know German, right?"

"Well enough," Ms. Mendeleiev, turning her gaze towards Alya. "What is it?"

"Well I found something I really want to focus my research on," Alya began uncertainly. "But I swear I've been through all of the French resources online that I could, and I found a few in German, and I ran them through Google Translate–"

"But that got you nowhere, and you want me to play translator?" Ms. Mendeleiev finished. "Google Translate isn't half bad– but it's best for little words and phrases, it won't get you anywhere otherwise." She sighed, turning back to her paper. "Print out one of the documents and get it to me before the weekend and I'll write you up some footnotes about what it says. I'm only doing one, though, so pick carefully. Professional translators would change you a hefty fee, so don't go complaining."

Alya perked up. "Really?"

"It's a simple concept, trading money in return for goods and services–"

"No, that you'll help me," Alya said. "Thank you so much, Ms. Mendeleiev!"

The teacher blinked, then shrugged. "You're putting in effort towards your project, I wouldn't want to be the one to stop that. Maybe consider the same dedication with your science homework, hmm?"

Alya let out a laugh. "Yeah, of course."

"Hate to cut things short, but my bodyguard will be here soon," Adrien said.

"We'll walk you out to meet the prison guard, my dude, don't worry," Nino said, and Adrien rolled his eyes.

"He's not that bad, Nino," he said as they exited the classroom.

Alya, on the other hand, was brimming with excitement. "Oh, I'll have to choose carefully, but I really think I'm onto something big. I just _know_ akumas had to somehow be involved, I just know it."

"Or another source of magic," Marinette said. "If that was what was causing the fog."

"What if there's always been heroes fighting butterfly villains?" Alya asked. "Gah, I wish I knew how their powers worked! Are they genetic? Or maybe gifted or earned?"

"Didn't your theory post on the BeetleBlog say it had something to do with the jewelry?" Nino asked. "Since that's what the akumas are always after?"

"You read all that?"

"I read all of your articles," Nino muttered, adjusting his cap, and Marinette couldn't help but glance at him, slightly surprised as Nino's voice went quiet. She glanced at Adrien, who had a slight smirk on his face.

Nino and Alya, hmm? She could see that... if Alya was interested. She glanced at her friend, who was now excitedly talking about her latest theory– which was both closer and farther away from the truth than her previous ones. She had tried to ask Plagg if it was a problem with Alya guessing like this, but he had of course gotten huffy and just said that 'Blogger-girl knows nothing', and that 'if she did figure out something it wouldn't be anything that Monarch doesn't already know'.

"So the jewels have to mean _something,"_ Alya was telling Nino. "Or else Monarch wouldn't have such a fixation on them. All of the akumatized victims mention how she requests the 'miraculouses', and she's always referring to the ring and the earrings. As you saw in my current article I think that they help them channel their powers, because Lady Noire's Destruction always comes from her hand with the ring..."

Marinette touched her ring. Thin and rose gold, nothing like what it looked like the moment Plagg went inside of it, where it became bulky and black. The disguise magic was most definitely useful, but she couldn't help but wonder how her friends would react if they realized the ring was right next to them. She wondered how they would react if they knew that she was Lady Noire...

"Or if my alien theory is correct, then I think the 'jewelry' is technology that makes them look human," Alya continued. "Take away the jewelry and their true form is revealed– which is why Monarch has the akumas go after the jewelry!"

"You're still on that alien theory?" Adrien asked with a laugh. "Wasn't that your first one?"

"There's no evidence to disprove it!" Alya insisted as they headed outside. "Anything is possible– and I don't think aliens are too far fetched if magic is an actual thing!"

"I could see aliens being a thing," Marinette said, her mind still on Plagg.

"Thank you!" Alya said.

"There's my bodyguard," Adrien said, nodding as his limo pulled up. "I'll see you all tomorrow?"

"Better yet," Nino said. "See if your old man will let you hang out tomorrow after school– maybe we could take these ladies to the zoo."

Marinette held back a laugh as his eyes flickered toward Alya, who didn't seem to pick up on the small hint, just nodding. "Good idea, Nino– my dad works there, so I can get us some discounts. I'll see if anyone else wants to come too."

"I'll text you if Nathalie says I can come," Adrien said, giving them a final wave, before running out to the limo waiting for him. They all called out their own goodbyes, waving as well, but as soon as the door shut they all fell silent.

"I'm glad Nathalie lets him do things," Nino said softly. "But it's pretty messed up that he has to go through his old man's assistant instead of actually asking his father."

"You can say that again," Alya said.

* * *

The trip to the zoo hadn't gone exactly how Nino had hoped: he had been crossing his fingers that perhaps they could make it just the four of them (or even better, divide up into just the two of them...), but he wasn't disappointed with the way things were going. Adrien had been ecstatic that he had been allowed to come, and that was how Nino had learned that his best bro had not been to the zoo since he was a young child.

"My mom took me here once," he had told them as they stood in line. "But she hated the smell so we never went again."

He had then laughed, looking on excitedly, not even seeming to mind the November chill. Nino had noticed that he was wearing Marinette's scarf around his neck, though all of his other winter gear were clearly from the _Gabriel_ brand. It had looked like a normal sweater to Nino, but Marinette had noticed right off that they were from a line that had yet to be released– though he had no idea how she memorized all that.

"I want to see something with claws," Kim declared once they were admitted into the zoo– and it turned out Alya's 'discount' had been able to get them in for free. "Or something fast– they have lions here, right?"

"If you want something fast I would recommend a cheetah or a falcon," Max said, adjusting his glasses and hat, before pulling what looked to be a strange camera from his jacket. "I want to see as many animals as I can– I want my next project to be able to recognize all living creatures, animals and humans alike, so this will be a good chance to collect data aside from pigeons and people walking their dogs."

"What would you like to see?" Nino asked Alya, but she just shrugged.

"I've seen nearly all the animals here," she replied with a smile. "My sisters and I come here a lot. Fall and winter are the best time of year to come– it's not as crowded as in the summer."

He wished he had known that her dad had worked here sooner– he would have picked somewhere new for her– why was it so hard to ask a girl out on a date? Alya was his friend, it was easy to talk to her, but yet when he wanted to ask her one simple question all of that went away. He just let out a sigh as he trailed at the back of their group, Adrien stopping the group to look at each exhibit– and Nino was grateful that Nathalie had let him come.

If he ever had the chance to speak to M. Agreste he'd have a few things to say.

"Ooo, hot chocolate," Alya said, her eyes flicking to a stand selling the beverage.

"You want some?" Nino ased, perking up. "I'll pay."

"Yes, you're officially my favorite person ever, Nino," Alya said, pulling her jacket closer around her.

"Does your offer extend to all of us?" Kim said with a grin. "Because I'd love a– ouch! Sheesh, when did you get that strong, Mari?"

He held up his hands as Marinette nudged him away, Adrien making shushing noise, causing Alya to give them a strange glance. Max wasn't paying attention, currently holding up his camera towards a group of zebras in the nearby enclosure. Nino dug for his wallet, heading over towards the stand selling hot chocolate.

"'Alya, you're just as hot as this drink'," Nino muttered under his breath. "Nope, that definitely sounds stupid. Um... 'I bought you this drink for now, but dinner's on me tonight', yeah, that might work–"

"Hello, young man," a warm voice greeted him as his turn came. "What can I get for you?"

He looked up into the bright green eyes of an older woman who was running the stand. "Um, two hot chocolate please."

She smiled, taking two styrofoam thermoses, and filling them up. "And I'm guessing that one's for the little lady you were muttering about."

Nino flushed in embarrassment. "You heard that?"

The old woman chuckled. "I have better hearing than most give credit for." She snapped the lid onto the drink. "If you want my advice, tell her sooner rather than later. I waited for my husband to make the first move... ah, we could have had more years together if I had just spoken up– both of us were afraid the other wouldn't return our feelings."

He laughed. "Trust me, I've tried."

She smiled, pushing the two thermos towards him, a chain connected to her bracelet clinking. "That will be eight euros– and good luck with the young lady."

He slid a ten euro note across the stand, snatching the change and the hot chocolate to rush back towards their group. They seemed to have grown bored of the zebras– well, more likely Kim wanted to move onto something more 'intimidating', their group inching away from the exhibit as they waited for him. Alya gladly took the hot chocolate from him, and though he had planned on what he wanted to say nothing came from his mouth as she took a sip.

"Thank you, Nino," she said, and he could only nod in return.

"Ooo– let's go see the black panther!" Kim said, looking down at his phone. "Apparently it's a new exhibit– and panthers are awesome."

"Well it's not really new, she's been around for a few months now–" Alya began– but Kim didn't let her finish as he took off running into the crowd.

"He just took probably the least efficient direction to reach the jaguar enclosure," Max said.

"Looks like we're taking the long way then," Marinette said with a smile. "Race you guys!"

Nino wasn't quite sure when Marinette had become so fast– he distinctly remembered always outpacing her in gym last year, but she zipped off into the crowd in just a blink. Adrien was soon to follow, while he, Alya, and Max shared a glance. None of them seemed to be in the mood for a sudden run, and they simply let Max take the lead, and it seemed like this was going to be the closest he got to being alone with Alya today.

The jaguar exhibit was the least crowded one they had encountered that day– mostly a few younger kids dragging their parents up to see the big cat, but no one seemed keen to linger. Nino honestly didn't blame them, the idea of black cats... well, some people were superstitious anyways, but when someone dressed as one could crumble buildings with a single touch... they were definitely more intimidating.

"Wow, they're beautiful," Adrien said, looking enchanted by the black cat. The feline was stretched on a large log running in front of the display glass, seemingly fast asleep. Despite her deep black fur you could still see the rosettes covering her body, the spots visible when the light hit her.

"Jaguars have the strongest bite of all big cats," Max said, holding up his strange little camera towards the animals. "They have a unique style of hunting as well– going straight for the skull rather than the neck like other big cats."

"Lovely," Nino said, swallowing slightly as he looked at the cat again. "Welp, I'm glad this one isn't hunting anything."

"I'd call them the true kings of the jungle," Alya said, looking at the jaguar fondly, and she pointed to a branch off of the enclosure. "They have a pool for this girl in that section over there, it's her favorite."

"While their main range is indeed jungle and rainforest," Max said. "They can live in a variety of habitats, including wetlands. They have a surprising range as well, not just native to South America, but also stretching up into Central America, and there have even been some reported sightings in the southwestern United States."

"That's like, um, Texas, right?" Nino said. "So, cowboy panthers?"

Max frowned. "Well, I believe sightings were in Arizona and New Mexico–"

"Hey, guys!" Kim's voice boomed behind them as he came running up towards their group. "How did you guys beat me?"

"We took the direct route instead of the scenic route you took–" Max began.

"A shortcut? Awesome! You'll have to show me!" Kim's eyes flickered towards the jaguar, and he pushed between Adrien and Marinette to get a closer look. "Aw, there he is– look at that panther, isn't he beautiful?"

"She's a girl," Alya muttered.

"Do you think I could outrun him?" Kim said with a grin. "This guy seems pretty lazy, sleeping the day away."

"Well considering that a jaguar can reach speeds up to sixty-five kilometers per hour, I doubt you'd have much of a chance," Max said.

"Nah, I think I could take this guy," Kim said. "This little panther ain't no threat– coddled in a zoo his whole life?"

"Her name is Bella," a voice grunted. "And I can promise you we don't 'coddle' our animals, young man."

The jaguar's eyes slid open at the sound of the voice, ears flicking up. A man was entering the enclosure from a side door, though there was still caging between him and the jaguar. With a yowl she sprang from her branch– easily clearing the gap from there to the door. Everyone jumped at the motion, but the man merely chuckled, before dumping the meat from the dish he was carrying into a tray, sliding it into the enclosure.

"There you go, girl," he said softly. "Eat up."

The jaguar let out a hiss at him, before immediately crunching into the meat. The zookeeper chuckled, leaning back against the wall to watch the animal eat.

"Oh wow," Kim said with a laugh. "Your own panther doesn't even like you!"

The man's eyes flashed. "I can see you know nothing about big cats, son. They don't tolerate anyone near their food. Not their keeper, not others they were raised with, not even their mates. And she's a jaguar."

"I thought those guys were spotted," Kim said, crossing his arms. "This is clearly a black panther."

The zookeeper took in a sharp breath. "There is no species out there known as a 'black panther', panthers refer to any of the five big cats, and a 'black panther' is either a melanistic jaguar or leopard, and Bella here is a jaguar."

"Here he goes again..." Alya muttered.

"Ha!" Kim said triumphantly. "That just shows how little you know! I can name more than five big cats! Tiger, lions, cheetahs, panthers, jaguars, leopards, pumas–"

The man's hands curled into fists. "Cheetahs aren't big cats, neither are pumas– and a panther is a genus, not a species!"

"Maybe the panther is a genius, but you sure aren't!" Kim laughed.

The whole exchange would have been funny if it weren't for the black butterfly that was emerging from the door behind the man, dark energy rippling from it. Nino jumped back the moment the movement caught his eyes, his empty hot chocolate thermos falling from his hands.

"Since when can those things squeeze through doors?!" Nino cried– but in retrospect perhaps calling out a warning out would have been a better idea.

The butterfly landed on the bracelet on the man's hand just as he looked down, eyes widening. A glowing purple mask flickered over his face, and the zookeeper grabbed his head with a groan. At his side Alya let out a choked: "N-no!"

Kim stared at the zookeeper as he went still, eyes narrowing as the purple mask glowed brighter. "...That's not good?"

"The best idea for this situation is to run," Max said, grabbing Kim's wrist. While his tugging didn't make much of a difference, Kim did follow his lead, turning and running away from the jaguar exhibit. No one needed to tell Marinette and Adrien– the two of them scattering in separate directions immediately– leaving just Nino and Alya. He grabbed her wrist– but Alya pulled her hand from him and bolted forward instead.

"Come on!" She cried to the man. "Fight it– you can fight it! Don't agree with what she's saying!"

The man looked towards Alya, and it seemed like a flicker of recognition appeared in his gaze, before it hardened into something more cold. "...Yes, Monarch..."

"Come on, Alya!" Nino cried.

"You go– he won't hurt me!" Alya said, eyes locked on the zookeeper as he turned, opening the door to exit the enclosure just as dark energy bubbled around him.

"I'm not leaving you alone with an akuma!" He cried, and Alya turned to look back at him.

They looked up to see the akuma exiting the enclosure, but no longer was it the zookeeper. Nino's mouth was dry as he saw a jaguar stepping towards them, deep purple eyes piercing into them. A bracelet of the same color was around its front leg, tail flicking behind them.

"And how do you two feel towards the creatures of this earth?" The akuma snarled. "Or are you ignorant of the life that shares this planet with us?"

"You know how I feel about animals!" Alya shouted at him, and his gaze narrowed.

"Um, do you know him or–" Nino began, when the jaguar-zookeeper snarled, and he held his hands up. "Yep! I love animals! Jaguars and foxes and... ladybugs? Amazing!"

The jaguar stepped towards them, and Nino's heart was hammering in his chest. Normal akumas were frightening enough– but what looked like a wild creature pacing around them was somehow even more terrifying. Alya held her ground, unflinching as the jaguar sniffed them, while it was taking everything Nino had not to turn and run.

"You put on a brave face," he snarled at Alya. "But I, Animan, can smell your fear. I can also smell that both of you are being truthful as well." He turned away, tail flicking, pacing over to where their group had been standing before. He sniffed the ground, before looking off in the direction everyone had run. "There's no point in wasting my time here, then– I have some prey to track down."

Then with a yowl the jaguar bounded forward, bolted off into the zoo with startling speed. Nino let out a shaky sigh of relief, legs feeling weak. Screams echoed across the park at the realization that an 'animal' was loose, but now that the threat was no longer in front of them Nino just wanted to find a place to hide.

But of course, Alya began running in the same direction that Animan had taken off in. He hesitated, before going after her.

The next thing he knew there was a blur of red was swinging down in front of them, grabbing the two of them with a single arm. The figure let out a slight grunt, landing in front of the open door to the jaguar enclosure. Nino's eyes widened as they were set down, finding Crimson Beetle standing in front of them.

"What do you two think you're doing?" He asked as he retracted his yoyo. "Running after an akuma like that?"

"Crimson Beetle!" Alya breathed. Green eyes narrowed in on her, and he let out a sigh.

"I know you like to play reporter, but that doesn't mean you get to put yourself in danger!" He said, eyes sweeping across the two of them. "In fact... the two of you can chill in here."

"Wha–" Was all Nino had time to say– before Crimson Beetle shoved them into the jaguar enclosure, shutting the door in their face– which clicked with a resounding lock.

"Wait!" Alya said, throwing herself at the door, but it didn't budge as she shook it.

"At least this is separated from the actual enclosure?" Nino said uncertainly, looking at the metallic wire barrier that sectioned the door off from the main enclosure. Still, sweat was forming on the back of his neck, and the smell inside was not delightful. His eyes scanned the jaguar enclosure– but he saw no sign of the big cat.

"Doesn't matter," Alya said, slouching against the door. "I doubt Bella is even in here– the akuma wasn't the only animal running about."

"What?" He asked, and she gestured towards the viewing glass– where the zoo had quickly descended into chaos. Nino's eyes widened as he saw what was unmistakably several giraffes walking across the square, and he quickly adjusted his glasses in time to see a rhino lumbering along. "Uh... that's not good?"

"He doesn't have the dexterity to let the animals out," Alya said. "So 'Animan' must be able to summon them or something."

"Let's just hope he can't control them," Nino said, voice rising an octave. "Or else the heroes will definitely have their work cut out for them."

"If Crimson Beetle would have given me just thirty seconds I could have told him that," Alya said in frustration. "I could have said where the butterfly was too!"

"I think they will be able to figure it out," Nino said, scratching the back of his head. "I mean, a jaguar wearing a bracelet isn't exactly normal?"

"I could have also told them that he was after Kim, or that... that..." Tears suddenly welled up in Alya's eyes– and she sunk to the ground with a sob. Panic ran through Nino, and he knelt beside her, but he had no idea what to say.

"Alya? Dude?" He asked softly, frantically patting his pockets in search of something, but it wasn't like he carried tissues on him. "Er– do you want some candy?"

He awkwardly held out the piece of candy he had found, and she started at it for a moment, sniffing. She then let out a small snort, uncertainly taking it, using the sleeve of her jacket to wipe away her tears. Her glasses were slightly crooked as a result, and she swallowed.

"Thanks," she muttered, looking away, and he sat down next to her. They sat there in silence for a moment, and Nino then grabbed his headphones.

"Um, do you want to listen to some music?" He offered. "I have a playlist I always listen to when I'm down– I dunno if you like the same bands though I have a lot of tunes and I'm sure there's something–" He grabbed his phone, scrolling through his playlist. "Or, um, I guess you could plug it into your phone and listen to your songs? You don't even have to use the headphones at all actually, I won't mind listening to your music if that will make you happy– not that I wouldn't want to listen to your music at all–"

He was both embarrassed and relieved as he heard Alay let out a laugh, her eyes still wet, but she adjusted her glasses as she gave him a small smile. "It's okay Nino, I'll be fine. Thank you though."

"Um, can I ask you what's wrong?" He asked uncertainly.

"Animan is my dad," she said softly, and Nino's eyes widened in realization. "I... I've seen people in our class get akumatized, but seeing my own dad..." she shuddered. "It was something completely different. The way he looked at me... he didn't want to, Nino– he didn't want to!"

He hesitated, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I don't think any dude wants to, and you know it's not his fault."

"I kn-know," she whispered, drawing her knees up. "I... what's going to happen to him afterwards though? What if the zoo fires him? This is his dream job– he loves animals! You saw how passionate he got about it... I knew that what Kim was saying would get on his nerves– so why didn't I say something? Or distract Dad before he got upset? Or just not have invited anyone but our little group?"

"Um... well dude... that's a lot of if's," Nino said, trailing off as he tried to think of something to say. "Sounds like to me you're trying to blame yourself when there's none to take?"

"I wanted our video to change Paris' mind about akumas," Alya whispered. "But it didn't do enough... and now that Dad's been akumatized–"

"Whoa, dudette– don't act like it did nothing!" Nino said, cutting her off. "Your video did _so_ much– it has what now, nearly two and a half million views? That's more than all of Paris! Your voice reached that many people!"

"Doesn't matter how many people that saw it if it doesn't help anyone," she muttered.

"Aurore is sitting with her class again," Nino began. "And her family is talking to her as well. Nathaniel and Kim weren't isolated from the class after their akumatizations– and I noticed that a lot of our school is no longer avoiding Ivan like the plague."

"I know–"

"Sure, the TVi station is as stubborn as ever, but they've been discreet in how they handle akuma-based topics. Nadja Chamack has gotten her whole newscast to use the terms 'victims' instead of 'villains', and other news stations are starting to follow suit. Alec is seeing his daughter again, he started that podcast and is using it to spread word about those akumatized, your blog is getting more and more followers everyday and you don't lay blame on the victims meaning that those that follow you feel the same–"

He paused from his list, looking at Alya with a soft smile, and she blinked. He flushed, looking away just as quickly, trying to regain his train of thought.

"Wh-what I'm saying is that you've done a lot," Nino said, adjusting his cap nervously. "You're one of the most amazing people I know, Alya. Don't you dare put yourself down, I... um, there's a lot of people that admire you."

She laughed. "Admire might be a bit strong, but thank you, Nino."

"I admire you," he blurted out. "A lot."

She raised an eyebrow at this, a slight smile playing at her lips, and he felt his heart skip a beat. "Really?"

"I may... kinda-sorta-have-a-huge-crush-on-you!" He blurted out. Her eyes went wide the same moment his did as they realized what had just been said, and heat flooded his cheeks. He pulled his cap down over his eyes, wanting to melt into the floor as she stared at him.

"You what?" She said, blinking.

"I like you," Nino said again. "You're brave, you're nice, you're smart, you're really really pretty– can you blame me?" He asked, and in his mind he was telling himself to shut up. "I keep trying to ask you out but I keep failing, but hey I finally actually managed to tell you this time and you know what I'm just going to shut up now."

Alya leaned back against the wall. "You like me," she said. "I... um– don't know what to say? I don't think anyone's had a crush on me since élémentaire? So, um– thank you?"

The two of them sat in silence, neither able to look at the other. It seemed like a good time for crickets to start chirping– but maybe the troop of passing howler monkeys was a pretty good substitute. Nino started fidgeting with his cap, feeling like he should say something, but he wasn't sure what. He felt much lighter now that he had finally gotten his feelings out– but he didn't know what to make of the response.

"Wait a minute!" Alya cried. "At Alix's birthday party– and the ice cream– that wasn't a joke?"

"Nope," Nino said, stomach twisting into knots at the reminder.

"Ah! And yesterday!" She tugged at her hair. "Oh my gosh, I'm so stupid! You were asking me out on a date, weren't you?"

"Yep."

"Gah, and then I just went and asked the whole class if they wanted to come!" She groaned. "I'm sorry, Nino– I'm such an idiot!"

"You're anything but that," he replied.

"Wait, both of those times you asked Adrien and Mari to go to... oooh," A grin spread over her face. "Are you trying to set them up?"

"Adrien is head over heels for Marinette," he replied.

"Oh yes, totally count me in," Alya said, sitting up. "They would be so cute together! Want me to play wingwoman? I could ask Marinette if she's interested in Adrien– and if she is then we totally have to get them together! Didn't both she and Adrien run off at the same time? What if they're hiding together?"

"I'm sure Adrien would love that," Nino said, shifting.

Then fell into silence once more. At least as close as one could get to silence when animals were running free in the zoo.

"So... um..." Alya began awkwardly. "Since the zoo date didn't work out... maybe we could go grab lunch sometime?"

Nino's eyes widened as he heard these words, his head whipping towards Alya. She glanced at him, and he felt heat rushing to his cheeks.

"I... I would like that."

"Cool, cool," she replied. "Um, maybe that new cafe that Rose was talking about?"

"Yeah. Sounds good. Saturday?" Nino offered. "I'll pay."

"Only if I get to pay next time," Alya said.

Nino liked the idea of a next time.


	16. Chapter 16

"Adrien, you might want to look at this," Tikki said, floating in front of the TV as he got ready for school. He glanced up, seeing a picture of the mayor on the news. He frowned, but made his way over to the couch to watch.

" _Mayor Bourgeois sent out this video this morning, requesting an audience with the one who has become known as Paris' hero in the fight against akumas, Crimson Beetle,"_ Nadja Chamack reported. " _This is the first instance known of any government official attempting to reach out to those who seem to display superpowers, and though we have reached out to both him and the Chief of Police, we have gotten no comments back. Critics agree that something like this should have happened a lot sooner, as we are swiftly approaching the three month anniversary since akuma attacks first began. As for the video itself, we will play it now."_

A video of Mayor Bourgeois then filled up the screen; he was dressed up as he usually was during press conferences, sitting at his desk with a huge smile towards the camera.

" _Hello, Crimson Beetle. As I am sure you know, I am Mayor Bourgeois, and it has come to my attention that our interactions have been next to none despite the fact that we have both been working endlessly towards protecting our beautiful city of Paris,"_ Adrien raised an eyebrow at this. " _I would like the opportunity to meet with you to discuss both our city and those that threaten it, and perhaps establish a means of communication between us."_

"That's not going to happen," Tikki said, her eyes flashing towards Adrien. "Magic and government need to remain separate, Adrien."

"Shh," he said softly, agreeing with her– but he didn't want to miss anything.

" _The sooner you and I are able to meet, the better,"_ the mayor said. " _Both to thank you for everything you have done for our city, and to find more ways to protect this beautiful city. I have my afternoon cleared for today, so please feel free to stop by anytime."_

"Huh," Adrien said, muting the broadcast as the mayor's message ended. "Not sure what to make of that."

"I don't like this," Tikki said, crossing her paws. "It always starts out like this– 'thank you for your services towards the kingdom, we would like to honor you– also would you please help us conquer the neighboring country while you're at it?'"

"I don't think they're going to ask me to go to war," Adrien said with a smile. "But I do get what you mean, we're not government agents or anything, so me and Lady Noire shouldn't respond like we're under their command."

"Exactly," Tikki said. "Our job is to protect humanity, but you humans like to divide yourselves up into further groups, and then your leaders think that they're entitled to the Miraculouses just because we're in their countries. Our involvement with politics and feuds is minimal– if a Miraculous user is involved in a war we are not there out of obligation to any country, but rather for our duty to protect." Her antennae fell. "However, there have been times when our holders have abandoned their duties for their own goals."

"...Has that ever happened to you?" Adrien asked softly.

Tikki smiled weakly. "Not as much as some kwamis, but unfortunately I have had holders who have not used my powers the way they should have."

Adrien watched her for a moment, the kwami's eyes looking distant for a moment, the small little creature looking far older than she appeared. She then shook her head, smiling, before zipping up to him and rubbing up against his cheek.

"I am very happy to have a holder like you, Adrien," she said with a small chirp, before zipping in front of him.

"Could... Could I ask what happened?"

Tikki shrugged. "Usually just a case of getting power hungry, pretty common in humans. Or their moral alignment no longer matches the duty they took on, or they simply made choices where... where we weren't comfortable with a Miraculous remaining in their hands, even if they hadn't abused it at that point."

Adrien considered this. "So if Alya's theory about Miraculouses in World War II is correct– and I say 'if' because I already know you refuse to tell me a thing– were they being used correctly?"

Tikki considered this, and Adrien could see the conflict on her face. "Alya's theory was about monsters and potential akumas– so yes, if those were Miraculouses being used in that manner then they were being used incorrectly."

He nodded, knowing what he wouldn't get anything else from her. He had asked her about it the same day Alya had shared her theory, but the kwami had refused to say a thing. She'd just shrug, and then tell him that their duty was to focus on current times and on the current threat.

"How old are you, exactly?" Adrien asked, holding out his hands for her to land on.

"I am as old as the universe," Tikki said, perking up slightly, and his eyes widened slightly.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered. "You're _what?_ But that's– that's like, billions of years old!"

"Yep!" Tikki beamed. "Of course, our consciences weren't the same as they are now, we were more forces of power rather than beings with personality back in the day, and how we perceived the universe wasn't quite the same either. Concepts like Emotion, Conflict, Intuition, Choice and such didn't exist until much later, so nothing of the sort existed with Us before then."

"...What...?" Adrien whispered, and Tikki giggled.

"Don't worry too much about it," she said, patting his nose. "I've never had a human that could fully comprehend it. Even now I struggle too, looking back... I mean once we started to feel and truly Be, it was hard to understand not having that." She shrugged. "But that's not the matter at hand– you need to decide what you're going to do with the mayor."

He hesitated for a moment. "I think we should talk with the mayor," Adrien said, and Tikki opened her mouth to protest. "And I'll be careful– but I think this could be a time to set boundaries," Adrien said, and Tikki paused, tilting her head. "It could send the wrong impression if we don't show up– people are wary of Lady as it is and they were of me at first, too. We need to be open with the public, seem more human, you know?"

"Your identity is the most important thing," Tikki said. "And you shouldn't get cozy with the public– we have a duty with the Miraculouses and we need to stick to that."

"I wouldn't do anything to hint at my identity," Adrien explained. "We should make our purpose to the mayor clear– to stop Monarch and strip her of her power– and nothing else. That way they won't expect more from us, and hopefully we can make it clear that we're not a threat. We can also back Alya's video about the akuma victims, and confirm that Monarch's influence ends with the butterfly– making it so people aren't just guessing with everything!"

Tikki considered this. "You have good points, and as long as you are careful and stick to a plan, I think this would be okay. The way the mayor worded things, though, makes it quite clear that he just wants to talk to you, not Lady Noire."

"That would be another thing to establish," Adrien said, standing up. "Me and Lady are partners– if he asks for one of us then he will be getting both of us."

"That's the right attitude, Adrien," Tikki beamed. "You should call her, so she knows you aren't going without her."

"Exactly. Tikki, spots–"

_Knock knock._

Tikki dove for his pocket, and Adrien let out a sigh, looking towards his doors. "Yes?"

"Your breakfast is on the table," Nathalie said.

"I'll be right down," he said with another sigh. It was amazing how he could be left alone for most of the day, but the moment he actually could use the privacy, he was interrupted.

* * *

It was a cloudy afternoon when he and Lady finally made their way to the mayor's office– sticking to rooftops and the side of buildings, knocking on his window instead of entering the hotel he called home. It seemed like they had nearly given the poor man a heart attack, several security guards rushing into the office at his cry. It had taken a few minutes for everything to calm down, for the windows to be opened and for them to be invited in– which Lady Noire had instantly declined.

In the end, they sat on the window ledge, while the guards had moved the mayor's chair around to the other side of the desk so he could actually see them. The man had seemed slightly jumpy at times, especially when Lady Noire shifted– but still had wasted no time getting down to business; there was a reason why he had been voted into office numerous times, though he was far from a perfect politician.

"I just wanted to thank you for the way you protected my daughter, ah... two weeks ago? Has it already been that long...?" He let out a laugh, which sounded uncertain with Lady's icy blue glare on him– she didn't seem forgiving of how she had been treated when Evillustrator had attacked. "If I recall, you were the only one there during the final fight against him...?"

"...I was," Crimson said carefully. "I needed to be the one to face him head-on to capture the akuma, and so Lady was the one that stayed to watch over the hotel to make sure that the akuma didn't attack your daughter again."

"I– I see," he said swiftly. "W-well, along with protecting my dear little Chloe I have to thank you for your, um, two's service to the city with stopping these akuma attacks. And then the way you can repair all of the damage, M. Beetle– absolutely amazing! You've probably saved us millions in repairs– and helped so many people. How does that power even work?"

Crimson and Lady shared a glance, because telling him about their powers openly was not something they or the kwamis were comfortable with.

"...Magic," he said simply. "Something not easily described."

Andre leaned forward, clearly interested. "Magic, you say– but isn't magic just a means to describe something science has yet to explain? Surely there is a way to understand this, and such technology would be invaluable–"

"It is not technology," Crimson snapped. "We wield magic, M. Mayor, and am I sure you understand that it is not something we are comfortable talking about. Powers like this being in the wrong hands is what resulted in Monarch, so surely you understand secrets staying as secrets."

"Y-yes, of course," he said swiftly. "Speaking of Monarch, she is a threat to both of us, is she not? I feel that we should formally work together, your... powers with my police forces? I am sure it would not take us long to track down this Monarch and bring her to justice, and we could provide protection to you and Lady Noire when you are not fighting–"

" _No_ _one_ gets to know our identities," Lady Noire snarled, causing him to flinch. "And don't act like that's not what you're asking of us– but you are not privy to such knowledge! Not you. Not your officers. Not the city– not even our own partner. Don't you _dare_ ask that of us again."

The man looked like he was trying to swallow a lemon. "Th-then we would know where to find you if an akuma was to strike, and we could offer protection–"

"When an akuma comes, we'll be there," Crimson said evenly.

"What protection could you even offer us?" Lady asked, leaning forward. "Police officers who could become akumatized and tell Monarch of our location? What I think you're falling to realize, M. Mayor, is that our identity _is_ our protection."

"W-well, people are... um, uncertain of nameless individuals roaming about with such power?" he said swiftly. "It's just standard procedure and would make people feel safer."

"Then throw procedure out the window," Lady snapped. "I don't think you have one for magical threats– so why would you have one for the magic on your side?"

"We do not operate under you," Crimson said. "Lady and I are here to stop Monarch, and that you can depend on– but beyond that while we are in these suits we have no ties to Paris, or even France."

He swallowed. "Vigilante work is illegal."

Lady grinned. "Alright then. We'll stop fighting the akumas. Have fun."

"But me and my cabinet are already working towards making an exception for heroes!" The mayor swiftly cried, a hand reaching out towards them as if they were about to leave. "Of– of course we are– what you have done for the city is invaluable and we do not want to hinder you in any way, so we are working to pave the road for you to operate freely–"

"Perfect," Crimson beamed, clapping his hands together. "An exception would be absolutely wonderful. You know what else would be? Perhaps a warning system of some kind, like an app or _L'Alerte Enlèvement?_ Something that could instantly notify both us and the citizens themselves when an akuma strikes, without anyone needing to be watching the news constantly. I'm sure it would make the people of Paris feel a lot safer if you were to do something like that, sir."

Crimson knew exactly how the mayor operated: if it would make him look good in the public eye, he would do it with no hesitation. He understood why Andre had taken so long to contact them in the first place, because at first they had been an unknown group that the city had split opinions on. It hadn't been until now– when Paris looked towards his hero self with confidence– that he was creating some form of connection. He was also fishing for a form of control over them, and he was sure that was because of the power Lady wielded.

"And if you truly don't want to hinder us, though, you know what you could do?" Lady said. "Make a public announcement about the poor akuma victims– right now it's basically people trying to figure it all out for themselves. I definitely feel that a law or two preventing them from losing their jobs and basic rights should be in place at the very least!"

Crimson nodded in agreement. "None of this is their fault."

The mayor swallowed. "Are you willing to go on record saying that?"

"Definitely," Lady said. "A thousand times over."

"The moment the akuma butterfly is released, so is Monarch's control over them," Crimson replied. "They bear no responsibility for what happened in the first place, and should not hold anything after– I'm sure you'd be able to make that clear to the public, right? I'm sure those akumatized and their families would be most grateful and supportive of you for doing something like that."

"Yes, yes, of course," Andre said– while Lady merely raised an eyebrow at Crimson. He smiled back, but he knew how Andre's mind worked: keep his family happy, keep his reputation intact, and finally money. "I will get right on that, M. Beetle, do not worry–"

"Thank you so much," Crimson said warmly. "I am glad to see what you're doing for this city, and I'm sure the people will as well."

"Is there anything else we need to discuss?" Lady Noire asked, standing up. "I have... personal commitments I need to get to."

Crimson smiled. "I think that is all, correct, Mayor?"

"W-well," he glanced at Lady, nodding. "Y-yes, that is all I wished to talk to the... two of you about."

"Wonderful," Lady said, sounding less than enthusiastic, and she turned towards Crimson, extending her baton. "I'll see you next patrol, Crim."

Andre noticeably relaxed as she vaulted away. Crimson Beetle closed his eyes, before pushing himself to his feet. He drew his yoyo to leave, but before he could, the mayor rushed towards the window– something he had not done when Lady had been there.

"M. Beetle, wait!" Andre cried. "I have one more thing I need to ask of you."

Green eyes scanned the mayor. "...Yes?"

He swallowed. "Well, you have been a hope to this city ever since the akumas first appeared, and I was hoping to honor that."

"You don't need to do that."

"Well, I have already commissioned several statues of you to be built," Andre said, and Crimson just blinked at him.

"...Statues?" He was used to his face being up on billboards... but _statues?_ That was new.

"Oh yes, they are absolutely lovely," the mayor continued, looking quite proud of himself. "I thought it would be a wonderful way for the city to say thank you for what you have done– and perhaps seeing images of you around the city would help boost morale, you know?"

"I see. Well... I am very flattered?"

He smiled brightly. "I was hoping that you would attend the unveiling of the first statue? It would be this weekend, and it would be a huge honor to have you there at the–"

"Statue _s,_ correct? As in multiple?" He cut the mayor off, speaking slowly. "Are they all of... me?"

Andre blinked. "Well, yes, of course."

"And none of Lady Noire? Not even one?"

The man looked slightly pale, adjusting his tie. "Well, um, as you know, these last few months have been hard on the city, and I figured that having a statue of something that represents destruction and danger may not be a good idea, you know? Don't want to scare the children–"

"This is your city, Mayor Andre," Crimson said, voice even to keep his frustration back. "So I will not tell you what to do or how to spend money, but please be aware I will not be making an attendance anywhere that does not include both me and my _partner,_ just like meeting with you today. I will not be attending this unveiling."

"I– I see."

He turned, throwing his yoyo. "I should be going. Thank you for your time."

He didn't wait for a reply, swinging away the moment the yoyo went taut in his grasp, gritting his teeth.

* * *

It was a cloudy morning when Monarch laid claim to her next akumatized victim.

Theo Barbot was a young sculptor, who had gotten the honor of designing and overseeing the execution of Paris' five new statues– all of the wonderful Crimson Beetle. He had admired the hero since the first time they had witnessed the Miraculous Ladybug flying across the city, healing all it had touched. He had loved the power the hero had, being able to summon objects with just a single word. He was powerful in both word and ability, and the possibility that he could meet him at the statue unveiling had been something he had been looking forward to.

However, he had not shown up.

The sculptor paced his workshop, chewing on the stick of a sucker, anger boiling through him. It wasn't directed at the hero– because Crimson Beetle could do no wrong– but rather, at what the mayor had told him when he had asked where the Ladybug-themed hero was.

" _He, well, Crimson Beetle said he would not be attending any event that did not include Lady Noire."_

It was _her_ fault that he had not shown up, that Crimson had felt the need to do the honorable thing for his sidekick and stay back. Did Crimson not realize that he was the reason why this city was safe? He was the one that led the charges, that put in so much effort to defeat the akumas that plagued their city– and it was his magic that healed them of what had been inflicted upon Paris. Lady Noire... she was a leech to his success, taking credit when she could cause just as much destruction as the akuma itself.

Their poor hero! Feeling indebted to this other 'hero' that was holding him back! Most of Paris seemed to recognize the danger she could be, but how had Crimson not realized it for himself?

" _It is a shame, isn't it?"_ A voice said softly in his mind, and he found himself pausing to listen. " _Crimson Beetle has done so much, but does not see the danger in front of him. Lady Noire seems to bide her time, and by the time she strikes it might be too late for our poor hero."_

Panic welled up in him at this realization, and the idea that Lady Noire was a threat suddenly seemed so much more real.

" _I could give you the power to show both Crimson Beetle and Paris the danger Lady Noire could bring upon the city."_ The voice told him. " _Give them an example of what she could do."_

"Yes," Theo said. "Please, I would do anything."

He heard a soft laugh. " _Very well then, Imposteur. I need you to go about the city, spreading fear. If Lady Noire appears, I need you to lay claim to her Miraculous and bring it to me– then she will never steal the spotlight from Crimson again."_

"That sounds perfect," Theo said with a grin, dark energy enveloping him.

* * *

" _What?!"_

"Alya," Miss Bustier said with a frown as the class was packing up for the day. "School may be over, but please refrain from shouting in the building."

"No, you don't understand," Alya, voice frantric, holding up her phone. "Lady Noire is attacking the Louvre!"

Marinette's pencil case slipped from her hand at these words, her head whipping towards Alya. Silence fell across the classroom for a few moments, before there was a shuffling for their phones. Marinette flumbled for her coin purse, pulling it open, but found that Plagg had already unlocked her phone, tapping to open up a news app by the time Marinette pulled it from his paws.

She stared at the video on the screen, security footage of, well, _her_ walking right through the doors passed the admissions line. No one seemed to dare to stop her, the Lady Noire moving swiftly, clearly with a destination in mind. The footage switched to another camera, following the hero through the museum, until finally someone approached her, the security guard looking hesitant.

The footage didn't provide any sound, but clearly a conversation was being held. Marinette's heart was thumping as she watched the exchange, the fake crossing their arms challengingly. The guard then said something else, and the Lady Noire then held out their ringed hand against a wall– calling for a Cataclysm. Marinette's eyes widened as she watched dark energy flare out from the apparent Lady Noire, and instantly an ashy gray spread across the walls. The guard stepped back, and immediately those in the room began scattering.

The footage ended, and Marinette looked up to see her equality shocked classmates. "When did this happen?" She demanded. "Who was that?"

"Fifteen minutes ago, according to a message I got to my blog's email," Alya said, scrolling through her phone. "The news says Lady Noire left moments afterwards, and the entire museum has been evacuated, as the integrity of the building is unsure."

"But why would she do that?" Rose asked. "Isn't she a hero?"

"Maybe she didn't like the fact that there weren't any statues of her unveiled yesterday?" Kim suggested.

"That wasn't Lady Noire," Adrien cried. "She wouldn't do that!"

"Y-yeah," Marinette said, not quite sure how to defend herself when she couldn't say it was her– but she had to say something. "She's a hero, that couldn't possibly be–"

"Who else would it be?" Nino asked, blinking. "She used her Cataclysm."

"She threatened me, you know," Chloe said. "Got that horrible ring right up in my face!"

"I have to go," Marinette said to Alya, who seemed absorbed with her phone. "I'll c-call you later if I can."

She stuffed her papers into her bag without a care if they got crinkled, rushing out the door as quickly as she could. She stared down at her phone, bumping into a few people as she rushed towards the door, trying not to listen to the conversations around her– but with the mention of her hero name spreading around her she couldn't help but take notice.

As soon she was alone she stuffed her phone back into her purse, Plagg flying out. "Who is that?"

The kwami snorted. "Akuma. What else could it be?"

"We need to take care of this quickly," Marinette said. "Claws–"

"Don't transform!" Plagg snarled, cutting her off. "People don't know this is an akuma– they're not going to react well if they see you leaping across the roofs!"

"What choice do I have?" Marinette snapped. "We can't stop them otherwise, and the last thing we need is for Crimson to think that's really me if I don't show up. Claws out!"

"No, this isn't a goo–" Plagg said as he was dragged into the ring, turning into a burst of green energy. She closed her eyes as she transformed, gaze cold as she became Lady Noire. She grabbed her baton, propelling herself up towards the roof. She raced off towards the Louvre, determined to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Lady Noire was tense as she made her way towards the Louvre– the gathered crowd pointing up at her, fearful gasps and loud whispers echoing through the streets as she made her way across rooftops. The police that were holding back the crowds were looking up at her– some uneasy, others having a steadfast look in their gaze. She didn't watch them for long, looking towards the museum instead.

It looked like time had frozen mid Cataclysm– the once proud building covered in the ashy grey her powers often withered things to, but yet it was still standing tall, no sign of it crumbling or even swaying. Her nose crinkled– she sensed no destructive presence like she did when she summoned a Cataclysm.

There was a tension in the air as she stood up there, all eyes on her, silent despite how many people were gathered. The only ones moving were the officers, shuffling among themselves, eyes never quite leaving her. She watched as one took out a megaphone, aiming it up towards her, their voice carrying up towards the roofs.

"Lady Noire!" The officer called. "We are asking yourself to surrender yourself peacefully. You are under arrest for the destruction of priceless artifacts and for a public building."

She tilted her head. "Priceless artifacts?" She asked. "If I remember right, the fake only aimed their pathetic excuse of a 'Cata'– of their 'power' at the wall, not at any of the pieces in the museum?"

"You know that your power spreads," he replied, and despite how even he kept his voice, there was a slight pause before he continued. "Let's keep this civil; please come down and surrender yourself."

Her ears went back. "I will be doing no such thing– but I will catch the fake that did this. I'm going to ask you to step back and let me into the museum– I want to see exactly what this impostor did."

Anger was pounding through her, and she could barely keep a growl out of her voice. The officers glanced at each other, and the crowd was hushed as they waited for someone to speak. She found herself growing more and more impatient– the longer she waited, the longer the fake would be running about. When no officer made an effort to reply to her she gritted her teeth, drawing her baton as she vaulted down towards the museum.

Several people in the crowd let out a scream as she landed.

She spotted an officer rushing at her out of the corner of her eyes– and she quickly leapt out of the way, using her baton to push herself into the air. She spun about, landing several yards away. She lashed out with her staff, swinging it towards their legs to knock them off balance. Then without waiting she turned and charged into the museum, expecting for them to chase after her, yet she heard no footsteps following after her as she passed through the doors.

Lady paused, risking a glance back over her shoulder, but no one had stepped near the large doors– no one seemingly dared to pass into the range of the 'Cataclysm'. She panted slightly– before hurrying deeper into the museum. Her eyes scanned the place– the walls, ceiling, and every display covered in gray save the floor. She frowned slightly, before wiping her clawed hands across the wall.

It was like she had run it across a dusty surface, the powdery gray sticking to her costume, revealing an unharmed wall underneath. She sneered– because as much as she hated to admit it, it was clever. It looked like the remains of her power, and that was enough to send people running.

Her baton began ringing. She paused for a moment, before moving to answer it, already knowing who would be on the other line. "So, do you think I'm a criminal too?"

" _Of course not!"_ Crimson's voice came through the baton. " _Where are you, I'm heading towards the museum now."_

"Beat you too it, the fake already left," Lady Noire said. "The police just tried to arrest me."

"Stay where you are," Crimson said firmly. " _I will be there soon, and we'll track down this fake together, okay?"_

Lady Noire looked down at the dust on her hands. "...No."

" _What do you mean 'no'?"_

"Monarch made this personal," she growled. "People not liking my powers– sure, whatever, I get it. But this? She's using my image to make people scared– and I'm not going to stand for that. I'm going after them."

" _I'm almost there, just wait for–"_

She ended the call.

* * *

"I'm almost there," Crimson Beetle told Lady. "Just wait for me and we can do this–"

The line went dead.

"...Together," he finished weakly, coming to a stop from his run across the roof. He hesitated for a second, before swiftly calling up Lady Noire once more. It rang and it rang, but as it carried on it became quite clear that she wasn't intending to answer. He didn't understand why she didn't want his help– they were partners!

He may have not gotten to spend time with her as often as he did his other friends, but of all of them she was easily the one he trusted the most. They had come to depend on each other in their time together, their lives in each other's hands in each fight they fought. There was an energy that flowed between them, a sense of understanding that he did not feel with anyone else. She was someone he could trust– and the sudden dismissal hurt in a way he hadn't felt before.

Muttering under his breath he switched the screen on his yoyo over to the news.

" _We are still currently being updated on the current situation, but for now the police have advised all Parisians to stay indoor as the current situation is sorted out."_ The reporter said. " _Lady Noire was last seen in the 1st arrondissement at the Louvre– wait,"_ the reporter paused, tilting their head as they listened to something on their headset. " _Alright, an update, she has just been spotted in the 21st arrondissement–"_

Considering that Lady just told him that she was at the museum then this had to be the fake. He immediately closed his yoyo and started heading back in the direction towards his school, even though he had just come from there, keeping his eyes open– but he didn't see any sign of anyone who resembled his partner.

What Crimson did find was a fairly sizable crowd gathered near his school, all eyes turned towards the park across from it– where once green grass had now been turned a withered black. Crimson paused on a roof, looking out at the dead field. Gray leaves hung on trees, and the newly revealed statue of himself had been rusted over.

"Crimson Beetle," a police officer said as he landed on the sidewalk, trying to keep the small crowd back. "Thank goodness you're here– we need your help, we officers aren't equipped to handle situations such as this!"

"No, you're not," Crimson said stiffly. "Akumas are for me and Lady Noire to handle."

The man hesitated. "Crimson Beetle, I am not sure if you have been watching the news, but–"

"That was not Lady Noire," he growled. "She would never abuse her powers like this."

"Who else could do this?" A woman nearby cried, pointing to the park.

"This is the mayor's fault, he should have put a statue of her up too to please her," somewhere else muttered.

"The BeetleBlog was talking about this happening, she has dark powers, so why wouldn't she return to her roots?"

"We need to–"

"All of you!" Crimson snarled, turning to face the forming crowd. " _Shut up!"_ The crowd fell silent as he took a step towards him, and he jabbed a finger at the nearest person. "You know, I don't care what you think of me and my partner– but none of you have the right to treat Lady Noire like this after she has put her life on the line battle after battle, doing everything she can just to protect all you ungrateful Parisians!"

"How can you say she's protecting us when she's attacking us?" Someone said, and his eyes flashed across the crowds, but he couldn't figure out who had spoken.

"This wasn't Lady Noire," he growled. "And this wasn't caused by a Cataclysm."

He turned back towards the park, looking out at the black grass, while the police officer approached him. "Then what do you think this is, Crimson Beetle?"

"I don't know," he said honestly, kneeling down and looking at the grass. "But I don't sense any of Lady Noire's energy here."

The officer glanced at him. "What do you mean?"

"When Lady is around... I don't know how to describe it, but I can sense her destructive energy," he said softly, frowning as he studied the grass. "When she uses Cataclysm I can feel her summoning her powers, and its remains– and I sense none of that here. This wasn't caused by her, I just... know."

He then reached out and hand his hand across the grass, sending an ashy powder into the air– revealing bright green grass underneath. Crimson's eyes narrowed, and pushed himself to his feet.

"What on earth?" The officer muttered, stepping back.

"There was no Destruction here," Crimson said. "Nothing was harmed– it was only made to look that way."

He walked out across the field, sending up small plumes of the ash as he went. It was like he was walking through a light powered snow, the grass just hidden underneath. He walked up towards the 'rusty' statue, swiping a hand across the surface, revealing the sparking metal underneath, not even looking a day old.

"Akuma," he muttered, his mind flashing back towards Multiman. Lady Noire had been duplicated by the akuma's abilities– but her power had not. Whatever akuma was running around was meant to appear to have her Cataclysm, but it did not truly wield her power, because seemingly it could not. For as endless as Monarch's abilities seemed, there were indeed limits.

This was a frighteningly clever akuma, not meant to be destructive, but one that was meant to spread fear– and it was doing it well. He looked back towards the crowd, all of who was watching him.

"Are you going to stop Lady Noire?" Someone called to him. "You can't just let her run about the city like this!"

"I will stop the akuma," he said simply. "Because that's what caused this."

Without waiting for any reply he threw his yoyo, pulling himself back up towards the rooftops. He pulled out his yoyo again, watching the news as he waited for any other possible reports of Lady Noire's whereabouts. He didn't have to wait long, a report from the 8th arrondissement– and he took off running. He didn't want to end up on a wild goose chase, but he had no other lead if Lady wasn't going to answer his calls.

"There you are," a familiar voice sneered from behind him. "I've been looking everywhere for you, you pathetic bug."

Crimson turned to see a dark figure perched up on a nearby chimney, electric blue eyes glaring at him. He cautiously drew his yoyo, shivers running down his spine. They looked just like Lady, and while he could feel a negative energy about this figure, it was nothing compared to the presence he felt when his partner was near.

"So the little fake finally shows themself," Crimson said. "I don't know who you are, but hand over your akuma, why don't you?"

"I'm Lady Noire," the fake insisted, drawing their baton as they walked towards them.

"Alright, I'll just call you Copycat, then," Crimson said with a grin. "Get it? Copycat? Fitting, huh?"

The faux-Lady Noire didn't reply, just advancing with a snarl. Crimson started spinning his yoyo around like a shield, and in the same moment Copycat sprang forward, lashing out with their weapon.

Crimson dodged with ease, raising his shield once more as the baton came flying at him. He laughed as he moved back across the roofs, the akuma's attempts almost frantic as they tried to land a blow.

"You're always hoarding the spotlight!" Copycat shrieked with his Lady's voice. "You said you'd take me in, yet you just pushed me aside!"

Crimson pulled the yoyo back, leaping up to land a kick in their stomach. "Oh man," he said, shaking his head. "Are you really pulling from theories on the BeetleBlog now? You know that those are _theories_ for a reason, right?"

"I'll crush you and show you who's the strongest hero in this city!"

"Yawn," Crimson replied, running and leaping across an alleyway. "I know you're not M'lady, so stop trying to act like it, will you?"

Copycat sprang, aiming right for his head, and Crimson ducked. The akuma regained their footing with ease, sliding across the roof and rolling up into a kneeling position. Crimson eyed them, interested. They had the enhanced abilities that could come with a Miraculous or an akuma– but they lacked the clear feline skills that Lady seemed to possess when fighting. Copycat glared at them for a moment, before the telltale glowing mask of Monarch flickered over their face.

"Alright then," Copycat said with a smirk. "Maybe you do know, Crimson Beetle– but guess what? The city doesn't– they didn't even believe you when you told them, did you?"

"Once I claim your akuma, they will know."

Their smile turned into a grin. "The longer I keep you busy, the more people see their two heroes fighting, which I think establishes my story quite nicely, don't you think?"

He hesitated, before he turned, ready to take off once more, knowing that his best course of action was finding Lady, but the moment he turned his back, Copycat struck.

The blow knocked him to the roof, sending him tumbling across shingles, but he used the momentum to get back to his feet. Copycat leapt over him, blocking his path as they drew the baton, their braid lashing out in the wind, ears flat against their head. He drew his yoyo as he rolled to his feet.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere," Copycat said. "Lady Noire can cause panic on her just by letting herself be seen– so I'll be happy keeping you occupied."

"If it's a fight you want, then I'll be happy to beat you down," Crimson said, shifting to a charging position.

Copycat expanded their baton and rushed forward, and Crimson ran to meet them.

Moments before he and Copycat clashed, there was a rush of air– and suddenly the akuma staggered to the side as if something had plowed into him– yet there was nothing there. Crimson froze up as he watched the akuma struggle against an unseen force, stumbling and grunting as they were sent towards the edge of the roof.

His eyes saw nothing, but a strange scent ran past his nose as he watched Copycat fall over the edge. There was no panic for the akuma, knowing that Monarch's abilities would protect them from the height, but still he ran over to the edge. There Copycat laid on the ground, ears back as they looked about frantically, baton swinging through the air, but it hit nothing. Crimson just stood there, used to an enhanced sense of smell, but this was the first time it was providing him with something more than stronger scents– but was telling him about his surroundings.

The smell was... was like Lady Noire, but not? He didn't know how to describe it at first. It wasn't from the akuma parading around as her– he hadn't noticed any scent until Copycat's fall. The presence wasn't the same though, there was no sensation of her destructive energy or presence, but the scent was one he had come across before outside of Lady.

It was of a feline.

"Who's there?" Crimson Beetle said, eyes scanning the rooftops.

No reply.

He took a step forward, and heard the sound of stumbling footsteps behind him. He turned, eyes wide– but saw nothing. He took a step forward, spinning his yoyo about– when Copycat came flying up and over the edge of the roof, blue eyes lit with fury.

Crimson knew he should stay– to fight the akuma and to investigate the scent– but he needed to find Lady! He threw his yoyo down towards the streets just as the akuma sprang at him once more, swinging down across the road, landing on the roofs across the streets.

Then, without a single glance back, he ran.

* * *

"Stupid coward," Lady Noire muttered as she looked at the map on her baton screen, leaving a small marker at the latest location that had been 'Cataclysmed'. She had thought it wouldn't be too hard to find her double and take out the akuma– but it was becoming quite clear that Monarch hadn't just released this akuma to run rampant.

Her guess was that Monarch was keeping a close eye on the news and online networks– because as soon as she was spotted, all signs of this stupid fake would just vanish– leaving her as the only Lady Noire visible to the public eye. It didn't matter how long she paraded across the rooftops, her presence didn't seem to lure the akuma out at all. The only thing it attracted were people filming as she vaulted across rooftops, a hush in her presence as they waited for her to unleash her attack.

As soon as she slipped out of sight to check the news she would find another report of 'Lady Noire', another 'Cataclysm' being unleashed on a new location. Crimson would shortly show up afterwards, refusing to talk to anyone, leaving as soon as he found that no akuma or Miraculous holder was present.

She did feel bad– but this was her battle to fight! Monarch was using _her_ image to spread fear, and it was her responsibility to stop this.

Getting tired of this game of hide and seek she had decided to duck out of sight once more– which of course had prompted another attack from the akuma– but this time she had stayed hidden, working with her map instead. She had carefully been marking out each of the places where the fake had attacked, wondering if there was any pattern to where they chose to strike.

She found herself smirking as she looked down at the map. There were a few outliers– but those were easy to explain. The museum was both a landmark of the city and the first place they had struck. The other outliers on her map all happened to be a place where a statue of Crimson had been unveiled this weekend, which made sense as a place to attack if the akuma's goal was to ruin her name.

All other locations, though, were located fairly close together, forming a rough ring on her map– which meant that wherever the fake was hiding had to be close. It made sense as well, strike and then swiftly retreat off to... somewhere. As long as they had somewhere they could quickly duck into to hide then they could maintain the idea that there was only one Lady Noire running around, as they wouldn't want to risk both of them being spotted at once to ruin their facade.

She had an area to work with of where they could be hiding, but the exact details of where were still in question. She scrolled in close to the area, looking at the small labels that popped up for each building. At first she was thinking maybe an abandoned location of some kind, but she wasn't seeing anything of the sort. There were a few resident apartment buildings, maybe one of them was the akuma's home? But which one? She couldn't exactly go busting down doors at any point, especially with where her reputation was right now... maybe she could detransform and hang around and see if she could spot which place the akuma was slipping in and out of? Or maybe she could send Plagg–

She was snapped out of her thoughts as she looked at the name of a small business that had just popped up– "Barbot's Sculpting, Commission and Classes". She stared at it for a moment, the name meaning nothing to her, but sculpting...?

A quick Google was all that was needed to confirm that the creator of the Crimson statues was indeed a 'Barbot'.

It was a bit of a stretch... because why would a sculptor want to make it look like he was destroying his own art? Why would they be upset at her of all things? But it was the only connection she had at the moment, and the building was a studio, not a home, so she wouldn't feel as guilty having a look about...

Just a quick peek, and if it was a dead end then she would come up with a different plan.

* * *

The studio was a small little brick building, somewhere between a warehouse and a garage. Lady Noire was sure to stick to the shadows as she made her way towards it, ducking behind a chimney. The last time she had checked the news it had reported that her fake was still out and about, but she had no idea if they would be returning... or if this was even where they would be returning to.

Look around, plan later.

She slipped in through an open window pane on the roof, jumping down into the building. With the lights off, there were plenty of shadows for her to move through, which she preferred even with the small workshop looking empty. As she moved about, a glimpse of red caught her attention, and she looked over towards a corner, where pictures and a poster plastered the wall above a work desk.

They were all of Crimson Beetle, and with some scattered sketches of him it wasn't too hard to tell that this was an artist's workspace. She couldn't help but comb through a few of the drawings, there definitely being a quality to the work. She prided herself on her own ability to draw clothes with great detail, and she could pull off a general human shape in her sketches, but when it came to features like faces, that was where she struggled– but the details on these drawings were amazing. She recognized a few of the poses as the ones that had ended up on the unveiled statues– she had attended the one in the park yesterday.

This was definitely the sculptor, but there was nothing here to suggest that he was the akuma. She sighed, before carefully replacing the drawings, knowing that she shouldn't be messing with his workspace. She turned, eyes drifting up towards the ceiling to find the window she had entered through– only to find a dark silhouette standing there.

"So," the fake Lady Noire said in her voice. "This is where you scampered off to. I must say I'm surprised– I didn't think you'd figure me out."

They dropped down into the workshop, and Lady could only gawk– because this was the strangest thing she had ever seen. Sure she had seen her duplicates back with Multiman, but she had done that willingly and had the memories of all of them, and they were truly _her._ But now she was watching something that shared all of her features, down to her voice, come towards her– but it wasn't _her._

"It was a guess," she replied, grabbing her baton, and the fake did the same. "I'm actually surprised I was right. So, little sculptor– what do you have against me to even want to ruin your own art?"

The copycat shrugged. "It wasn't like I actually destroyed my statues. Unlike you, I don't run around with a dangerous ability calling myself a hero. 'Sides, I thought it would be something you would realistically go after, hmm?"

"Actually, I like what you did with them," Lady replied. "So, what brought all of this on, anyway? Like, I get why Monarch would do all of this, but I can't think of anything I did to you?"

It was so strange to see the way her own face twisted into a horrible scowl. "What did you do? You're just masquerading as a hero! Taking the spotlight away from Crimson Beetle and everything he has done in this city!"

"...So you're just a Crimson fangirl?" She said slowly, blinking. "Really?"

"I'm not a fangirl!" The fake protested, and she couldn't help but let out a snort– thinking about how she protested when Alya teased her about Crimson, but apparently this didn't make the fake happy.

They charged forward, their baton raised overhead, which she blocked with ease. She leapt up, jumping up and slamming a kick into the fake's stomach. They were sent flying back, and she charged forward, only for them to extend their own baton, sending it falling down towards her. She jumped over the staff, only for it to come flying right back at her once more, the length of the baton easily keeping her back. While she was familiar with her weapon, she had never fought against it before.

She extended her own as well, before pressing the button to divide it into two. The fake Lady Noire's eyes widened as she was now wielding two staffs, pressing the buttons on their own– but it did nothing more than extend it further. They scowled, swinging it like a bat at her once more. She used one of her one to block the strikes, pressing the expand button on the main, which was aimed right towards them.

"Why can't mine do that, Monarch?" They snarled as they were knocked to the ground, shrinking their baton back down to something more manageable before they rolled back to their feet, a glowing purple mask over their face. "First you can't even give me her stupid powers– and now you can't even split this thing in two? I don't care if that would ruin it, you're putting me at the disadvantage–"

The fake's sentence was cut off as one of her batons was slammed into their chest.

"Where's your akuma," Lady demanded, raising her baton to block another blow.

"What's it to you?" the fake taunted. "Not like you can do anything with it without the real hero of the city. Where is your 'partner' anyways? He didn't trust you enough to come help you? Might as well hand over your Miraculous to me, it's not like you can do anything on your own."

"This is between me and Monarch," she replied. "And unfortunately you're the puppet that has to be stuck between us."

Blue eyes narrowed, the baton in their hands shrinking down. Lady's eyes narrowed as well, but before she could say anything they suddenly turned– charging across the workshop. They darted between tables and half completed statues, easily running up and clearing a large jump onto a ledge lined with finished products. Lady was right on the akuma's heels, and her eyes widened just a moment too late as the akuma jabbed their baton between the wall and a metal statue– a single tap to expand the weapon to send the statue falling right over the edge.

She turned, trying to leap out of the way as the statue came crashing down onto her. She heard the crash behind her before she felt the burst of pain, a sharp tug sending a jolt of pain through her head. She turned, finding the end of her braid pinned under the fallen statue. She immediately tugged at it, but the braid would not budge under the weight.

"Cataclysm," she said instead, taking a moment to make sure she only summoned a small burst of the destructive energy.

The fake used that moment to pounce on her, knocking her to the ground and grabbing her by the wrist. They twisted her hand about as they wrestled on the floor, slamming the energy-charged hand onto one of the many tools that littered the ground. Lady's eyes widened as she watched it turn to dust, the ring on her hand chirping as one of the paw pads flickered.

"Not so dangerous without your powers, huh?" The fake said as they pinned her to the ground, knee digging into her back, one clawed hand still holding her wrist– and she swiftly closed her hand into a fist. "I'll just be taking this ring, if you don't mind."

Her other hand found a baton– she didn't know if it was one of hers or theirs, but she swung it about with as much force as she could muster in her current position, slamming the metal into their side. It wasn't enough to knock them off of her, but the force of the blow combined with the sheer surprise was enough to rip her hand from their grasp. She twisted about, drawing her knees in and landing a kick against their chest to knock them away from her. She quickly dove for her batons, wincing as her braid was still trapped, fusing her batons back into one.

"You're going to pay for that," the fake cried in pain. Lady Noire slowly pushed herself to her feet, thankful for how long her braid was as she held her staff in a defensive position. "I don't even need to fight you," they sneered. "Monarch told me how this works– I just need to wait for your time to run out, and then you'll be powerless."

Her ring let out a chirp, and she swallowed. Her eyes flicked about the room, but what she needed was right in her hands. The fake had moved the statue with their baton, so she could do the same. She jabbed the weapon up against the fallen metal statue– but the moment she did the akuma came charging at her, forcing her to turn to hold them off with the baton. They were quick to fall back out of her reach, smirking as they paced around them.

She knew she was strong enough to move the statue, but the moment she turned her back they would attack. Lady kept shifting as the fake circled her, not letting them leave her sight.

"Looks like you're useless on your own," they taunted.

"So are you," Lady replied, a smile curling onto her lips as she felt a familiar feeling of lightness around her. "Without Monarch, you have no powers, and without you, Monarch is too much of a coward to fight for herself."

A mask flicked over the fake's face again, opening their mouth to reply– when a shadow fell across them. Their eyes flicked up as a glass window on the ceiling shattered, a red shape crashing down onto them. They didn't even have time to raise their baton, Crimson Beetle slamming into them as shards of glass rained down around them, the presence of creation surrounding them.

Lady Noire didn't waste a moment, shoving the baton up against the statue once more, expanding it to lift the heavy weight from off of her braid. She still wasn't quite sure how she was able to control it, the hair curling up against her leg the moment it was free, and she let the statue fall back to the floor as she turned towards her partner.

By then the fake had been able to break free from Crimson, using their baton to keep distance between them. The two of them were circling each other with their weapons in hand, waiting for the other to strike first.

"Give it up, Copycat," Crimson growled.

"I'm not here to fight you," Copycat replied. "I just want that fake hero out of the way– so that you can step up to your full potential!"

Crimson paused for a moment, staring at him. "How does that make any sense– especially considering that you're allied with my enemy!"

"I want to help you– the true hero!"

"You can do that by handing over your akuma." Crimson said, but instead Copycat charged at him, claws curled. He spun his yoyo about, using the shield to keep the akuma back, his eyes slipping over towards her. "Are you okay?"

Her ring beeped once more, reminding her that she only had a few minutes until she would turn back. She brushed aside the fact that her identity might have been revealed if Crimson hadn't shown up, instead looking at him. "How were you able to find us?"

He blocked a strike from the fake's baton. "I called for a Charm and it gave me a business card for this place. I recharged before coming– could you give us one moment?"

He glared at the akuma in frustration, blocking another blow.

"I'm not your enemy!" Copycat insisted. "Help me get Lady Noire's Miraculous, and you won't be held back by her!"

Lady Noire split her baton into two once more, and charged at Copycat. They were forced to turn away from Crimson to block her strike, which they did with as much skill as they had been fighting before– except for now it wasn't just the two of them.

Crimson's yoyo lashed out, wrapping around the fake the moment they had turned their attention away, causing the akuma to let out a yelp. Lady swung her leg about, sweeping it under the feet of the copycat to knock them to the ground. As they fell she released one of her batons to grab theirs, yanking it from their grasp as they found their arms pinned to their side.

"I believe the akuma is in here," Lady Noire said, holding it up towards Crimson as Copycat's eyes widened. "Earlier they were complaining how they couldn't split it like mine... because perhaps that would free the akuma?"

"Smart eye, M'lady," Crimson said, tightening their yoyo. "But don't go testing that theory and breaking it just yet."

She raised an eyebrow. "You think it could be elsewhere?"

"No, I think you're right," Crimson said, watching as the akuma struggled against their bonds. "But I don't think we should release it here. Give me the akuma and go recharge– and I'll meet you at the park across from... from that one school. Where Horrificator was."

Lady watched him for a moment, before pressing Copycat's baton into his open hand. She didn't say a word more as her ring beeped once more– just scaling up the wall and vanishing through the open window.

* * *

Lady Noire felt sick to her stomach as she watched everyone cheer as Crimson dragged the tied up copycat into the park. A small news crew had gathered to record the 'destroyed' park, and all cameras were pointed towards the hero as he came swooping down in front of the crowd. Copycat was tied up firmly in his yoyo, while the baton was in his other hand. The crowd that was near instantly began to burst out into chatter, phones out to record everything as Officer Raincomprix approached Crimson, seemingly the only one who was willing to get close to Copycat, even when tied up and Crimson right there.

"Everyone quiet down!" Roger shouted over the crowd, before turning towards Crimson. "Crimson Beetle, it seems you have once again come to the rescue of Paris once again. Normally I would say that we can take it from here, but I believe we may need your assistance with this one."

"Don't worry," Crimson said easily, planting a foot on Copycat's back as they tried to break free. "Me and my partner have this completely under control– we can handle akumas just fine."

Roger blinked. "...What?"

Crimson first looked towards the cameras from the news crew, making sure they were filming, then looked over his shoulder towards where Lady Noire was hiding. Taking this as her cue she vaulted down into the center of the park– earning a collection of gasps, which led to a burst of whispered confusion. She walked over towards where Crimson and Copycat were waiting, making sure to kick up as much ash as she could from the grass, leaving green footsteps behind her as she approached. Eyes flickered between her and the bound Copycat, a silence filling the air.

Crimson held out Copycat's baton to her, and she took the cold metal into her hands. She looked down at it for a moment, then looked out at the crowd.

"Cataclysm," She growled in a low tone, several people near the front inching back as dark energy burst around her claws. The baton instantly crumbled into nothing, and when she opened up her hand a butterfly flew up from where the baton had been.

She could feel the dark energy pulsing around it, the way it drew in the energy that melted away from Copycat, leaving a brown haired man in its place. She had never experienced much with the energy she could sense, but with her own anger pulsing through her it seemed more keen than ever. Like she could reach out and touch it, take it in among the own negative energy she summoned with her powers.

Then Crimson's yoyo flew forward, no longer holding Theo bound, the pulsing white energy pouring out from within swallowing the butterfly whole. She could feel the way the energy from the butterfly shifted, going from the boiling darkness to the flowing calm she always felt around Crimson– and as the yoyo opened the white butterfly came flying out.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" He cried, releasing a wave of pink light out from his yoyo– which instantly flared out across the park, sweeping away the ash and returning it to its pristine state. The remains of the Cataclysm-ed baton became a mere stick from the sucker, and all the bruises she had gotten from the scuffle with Copycat were gone.

"How did I get here...?" Theo asked, looking around as he slowly stood up. As his eyes met Lady Noire he scampered back, before they then shifted to Crimson. "Ah! Crimson Beetle!" He pushed himself forward, hurrying towards the hero. "This is an honor– a true honor."

Crimson hesitated for a moment, before taking his hand and giving it a firm shake. "How are you feeling? You were akumatized."

"Feeling?" He gasped. "This is the best day ever– I've wanted to meet you since the day you first showed up!" Theo then froze. "...Akumatized?"

"What you did under the influence of an akuma is not your fault," Crimson continued, loudly enough so the cameras could hear him. "You have nothing to worry about, nothing you did was willing, and my powers had made sure no more connection remains."

Theo clasped his hand tighter. "I have been touched by your powers– by your purity!"

It was now that Crimson looked slightly uncomfortable, and he carefully took his hand from Theo's. Instead he reached out towards Lady, pulling her in close as he took a step towards the camera, which was still rolling.

"Today, Paris was tricked by Monarch," He said. "Monarch preys on emotions– and using the akuma she created today she tried to spread fear. Lady Noire and I will fight all akumas that will appear– but I hope this city will do its part by not letting Monarch win with this emotional warfare. We won't let her tear this city apart, so do not let her tear our people apart." He paused, before looking at her. "Do you have anything you want to say?"

There was so much she wanted to say, and she could sense Plagg within her mind, his anger feeling keen against her hurt. Instead though she just took a deep breath, and took a step forward.

"Paris is my home," Lady Noire said. "And I will do everything I can to protect it and those who live here."

_You have nothing to fear from me._ She wanted to say this, but the words lingered on her tongue– because she _shouldn't_ need to. From her first day with this Miraculous she had done the same things Crimson had, fighting against the akumas and trying to protect this city. She had never given anyone a reason to fear her, perhaps her powers were daunting, but she _herself_ had never done a thing.

When she didn't continue, questions burst out from the crowd. She just stood there, feeling slightly dizzy, and she felt an arm slide around her waist. The next she knew she was being lifted up into the air, swinging off towards a roof as Crimson held her tightly. They landed on the top of her school, cameras still pointed towards them, and they slowly retreated from out of sight from the streets.

For a moment they stood there in silence on the rooftops, her ring chirping once to let her know her timer was counting down. She shook slightly, and Crimson laid his hands on her shoulders, voice soft.

"Hey," he asked gently. "Are you okay?"

Tears stung her eyes, and she threw herself into his arms. Instantly they wrapped around her, the two of them sinking down to the roof. She didn't want to cry, but the moment the tears started they wouldn't stop, sobs shaking her form. What had felt so much like anger earlier had been turned into something else, trembling as she was held tightly in his arms.

"I'm sorry!" She burst out, the first coherent words able to escape from her.

"Lady," Crimson said softly. "Don't apologize. There's nothing wrong with crying."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry for not waiting for you, f-for fighting without you, I was just so mad and– and–" She closed her eyes. "I just– I'm supposed to be a hero, but I needed to be rescued today, my identity would have been revealed if you hadn't shown up, and even if I could have stop him I wouldn't have been able to do anything with the butterfly–"

"Whoa, whoa, wait one second– slow down there!" He said, pulling her back so he could look into her eyes. "We're partners, Lady– there's nothing wrong with helping each other out! You've saved my hide plenty of times, and I'm happy I could return the favor." He ran a thumb across her mask, wiping away her tears. "Not like you were a damsel in distress– you were a damsel of justice! Beating up akumas while the rest of Paris cowers in their houses, setting off to clear her name when she was wrongly accused, restoring her honor!"

He thumped his fist against his chest, looking out at the sky dramatically, and she couldn't help but let out a snort. She wiped an arm across her face, vision slightly blurry from her crying, but she felt so much lighter now that she had. She sat down, pulling up her knees, looking out at the horizon as she took in several deep breaths, Crimson sitting beside her.

"You know, I'm kind of surprised that it wasn't me that Paris had thought had gone all rogue," Crimson said lightly.

"You?" She raised, raising an eyebrow. "Why would anyone think you would?"

She knew she had made a mistake the moment a huge grin crossed his face, leaning in close as he whispered. "Because wouldn't it make sense for me to be the _crim_ inal?"

It was a terrible pun. A horrible, terrible pun– but Lady Noire couldn't hold back a snort.

"The _crim_ inal _beet_ ing up people..." he continued, a gleaming in his eyes.

"That was terrible," she said.

"If I write my puns down on a piece of paper, then they really would be _tearable."_

These were horrible, not anything worth laughing at– but she burst out laughing regardless. Crimson's grin turned to something softer as she did, shoulders relaxing as she tried to hold back her laugh.

"It doesn't seem like my puns are bugging you right now."

"Crim, no," she said, shoving him back as he leaned in close.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. I should quit the jokes and join a band. I would make a good Beatle, right?"

She snorted. "You're a few decades late for that one."

"I'm trying my best," he replied. "It's not just making puns up on the fly, though honestly half of the time I'm just winging these puns."

She just shook her head.

Crimson smiled. "They're all worth it– because I got you to smile again."

Lady Noire's eyes widened, heat flooding her cheeks– how did he do that? One moment he was a silly dork, and the next she was aware of just how close they were sitting, how there was an arm around her, and just the awareness of the fact that he was _close._

He pushed himself to his feet, grabbing her hands and pulling her up as well. "Don't worry about what the press says," he said. "Nothing lasts more than a few weeks, and it will all blow over." He smiled that smile that was somehow too perfect. "Soon, all they'll see is how amazing you are."

She really hoped that her mask was enough to hide her blush. "Well, they aren't wrong to recognize everything you've done– you're amazing too, Crimson."

Crimson laughed. "Well, having a pretty awesome partner helps as well." His hands tightened around hers, and he frowned as he looked down at them. Her mind instantly started panicking, wondering if he was realizing what he was doing and regretting it, or maybe– "Looks like you only have two paw pads left." He said, thumb touching her ring. "We should probably get going– you'll be okay getting home, right?"

"I think I'll manage," She said with a small smile, not mentioning that she could see it just across the street.

He then let go of her, and despite the suit that covered her hands, the air felt cool around them. Crimson drew his yoyo, raising a hand in farewell as he threw it. She gave him a wave as well, before looking away as he went off. As much as she wanted to watch him go, she knew that it wouldn't be right to get any hint of where he might live.

She waited up on the rooftop for her transformation to fall, Plagg bursting out in a flare of green light. Marinette was already expecting him to start demanding cheese, and she did have some crackers hidden away in her bag, but the Black Cat just hovered in front of her instead. She glanced up at him, surprised to see a pensive look in his gaze.

"Are you okay?" He finally asked.

"Crimson cheered me up."

Plagg sighed. "I can sense your emotions when we're transformed, kid."

She closed her eyes, trying to fight back more tears. "I... I don't know, Plagg, I just don't know," she swallowed. "I thought I was mad, but when it was all over... they were scared of me, they act like I'm a bomb about to go off and I don't think I'm mad, but I'm not really sad, it just–"

"Hurts," Plagg finished. "It just hurts."

She nodded weakly, and she felt more tears stinging her eyes. Plagg sighed, drifting forward, landing in her hair. He curled up, paws patting at her head as she wiped away the forming tears.


	17. Chapter 17

"Meh. At least it isn't the Blogger-girl this time."

"Not helping, Plagg," Marinette said, eyes scanning the article, which she wasn't even sure why she was reading. It wasn't from the BeetleBlog, so it wasn't like she wanted to just support her friend. But yet a part of her seemed to be drawn to her computer, scrolling through articles to see what had been written about Lady Noire.

This current one she was reading was about the akuma attack that Crimson had dubbed 'Copycat', which seemed to have sent ripples through the media. The general consensus was that yes, it wasn't Lady Noire who had attacked– but what if it had been?

"Why are you reading this?" Plagg asked, landing on top of her computer screen, crossing his paws.

"It's... it's important to know what people think of the heroes," Marinette replied, eyes scanning the article.

The article definitely seemed to be on the side of criticizing the mayor's most recent announcements– including passing a law that in so many words exempted her and Crimson from being considered vigilantes in the eyes of the law, which was probably the one good thing that had happened for her hero persona as of late. It hadn't been just designed for her and Crimson though, but it also clearly stated that they were not officially sanctioned by the government– leaving a nice little loophole for the mayor in case she and Crimson (she was guessing it was more aimed at her) became a liability.

She had read through the law when it had first been passed, but honestly she didn't understand most of the legal jargon. From what she understood, it basically allowed magical threats to be handled by magical individuals– though it had avoided directly using the word 'magic'. And if she had understood it correctly, it also excused them from being charged for damages they caused 'so long as it was down with the intention of protecting those in direct danger, halting or stopping the threats as described above, and the property damage done is able to be fully reversed when the "Miraculous Ladybug" light is released'.

Most seemed to think that this had been written as a means for the government not to be held responsible if the heroes failed to be just that, but the most prominent issue being discussed was the fact that she and Crimson were unknown individuals with unknown motives. There had been theories proposed when they had first appeared that they were somehow connected to the government, but those seemed to be fading with the way officials had so far approached them, but there still seemed to be individuals that remained adamant on the theory.

Overall, people seemed to be heavily split on everything, as usual.

Some people didn't like the idea of there being no regulations on the power they held, with them not even reporting to any known organization, while others seemed to like there existing a form of power outside of the government's hands, while yet others just called for letting the heroes be heroes so they could fight the true threat– Monarch. Marinette just wasn't comfortable with such a political debate being focused around her.

And despite having defeated Copycat, it seemed like that akuma had been a win for Monarch in the end– because now some people were pointing to what had happened as a model of what could occur if she were to turn against the city, and why more needed to be done. It made Marinette's stomach churn, people pointing to an event that had not been her doing– yet still acting as if it were now a possibility.

She jumped as her screen suddenly went black, and she looked down to find that Plagg had unplugged her monitor.

"Hey," she snapped, while he let the cord fall to the desk.

"That's enough," Plagg replied. "You keep reading all this stupid junk, and it's not helping anyone."

"We need to know–"

"We already 'know'," Plagg growled. "We do our jobs, people say things, then we come back here and eat cheese– if they want to bicker, they can, but that's their problem."

"They're talking about us, Plagg," she said, moving to plug her screen back in. "This is things we should be keeping up on–"

"You don't need to read every possible version of what they're saying about you or what happened with Copycat!" Plagg cried. "It's the same junk, just written with different words!"

She gritted her teeth. "It's important to stay informed!" She snapped, the article flickering back onto the screen. "We just need to–"

Plagg was over at the mouse, moving it over to click off of the article. "...Grab a coat."

"What?"

"I'm bored!" He whined, flopping over the mouse. "I've just been sitting in your room all day! This place smells too much like the stupid bakery– I wanna go to a cheese shop!"

"I already bought you some cheese for this week."

"Grocery stores don't have variety," he groaned. "You're starving me! We need to stock up!"

"Stock up? You mean you'll just pig out on even more cheese."

"Too bad, I want cheese," Plagg huffed. "We could go get stuff for your projects too, I guess, if that will get you to go out."

"Fine, but only because I need more material for some Christmas gifts."

"And I need my precious cheese. Also wear something with a hood, I'm not sitting in a purse all day."

She wasn't quite sure when Plagg had taken the time to learn where various fromageries were throughout Paris, but as they headed out, he hadn't hesitated when giving her directions. It was a small little shop he led her too, though Plagg had claimed it was the best one in the area.

Talking to Plagg in public was something she hadn't been able to do before, but Plagg telling her to wear a coat with a hood turned out to be just the answer to that. Even if she didn't have it up over her head it provided him the perfect place to hide, where he could still whisper to her– and all she needed to do to talk back was to hold up her phone and pretend the conversation was with someone on the other line.

Marinette had ended up buying a generous amount of gorgonzola cheese at Plagg's insistence, along with an extra wheel of camembert, the kwami muttering how beautiful it was as she stood in line behind a man who was so short that she could easily see over his head. In Marinette's opinion the gorgonzola didn't look the most appetizing, a webbing of blue spread throughout it, but if it would make the kwami happy...

"Give me, give me, give me!" Plagg chittered next to her ear, having wormed her way into her hair as they exited the shop.

"I'm not sticking cheese in my hair," she hissed back at him.

"Nooo," he cried, though thankfully quietly enough that no one besides her heard him. "I need it, kid, you can't keep me from my cheese!"

"I bought it, you can wait."

"This is kwami abuse!"

She finally broke off a piece of the cheese, only to find how crumbly it was in the process. She crinkled her nose as she wrapped it back up to put it in her purse, wondering if this was going to be her fate, all of her things smelling of cheese. She slipped one of the crumbs to Plagg, before letting out a long sigh.

"Oh, my sweet beautiful cheese!" Plagg purred. "It's been so long since I've tasted of your deliciousness!"

"You literally had some cheese before we left."

"It wasn't gorgonzola," he huffed.

* * *

"I FOUND THE BUTTERFLY!"

The silence in Marinette's room was shattered by Alya's shout, the girl leaping off of the pink chaise, a stack of papers clutched in her hands. Marinette couldn't help but flinch slightly, Adrien and Nino looking up as Alya practically danced towards them, a huge grin spread across her face, and excitement was rolling from her in waves.

"...Huh?" Adrien asked, blinking.

They were all taking the afternoon to put their presentations together, Marinette's house having been chosen as the prime spot– probably thanks to the endless supplies of snacks her parents were happy to provide. It had forced Marinette to hide away all of the Christmas gifts she had been working on for her friends, but since this get together was for a school assignment, Adrien had been granted permission to come over without even needing to put up a fight, and they weren't going to let it go to waste.

Alya had just gotten her translated transcript from Ms. Mendeleiev, having taken a long time to decide which German document she would think would be the most helpful towards her research, and she had been poring over it from the moment school had ended, including on the walk over to the bakery.

"Right here!" Alya said in excitement, holding out the papers towards them. "Right here, it talks about butterflies! 'The Butterfly is too dangerous, but the Peacock has been successful.' I have no idea what that's supposed to mean, but if it means akumas that means my theory could be right!"

"Peacock?" Adrien said slowly.

"Yeah, I have no idea," Alya said, plopping down next to Nino, joining their little group on the floor. "But it's animals, right? The heroes and villains are all about animals–" She paused. "What if there's more of them? What if they're all animals?"

"But what does that even mean?" Nino asked. "I mean all of this took place like... seventy years ago?"

"Closer to seventy-five," Alya said, voice almost a squeal, leaning up against Nino as she continued to pore over the papers.

"So if there is a... 'dangerous butterfly', then how old does that make Monarch then?" Nino asked, blinking. "I mean judging by what we saw from Cameraman's attack, she didn't seem like an old lady."

"I... I don't know," Alya said, sitting up slightly as she considered this. "If the powers are genetic... then maybe this was Monarch's mother or grandma?"

"This is a German document though, right?" Adrien asked. "So why would they be saying 'the Butterfly' is dangerous if the French documents were talking about so-called 'monsters' from the German side? Where does that put this... Butterfly villain then?"

"I... I don't know..." Alya muttered. "Maybe Monarch's ancestor wasn't on anyone's side of the war...? But then why...? Gah... and then there's the Peacock mentioned, and it sounds like the Peacock was on the German side...? Maybe the Butterfly villain went rogue or something? Or, um... maybe this doesn't have anything to do with the heroes and these are just code words for something else...?"

"Don't give up too easily," Nino said. "You know there's something strange going on, and if anyone can figure it out, you can."

"Was there anything about peacocks mentioned in the French documents you looked at?" Marinette asked.

"No..." Alya muttered, before pausing, fumbling for her phone. "Wait– Siri– what's German for peacock?"

" _Pfau,"_ the robotic voice replied– resulting in another squeal from Alya.

"Marinette– you're a genius!" She cried, lunging for the chaise, grabbing her laptop off from it. She flipped it open, immediately hunching over as she began searching through the computer. "I just thought that was a German name so I didn't bother translating it, but I know I've seen 'Pfau' in here– got it!"

She spun the screen around for them to see, showing a photograph of one of the newspapers from the French Resistance. Marinette's eyes scanned the headlines, though the rest was much too small for them to see, which Alya seemed to realize after a minute. She turned it back around, reading it aloud for them instead.

"'New warnings of Pfau in reports from Húlí,'" Alya quoted with a wide grin. "The name appears several times– but it's not a name! Warnings of the _Peacock_ in French documents, and praise of it in German. Could just be a code name, but the Butterfly was mentioned in the same context... Eee! I actually think I'm really onto something!"

"So is this what your presentation is going to be about?" Marinette asked.

"Girl, I _so_ want to, but I'm just going to stick with the papers published by the Resistance– pretty sure Miss Bustier wants facts and not theories," a grin crept onto her face. "Besides, this needs a bit more research– and then it's going straight onto the BeetleBlog."

"Where else do you plan on looking?" Marinette asked, slightly hesitant. She was just as invested as Alya– okay, _maybe_ not as much as Alya– but she wasn't sure how much Alya should be researching. But if everything Alya was finding was within public documents, it wasn't exactly like she could do much to keep it hidden. Eventually someone would piece something together...

"...How hard do you think it would be for me to find a veteran that would be willing to do an interview?" Alya asked after a moment. "Someone that was in the Resistance," she looked down at her laptop. "I mean there's just a lot of names I've come across that are mentioned often in articles, like 'Pfau', and I've noticed an 'Amber' brought up a lot, but I actually can't find any information on who they were. Maybe if I could talk to someone who was there..."

"Probably won't be too easy," Adrien said. "You'd need someone alive, someone who was in the Resistance, who is comfortable about talking about what happened in the war, and who has the answers to the questions you have."

"Well, I'm not going to get anywhere unless I try," Alya said, determination etched on her face. She then stared down at her screen for a moment, before peering up at them. "So... um... any of your guys' grandparents happen to serve for France in the war...? Or know anyone who did...?"

"Mine are too young," Nino said.

"My nonna's Italian and my Mom's side of the family all live in China," Marinette replied, a slight frown on her face. "Nonna travels a lot, so I could ask her if she knows anyone...?"

"No," Adrien said, shifting.

Alya turned her attention towards her computer. "Well, in that case I'll see if any of my followers do."

"How about we finish our presentations first?" Marinette said with a smile. "They're due next week."

"That's what all-nighters are for."

"Alya, no."

* * *

"Sooo..."

"What?" Plagg asked, biting into a hunk of provolone, watching as Marinette was cleaning up after her friends.

"Alya found mention of butterflies," Marinette said. "And this whole peacock-thing seems pretty interesting too..."

He rolled his eyes. "I already told you, I wasn't active then, I don't know what you want me to tell you."

"Is there a Peacock Miraculous?" Marinette asked.

"Duusu," Plagg said, crinkling his nose. "Kwami of Emotion; she's something alright. Was what Blogger-girl talking about her, though? I can't tell you– and I wasn't there. Besides, this would all be assuming that the Blogger-girl is actually right about something."

"But there is both a Butterfly and a Peacock," Marinette said, ignoring the jab at Alya. "And both of those animals were mentioned in German records, so Alya could be right about all of this, there could be Miraculouses involved in the war. And the fog... is there a Miraculous that can control the weather?"

Plagg grinned. "That can be tricky to answer."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean was it even weather?" The Black Cat asked with a snicker, and as tempted as she was to probe further, she had a feeling that the kwami would only become even more vague.

At this point she was pretty much convinced that Alya was correct– well, almost correct, as Alya didn't know how their powers worked or were passed down. But Marinette was convinced that there were Miraculouses involved somehow in World War II. Plagg was clearly amused about something, cracking up at a joke she didn't understand, but she sat down at her desk to jot down what Miraculouses she did know of in her journal.

_Black cat - Plag - destruction_

_Ladybug - Tiky - creation_

_Peacock - Dewsue - emotion_

_Butterfly - ? - transformation? grants powers?_

_Rabbit - ? -time travel_

_Monkey - ? - disabling things?_

_? - Pastel - somehow related to time?_

_? - Sass? Cass? - intuition_

_Possible weather Miraculous? Fog?_

_Lady Noire, Crimson Beetle, Monarch, Apex, Cottontail, Citrine?, Pfau?, possible WWII Butterfly? Shakespeare?_

She honestly didn't know if Plagg had been serious about the last one, and she tapped her pen against the desk, realizing that it was honestly a lot less than she thought. It was funny how people thought she and Crimson were being all secretive about their powers and magic– but honestly they knew next to nothing themselves.

If the German records called the Butterfly Miraculous dangerous, then what side had the Butterfly been on, then? France? But then what 'monsters' had the papers been talking about? Perhaps that had nothing to do with the Miraculouses and had just been wording, then? Or maybe the Butterfly had been a wild card, not on a single side of the war and had just been a danger across Europe?

But if so, then why weren't there more records of what it could do? Surely there had to be some mention of people with powers attacking if it had been so... or perhaps it had been considered a technology of the war– or maybe the akumas had been more stealthy, like Multiman and Copycat had been...

Whatever was creating the fog, though, had to be with the French Resistance though, as it matched up with the Resistance's movements too well. A part of her wished that she could share more information with Alya, like how the powers were all based on the jewelry; she was sure it would help her be able to piece together more in her research... but of course that wasn't an option.

Maybe Alya would be more welcoming to the idea of Lady Noire though if she knew the powers weren't innately hers; perhaps her alter ego would seem less intimidating to everyone if they knew anyone could wield their magic...

Things had been... different, since Copycat's attack. She didn't know how else to word it– things weren't necessarily better when it came to the public's view on Lady Noire, but it wasn't worse, yet they weren't the same either?

People still weren't keen on her destructive powers, and honestly at this point Marinette could live with that. It was like a wrecking ball– it was something dangerous and no one wanted to get in its way, but hey, it had its uses, and someone had to control it– and in this case all of that responsibility fell squarely on her shoulders. They were keenly aware of what her Destruction was capable of doing, though– but for the most part they did at least acknowledge that she was saving them, even if the wariness remained.

"Plagg, was Shakespeare really one of your holders?" Marinette asked, frowning as she looked at her list again, because Shakespeare did seem to be someone who was overall respected...

"Yeah, why?"

"What did people think of his powers?"

No reply.

"Plagg?"

"Meh, Will wasn't front stage like you and the Beetle are," Plagg said with a snort. "Worked in the shadows for the most part, sometimes we went years without anything interesting happening."

"Oh," Marinette said, frowning. "Was the Ladybug Miraculous active then too?"

"If there's a Black Cat, then there's a Ladybug. That's how it always is and always will be."

"Who had the Ladybug Miraculous then?"

The cat's gaze was usually lazy, or smug, or held an excited gleam when she got out some cheese. Yet, Marinette couldn't help but shiver as she made eye contact with the little cat– those acid green eyes looking like they were burning. Plagg was something most would probably call 'adorable': he looked almost like a kitten, yet for a moment he looked _dangerous._

And just as quickly, the burning look was gone, his expression was unreadable– which was something else she wasn't used to from the cat.

"His wife," his voice was as empty as his gaze.

"...Oh," she didn't know how else to respond to those flat green eyes. "Is that, um... normal?"

"Why, you're hoping for the same with your Ladybug?" Plagg asked, a familiar mischievous grin spreading across his face, yet it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I wouldn't get your hopes up, kid. I've seen all sorts of pairings over the years. Sure there's the occasional romantic, but they can also be parent and child, brothers, cousins, best friends, some never even meet outside of the mask– there's no limits on what could happen."

"Any other names that I would know of?" She asked.

The kwami's tail flicked. "For the most part? No. Most holders usually stay out of the spotlight, both in and out of the mask, but there's still plenty that left their mark. Um, let's see... I've had a few French holders over the centuries. Olympe was probably the last one before you... Gah, there's too many of you to keep track of now."

"That's kinda strange to think about, actually," Marinette said softly. "To know that you've just seen history unfold, and that you've been with a lot of other people."

"What? You think you're special or something?" Plagg asked with a snort. "Compared to how long I've been with other holders I've only been with you for like a half a second, probably something I won't remember in a few centuries."

"...Oh," Marinette muttered, heart feeling heavy at these words. She looked away from the cat for a moment, her mind wanting to say something... but she had nothing to say. If he had been alive for billions upon billions of years... a few months was probably nothing to remember for him.

She closed her journal, silence in her room as she tucked it back into the box she kept it in. Maybe figuring out the Miraculouses and the war wasn't the biggest mystery ever; it seemed that Miraculous were probably casually dotted throughout history. Still, it did sound interesting... but she didn't feel like asking any more questions.

"Kid?"

"...Yeah?"

"...That was a lie."

She looked up, and was startled to find Plagg hovering not far from her. His ears were back, voice quiet– and she could only blink in surprise. He looked away, tail curling, before letting out a sigh.

"I don't forget," Plagg muttered. "I remember every moment I've had on this earth. I remember every holder. Every kitt... kid I've ever had. Even the ones I don't want to."

"Plagg?"

"I'm not going to forget you," he muttered, swallowing, before meeting her gaze once more.

For a moment he looked just as old as he claimed.

Marinette smiled softly. "I hope I'm someone you'll want to remember."

* * *

Was it too much to ask for a place to sunbathe?

Sure, it was December, meaning the sun was low in the sky and there wasn't nearly enough time in the daylight hours to stretch out and absorb the rays, but that didn't mean it was nonexistent! For just about an hour a day, the sun would be in just the right spot, spread out across Marinette's work desk, the perfect place for him to lounge about. It may have been cold outside, but it was warm in the attic of the bakery, and that, combined with the sun on his fur was perfect.

And the hour had come– except his sunbathing spot was littered with scraps of material!

The kwami let out a low growl as he drifted above the many strips of cloth, barely a visible piece of desk for him to rest on. He zipped above them all, resisting the urge to claw at them. She had her entire room to lay her projects out, so why did she have to put them here? What even was she planning on making? A quilt? There were so many squares of cloth just scattered on her desk...

Well, if she was going to leave them out then that was her own fault. He started poking at each one of them with his paw, trying to get a feel for them. Some weren't anything special, just plain cloth; there was a velvety one, though he wasn't a fan of the texture. He finally settled on the deep red cloth, which was soft and fluffy. Deep red, and warm from being left in the sun. He flopped down onto the material, letting out a low purr as he got settled. This was much better than the desk, and since Marinette had left it here, she had no right to complain if he got his fur all over it.

It wasn't long until Plagg started snoring, and that was when Marinette looked up from her 'homework' on her chaise. She pushed herself to her feet, but the kwami didn't wake up, even as she started gathering up all the sample fabric she had collected over the years. She wasn't surprised that he had settled on the minky, definitely a more expensive cloth, but she was fine with that.

Marinette sat down at her desk, quickly making a brief sketch of Plagg all curled up. She would have taken a picture, but she had already learned that the little creature didn't seem to show up in photos, for some strange reason. She had wondered what would happen if the same were true for her when she was transformed– she was sure Alya would have a heyday on theories.

She closed her sketchbook as she finished, pushing herself to her feet so she could actually get started on her homework.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no update last week, I was busy with finals.
> 
> As always, a thank you to Khanofallorcs for being the beta for this story. :)

Tikki was an early riser, usually waking up before Adrien, even with his early schedule. That was why he was pretty surprised to see the kwami still curled up on his pillow as his alarm went off, only twitching at the beeping. But then again, it was earlier than usual, as he had a photoshoot scheduled before school. He made sure to quickly shut off his alarm, shifting the kwami so he could cover her up with the edges of his blanket as she shivered slightly, before heading off to shower.

He was half asleep himself as he got ready, moving as quickly as he could so Nathalie wouldn't be knocking on his door telling him to hurry. At least there hadn't been an akuma attack last night, and he had been able to get a full night's rest, as his father insisted he went to bed early when he had to get up early. That still didn't change the fact that he was tired, and that he had a presentation to give later in school. Nothing like smiling and looking pretty when the stress was piled on.

Tikki was still fast asleep once he was ready, and he frowned down at her. But if she wanted to sleep, he wasn't going to wake her. He scooped her up into his palm, her skin warm against his as he slipped her into his bag, making sure his books wouldn't crush her. By then Nathalie was knocking on his door, reminding him that they needed to go now.

He was ushered from his bedroom as soon as he stepped through the door, Nathalie already rattling off everything that would be expected from him today. He sighed as he learned that he would be missing his first period because of the shoot, but as long as they didn't go any longer... Breakfast would be presented after the shoot, but it was so early that honestly, he didn't care, allowing himself to be shoved into the limo.

"Aaa-cho!"

Nathalie glanced back at him as the squeaky sneeze filled the air, and Adrien gave a small smile in response, though it had not been him. As soon as her eyes returned up front, his bodyguard let out a concerned grunt, and he swiftly grabbed for his bag. He flipped it open, and found that Tikki was now awake, the little kwami shaking in the corner of his bag. His eyes widened as she looked up at him, the little kwami looking absolutely miserable.

He opened his mouth to ask her if she was alright– but only he couldn't; not with others in the car.

As soon as they arrived on set for the shoot he immediately blurted out something about needing to go to the bathroom, bolting away before anyone could say a word to him. He was grateful to find that it was empty, immediately scooping the small kwami out of his bag. She curled up against his fingers, eyes dull and skin looking pale.

"Tikki?" He asked in a worried whisper. "Tikki, are you alright?"

She sneezed, shivering in his hands. "N-no..." She whimpered. "I forgot what it feels like to be s-sick."

"How can you get sick?" He asked, pacing the bathroom nervously. "I mean, aren't you magic and healing and crazy old? I mean, how does a virus even infect you? It is a virus? What do I do?"

She tried to sit up, but he was quick to shift her back into a position to cradle her. "I haven't been ill in centuries..." She muttered. "Side-effects of us kwamis taking on a physical form. Not like you humans, unbalanced energies..." It looked like she was about to sneeze again, but instead broke down into a fit of coughing. "B-be fine... you have your photoshoot..."

"You are not fine," Adrien said, glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one else had come in. "How can I help you? You said something about energies, right? Can I um, rebalance them somehow?"

"You can't," Tikki muttered, eyes flickering up towards him. "I... I'm sure I'll feel better soon."

"No," Adrien insisted. "I can't leave you like this."

"Adrien!" Nathalie's voice called. "Please hurry, we're working with limited time, and we haven't even done your makeup yet!"

Adrien closed his eyes. "I'll hurry through this photoshoot as quickly as possible, okay?"

"I'll be fine..." Tikki insisted as he slipped her back into his bag.

* * *

Tikki was even worse after the shoot.

Guilt gnawed at Adrien as his bodyguard drove him to school, Tikki nestled away in his pocket. He held a hand over his chest, holding the kwami close as she trembled against him. She was no longer even sneezing, just letting out hoarse coughs and short breaths as they drove. Adrien had music playing on his phone to try to drown it out, but still he saw the Gorilla peer back at him through the rearview mirror.

"Tikki," he whispered as he was dropped off, the school grounds empty thanks to it being the middle of class right now. "Please, you need to tell me how to help you. What does a sick kwami need?"

Tikki gave him a pained look as he pulled her into his hands. "I... I need a healer. Someone who... specializes with energies?"

She didn't sound too sure of herself.

"How am I supposed to find someone like that?" Adrien asked as he slipped into the school. "No one is supposed to know about you, and how would someone even know how to help you?"

"There are many people aware of the magic in this world," Tikki said softly. "You'll have to make up a story about me. G-give me your phone and I can see if I can find somewhere for you to take us while you're in class..."

"No, we're going now," Adrien said, pulling out his phone. "What kind of thing are we looking for? Like a... psychic shop or something? Is that kind of thing even real?"

"I'll have to look," Tikki insisted, her voice so quiet. "It will t-take time anyways, and you need to go to class. You have your presentation."

" _Tikki,"_ he said firmly.

"It w-will take time for me to look anyways?" She said softly. "Adrien, please..."

He hesitated, before unlocking his phone for her as he carefully placed both of them back into his bag. "We're going at lunch," he said. "Sooner if you get any worse."

"But you have your presentation–"

"That will be during our last class," Adrien said. "Do you think we can be back by then?"

Tikki nodded, and he closed the bag, taking in a deep breath. He doubted that he would be able to focus at all he headed towards his science classroom, even if it was his favorite class. Ms. Mendeleiev paused from her lecture as he walked in, eyes narrowing.

"You are very late, M. Agreste," she said stiffly.

"I had a photoshoot this morning," Adrien replied, pulling out the excusal slip Nathalie had already gotten from the school. "I'm sorry for interrupting."

She took the slip, giving a stiff nod. "Go sit down. And Rose– what do you think you're doing with a bottle of perfume in this class! We have the Bunsen burners out today!"

"Oh," Rose said, pausing. "I was just writing a letter–"

"That is highly flammable!" Ms. Mendeleiev snapped, marching to the back of the classroom, where Rose shared a desk with Juleka. "Give me that now– and the phone and whatever you were writing just now, I know those aren't notes– you may collect them after class."

"But–"

"Keep complaining and it will be after school," Ms. Mendeleiev said, gathering them up as she headed back towards the front of the classroom. "Everyone put your notes away and clear your desk. Thanks to Mlle Lavillant we will be having a lab safety pop quiz."

Groans were heard throughout the classroom, but Adrien was secretly glad– knowing that this was something he could pass instead of jumping into the middle of a lecture having no idea of what they were studying or what he had missed. He pulled out a pencil, taking a moment to peer into his bag, and found Tikki with his maps app open. She glanced at him, giving a weak smile, before turning her attention back to the screen.

Only a few more hours until lunch– he could do this.

* * *

"Prince Ali is just so amazing!" Rose said with a squeal, leaning back against Juleka. "He's coming all the way from the Kingdom of Achu just to do a Christmas toy fundraiser for the children's hospital here!"

"Someone seems pretty excited," Nino said with a chuckle. Adrien gave a quick nod, looking up at the clock impatiently. Miss Bustier had given them the last ten minutes of class to just talk and hang out– but they were not allowed to leave early for lunch. It was honestly painful, each minute feeling like ages as he waited for the opportunity to take Tikki to get the help she needed... though he still had no idea how that was going to work.

"You guys don't understand!" Rose said. "He does so much charity work– he's been to most of the countries in the European Union to do so, visited half of the countries in Africa, five different locations in the United States, and he's going to be going to South America at the beginning of next year. He'll be starting off in Brazil, but he hasn't said what other countries he'll be going to yet."

"So was that letter a declaration of your love?" Kim said with a smirk.

Rose flushed. "W-well I do admire him, but I've never met him or anything... I'd really like to while he's here in Paris, but I don't want to interrupt his work or anything. He's really busy, but nearly everything he does is for kids and he just has such a caring heart..." Rose leaned up against Juleka. "Don't you think he's amazing, Jules?"

Juleka looked away. "...Yeah."

"Do you think I'll be able to get my letter to him?" Rose asked. "I mean, if I can't meet him, I just want him to know how much I appreciate what he does!"

"I'll... I'll help you find a way to get it to him," Juleka muttered, closing her eyes.

"Really?!" Rose cried, before throwing her arms around Juleka. "Oh yes, thank you! You're the best, Juleka!"

Juleka gave her a small smile, but didn't say anything else.

"Ugh, you're so desperate it's making me sick," Chloe said from the front of the room. "Just send it to the hotel he's staying at, the staff will take it to him– not like actual royalty would lower himself to read something like that from you, though."

Rose didn't seem to notice the insult. "But I don't know which hotel he's staying at?"

Chloe smirked. "Mine, of course– Daddy's hotel is the best in the entire city, nowhere else would be worthy of a prince."

"Chloe is going to be one of the first people here in Paris to meet him!" Sabrina said excitedly.

"Yeah, and you're coming with me," Chloe said, looking down at her nails.

"M-me?" Sabrina said with wide eyes. "B-but I thought you said only important guests would be invited to greet him at the hotel!"

Chloe eyed her. "Yeah, and you're _my_ guest. Are you saying that who I invite isn't important?"

"Hey, um, Chloe?" Rose asked, and Chloe let out a loud groan, but looked back towards her. "Do... Do you think you could give my letter to Prince Ali for me?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I literally just told you how to get it to him. Find someone else to play messenger for you."

It was then that the bell rang for lunch, and Adrien leapt out of his seat. He rushed out of the classroom without saying a word to Nino, which normally he would feel bad about, but his best friend had immediately turned towards Alya as soon as the bell rang. Adrien rushed through the halls, his frustration growing with the crowd of students trying to head to lunch, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been, as most were heading towards the cafeteria and only a handful were heading towards the front doors.

As soon as he was able to get through the front doors he charged down the steps two at a time.

"Oh, Adrikins~" A familiar voice called.

"I'm really in a hurry, Chloe," Adrien said, pausing to watch as Chloe and Sabrina came after him. "Is there any way this can wait? I don't have a lot of time."

Chloe tilted her head. "Oh, is your father finally eating meals with you again? That's good, I was ready to come down to your house and give him a piece of my mind."

He smiled weakly. "We both know that wouldn't go over well, Chlo."

"Whatever; anyways, this thing fell out of your bag," Chloe said, holding up a small red object, and Adrien's eyes went wide with shock. "I don't know what you're doing with some weird toy like this, anyways–"

"Thank you!" Adrien cried, quickly grabbing the poor kwami from Chloe, who had been holding her by a leg. He quickly tucked Tikki back into his pocket, not daring to let anyone else get a chance to see more than a glimpse of her.

"Um, yeah, maybe actually close your bag next time, okay?" Chloe said, pointing to his messenger bag, and a glance down did reveal it was opened. He quickly shut the flap shut, while Chloe snapped her fingers. "Sabrina, give him back his papers that fell out."

"Here you go, Adrien," Sabrina said cheerfully, handing over his notes from today, which he had just stuffed into his bag instead of into their respective folders, probably having flown out right alongside Chloe.

"Thank you, Sabrina," he said with a forced smile. He didn't want to be rude, but every moment talking was a moment he was not getting Tikki help.

"What was that toy thing anyways?" Chloe asked, hand on her hip. "That's not your style at all."

"It's, um, a donation," Adrien said swiftly, mind racing for an answer. "For the fundraiser. That the prince is doing?"

"Do you want me to give it to Prince Ali personally?" Chloe asked. "I'd tell him it's from you."

Adrien gave a weak smile. "I'm afraid that I need to be seen giving a donation, you know how Father is with my public image."

Her lips twisted. "Well, one's public image is very important. Don't worry, I'll tell the prince that you'll be donating, how does that sound, Adrikins?"

"That sounds wonderful," he said with a smile– making a mental note to buy a red plushie of some kind to donate. "Well, um, I'll see you around– gotta go! Bye, Chloe! Bye, Sabrina!"

He then gave them one wave, and then hurried off of school grounds. He kept his hand on his shirt pocket the whole time, making sure Tikki was secure this time as he tried to find some place he could talk to her. In the end he chose an alleyway, swiftly ducking inside as he pulled the kwami out.

"Th-that wasn't good..." Tikki muttered weakly.

"It's okay that she saw you, right?" Adrien said urgently. "She just thought you were a toy, and this healer is going to see you too– right?"

Tikki closed her eyes. "Y-yeah... as long as she just thinks th-that... if she saw me moving or flying, that would be a different story."

He brought her close to his chest. "I'm so sorry you fell out of my bag. I'm going to get you help now, okay? Did you find a healer of some kind we could go and see?"

"On y-your phone..." Tikki muttered, curling up in one palm and he pulled his phone out from his bag. There was a map up on screen, a small marker seemingly placed by Tikki on one. He frowned, it being a small little place on the bank of the Seine, but scrolling out a bit showed that it wasn't too far away from where they currently were.

"A massage shop?" He asked, blinking.

"Also does... other things..." Tikki said weakly.

"How do you know?"

Tikki shivered. "...Website...? Said they are... Clairvoyant?"

Tikki had never been one to use his technology often, but he wasn't going to question it, as she was both the one sick and looking for a place that could help them. He nodded slowly, tapping on the screen so a route would be pulled up to take them to the massage parlor. Tikki was now rambling, though, and he looked down at her in worry.

"The fact that they aren't overly open about it means they are probably more likely to be truly attuned with m-magic," she said, pausing to cough. "I've sensed strong auras when we've been in the area before and so I think this would be a good place to start. Just tell them that I'm your cat and that I haven't been feeling well and you... you wanted another opinion because the... vet said I was fine? Then that way they won't think about anything a-and–"

"Tikki, just breathe," Adrien said in a soft voice. "You need to rest, you'll be feeling better in no time, okay?"

With that, he carefully slipped her back into his pocket, and followed his phone in search of the massage parlor.

* * *

It was a modest little shop, a small little place tucked among so many others that most would have passed it without blinking. He hesitated, double checking his phone, but this was the place Tikki had wanted him to go. He slowly made his way up to the door, a small bell ringing as he entered. He looked about, the front room small with a small desk that sat empty. There was a door that led somewhere farther back behind the desk, but the entire front room was covered with traditional Chinese decor. There were multiple objects with Chinese characters written on them, but despite the Mandarin he had learned, there were only a handful he could read. A faint smell lingered through the shop, though he wasn't sure if it was from candles or incense.

He swallowed, hurrying up to the desk, and ringing the small bell that sat on the desk on top, a ring echoing through the shop.

A few moments later an older woman came through the back door, smiling at him. "Hello," she said cheerfully. "Can I help you–"

Her green eyes widened in recognition, and he flinched slightly. It didn't seem to matter where he went or what demographic he encountered– there always seemed to be some that knew of Adrien Agreste. He took a deep breath, stepping up closer to the counter.

"Please don't tell anyone I've been here," he said swiftly, as the women looked at him hesitantly. "My father will–" He paused, shaking his head– he highly doubted an old woman would be a rabid fan that would post any little thing about him. "I need your help, please."

The woman gave him a small smile, playing with a chain on her hand, which hung from between a ring and a bracelet. "Of course, dear. How can I help you, exactly? We don't have any appointment scheduled at the moment so we weren't expecting anyone..."

He flinched. "I'm sorry," he said swiftly, and usually in this situation he'd back away and say he'd come back another time– but with Tikki sick he couldn't just give up so easily. "I– I just don't know where else to go? My friend told me that, er... clairvoyance? Here? Something about... realigning energies...?"

He honestly had no idea what he was talking about.

The woman smiled, coming from around the desk and laying a hand on his shoulder. "You seem stressed, young man. Why don't you come on back and explain everything to me?"

He let her guide him into the back room, which was clearly the main part of the massage parlor. It was quaint– a large mat laid out in the middle of the room, a few potted plants scattered around the room. The woman led him towards a small desk tucked near the corner, where an incense holder and a gramophone sat. He carefully sat down in the chair, while the older woman pulled out a stool from the corner to sit down across from him.

"It's... it's my pet," he said slowly, remembering the vague script that Tikki had given him– but he honestly had no idea how anyone would believe she was a cat! He reached into the bag, picking up the kwami in his hands. She didn't look like a real bug, a mammal, or a reptile, but she didn't have fur, and he had no idea what he could pass her off as. He decided just to bite the bullet, and showed the woman the sick kwami.

She let out a loud gasp, and he flinched.

"She's a... um... a..." He looked down a trembling Tikki. "She's my pet... naked mole-rat. She's been sick all day, and the vet said they couldn't find anything wrong? And my friend told me that maybe there's something off about her... aura? And I read on your website that you do that stuff aside from massages and I came here in hopes you could help me?"

"Fu!" The woman shouted up towards the ceiling, causing Adrien to flinch, holding Tikki towards his chest. "Fu! Get down here right now, it's an emergency! Fu! Wake up!"

He heard footsteps above them suggesting that perhaps there was an apartment above the shop, or perhaps just another part of the parlor. The woman quickly grabbed Tikki from his hands, causing Adrien to reach for her– it felt wrong not to have the kwami with him, but soon he heard footsteps of someone coming down stairs, and one of the panels on the wall opened, revealing a man coming down from the hidden staircase. Adrien was startled, but supposed that they didn't want customers intruding into their living space.

"What kind of emergency this time...?" The man asked with a yawn, stretching. "Last time you said that it turned out to just be an akuma..."

Adrien wasn't sure in what circumstances an akuma wouldn't count as an emergency, but his worry for Tikki was too much to even entertain the thought. He pushed himself to his feet, following after the woman, not wanting Tikki out of his sight. The man replaced the panel, before turning around– eyes going wide when he saw Adrien.

The man was very short– not even coming up to Adrien's shoulders. He was a Chinese man, with dark brown eyes and graying hair just like the woman. He wore a red Hawaiian shirt, a pendant hanging around his neck, and for some reason he seemed vaguely familiar to Adrien. Before he could even try to place where he could have possibly met the man, he spoke, pulling his attention away from his racing thoughts.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped, and Adrien stepped back.

"I'm–" Adrien stuttered.

"Fu," the woman said sternly. "Now is not the time for that, we have something much more important at hand." She held out Tikki towards him, and Fu's eyes widened even further. "This young man here brought his... what did you call her, dear?"

"Naked mole-rat?" Adrien said nervously.

"Yes, that," the woman said, letting Fu scoop the kwami out of her hands. "Says that his... friend recommended perhaps a more spiritual means of healing."

"Unbalanced energies," Adrien said, using the words Tikki had. He had no idea who these people were or what they would do, but he wanted them to have a full understanding of the situation if they were going to be doing anything to Tikki.

"Yes," the man said dismissively. "Don't worry... young man, I've seen this before. Sometimes ailments are not physical, but may appear to manifest that way. I will need to read her energies before I can do anything to help her– Marianne, please take this young man up front so I can work."

"Wait, no, I need to stay with her," Adrien said as the woman put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, dear, Fu knows exactly what he's doing," Marianne said.

"I can't leave her alone," Adrien said, pulling free of her. "She's... um... a really rare species of naked mole-rat? The spotted naked mole-rat... and she was put in my care and I can't let anything happen to her and I'm already worried sick–"

The older couple shared a glance, and the woman's expression softened. She laid a hand on her husband's shoulder, and he let out a long sigh. "Very well, you may stay, go have a seat. Marianne, I do think some tea will do him some good."

Adrien uncertainly sat back down in the chair, watching as the two went to work. A pillow was brought out and placed on the mat, the man kneeling next to it as he carefully set Tikki onto it. She twisted and turned, letting out small whimpers, eyes pressed shut. Adrien immediately tried to push himself to his feet once more, but he was cut off as a small cup of tea was pressed into his hands by Marianne. He blinked in confusion, not sure where the woman had gotten it, but he took a nervous sip, trying to calm himself.

It was a chamomile, though with a faint minty taste that Adrien wasn't used to. It wasn't a poor combination, though. Taking another sip, his eyes remained locked on Tikki.

He would be lying if he said he was skeptical– before Tikki had come into his life, he had never given much thought to the idea of there being more than what science could explain. Even when he had met the kwami, there was still an order to it all– it wasn't powers from nowhere, but granted through a being who was clearly much more than him. Words that triggered effects, limits to what could be done– it all had a logic that he liked.

Right now, he was just watching as the man ran his hands above Tikki, eyes closed, letting out a slight hum. Nervousness gnawed at his gut, wondering if Tikki had made a mistake in whom she had chosen to go to. Maybe there were other means of power out there, but these people weren't one–

"Ow!" Adrien suddenly yelped, his ears suddenly burning. He slapped his free hand over one ear, the other pressed against his shoulder, his other hand holding the cup of tea tightly. The man didn't look up from Tikki, just picking up a gong, which let out a low thrum as it was struck.

"Are you okay?" Marianne asked gently.

"I, um–" His eyes flicked about, carefully pulling his hands away from his earrings, which were no longer burning. "Got my ears pierced recently? Still getting used to it?"

"I am sure it will pass in time," she said. "Have some more tea, it will help."

He took another sip as his earrings heated up once more, though not quite as painfully. He tilted his head slightly, trying to feel for something... _more_ , but unlike when he was transformed, there was nothing there. Not the presence he sensed when Lady was near, or the energy of summoning a Lucky Charm– it just seemed in this state he wasn't privy to such. But yet he was sure _something_ was happening. It was like he was trying to listen to a conversation in another room, aware that others were speaking, but he could not understand what was being said.

Tikki's tense and shaking form did seem to be relaxing with every strike of the gong, though, and he felt relief running through him as he watched her curled limbs slowly unfold. Blue eyes flickered open, watching the man with no hesitation. The kwami stirred, but he laid a hand over her, and she went still on the pillow.

"This is uncommon, but not unexpected, I'm afraid," Fu said, striking the gong once more, before setting it aside. He pushed himself to his feet, picking up Tikki as he headed over towards Adrien.

He took Adrien's tea cup from him, offering what remained to Tikki, who didn't hesitate in drinking what remained. Her antennae flicked up as she sat up, opening her mouth to speak– and Adrien swiftly shook his head.

Fu ran a finger across Tikki's head. "Those attuned to positive energy can be easily... affected. Constant shifting between light and dark can be stressing."

"Is she okay?" Adrien asked, inching forward.

"Right as rain," Fu replied, holding out Tikki to him– and she happily floated out of his hands towards Adrien. With wide eyes he jumped forward to 'catch' her, bringing her in close before any questions could be asked.

"You should know better than to go jumping around," Adrien said with a forced laugh. "Just feeling better and already putting yourself in trouble." He carefully slipped her away into his shirt pocket, before turning back to face the couple. "Thank you so much."

"You did the right thing in coming here," Marianne said. "The two of you–"

She was cut off by a loud beeping from Adrien's pocket. He jumped, still not used to the sound, swiftly pulling out his phone to look at the akuma alert that had just popped up on his home screen. His heart pounded, this only being the third time the alert had gone off since it was created– and not a moment too soon. His hand fell over where Tikki was hiding in his pocket, eyes wide as he read the alert.

"Why didn't they send this out sooner?" He cried– because it had apparently been nearly twenty minutes since the so-called 'Princess Fragrance' had appeared. He backed towards the door. "I... I gotta go, my family will be worried about me..." He paused. "How much do I owe you for this?"

"Don't you worry about that, it's on us. As for getting home, a few buildings down to the north there's a fairly secluded alleyway," Fu said calmly. "That should take you back to one of the main streets, if that's where you're headed."

"Another attack," Marianne spoke softly as he turned to leave, looking at her husband with worry. "It's only been three days since the last one."

"She shouldn't have lasted this long," he muttered softly, grabbing the pendant around his neck.

Adrien had been heading out the door, but he hadn't been able to help but pause, listening to what the older couple was saying. Tikki nudged him, telling him to go, but he turned around. "What do you mean?"

Fu jumped in surprise, looking up at him. "Don't you have somewhere to be, young man?"

"I, um–"

"Don't worry yourself," Marianne said with a smile. "It is just strange to see such powerful forms of magic. I supposed we thought it would have been long over by now."

"Yeah," he said quietly. "That would be nice."

Not wanting to waste another moment he bolted out of the back room and hurried out the front of the store. There weren't many people on the small streets, and so it was quite easy to slip into the alleyway the couple had mentioned. As promised, it did lead all the way through, but this place was good enough.

"Tikki," he whispered. "Spots on."

With a flash of pink his healed kwami merged with the earrings, and with a single bound Crimson Beetle took to the roof, rushing off to join the akuma fight.

* * *

"And then the next thing I knew, I was on the roof, Crimson Beetle was catching the butterfly– and Prince Ali was right there!" Rose squealed– not even fazed by the fact that she had been akumatized, just happily recounting the tale of her encounter with the heroes, and, of course, the famous Prince Ali. "He was so amazing– he wasn't worried about me having been an akuma or even of Lady Noire!"

"Probably because he doesn't get a front seat to Paris' news," Marinette muttered from behind Adrien, and he gave her a worried look. However, turned in her seat, facing the back of the classroom, watching Rose as she talked to the class.

Rose let out an excited squeal, leaning up against Juleka. "I got to give him my letter in person– and then he invited me to the fundraiser this weekend– and I just can't believe this is actually happening!"

"It does sound pretty awesome," Kim said. "Did the prince have a bunch of knights to protect him?"

"Prince Ali does have a complex system of bodyguards for when he leaves Achu," Max replied, fiddling with a circuit board on his desk. "The details, however, are kept heavily under wraps, and I was not able to find any more information aside from the fact that it does exist."

Kim leaned forward, frowning. "Isn't that the same thing you were working on last week? I thought you said you finished it."

"I was unfortunately unable to get him to properly connect to the internet," Max replied. "Originally I wanted him to connect to my cell phone and use data from our plan, but my mother said that would drive up our bill far too high. I have to rewire part of the system, and find a new solution."

"What are you making anyways?" Alix asked, leaning forward to look at the blueprints on his desk, which Max immediately tucked away.

"It's amazing," Kim said in excitement. "He's been working on this program for years now, and he's finally finished it and now is making a–"

"Kim, you promised you wouldn't say anything!" Max snapped.

"Oh yeah," Kim said, leaning back in his seat, crossing his arms smugly. "Sorry, Al, I'm afraid this is a top secret project that no one is supposed to know about."

"Oh, you couldn't keep a secret if your life depended on it."

"Yes I can! I kept the Monkey and the Rabbit a secret!"

"What's that even supposed to mean?"

Adrien relaxed slightly when no one questioned Kim further on his comment about the Monkey and Rabbit– who, for some reason, had never made it into the news. Tikki had just shrugged like it was no big deal when he had asked her, but outside of him and Lady, Kim seemed to be the only one who had seen them. Adrien's eyes drifted about the classroom, most people falling into little conversations with those near them. With the akuma attack there hadn't been enough time to actually do all of their presentations– pushing the assignment back into next week, just before the holiday break.

"You should come with me, Juleka!" Rose said excitedly. "Prince Ali said I could bring a guest too!"

"No, I'm good," Juleka muttered, looking away.

"But it would be so much funner if you were there," Rose said, inching closer to her. "There's going to be a banquet after, with a ton of food, and a whole fireworks show; it's going to be amazing!"

"I'm sure it will be," Juleka said softly. "But I... I want you to enjoy it."

"I won't enjoy it alone!" Rose said, leaning towards her. "I won't know like anyone there, except Chloe, but I don't think she'll want to hang out with me. I mean if you wouldn't be comfortable at a big event, then of course you don't have to come..."

Juleka blinked as Rose slumped in her seat. "I'd love to go with you."

"Really?" Rose squealed, before nearly tackling her off of their bench with a hug as the bell rang.

Everyone was quick to hurry from their seats as class officially ended, no one wanting to waste a moment of what remained of the day. Adrien was really the only one that slowly pushed himself to his feet, leaning down to grab his bag as his classmates hurried towards the door– when he saw a blur of pink coming down towards him.

He didn't need to think, reflexes kicking in, arms flying out to catch the girl before he fell.

"Thank you, Adrien," Marinette muttered as he caught her, pulling her back to her feet. "Can't even take two steps..."

"Well, it's not too often that I have pretty girls falling for me," Adrien said, winking.

"Uh-huh," Marinette said. "You're telling me that you don't have pretty girls falling at your feet all the time, M. Model?"

His eyes gleamed. "Oh, there're plenty of girls– but I'm afraid that they all pale in comparison to your beauty."

She put a hand on her hip. "M. Model is M. Smooth as well, then?

"It would be a crime to lie," Adrien said with a grin.

"You know what is a crime?" Kim called. "Blocking the aisle– you're going to make me late for my swim team!"

"Sorry!" Adrien yelped, the two of them hurrying towards the door of the classroom.

* * *

"Well, today has been crazy, hasn't it?" Adrien said as collapsed on his couch, letting out a long sigh.

"Hmph."

His eyes flicked towards Tikki, the little kwami having her arms crossed as she hovered in the air. He sat up slightly, worried entering his gaze. "Tikki?"

"Yes?" She said, a bit coolly.

"Is everything okay?" He asked. "You are feeling better– right?"

"'Naked mole-rat'," Tikki said in a low tone, turning towards him. "You called me a _naked mole-rat?"_

He scratched the back of his head. "Heh, sorry... I just didn't think they'd be convinced of the cat idea you had?"

"Of all the things, you pick naked mole-rat?! They would have believed you, they would have believed anything you said," she took in a deep breath. " _Naked mole-rat..."_

He let out an uncertain laugh. "I'm sorry, Tikki, I wasn't trying to be rude, I was just really panicked and said the first thing that came to mind."

" _That_ was the first thing that came to your mind?"

"They're the only eusocial mammals...? And bugs are usually eusocial?"

"Not ladybugs!"

"Come on, Tikki," Adrien said, sitting up. "It's not like you're going to ever see those people again, there's nothing to worry about. How about this, I'll get you some macarons from Marinette's bakery tomorrow; I know those are your favorites."

"You can't bribe me with food, I'm not Plagg," she said, eyes flicking back towards him. "...But I'll take a box of strawberry macarons. Those ones are amazing."

"I dunno," Adrien said with a smile. "If I can't bribe you, what's the point..."

"No!" Tikki cried, zipping towards him. "I, um, I mean– rude! You can't just promise something and then take it away."

He grinned. "I didn't promise, I offered."

"And I'm taking you up on that offer!"

"Maybe I should look up the diet of a naked mole-rat instead..."

"Adrien!"

He burst out laughing.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day early for Christmas! ^^
> 
> Thank you to Khanofallorcs for being the beta for this story!

"Adrien?"

As Adrien paced the foyer he looked up at Nathalie, who was coming out of the dining room. He gave her a quick glance, before his eyes flickered back towards his father's office. He knew that the man was in there, the light was on as it always was when he was in there. As his eyes returned to Nathalie he saw the look of pity in her gaze, and his heart crumbled in on itself.

"Dinner is ready," she said, voice unwavering.

"Father is going to come, right?" Adrien asked, needing to force himself to keep his voice even.

Nathalie closed her eyes. "...No need for your dinner to get cold, Adrien, come along."

"It's Christmas Eve," he said, taking a step back. "We _always_ have dinner together on Christmas Eve."

"...Perhaps we can give him a few more minutes," Nathalie replied, eyes flickering toward the atelier.

There was a sharp pain in Adrien heart, and he felt stupid for having expected anything else. Nathalie's words were meant to keep his hopes up– but what was the point if it was only going to be a false hope? He closed his eyes, a heavy feeling taking hold of his heart. There was a lump forming in his throat, and it was painful to swallow.

Nathalie grabbed Adrien's shoulder, and he stumbled slightly, startled, vision blurring. He realized there were tears forming in his eyes, and he fought to get them under control. He shouldn't be letting his emotions control him, he wasn't supposed to slip this easily, he was fine–

"Adrien," Nathalie said, her stoic tone dropping into something softer. "Adrien, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," he said, tasting salt as he tried to get himself under control. "I'm fine– I'm sorry– I'm fine–"

"Adrien," Nathalie said firmly. "You know you can talk to me, right?"

"I..." He swallowed, taking in a shaking breath. "Why won't he come? It's Christmas Eve, it's tradition, I know he's busy but he's never broken this tradition–"

Nathalie let out a sigh. "Adrien, you know he just might not be ready–"

"He hasn't left the house since February!" Adrien cried, the tears threatening to return. "And it's n-not just the house– it's his office, his room– I– I don't see him anymore!" He looked up at her. "What am I doing wrong, Nathalie? I've been trying to be better, I swear I am–"

"Adrien, stop," Nathalie said, her hands on her shoulders. "Look at me– you are doing exactly what you need to do. I know it may not seem like it, but this is helping your father, this space is something he needs, and if he sees you like this you are just going to worry him more."

"I know," he said softly. "I'm... I'm trying."

"Just keep doing everything that you're doing," Nathalie said with a small smile. "Things will get better, I promise you– I'm doing everything I can to help him. Your father has been trying as well... and he does worry about you, Adrien. He may have a hard time showing it, but he still cares. He asks about you everyday."

Usually these words would calm Adrien down, give him some faith that something could get better– but right now he only felt a bitterness forming in his heart.

"Then why isn't he here?" Adrien whispered.

Nathalie's hands tightened around his shoulders. "Come on, you'll feel better after you have something to eat."

"I'm not hungry," Adrien muttered, pulling free from her grasp. He gritted his teeth, but didn't let his frustration seep into his voice. "Merry Christmas, Nathalie."

"Adrien–"

He was already halfway up the stairs though, not slowing down. His steps echoed through the empty foyer, and he practically lunged for one of the doors to his room. He could hear Nathalie coming up the stairs after him, but he shut it and locked it before she could say anything else. He knew that she had keys to all the rooms in the mansion, but he also knew that she wouldn't intrude. The door rattled as she attempted to open it, and silence lingered between the two of them.

His anger was burning through him, vision blurry as tears stung his eyes. There was a salty taste in his mouth as he stood there, back pressed up against the door– tensed until he heard Nathalie's fading footsteps, and he allowed himself to sink to the ground as the tears fell.

"Adrien?" A quiet voice asked, and he wiped the tears away to look at Tikki hovering in front of him, concern shining in her blue eyes. "Adrien–"

" _It's not fair!"_ Adrien cried, fresh tears flooding his eyes. "It's not fair, Tikki– it's not fair!"

"I'm sure he just–"

"It's been like this for months!" He cried, drawing his knees up as his hands tugged at his hair. "I've been trying and trying– and I get nothing for it! I'm trying to give him space, I'm trying to do what he asks, but he c-can't– he c-can't even–!"

Tikki zipped forward, small arms hugging his cheek. "Adrien–"

" _I feel like I've lost both of them!"_ Adrien screamed, his fists flying back and hitting the door, which shuddered against his back.

He felt his hair being pulled back from his face, and his eyes fluttered open to watch as Tikki carefully wiped away his tears. She was saying something, sounds flowing from her mouth, but it was words he didn't quite understand. Her voice sounded almost like chimes, light, soft, musical, and it seemed to reverberate through his whole being. His ragged breath slowed softly as he listened to the strange song, Tikki drifting about him– tucking his hair away from his face, wiping his tears, adjusting the collar of his shirt.

"There we go," she said softly, speaking in French once more. "Just deep breaths right now, okay?"

"I'm– I'm sorry, Tikki–"

"Don't you dare apologize," the kwami said gently, but yet eyes were nothing but serious. She cupped a cheek with one arm. "You have every right to be upset."

"I can control–"

"Controlling your emotions does not mean suppressing them," Tikki said firmly. "And if anyone tells you otherwise, they are wrong. You have every right to be upset when you've been emotionally abandoned, especially on a day that's so important to you."

"We always spent Christmas together," Adrien whispered. "Father would take the whole week off and it would just be all of us together," he closed his eyes. "We'd decorate together, not the staff, and we would always have a big dinner together on Christmas Eve..." His hand curled into fists. "He just locks himself away, Tikki, it's... it's not fair."

"I know," Tikki said softly, drifting about him. "If you need to talk about it I'm going to listen to every word, alright?"

"I..."

Adrien looked about his room. It had always been large, but it was only in the last year it had become so crowded. Stuffed with every game and console and physical object someone his age might want. Material items had never been high on his list of wants, but it felt like this year his father had become like Chloe's when it came to gifts, those being handed to him instead of the time he craved.

"I want to get out of here," Adrien whispered hoarsely.

"You know the words," Tikki said softly.

His eyes flickered towards his window, and down to Tikki. She landed on his shoulder as he pushed himself to his feet, reaching for the remote to open his window. A single panel swung open with a touch of a button, and his hand reached up to his kwami.

"Spots on," he muttered, summoning Tikki into his earrings. With a flash of pink light he found himself turning into Crimson Beetle, grabbing his yoyo as he threw it from his window, and with a single tug he was soaring through the air.

He landed on the roofs across the streets, and he paused to look back at his house, standing silently in the night.

The light from his father's atelier was still on, and he felt the bitterness returning– and he took off running across Paris.

* * *

Nathalie burst into Gabriel's atelier without knocking.

He paused, looking back at his assistant as she entered, his gaze cool as their eyes met. He was standing in the back of his office, the painting of Emilie pulled open, and the safe behind it ajar. He carefully placed everything back within, pausing for a moment to pick up a picture of Emilie, before shutting the safe.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Adrien is very upset, sir," Nathalie said. "He was really looking forward to seeing you tonight, and... and now he's angry that you brushed off dinner."

Gabriel closed his eyes. "I... I just don't think that I..."

"Sir," Nathalie said, a bit more forcefully. "I know this is difficult for you, but it's also Adrien's first Christmas without his mother. I really think that–"

"I know," he cut her off, before taking in a deep breath. "I... I just needed some time. To talk to her, and..." His eyes shifted from the safe, to the picture of Emilie in his hands, and then to the framed images of Adrien lining the wall. "I will go and see him."

Nathalie relaxed. "Thank you, sir."

He let out a long breath as Nathalie retreated out of the room, before typing in the code to the safe once more. It opened with a small beep, and he carefully replaced Emilie's image within, next to a worn leather book. He did not give himself a moment to look at anything within again, closing the safe just as swiftly, followed by the painting of Emilie, hiding the safe from view.

"I'm trying," he muttered to the painting, those green eyes looking down at him with their ghostly beauty. "I am trying, Emilie, I–"

He paused, wincing, and he turned away from the photo.

"I know..." he muttered, pushing his glasses up as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm not doing enough for him, Nathalie does more than I can..." He took in a deep breath, before adjusting his glasses and heading towards the door.

The mansion was decorated minimally this year, Emilie had always been the one to take the lead to the holiday season, but this year it had been left to Nathalie's direction and the staff. Speaking of Nathalie, she was waiting at the foot of the stairs, still and unmoving, her eyes slightly wide. He felt his heart skip a beat nervously, and he hurried to her side.

"Nathalie?" He asked.

She wasn't looking directly at him, head tilted slightly. "I... I don't..."

Her eyes shifted up towards Adrien's room, and that was all he needed to see. Gabriel rushed up the steps, rushing towards the door– which was locked as he attempted to enter. He didn't even paused, darting over to the other door, which swung open as he twisted the knob. He found himself bursting into an empty room, but still his eyes swept across it, he hurried forward, looking up to the second level to see if he was there. Empty, along with his couch and bed, bathroom door open and room dark.

A cool breeze rushed by him, and his eyes turned towards the open window. He rushed over to it, staring at the long fall below, panic surging in his mind. He knew that Adrien had exited through the window before, though rare, it was an escape he knew, but still fear gripped Gabriel. Adrien was gone, alone in the cold and empty night.

"Nathalie!" He cried. "Ezra!"

His assistant was there in moments, Adrien's bodyguard right behind her. They could see how pale he had become as he turned, wild gray eyes sweeping across them.

"Find him!" Gabriel roared. "You have to go find him, now–!"

_Can't lose Adrien, can't lose Adrien, can't lose Adrien–!_

"We're going now, sir," Nathalie said, throwing one worried glance at him, before hurrying with Ezra back into the foyer. Gabriel trailed behind them, their footsteps being the only sound as coats were thrown on and they hurried out the door. The only reality in his mind was the realization that Adrien was not here, safe in his room, away from harm, and he could feel the pounding of his heart throughout his whole body.

He was snapped from the consuming fear as the front doors snapped shut, Ezra and Nathalie hurrying out the door. Gabriel's steps were heavy as he trudged down the steps. He could hear the sound of the limo starting up, the vehicle moving down the driveway. He tried to take comfort in this, that they would find Adrien swiftly.

_What if he turned off his phone again? This wouldn't be the first time we couldn't reach him or track him–_

Gabriel found himself at the front doors, staring down at the handles. He could go out and look for Adrien himself... Just open the door and step out into the streets, find his son... His hand reached for the doorknob, but he pulled it back just as swiftly.

Nathalie would find Adrien. She hadn't failed him yet.

* * *

Crimson raced across rooftops, his heart thundering in his chest as he leapt and swung across the city. Had he not been transformed he was sure his throat would be burning from the exertion, but the magic kept him going. He was tired, but there was no exhaustion telling him to stop. So he just kept running aimlessly, weaving between various arrondissements with no care for where he went.

He felt so much better now that he was moving, but that didn't stop the bitterness that had entered his heart. There were more than a few times he had thrown his yoyo harder than necessary, feet hammering against the roof, or let out growls of frustrations as he forced himself through the acrobatic route.

He slammed down onto a roof, panting heavily as he fell to his knees. Running and running and running– it gave him a sense of freedom, but he knew exactly where this would take him again. Back to his empty house, in his empty room, full of people with empty gazes.

_Alone. Alone. Alone._

"Gah!" He screamed, kicking at the chimney he had landed near. His suit protected him from any pain that could have come from kicking solid brick, but it wasn't enough to ease the pain in his heart.

It wasn't enough! Screaming and shouting did nothing, and with the yoyo in his hand he knew that he could do more. He had seen the wire slice through wood and bend metal, but what could that do? His situation would remain the same– locked in a house where his own father wouldn't even look at him.

Why wasn't what he did enough? What more did they want from him? What was he doing wrong!

" _Argh!"_ He cried, slamming a fist against the brick, tears falling as he panted heavily.

"Who's there?" A female voice cried.

Crimson froze as he heard the voice, instinctively looking at the surrounding rooftops for Lady Noire– except why would she be asking who he was? And why would she be out tonight? She would probably be home with her family right now, laughing and enjoying the holidays like any other family–

"I said _who's there_?" The voice growled again. "If you're an akuma, buzz off, I have some scissors and I'm not afraid to use them!"

The voice snapped him out of his thoughts, especially with the mention of an akuma– here he was terrorizing some civilians, making them think that he was the very thing he should be protecting them from. He should probably just leave, let them think he was a stray cat or something, but the voice was very familiar...

He wiped away his lingering tears, hopping up onto the chimneys and looking down at the balcony below him, where he saw the owner of the voice. He was met with the sight of Marinette peering down over her railing, a pair of sewing scissors in hand. Had he been feeling like his usual self, he probably would have chuckled at the idea of Marinette using that to fight an akuma, but after seeing her in the fight against Evillistrator he knew that she wouldn't easily back down from one.

"Hey, Princess," Crimson said, voice slightly hoarse from his shouting and tears. Marinette wheeled around at the sound of his voice, pointing the scissors right up at him. He gave a dry chuckle, while Marinette stared at him in surprise.

"Crimson?" She asked in surprise, gawking up at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Was just going for a little run," he said with a shrug, letting a smile cover his face. He knew how to fake a smile when he needed to, though it was slightly easier with Marinette in front of him. She was wearing a pair of warm pajamas, and her hair was down, falling across her shoulders. "Didn't realize I was so close to your place."

"Is there an akuma?" She asked, eyes flickering about. "I heard–"

He winced, sliding down from the brick chimney and onto her railing. "Ah, that would have been... me. Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you."

"That was you?" She asked doubtfully.

He gave her a grin that didn't quite reach her eyes. "What? Thought it would be Lady that would be yowling– ow!"

Marinette gave a playful punch to his shoulder as he spoke, his 'ow' being an automatic reaction, not a response to any pain, and Marinette crossed her arms, a playful gleam in her eyes. "Is that how you–?" She suddenly paused mid sentence, her eyes widening. "Um– sorry?"

"Huh?" He asked, blinking.

"I, um," she shook her head. "Heh, not getting enough sleep, silly me, thinking you were someone else? Or that I else someone was? Think that with break sleep more get, yeah?"

She scratched the back of her head, words jumbled and frantic, and he could only blink. He had never seen Marinette react like that before, but he had to say it was adorable. He felt a smile that didn't feel quite as forced twitched as his lips, and he swung his legs over onto her balcony, leaning against the railing.

"Yeah," he replied softly, still not sure of what exactly she was saying, but she just bobbed her head.

She carefully set the scissors she had been wielding down, watching him curiously. "So... if no akuma there is, then what are you doing out tonight? I mean, it's Christmas Eve... or maybe you don't celebrate Christmas... Crimson, are you okay?"

Marinette's voice went soft, the concern clear in her voice, and he jerked his head up. His vision was blurring, and he swiftly wiped away the forming tears, letting out a small laugh. "Heh, it's pretty cold out, isn't it, that wind..."

Marinette's hand wrapped around his wrist. "Crimson," she said again, and he felt his gaze slipping towards her, even though he wanted to look away as more tears came. "Is everything okay?"

_Yes._ That was what he was supposed to say. All was fine, smile, and act like everything was. The word was caught in his throat though, tugging at the lump forming in the back of his mouth. All he could taste was salt, and more tears were slipping from his eyes. He swallowed, trying to get control of himself, but instead he just felt a pressure building up in his chest.

He wasn't Adrien Agreste right now, he didn't have to keep it in.

...But he was Crimson Beetle, he was supposed to be a hero, someone everyone could count on...

"Crim?" Marinette asked in a soft whisper, and his tears spilled over.

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came, and so he just shook his head. A sob built up in his throat, coming out as a shuddering gasp of air, and he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He shivered at the contact, before pulling Marinette in close as he could, letting the dam break.

It had been months since he had last just let himself cry.

He blubbered, letting the tears come as he fought just to take in a breath of air. A part of him knew that he shouldn't be doing this– that he was a hero and to Marinette he was a stranger, but it had been so long since he had a shoulder to cry on that the thought of pulling back hurt just as much as everything that had happened. So he let Marinette hold him as he cried.

His breathing was ragged as he stopped, pulling away as he wiped his tears. His eyes darted across the balcony, before they dared to settle on Marinette. He thought he would see discomfort as she stood there, uncertain to what had happened, but those blue eyes were only filled with concern. Neither of them said a word as they stood there, the night silent around them. Marinette hesitated a few times, looking for something to say, before taking in a deep breath.

"This calls for hot chocolate," she declared after a moment, taking a step towards her skylight. "I'll be right back, okay? You sit down, and make yourself at home."

Then she was gone, vanishing down into her room before he could respond. He blinked weakly, unsure of what to do, and his eyes flickered about her balcony. He slowly made his way over towards the chair she had under a canopy. He felt strange, like someone might be watching him, but a quick glance around showed nothing.

Marinette was soon to return, though he smelled the tray of food she had before he heard her– two steaming cups of hot chocolate on a platter filled with goods from the bakery. Crimson moved towards the skylight, helping her get up onto the balcony with the tray in her hands, carefully putting the food on a small table as he sat down once more.

"Here you go," Marinette said, pressing once of the mugs into his hands. Marshmallows floating on top, and a candy cane sticking out from it. "Drink up."

"You didn't have to do this," Crimson said softly, taking a small sip. It was delicious and sweet– and he wasn't sure if it was himself or Tikki's influence with her love of sugar that made him feel a bit warmer. "Especially after I came crashing in."

"I want to help you," Marinette replied, looking at him with nothing but concern. "Besides, what kind of person would I be to turn away the city's hero?"

His hands tightened around the mug.

"I'm not worried about the hero though," Marinette said, laying a hand on his arm. "I'm worried about _you._ I... do you want to talk about what happened?"

He let out a mirthless laugh. "Just a bunch of things crumbling down at once, and I'm sorry that you had to be the one to see it."

"Crimson."

He let out a sigh. "...Identity things," he said softly. "I can't talk about it while suited up."

"I understand," she said softly.

He looked up towards the sky, it looked empty with the city lights drowning out the stars. His family had a few summer homes where the night sky wasn't hidden... but he didn't want to think about it right now– because every memory he had there involved his mother.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Marinette offered him a napkin from the tray of pastries, and he realized he was crying again. He took it, wiping the tears away as he tried to collect his thoughts. The logical part of him reminded him that Marinette was supposed to be a stranger right now, and that was what she thought of him– but all he saw right now was a friend that was willing to listen, and he needed someone to talk to.

"I... I lost someone," he muttered, hating how vague he had to be. "It was a while ago, but this time of year was important to them... to all of us. A-and... and someone else... keeps breaking promises. And it hurts. So much. And I don't know what to do."

He closed his eyes, sniffing as he held back more tears. It felt wrong, such simple wordings being unable to describe a fraction of how he felt. He took a long sip of his hot chocolate, staring out at the skyline.

Marinette gave him a comforting squeeze, but didn't say anything.

"I... I feel like I'm not allowed to miss them," Crimson whispered, voice cracking. "I have to be strong for him, b-but he isn't there for me."

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, and he felt her arms wrap around him. "I... I wish there was something I could do. I'm sorry."

He gave her a soft smile, one that didn't feel quite as forced. "You listened, that's something... I don't get too often. So thank you, Princess."

"If you ever do need someone to talk to I am willing to listen," Marinette said. "About anything. And... and if it's something you can't talk about, I know your partner will listen, and your friends when you're not in the mask, and–"

He covered her hand with one of his. "I guess I forget that sometimes." He swallowed, wiping away a few remaining tears. "I'm sorry for coming out of nowhere like that... b-but I think I needed that. I feel... I think I'm going to be okay."

He still felt so many things. Anger, bitterness, hurt– but he felt many other things. Relief, comfort, and a flicker of hope. Tikki had been right, keeping everything wrapped up inside of him had been painful, and letting it all out had been something he hadn't done in so long. Nothing had changed; home was still going to be the same when he got back... but he would be okay. He had Tikki, Marinette, Nino, Chloe, Lady... Alya, Kim, Alix, Sabrina...

This year had not been an easy one for him. His family felt like it had been torn apart, the city was being attacked, and home felt so empty– but good things had happened as well. He had been able to go to school, make more friends, he had met Tikki and Lady, and gained a new-found freedom. Things weren't perfect... but he would be okay.

He was looking forward to the idea of a new year.

"Marinette?" A voice called from down in the bakery, and both of them stiffened slightly. "Marinette, it's dinner time!"

"C-coming, Mom!" Marinette cried, her eyes flickering over towards Crimson.

He gave her a smile, setting his mug down. "Thank you for everything, Marinette."

"T-take something to eat," Marinette blurted out, pointing to the tray of pastries. "I brought them up here for you..."

He carefully picked up a chocolate covered croissant and a few macarons for Tikki. The smell was heavenly, and his mouth watered slightly. He pulled his yoyo from his side, not wanting to leave quite yet– but there's no way he was going to keep Marinette from her family.

"Crimson," Marinette said as he turned, and she was smiling softly at him. "I do hope that you can have a good Christmas. Maybe a good... Crims-mas?"

She sounded uncertain at the pun, but he couldn't help but let out a laugh. That in turn brought a smile to Marinette's face, and his heart felt warm. He had seen Marinette's reaction to puns in school, so the fact that she had thought one up just to cheer him up... it put a real smile on his face.

"Thank you, Princess," Crimson said softly, leaning forward to give her a small kiss on the cheek, before throwing his yoyo and swinging away.

* * *

"Marinette? Marinette!"

"Hey. Kid," Plagg zipped up from her room, hovering in front of her. "Your maternal parent is calling for you."

"H-he... he just..." Marinette stuttered out, her face bright red. Her hand slowly raised up, covering her cheek, the spot feeling warm against the chilly air. "He just..."

Plagg rolled his eyes. "What's the big deal? Isn't that a French thing? Or was it Spanish... gah, you humans have too many customs to keep track of!"

Marinette buried her face into her hands. "Plagg! Crimson just kissed me!"

Green eyes gleamed. "Looks like Christmas came early, hmm?"

"Plagg!"

"Marinette!"

"C-coming, Mom!" Marinette cried, face still flushed red as she scrambled towards her skylight, Plagg cackling as he drifted after her.

* * *

Crimson landed in the park across from Marinette's bakery, letting out a long sigh. He looked across at the empty place, gaze drifting from his statue to a carousel. There was a thin carpet of snow covering the grounds, not even though to cover the dried grass peering up from the blanket of white. He made his way across the park, before sitting down on a park bench.

"Spots off," he whispered, letting his transformation fall. He shivered slightly, not realizing until it was too late that he wasn't dressed for the weather. He shivered slightly as Tikki materialized in front of him, the kwami shooting a quick glance around to make sure it was safe, before zipping over towards him.

"Adrien, you're going to freeze!" She cried.

"Macaron?" Adrien offered, holding up the cookie. "It's strawberry, your favorite."

She took the macaron from his hand, taking a bite, but she was zipping about him frantically. "Oh, Adrien, you need to transform if you're going to be out right now. Or find somewhere warm for you to go."

"Most places are closed right now," he replied, taking a bite of the croissant Marinette had given him. It was warm, and the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. He let out a happy hum, closing his eyes.

"Adrien," Tikki said, tugging on his fingers. "Come on, let's go find somewhere to go."

He smiled at the kwami. "It's funny," he muttered. "Everything hurts, but I feel so much better. How can things hurt but feel good at the same time?"

"Adrien!"

This time it was not Tikki who said his name– the kwami diving into his pocket as the voice called out. Adrien stiffened up slightly, his heart sinking as he turned to see his limo pulling up along the street, the window rolled down with Nathalie leaning out.

He turned away, hand resting where Tikki was hiding, and she patted him in reply. He took a deep breath, and while he was tempted to bolt... he would have to go home eventually. Adrien slowly pushed himself to his feet, turning and heading towards the car without looking at Nathalie or his bodyguard next to her. She seemed surprised that he had come so easily, and he pulled the door open.

"Adrien, you must be freezing!" Nathalie cried, leaning forward to pull off her coat. The next thing Adrien knew it was being shoved into his hands, and he pulled it around him, the cloth warm from Nathalie wearing it. "Ezra, turn up the heat. What were you thinking, going out dressed like that!"

"I... I just needed some space," Adrien said softly, pulling Nathalie's coat closer, the limo pulled away from the corner before he could buckle up.

"Do you know how worried we were?"

"...I'm sorry."

No other words were said, the limo silently driving forward. Adrien simply shivered, not feeling warm even with the heat coming from the vents. He was regretting having detransformed, both for the natural warmth his suit provided and that it had allowed him to be found. He hesitantly looked up towards the front seat, but neither of the adults were looking back at him.

It didn't take long for them to reach the mansion once more, and Adrien felt his gut twisting. When had his house had stopped feeling so much like home? Was it because of school, that he had been able to get a taste of the warmth that could be more than the reality that he lived in?

The Gorilla held the door open for him as he hesitated to climb out, but as soon as he did Nathalie's arm wrapped around his back, guiding him forward. He looked up at the large house, the feelings of bitterness returning. Would they drag him to the dining room, have him eat alone as always?

The front doors were pushed open as he was ushered inside. Adrien's eyes immediately flickered across the foyer, landing on the figure of his father, who was pacing the entryway. The man froze up as the door opened, eyes immediately turning towards them. Adrien held Nathalie's coat around him, the only sound being the doors being shut by the Gorilla.

As those gray eyes settled on him Adrien immediately felt the lump returning to his throat. "Fa–"

"Adrien," Gabriel breathed, relief breaking over his face, the man racing towards him.

Adrien took in a sharp breath as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, fiercely pulling him against his father's chest. The man held him tightly, arms coiling about him, and Adrien felt tears stinging his eyes– because he wasn't sure how long it had been since his father had last embraced him.

Tears spilling over, he returned the hug.

"Do you have any idea how much you scared me?" Gabriel said, not pulling back. "Never do that again."

"I'm... I'm sorry, Father," Adrien whispered. "I... I just–"

"I cannot bear the thought of losing you," he said, voice just above a whisper, pulling back to look at him. Adrien only felt confusion as he swayed there, his father tightly gripping his shoulders, before pulling him close once more.

The frustration and bitterness was still there, burning in the back of his mind– but it was now accompanied by guilt and the sheer exhilaration at the fact that his father was here, holding him, missing him– just as he had wanted.

"I'm sorry," Adrien whispered again. "I th-thought I wouldn't see you today and... and I– we, we always..." His arms tightened around Gabriel. "It's Christmas, Father, please don't leave me alone."

Gabriel let out a long sigh. "I... I'm sorry Adrien, I'm so sorry. I just, I just don't think I can do dinner tonight. Not... without her."

Adrien's heart tightened.

Gabriel's gaze was hard to read. "Perhaps... perhaps we could do a new tradition? Dinner on Christmas Day instead?"

"Together?" Adrien asked softly.

"Yes, of course."

"I... I would like that very much, Father."

* * *

"Plaaaaag... Plaaaaag..."

"Go'way," the small kwamis grumbled as a finger poked him. "Sleepin'..."

"It's Christmas," Marinette said excitedly. "You're not allowed to sleep in on Christmas!"

Plagg cracked an eye open. "A day of candy and sweets– I know how this works. I'd rather sleep."

"I guess I'll keep your present then if you don't want it..."

Plagg shot straight up into the air, eyes wide. "Cheese? Where? I want it!"

"I didn't say it was cheese–" Marinette began, and Plagg's ears went back.

"What's the point of a gift if it's something you can't eat?" He asked, floating back down towards his pillow. "I'm going back to bed!"

"Come on, Plagg," Marinette said, poking him again, and he glared at her with his ears back. "I worked hard on it, and I think you'll like it."

"Sleep!"

"...And there's a place to put cheese in it?"

His eyes opened again. "I'm listening."

He stiffened up as she suddenly grabbed him, jumping from off the ladder, before sticking him on her shoulder. He took a moment to get a good grip as she ran across the room, where an object on her desk was covered with some cloth. It was fairly big compared to him, but since he already knew that it wasn't cheese, he saw no point in getting excited.

His holder looked excited though, smiling at him. "Well, aren't you going to open it?"

He let out a yawn so she knew that he could be sleeping, before drifting off her shoulder. He drifted about the cloth, sniffing in hopes of maybe there would be some cheese, but he didn't smell any food. He flew forward, grabbing the cloth, before pulling it off to see what was underneath.

"...A purse?" Plagg said dully, looking at the black bag.

"It _looks_ like a purse," Marinette said with a grin. "And I have to admit it turned out awesome, it was my first time making anything like this– but that's not what's important."

"It's a purse," he repeated. "You know I don't like those things."

"Exactly," Marinette said happily, not looking at all disappointed by his lack of enthusiasm. "Which is why I made this one with you in mind. It's not pink, which I know always gets on your nerves, and it's black like you, but the neutral color means it can match anything I wear without it standing out."

"Okay."

"Oh, come on," Marinette said, pushing him forward. "You haven't even looked inside yet. You see, I don't need a big bag, my coin purse has always been enough for me– but I figured you would be a bit cramped inside. So I can put all of my stuff in the outside pockets, so the main part is all for you!"

She opened the purse up, allowing Plagg to drift down inside. It was roomy, for a kwami, and with the way the purse was designed there was some structure so the bag just didn't sag, instead looking a bit like a little room.

"I made a little cushion you could sleep on, made out of that minky fabric you were napping on a few weeks ago," Marinette said as he poked at it. "Stitched to the corner of the bag so it doesn't fly around, and with a little indent so you don't either, and then that little zipper next to you is lined with a smell resistant bag, so you can put whatever kind of cheese you want in there when we go out."

"I don't get why you humans like to mask something that smells so fine," Plagg said, pulling the zipper open, revealing multiple slots within.

"That way we can put some cold packs in there for some cheeses," Marinette explained, before ushering him across the bag with her fingers towards a slot on the side, lined with clear plastic. "And this is my dad's old iPod touch."

"A what?"

"...It's like a phone, but it can't make phone calls," Marinette said. "I couldn't really afford to buy a new one, but this way you have something to do all day instead of just sitting in my bag! You can download apps, watch videos... only if you use headphones though, obviously, because you're a secret, I have some earbuds you can use, I guess they'd be more like speakers with how small you are..."

Plagg just stared at the screen.

"And there's a latch from the inside," Marinette said, showing him the small cloth. "That way you can close it from the inside and it will take a few seconds for someone to open it, giving you plenty of time to hide if someone comes snooping! And there's room so we can add more things if you'd like, like maybe a rice bag, so you can have something warm to nap on, or... I dunno– anything you like!"

Plagg stared up at her.

"So yeah," Marinette said, scratching the back of her head. "I know it's not cheese, but since I buy you cheese all the time, I thought I should do something more for Christmas, and since I always make things for my friends I decided to stick with that. So, um– what do you think?"

"Friends?" Plagg asked, tail flicking.

"What did you think you were?" Marinette asked with a smile.

"I..." He shifted, before shrugging. "Meh, why am I surprised, of course you're a weird one."

"Weird for calling you a friend?" Marinette asked, raising an eyebrow. "I think you're the weird one in that case." She poked his nose, causing him to rub at it. "I hope you do like it, though, cheese or not."

"It'll do," Plagg said after some consideration. "Definitely better than that pink abomination you always put me in. So... thank you."

Marinette laughed. "I'll take that as approval."

"I have a gift for you as well," Plagg said, drifting up in front of her, green eyes serious. "I only give this gift to holders I deem worthy– and you better not misuse it."

Marinette's eyes were wide as he said this, which was a good thing– this being in the wrong hands would be horrible. Plagg took in a deep breath, before carefully grabbing her finger, looking her straight in the eyes, blinking slowly.

"Marinette, I am giving you a single Cheese Pass."

"Cheese... Pass?"

"Yes," Plagg said gravely. "You may use it in times of great need, in an emergency, if we were to find ourselves in a tight situation." He took a deep breath. "When you use the Cheese Pass... I will not complain about the lack of cheese or the poor quality of it if nothing better is available."

Marinette blinked at him.

"Use this wisely," Plagg said solemnly. "Me going without proper sustenance without complaint takes a great toll on my mental health."

Marinette cracked a grin, before shaking her head. "You're adorable, Plagg."

The cat stiffened. "Adorable? _Adorable?_ I am the embodiment of Destruction itself!"

"Well Destruction incarnate looks like a little kitten."

"I have sunk cities! Summoned pestilence! Eradicated species!"

Marinette just laughed. "Tell you what, my parents have a cheese platter in the fridge for dinner tonight. I'm not saying you can go all out on it, but there's quite a variety, and I'm sure if a few pieces were to go missing no one would notice."

"Well if there's any camembert, it will be going missing," Plagg said, mouth watering already.

"There's already a wheel of it in the back of the fridge– your Christmas dinner."

"Why didn't you say so before?" Plagg cried, immediately diving down through the desk and floor. "My sweet cheesy goodness, here I come!"

The thought of cheese was too great, that even the smell of bread and sweets from the bakery wasn't enough to deter him. He phased through walls and floors, making sure to keep an eye out for any of her parents– but the kitchen was empty as he arrived. Licking his lips, he dove into the fridge, spotting the cheese platter right away, but instead he searched for the promised camembert.

"Oh, my gooeyness," Plagg purred, landing on the wheel. "Christmas dinner? More like Christmas breakfast!"

He took a big bite, the delicious cheese being a rare treat for him with this current holder. That didn't matter, though, as he began to devour it, savoring each bite. And then the cheese tray with a whole rainbow of cheeses... Best. Christmas. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys all have a good holiday! ^^


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Khanofallorcs for being the beta for this story!

"Hello, Adrien," Sabine said warmly as Adrien entered the bakery. "Marinette told us that we should be expecting you– she's upstairs getting ready right now, feel free to go up."

"Thank you, Mme. Cheng," Adrien said, a smile on his face. "Um, could I buy a box of strawberry macarons before I head up?"

Sabine smiled, pulling open the glass display case where the pastries sat, placing several of the requested macarons on a plate, alongside a few other baked goods, before passing them over the counter towards him.

"Guests don't pay for food," she said as he reached for his wallet. "You and Marinette have fun– and good luck with your tournament."

"Thank you so much, Mme. Cheng," Adrien said, heading towards the door that would lead to the stairs up to their home.

"Sabine is fine, dear," Sabine replied, waving before Adrien was out of sight. As he headed up the steps towards the apartment, Tikki poked her head out of his pocket, antennae flicking up.

"Here you go," he said with a grin, handing her the macaron. Tikki let out a delighted chirp, before taking a bite.

"Thank you, Adrien!" Tikki said, one arm holding the macaron as she finished off the treat, the other reaching for another, which he placed into her grasp. "These are just the most divine! Can I have one more for while I'm hiding?"

He replied by placing two more in his pocket with Tikki, who let out an excited chirr, vanishing into the pocket to feast as he reached the door. He paused for a moment, knowing that Sabine knew that he was here, but he still didn't like the idea of intruding. So he knocked on the door, and he immediately heard the sound of footsteps from inside.

"Coming!" A voice called, and he winced as he heard the sound of something hitting the floor. "Ow... I'm okay!"

"Marinette?" He called, hand reaching for the doorknob, but before he could push it open he heard more footsteps scrambling towards the door, pulling it open. Marinette stood there, adjusting her clothes from her apparent fall, before beaming at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just tripped," Marinette said dismissively with a wave of her hand. "Come on in, we can play up in my room– my parents will be nosy otherwise." Her eyes landed on the plate. "I see they have already decided to start fattening us up."

"Your mom wouldn't let me pay," he replied. "But I can never pass up the chance for some Dupain-Cheng macarons."

He tossed one up in the air, catching it in his mouth, his eyes flickering towards Marinette. She let out a laugh as he took a bite, shutting the door behind him as he entered. She led him towards the stairs, only giving a few minutes to look about. He had unfortunately only been able to go to her house a few times before, but was thankful that he had permission to come today. He had thought it would be harder to, but apparently the word 'tournament' had been enough for his father, even if it was for video games.

Marinette's room was always quite the climb to get to, with more stairs than one could count. Her attic bedroom was pretty awesome, though, and as they made their way through the trapdoor he found a small setup at her desk– two chairs, controllers, some soda, and some more treats. She took the plate of pastries from him, setting them in front of the monitor, where Ultimate Mecha Strike III was on screen.

"Not everyday that someone is able to beat Max," Marinette said with a grin. "It's been me and him in the tournament for the last few years now."

"Well, I get plenty of practice," Adrien said, scratching the back of his head. "A lot of my free time is gaming... it will be awesome to be able to play against someone else, though."

Marinette smiled, which made it feel like butterflies were fluttering in his stomach as they took their seats. Adrien reached for one of the controllers, but instead of his fingers wrapping around plastic his hands wrapped around something soft and warm. Marinette let out an uncertain chuckle, and he looked down as he realized his hand was wrapped around Marinette's. He quickly pulled back, face heating up in embarrassment.

"S-sorry!" He stuttered out, but she only let out another laugh. "I'll just use this one– er–"

Marinette's hands reached for the other controller the same time he did, this time their fingers brushing against each other. Both of them stuttered out a few words, and while Adrien told himself this was nothing to get flustered over, his fingers still tingled where their skin had touched. As Marinette pulled back her hand once more, he let his zip forward, snatching the closest one into his hands, quickly facing the screen.

He was fine. This was fine. He didn't need to make a big deal out of this, that would only make things awkward. His eyes flickered over towards Marinette, only to find that she was looking at him at the same moment. He felt his face heating up, and his mind was furiously screaming at himself. This was Marinettte! They hung out at school all the time! He had been in her room before! This was nothing new!

Except for there was something new in her room.

"Um... Crimson Beetle fan, I see?" Adrien asked to break the silence, his eyes flickering to the wall behind her computer screen– which featured several posters of Crimson Beetle.

He was used to seeing his face up on posters and across town, so it wasn't like he was put off. But still... Marinette had posters of him in her room! Even if she didn't know it was him... but it was! She had been nothing but kind to both Adrien and Crimson, and it was nice to see that his masked self had made a good impression in their few encounters. His gaze flickered back towards Marinette, and found a blush climbing her cheeks. This made him relaxed slightly, glad to see he wasn't the only one flustered by the controller incident.

"Yeah, I... I really admire him," Marinette said casually as they selected their mechs. "He's a pretty amazing hero."

"Well, purrsonally, I'm a Lady Noire fan," Adrien said with a wink, selecting NAD03 mech– which resembled a black cat. The red in Marinette's cheeks deepened, but a smile tugged at her lips.

"That's nice to hear," she said softly, picking mech LB-03, before moving on to select their arenas. "She doesn't seem to get a lot of... approval, sometimes. I noticed I couldn't really find any merchandise of her..." she trailed off, shaking her head. "Abandoned Runway is a pretty fun arena, right?"

"One of my favorites," he agreed as she selected it. "If you're looking for some. you should talk to Juleka, she was able to point me to some websites with Lady Noire stuff."

"She's a fan?" Marinette asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah," Adrien replied, fingers hovering over the controllers and the countdown started and the round began.

He blamed his first loss on the fact that Tikki decided to phase through him– sending those horrible chills down his spine in the process. He had no idea where the kwami was going, but he doubted that she'd cause any trouble. He hadn't had the chance to face Marinette personally yet; in the tryouts he had beaten Max to earn his spot, but Marinette had been at the top. He had been sure he would have a chance against her... but as one round stretched out into several it was quite clear that wasn't the case.

Marinette was _good._

"Oh wow," Adrien said, panting slightly as he found himself defeated for the fifth game in a row. "You're amazing, Marinette. Heh, I actually thought I'd stand a chance back at the school."

Marinette scratched the back of her head. "Well, uh, I play a lot with my dad... how about we play some online tag matches? Now that we know how each other fights we can start laying down some teamwork for the tournament."

"Teamwork?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Heh, I doubt you would even need me, you could probably solo the whole thing on your own! You're amazing, Marinette."

"What? Going to leave me to fight everyone two on one?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No!" Adrien cried, sitting up slightly, before leaning back in his chair. "I just, um..." He glanced at the screen, his mech still in its basic form while Marinette's was at level three. "I just don't want to hold you back in the tournament, that's all."

Marinette's gaze softened slightly. "Well... what if I told you I had a secret for why I was winning?"

He blinked at her, and she grinned. She reached into her pocket, pulling out some red string, on which multiple beads were stung on it. He stared down at the green and pink charm, which Marinette began to tie around his wrist.

"This is my lucky charm," she said as she tied it off, smiling. "The real reason for why I've been winning."

"A Lucky Charm, huh?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "And here I thought they were usually spotted."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, this one doesn't summon magical ladybugs, but it is my key to winning." She winked at him, and Adrien felt like he was about to melt on the spot. "Now that the odds have been evened, what do you say to doing the online tag matches?"

Adrien grinned, looking down at the bracelet. "What? Too afraid that you'll go down if you were to face me now?"

"Can't have my gaming reputation ruined now, can I?" She asked, grinning back, picking up the controller once more.

* * *

Tikki was absolutely in love with Marinette's room.

Yes, Adrien's room was pretty amazing, full of so many things– but Tikki could just sense the creativity bursting through here. Her little Bug and his friend were currently distracted by their game, leaving Tikki relatively free to drift about, looking at the sketches and crafts Marinette had made. There was nothing not to admire, Tikki humming happily as she drifted through the pink room. It was such a lovely little place, and with a bakery below the whole place smelled so sweet.

Tikki's eyes lingered on a jar of cookies, mouth watering– even though she already had eaten all of the macarons Adrien had given her. She wondered if she could snag one more from the plate... but it was right in front of them, where they would see her if she were to try.

She settled for drifting up towards the loft where her bed was, pictures pinned to a corkboard of her friends, small little plushies that appeared to be handmade. She cooed at the ladybug plush and one of Crimson Beetle, before nestling herself among them. Tikki let out a giggle, which the humans couldn't hear thanks to their game, when a scent drifted past her antennae, one that wasn't of cookies and candy.

"Cheese?" Tikki muttered, slightly surprised. It wasn't one of cheddar or brie that humans seemed to have quite often, but much stronger. Tikki fluttered up, drifting past a large cat pillow and up towards what looked to be a shelf– which had been blocked off with what looked to be a recent addition with wood, which could slide like a door. She flew up towards the small crack that currently acted as an entrance– and was met with the musty smell of cheese. "Eep!"

She jumped back as a pair of bright green eyes peered at her from the darkness.

"...Tikki?" A soft voice asked, a shadowy figure drifting out from the shelf, and Tikki's antennae flicked up.

"Plagg?" She whispered in excitement as the Black Cat came out into the light– and she let out an excited chirp. " _Plagg!"_

She switched from French to the musical language of the kwamis, zipping forward and slamming into him. She wrapped her arms around her other half, whose whole form was rumbling with a purr. The two kwamis held each other tightly, before pulling back and circling each other happily.

" _What are you doing here?"_ Plagg asked, blinking, before his eyes flickered down to her Bug and Marinette, and his eyes widened. " _Wait, is he–?"_

" _Marinette is your holder, isn't she?"_ Tikki asked, and Plagg said nothing. " _Oh, that's so exciting! Our holders actually know each other! How fun–!"_

She didn't get to finish, Plagg grabbing her arm and dragging her back towards his shelf. Together they phased through, and she found herself surrounded by cheese wrappers, scraps of material, and what appeared to be a beanbag just their size. Her antennae crinkled at the smell, but this wasn't the first time she had been in one of Plagg's dens.

"Keep it down," Plagg muttered, reverting back to French. "Don't want them to hear us or something."

"Oh, they're too distracted by their game," Tikki said, flying over to the small cushion. She pressed a finger against it, and while it wasn't hard it didn't seem to be the softest either. "What's this?"

"My rice bag," Plagg said. "My Kitten made it for me, and it's amazing." He began purring, while Tikki paused. "When she puts it in the microwave it gets all warm, and it's just like laying in the sun– except for I can take it anywhere with me, even in the dark."

"Did you just call her your kitten?" Tikki asked, and Plagg froze up. She let out a chime-like cry, before zooming forward and wrapping Plagg into another hug. "Oh! I thought you said you weren't going to do that anymore! I'm so happy for you! I knew that Master would choose a good holder for you, I knew–"

"It w-was a slip of tongue," Plagg snapped, going stiff in her grip. "The kid is a kid, okay? She ain't a bad kid, but you know we shouldn't be getting attached. We... we aren't supposed to be here for that long."

Both of them were silent.

"...You've noticed it too, huh?" Tikki said softly.

"Over four months of akumas, and no sign of them slowing down," Plagg muttered. "It looks like we're going to be in this for the long run."

"But she can't be..." Tikki trailed, peering out from the shelf, down towards where their holders were playing their game. They lingered in silence for a bit longer, before retreating back into the darkness. "Whatever happens, though, they do have each other, and they're so much closer than they realize! When it comes time for them to learn each other's identities it's going to be so cute!"

She immediately noticed the way Plagg went still next to her. Her eyes shifted towards him, and his green eyes were cold. "Who says that's going to happen?"

Tikki's heart was heavy, but she tried to keep things light. "When they're this close? I think it would be surprising if that didn't happen. My bug really does admire your kitten, he talks about her a lot–"

She was cut off as Plagg let out a snarl.

"...Stinky Sock?" She asked softly.

"The Ladybug and Black Cat are partners," Plagg said stiffly. "They don't need to be anything more than that, so don't go making unnecessary plans."

Guilt settled in Tikki's gut. "Plagg, Adrien is a really good kid, and he cares so much about Marinette– both as a partner and as a friend. I promise you that–"

"Tikki," Plagg said in a low voice. "I love you. I love you more than this world or anything in it– but that does not extend to your bugs. You have your holder, and I have mine– and I would prefer it if that separation were to remain."

Tikki opened her mouth to reply– only to be cut off as the whole apartment shook.

Both kwamis zipped out of the dark shelf, freezing up as they watched the entire ceiling be pried open like a lid, a giant robotic arm slithering in. Their holders were staring up at the giant mech with horror, Marinette having fallen out of her chair, while Adrien stepped protectively in front of her. The robot zeroed in on them, a voice cracking through speakers.

" _There you two are,"_ the voice cried. " _The traitor is practicing with the thief. Well, if you two think you're better at this game than me, then let's put that to the test, shall we?"_

Before the kwamis could react another mechanical arm reached in, snatching up both of them with ease. They were dragged out of Marinette's room and out into the streets– the whole building shaking as the roof was slammed back onto the walls. Wallboard crumbled and dust rained down, the mech making its way down the street.

" _Adrien!"_ Tikki cried, racing forward, before something grabbed her from behind. "Let me go, Plagg! I need to help him!"

"You can't just race off without thinking!" Plagg cried back. "If that akuma sees you then Monarch will too, and she could piece things together!"

"But if the heroes don't show up then Monarch _will_ get suspicious!"

Plagg's eyes darted around the room uncertainly. "Um, the akuma, it has to be that math kid, right?"

"Max," Tikki supplied. "Adrien took his place in the tournament, that's probably why he got akumatized."

"Then why is he after my kid?"

"He called her a traitor, right?" Tikki said. "He probably wasn't happy that she was playing with someone else, they've been the finalists every year, right?" She zipped about the room nervously. "I don't know what to do, Plagg, I think we need to talk to Master–"

Plagg sneered. "What good has he done?"

"Well, he helped me and Adrien out–"

"You took your Bug to see the Guardian?" Plagg cried, rage flashing in his eyes. Had she been anyone else they probably would have shrank back from the dangerous gleam in Plagg's eyes– but she could never feel fear towards her other half.

She simply crossed her arms. "I was sick, Plagg. Besides, we didn't tell Adrien anything."

Plagg regarded her, before diving back into his den. Tikki watched him as he zipped back out with some munster cheese in paw, eating it in a single bite. "Fine. You go get the Guardian and see if they will do anything, I'm going to go make sure my kid isn't going to get hurt."

"Plagg–" Tikki began, but he was already zipping off after the akuma. Tikki watched him go, eyes watery, before taking in a deep breath. "Oh, Plagg..."

With that she zipped down, grabbing one of the fallen macarons. She ate it in just two bites, feeling energized as she did so, before phasing through the wall in search of help.

* * *

It was easy to follow after the akuma, considering the trail of destruction he left. The robot had four limbs like most creatures, the arms holding his kid and the Bug, the other two legs making long strides across the city, paying no heed to anything that came in his path. Cars were crushed, and anything living was absorbed in a beam of green light. Plagg gritted his teeth as he zipped along. It would be just his luck that both of the kids were targets– what had the Guardians been thinking, picking two that could be connected?

"Um, Max?" Marinette called, being clutched in the left arm. "Where are you taking us?"

" _The name is Gamer, now, Marinette,"_ 'Gamer' replied. " _We could have been partners, like we have been every year, but apparently that means nothing to you."_

"It was a contest," Marinette replied with a snarl. "You lost, Max– you don't need to be a sore loser about it!"

"Come on, kid," Plagg muttered under his breath. "Shut your trap and don't provoke the akuma."

The mech paused, its head shifting to look down at Marinette. Plagg's limbs twitched, resisting the urge to blast the corrupted champion with a wave of Destruction, which would be counterproductive with his holder in range. The mech's arm tightened around Marinette for a moment, before continuing on towards its destination.

" _We will see who will win and who will lose,"_ Gamer said. " _I'll even let you play with your new partner too."_

"Play?" Adrien asked uncertainly.

" _I could easily crush you as is,"_ Gamer replied. " _But Monarch said that won't be a true testament of my skill, so I'm not going to hurt you."_ He paused to zap a few fleeing civilians, causing both of his hostages to flinch. " _Just a few more levels and I can put us on a truly even playing field and prove to all who is the best player!"_

"Stop!" Marinette cried as his laser swept across a few more civilians, turning them into energy as Gamer absorbed them. Plagg didn't even blink at this, weaving between streets and rubble. His mind was trying to form some semblance of a plan, but was coming up with blanks. Attacking the mech would mean attacking Marinette, which he wouldn't do.

Soon, Gamer's destination was in sight, a large stadium in the distance– where the first battle against Stoneheart had taken place. Plagg decided to zip on ahead, a black blur as he hurried forward. Gamer's strides were no longer simple, robotic limbs coiling as he leapt up into the air, easily leaping over the large walls of the stadium, the whole earth shaking as they landed.

" _Here we are,"_ Gamer said happily, depositing them on the ground. Plagg lurked among the seats of the stadium, a small hiss escaping his throat as Adrien helped Marinette to her feet. He had never thought much about the model kid, but now that he knew that it was him under the mask...

Gamer held out an arm, an orb forming from the robotic arm, which then drifted over towards Adrien and Marinette. Both of them took a step back, eyes flickering about. If Tikki was going to have a plan she better come up with it quickly, because it wouldn't be long until questions were asked.

" _I have been very generous,"_ Gamer said, gesturing to the orb. " _I not only gained enough EXP to get myself to level four, but also enough for you two as well. Just take the loot and then we shall have a real match to see who's the best gamer in our class."_

"How about you just let us go," Adrien said, hands out. "It was just a friendly match, Max, and if this was all so important to you I can step out of the tournament. If this is something you two have been doing for years, then we can keep it that way."

" _I don't want your pity!"_ Gamer snarled. " _I've already been generous enough when she told me not to crush you where you stand! Summon your mech and get fighting– I_ will _win and it will be of my own skill!"_

Adrien looked back at Marinette, whose face was now lined with determination. She touched her hand against the glowing red orb, digital sounds like from the game echoing through the air as a ray of energy surged out from it. Plagg watched as the light materialized into a giant mech, looking like a combination of the two they played in their game. The Black Cat snorted– as there were both cat and red themes on the mech, though the irony was lost on them all.

"Come on," Marinette said. "We aren't going to get out of here just by standing. We beat him once– let's do it again."

Adrien hesitated, before nodding. "Got it, partner." He held up his wrist, where the charm bracelet sat. "Besides, we have our lucky charm, right?"

" _She was supposed to be my partner!"_ Gamer roared as the new mech knelt down, allowing Marinette and Adrien to climb inside. Plagg's tail lashed nervously; he had never paid much attention to the game, but Marinette was good at it– so hopefully that translated to this akuma's version of it.

He hated the idea of her going out alone to fight, though, without his magic surrounding her to protect her. He winced as the two mechs charged forward, clashing in the middle of the stadium. Watching the things on screen was boring– watching actual robots clash knowing that his Kitten was inside was terrifying.

He couldn't interfere, though. Without a holder to inhibit his powers, the raw energy of his Destruction would be too much– and he knew it wouldn't take much to bring this city to its knees. And while he couldn't care less about the heartless people that lived here, he knew that it was important to Marinette, and that Tikki would gut him.

"Come on, kid," he muttered. "Find the akuma, that's what you're good at."

" _Pyra-drill!"_ Gamer snarled, a giant pyramid forming around him as he leapt up into the air, spinning at high speeds as he came crashing down onto Marinette's and the Bug's mech.

" _Force shields!"_ Came Adrien's voice from the speakers, a dome of red energy forming around a mechanical arm to block the attack.

" _Red spotted bash!"_ Marinette cried as they threw Gamer's mech back.

Half of the words spewing from their mouths didn't make sense, Plagg seeing it as no more than nonsense strung together as they summoned ridiculous attacks seemingly from nowhere. Orbs of energy being launched out from the giant robots as they clashed.

Adrien and Marinette's were quick to gain the advantage, pressing in close as they pushed Gamer's robot back. With a long metallic rod in the mech's hand, Adrien was quick to put his fencing skills to use, parrying the attacks from the mini pyramids Gamer was sending out. They charged across the shield, gaining ground as they forced Gamer to go on the defensive.

" _Cheaters!"_ Gamer snarled. " _Two against one isn't a fair fight!"_

" _You're the one that made us fight you two on one!"_ Marinette countered, launching another attack, which sent Gamer's mech stumbling back. Adrien and Marinette moved their robot forward to launch another attack, when the sound of two voices made them pause.

"That's far enough, Gamer!" The female voice declared, and all eyes were drawn up towards the top of the stadium– where Lady Noire and Crimson Beetle stood ready to fight.

"Great," Plagg muttered as the two drew their weapons. "He's going to leave us to explain this."

" _Wha–?"_ Adrien's voice cracked through the mic.

" _It's about time you lousy heroes showed up!"_ Gamer cried. " _Once I defeat you I will get the ultimate power ups– pyra-missiles!"_

A barrage of gray pyramids were launched up towards the figures of the heroes, who both leapt out of the way with ease. The two of them landed down into the stands, moving forward in perfect unison down towards the field where the battle was taking place. Their arms moved with the same swing, legs in the same stride– a bit too perfectly if one were to watch closely.

"You two in the mech!" The faux-Crimson said. "Restrain the Gamer! Lady Noire, prepare your Cataclysm!"

"Cataclysm!" The Lady Noire next to him called out, dark energy bubbling around her hand. Plagg's eyes narrowed, before he rolled them– the stupid old man had gotten it on the wrong hand. Whatever, he knew his cue, and dove into the shadows as he hurried towards the clashing mechs.

It took Adrien and Marinette a moment to recover from the shock, but they didn't hesitate to guide their robot forward to engage Gamer, who was looking between his rivals and the heroes. If Monarch was giving him any orders, she was too slow– Adrien and Marinette's mech tackling into Gamer's, the two large machines wrestling on the ground for control. Plagg took a chance to hurry forward in midst of the chaos, phasing into Gamer's mech, drifting among metals and wires.

"Gah, how do humans operate these things?" Plagg grumbled, before doing what he did best– destroying.

He didn't summon his own Cataclysm, knowing that such an explosion of force would be beyond what could be handled. Instead he bit through wires, claws shredding anything that might look important. The sheer aura of his presence did the rest, the metal withering as he clawed and slashed, listening to the echoing cry of the fake Lady Noire's 'Cataclysm!', despite the fact that it had already been 'summoned'.

No matter, though– as sparks and smoke began to drift through the interior of the machine, Plagg phased out, rushing away as quickly as he could before he could be spotted, only turning to watch as Gamer's robot staggered forward, twitching and jerking about as it began to malfunction. The other mech slammed it into the ground, before the top opened up, Marinette and Adrien peering out to get a better look at what was happening.

"Go, civilians!" 'Crimson Beetle' called. "Leave the rest of this to us heroes!"

Adrien and Marinette threw one more wary glance at the fake heroes, who were circling the smoking robot– but now that they had the chance to slip away, they weren't going to waste it. Plagg slunk among the lower rows of seats, following after them as he watched them dart away, not even questioning that the other ran off in the opposite direction, clearly looking for some place they could hide.

Plagg hurried towards where Marinette had gone, catching a glimpse of Tikki as she went after Adrien.

"Plagg!" Marinette said as he zipped into the locker room. "You came!"

"What else did you think I'd do?" He asked, frowning.

"Well, considering how often you tell me we should nap instead of fight..." She gave a small smile, before glancing out towards the door. "Plagg... who is that Lady Noire?"

"Nothing to worry about," Plagg said, waving his paw. "Just a little something to keep Monarch and the Bug from suspecting anything."

"B-but the Cataclysm–"

Plagg grinned. "That was me, I shredded up the wiring in the robot."

She hesitated. "But..."

"Look, kid, don't overthink it," Plagg said. "What's important is that you don't let Crimson know that the Lady Noire out there was an illusion, okay? If he asks, that was you, no hesitation."

"I..." She closed her eyes. "Okay."

"Alright, kid, let's transform," Plagg said, drifting forward. "I want you to wait until the illusion ducks out of sight, then you can pop in. Just don't use your Cataclysm– as far as Crimson knows, it was already used."

"...Right," Marinette muttered. "Claws out."

Plagg groaned as he was drawn into the ring, turning into a mass of pure energy. His power surged out, surrounding his holder with a veil of green light. His aura fused with hers, their senses merging. His magic flowed through her as she took control of them, drawing her baton as she charged out to join the fight.

Marinette so owed him an extra wheel of camembert.

* * *

Adrien was shaking as he released his transformation, Tikki tumbling out of the earrings. He didn't seem to be the only one panting: the kwami looked exhausted as she landed in his hands. He patted down his pockets– but anything he had was back at Marinette's.

"I'll get you as many macarons as you can eat," Adrien promised as the exhausted kwami leaned against him.

She smiled. "Thanks, Adrien. You're the best."

"Marinette should be around here," he muttered, eyes flickering about the storage room of the stadium. "And her house should be fixed up from the Miraculous Ladybugs..." he hesitated, because now that the fight was over he couldn't ignore what had been nagging at him. "Tikki, that Crimson Beetle... what was that?"

Tikki didn't reply right away, the small kwami watching him.

"Tikki?" He asked hesitantly, something forming in his chest. He recognized that look– it was the same gaze Nathalie would give him when he would tell him there was nothing to worry about. Tikki seemed to recognize the uneasiness in his gaze, and she let out a small sigh.

"It... It was an Illusion. So Monarch and Lady Noire wouldn't realize you were gone," she said slowly.

"An illusion?" He echoed. "How? Did you do that?"

She closed her eyes. "I... I went and got some help when you were carried away."

"Help?" He didn't know what to make of that word, because while 'help' was something more than welcome, he had never had aside from Lady Noire. "Is this like with Cottontail and Apex? Time traveling heroes?"

"...It was the Fox Miraculous," Tikki said carefully, answering a question, but not answering _his_ question. The little kwami was looking him in the eye, but her blue gaze looked distant, and he didn't know what to make of it.

"Another time traveling hero?" He asked again. "Or... or is there another Miraculous in Paris, besides the Butterfly?"

Tikki looked away. "I'm not supposed to answer this."

His heart tightened. "Tikki, what are you hiding from me?"

"Adrien–"

"Tikki, please," he whispered. "Don't lie to me. Someone helped us today– so why haven't they helped us before?"

Tikki still looked exhausted from the battle, but she drifted up towards him, laying a paw on his cheek. "Adrien, I don't want to hide anything from you," she said softly. "But... I can't tell you– literally. There's magic I'm bound to, and one of those is identities. If I tried to tell anyone your identity, or tried to tell you someone else's, the magic would silence my words."

"Bound?" He echoed, eyes wide, he didn't like the sound of that. "But–"

Tikki gave a soft smile. "It's no different than me being summoned into the earrings, I cannot refuse you when you say those words. When you're transformed, my powers are yours to wield, and I have no say. It is simply the way it is," she paused, hesitating. "And it's more than just magic, I... I have secrets I need to keep. Just like I asked you to keep your identity hidden to protect you and those around you, I am also doing this to protect, not to hide things from you. I know it isn't easy for you, and it isn't easy for me either, but secrets are the most effective way to do so. Knowledge is power."

He knew Tikki was right, but that didn't mean that he liked it. "I understand."

"The Rabbit Miraculous cannot show up whenever they want to change whatever events of the past they please– as they are a part of something much bigger. Their holder is guided by their kwami to make sure they are creating the best possible future– one they might not even be a part of. That is their duty," Tikki took a deep breath. "This, too, is something bigger, and I promise you it won't be hidden from you forever. But for now... let it be."

"...Do you promise?" Adrien asked softly.

"Of course," Tikki said, nuzzling him. "Now why don't you go find Marinette, I'm sure she's worried about you."

He swallowed, before nodding. "Tikki... should I give Max back his spot in the tournament?"

She paused, frowning. "But you earned it, Adrien."

"I know, but... this was something Max has been looking forward to all year," he rubbed the back of his neck. "The only reason I joined was because Marinette was doing it and I wanted to hang out with her... but there's other ways I can be with her. If Max actually wants to be in it for the gaming itself, why should I take that from him?"

Tikki smiled. "That is very selfless of you, Adrien. If that would make you the happiest, then you should do it. But remember– this was something you earned. You didn't take it from anyone, and if you want to compete that's your right."

He smiled. "I'll ask Max what he thinks."

"Adrien?" A voice called from the hallway. "Adrien, are you still here?"

Adrien scooped up the exhausted kwami, hiding her in his pocket, before going out to join Marinette. She was out in the hallway, opening a closet door to see if he was hiding inside. He grinned, before slipping right behind the door as she shut it.

"Boo."

"Eep!" She yelped in surprise as he 'suddenly' appeared. "D-don't do that! I was worried about you, you jerk!"

He let out a laugh, before scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, Mari– you're just too easy to scare." He grinned as he leaned forward. "Can't help it, you look adorable."

She glowered at him, face heating up, and he couldn't help but yet out another laugh. As cliche as it may sound, she was cute even when angry! He couldn't decide if she was frustrated or amused at his laugh, her eyes lit up with a spark, but she crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at him.

"...Sorry for leaving you alone," he said swiftly. "I thought you were right behind me when I went to hide, but then you weren't there..."

Her gaze softened. "No, it was my fault, I should have said something. I thought it would be better if we weren't hiding together, in case Gamer came looking for us."

"Speaking of Gamer, we should go talk to Max," Marinette said. "Um, well, in case the heroes weren't able to take him home... if not we should go find him, it seemed like he was doing pretty well back at school, but clearly he took the loss harder than he showed."

Adrien knew that Max was still out on the field where the battle had taken place, as Crimson Beetle had barely managed to hide before his timer had run out. Lady Noire had offered to take Max home, until he had pointed out that she had used Cataclysm before his Lucky Charm and would be turning back soon as well. It would be good to talk to Max as Adrien anyways, because he didn't want any hard feelings between them.

"About that... I'm wondering if I should give Max his place back in the tournament," Adrien said as the two of them made their way towards the stadium field.

Marinette frowned. "I know Max would love that... but you earned your spot, Adrien. If you want to compete then you shouldn't have to give it up–"

"I entered to hang out with you," Adrien said, and Marinette paused. "I... I only really get to see you at school, and I thought the tournament would be a good way to get my father to let me out of the house some more..."

He could taste salt in his mouth as he swallowed, and Marinette laid a hand on his shoulder. "Is there anything we can say to your dad for him to let you hang out more?"

He shook his head. "No... honestly that would probably make things worse– but this isn't about me, this is about Max. He loves gaming, and Kim said he had been training the whole year for this. Besides, this competition is something you two have always done, right?"

Marinette smiled. "You really are too sweet, Adrien. If that's what you want to do, then let's go tell Max– I'm sure that's exactly what he needs to hear after being akumatized."

Adrien didn't have an immediate reply, his mind latching onto her compliment, but he was saved from having to answer as his phone rang. He paused, picking it up, and was surprised to see that it was his father calling. He fumbled as he rushed to answer it, flashing Marinette an apologetic look as he brought the phone to his ear. "H-hello?"

" _Adrien,"_ Gabriel said, and Adrien was surprised as he wasn't greeted with his father's normal stoic tone. " _Adrien, are you okay?"_

"Yeah," he whispered. "I'm fine... you saw the news?"

" _I'm so sorry,"_ Gabriel whispered. " _If I hadn't let you enter that tournament you wouldn't... you wouldn't have been–"_

Adrien's throat closed up– his father's concern being the thing he craved, but his words made him fearful. If his father saw this outing as something dangerous... "N-no, Father, this was no one's fault but Monarch's– you can't blame yourself!"

" _Yes. This is her fault."_ Gabriel said, voice tense. " _And the heroes... they should have gotten you out of there immediately, not asked you to use that robot to help them fight! Those cowards, they–"_

"Father!" Adrien said, but flinched slightly as he cut off his father. "...Father, it's okay. I'm okay, there's nothing to worry about."

" _I'm sending your bodyguard to pick you up, he'll be there soon."_

Adrien took in a deep breath, and his eyes flickered to Marinette. She nodded encouragingly, and he hesitated for a moment. "Alright, I'll go with him as soon as I'm done talking with my friends."

" _Adrien–"_

"The akuma was defeated, Father, I'm not in danger," Adrien said. "I need to talk to Max and Marinette, and I'll come home right after. Is that acceptable?"

" _..."_

"Father?"

" _Make it quick."_

"I also need to pick up my stuff from Marinette's," he said. "Then I'll be home before you know it, okay?"

" _Alright. Please, be safe."_

"I will," Adrien said softly. "I... I love you, Father."

" _I love you too,"_ Gabriel said, and the line went dead.

"Adrien?" Marinette asked as he hung up the phone, staring down at the screen for a moment.

He smiled at her. "Come on, let's go find Max– my bodyguard can give you guys a ride home."


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back!
> 
> As always, thank you to Khanofallorcs for being the beta! ^^

"Your father already gave his answer, Adrien," Nathalie said, blue eyes betraying just the smallest amount of pity. "He does not feel comfortable with you freely wandering about, with the akuma attacks taking place."

"But this will be giving me a chance to practice my piano," Adrien replied, chest feeling tight. "Different types of music, in a different environment, needing to keep time with other musicians–"

She peered at him from over her glasses. "Joining a band– giving you more obligations on top of what you already have?"

Adrien looked away.

"Your father's word is final," Nathalie said, and her gaze softened slightly. "I am really sorry about this, Adrien. But he just doesn't want you getting hurt."

A part of Adrien wanted to snap back, but he already knew too well how to keep those words buried. He just looked away, muttering something that was barely agreement– because he knew that the verdict wasn't going to change. He turned to head back up the stairs towards his room, and he could feel Nathalie's gaze on the back of his head, and he couldn't help but shut the door with a bit more force than necessary.

His mood didn't improve when he saw the brand new keyboard he had ordered sitting in its box in the middle of the room, silently mocking him. He turned his head away, swift steps moving towards the bed as he sat down, running his hands through his hair.

"Stupid akumas," he growled under his breath. "Things were just starting to get better, he was letting me go places."

The tryouts for the video game tournament, going to Marinette's house to practice– it had all been so wonderful to just go out, have his leash extended without Nathalie telling him to pass something off as a school project. Granted, he had given his place back to Max, but that had been something he had chosen to do... but now he was wondering if he would have been forced to back out of the tournament by his father if he hadn't.

When Juleka and Rose had spread word that they wanted to start a band, it had instantly piqued his interest. Both he and Nino had a love for music, and though his best friend hadn't shown too much interest in joining a rock band, the others had been excited when Adrien had wanted to join. Granted, the only thing he could play was a piano which wasn't exactly rock... but Ivan had then suggested a keyboard and everything had seemed to start working out from there.

The only thing he had needed was his father's approval, but the most he had gotten was a 'maybe' until today– where the 'no' had finally been set in stone.

"Adrien?" Tikki asked, drifting in front of him.

"Maybe Nathalie's right," Adrien muttered. "Between Crimson Beetle and all my other commitments, I probably couldn't have kept up anyways."

"Is that you just trying to reassure yourself?" Tikki asked, and he glanced at her. "You say 'commitments', but how many of them are something you actually enjoy, and how many are you doing just because you were asked to?"

"I– I don't dislike them!" Adrien protested. "I love the piano– and fencing is a lot of fun! Mandarin is interesting, I don't hate modeling or anything..." he hesitated. "It's not like I'm being forced to do them, Father let me drop basketball when I started going to public school!"

"Then why can't he let you drop another activity in favor of joining this band?" Tikki asked. "Or let it overlap with your piano?"

He bit his lip, because there was no other activity to drop. Fencing was an event where Adrien could establish himself at the top, as the best, and he knew that individualism made his father proud. As for modeling, he had quickly become the face of his father's company, and he couldn't just back down from that. Father said Mandarin would be important for future business opportunities, there was no way he would give up public school, piano was one of the last few connections he had with his mother, and he couldn't just walk away from being Crimson Beetle.

"...This is fine," Adrien finally said instead. "It's not like I can't be with them or anything, I'll see them all at school."

"Adrien–"

"This is okay," Adrien insisted, but despite the way he was looking at Tikki it seemed he was only reassuring himself.

* * *

If there was such a thing as organized chaos, it was on the Liberty.

The boat always looked like it had just been hit by a tornado, boxes scattered about the upper deck– practically a walking hazard for anyone who wasn't familiar with the layout. But for Juleka, it was home, and she had no trouble finding the microphone that was buried under a collection of old Jagged Stone records.

"Oh, look at ye," Anarka said, beaming at her two children as they gathered everything they would need near the exit. "Starting your own band, the both of you. Seems like yesterday you were just stumbling around the deck, trying to work both of yer feet."

"It's honestly thanks to Rose that we're able to do all this," Luka said, his eyes flickering towards his sister. "We wouldn't have a drummer if she hadn't told us that Ivan was one."

"He never talks about it," Juleka replied softly, carefully placing her bass guitar in its case.

"Reminds me of someone else," Luka said, a smile tugging at his lips, picking up his own guitar case, swinging it over his back.

"We're almost to shore, children," Anarka declared, the houseboat drifting up towards one of the docks scattered throughout the city. "Yer friends should be meeting ye here, correct?"

Their mother had jumped through a web of loopholes in order to freely sail their home on the river, their boat registered with a touring company that routinely took tourists out of the river. There was more to it, though Juleka didn't understand all the finer details– but she knew that it frustrated Officer Roger to no end. Their mother was always smug with each new loophole she discovered, and was more than happy to throw back in the officer's face that they weren't _technically_ breaking any laws, while he'd try to find the smallest citation to throw back at them. Anarka's solution to this had been simple– by making the Liberty faster so he couldn't catch up to them.

"Yeah," Juleka said, turning to grab the last item she planned to bring. She stared at it for a moment, her heart thumping in her chest, and she turned away as she adjusted her bass. She could worry about this another time... besides, they were going to be starting their band today, so now wasn't the time...

"Here you go!" Anarka said proudly as they pulled up. "Stay out as late as you need– sometimes the best inspiration comes in the late waking hours!"

"We probably won't be too late," Luka said with a smile, while Juleka climbed ashore. It was always strange going from being on the swaying houseboat to the stable shore, but she had been doing it for her whole life that she didn't pay much heed to it anymore.

Luka took a moment longer to join her, grabbing one more thing before coming on land as well. The moment they were off the boat, their mother guided it away, letting out a laugh as the sound of sirens filled the air. Moments later a patrol car was speeding by them, but their mother was already in the middle of the river. The police car came to a halt, the window rolling down as Roger glared out at the Seine in frustration.

"Couffaine!" He snarled.

"Sorry, Officer!" Anarka sang back. "I'm afraid I can't hear you over the wailing of those sirens!"

By the time he turned them off to keep her from the excuse she had already made decent headway down the river, where there were no roads along the banks for him to follow. Roger let out a snarl, before turning towards the two siblings.

"Do you know where she's heading?"

"Mom never has a destination in mind," Luka replied with a shrug.

"...Not even where she'll pick you up?"

"We'll call her when it's time," Luka replied evenly. "Now if you'd excuse us, Officer, we don't want to be late to meet up with our friends."

Roger rolled up the window, muttering something about 'next time', before pulling the car out of park, turning about to head off towards the mainroad. Juleka relaxed as he left, feeling much better without someone she barely knew hovering about. She was about to turn to head to the meet up spot, when Luka stopped her.

"You left this on the boat," he said, holding out a red rose to her.

Juleka's eyes widened. "I, um, er... I was thinking _aboutdoingitnexttime."_

Her words blurred together, quiet and rushed, and she closed her eyes. Luka's gaze softened, pressing the rose into her hands. She looked up at her brother, who gave her an encouraging smile.

"You said that last time," he reminded her gently. "You said you were going to give it to her today, so why hesitate now?"

"I– I'm just not ready!" Juleka said swiftly. "I– I never told her that I'm– and it might be too much to confess– and besides it's stupid– I know she likes guys and–"

"Has she ever said she's not interested in girls?" Luka asked, and Juleka shook her head. "Then you don't know if she's not." A playful smirk pulled on his lips. "Because, unlike you, some of us don't limit ourselves to one gender."

Juleka let out a small laugh, relaxing slightly. Her brother always knew how to calm her down, and despite her nerves still being on edge, her heart was no longer pounding quite as hard. She took in a deep breath, letting him guide her along the banks as they moved forward. She was fine, she could relax, soon they'd be at the park with Ivan and Rose, starting their band, and all would be well–

Everything came crashing down again– she still had the rose in her hand! She couldn't walk into the park and see Rose while holding a rose! She'd ask who it was for, and she wasn't ready to tell her. She needed to get rid of it, then that way they would only focus on their band and practicing and not on her stupid emotions–

"Are you about to throw it in the river?" Luka asked, raising an eyebrow.

Juleka slowly lowered the rose she was about to chuck in the river. "I'm– I'm not ready to tell her."

"Then you're not ready," Luka replied. "Do what you feel now; you might have said that you were ready yesterday, but if that changed, then it changed." He smiled at her. "Just don't let your doubts get to you, Jules. You're amazing, and the world deserves to see that."

Juleka held the rose close. "Thanks, Luka... I... I'll try to tell her when I see her. And if I don't, then I don't. And th-that's fine."

"Exactly," Luka agreed.

* * *

"It's a shame that Adrien couldn't join," Mylene said, helping Ivan set up what appeared to be a portable drum set. "With as much time as he says he spends practicing the piano, he could probably do a lot with the keyboard."

"Well, if this Adrien can ever join in the future, we'd be glad to have him," Luka said with a smile, looking about. "I think we picked a fairly good spot to practice, nice and open, but far enough away as to not bother anyone. Good weather today as well, not too cold out."

Juleka doubted that Adrien would be allowed to join any time soon– the time they had been able to see him out of class had seemed to be decreasing lately, and Juleka wasn't sure if it was due to a more busy schedule, or simply the nature of his father, and a combination of both could be possible.

"Hello, everyone!" A warm voice called out, and Juleka felt her heart skip a beat. She turned, a flash of pink catching her gaze as sunshine incarnate skipped up to their small group. "Sorry I'm late!"

"Hey, Rose," Mylene said warmly.

"Mylene, you came!" Rose said excitedly. "Are you going to officially join us?"

Mylene let out a small laugh. "You know I can't do anything musical to save my life."

"That's not true," Rose said, pulling out a few papers from her bag. "You helped me with this song!"

"I just narrowed down a topic..." Mylene muttered, scratching the back of her head, while Ivan smiled fondly at her. Luka gave a nod, not too familiar with the group, but he didn't seem uncomfortable. He slung his guitar case off of his back, while a pair of stunning blue eyes shifted over to Juleka.

"Hi, Juleka!" Rose chirped, immediately bounding over towards you. "We're finally doing it– isn't this exciting?"

Her arms tightened around her own guitar case, where tucked inside was a certain flower, and she gave a small smile at her closest friend. "It's awesome."

Rose let out a giggle, beaming, and Juleka knew she was a goner. She wasn't quite sure when her feelings for her best friend had become something more, but every time she was around Rose she was startled just how much she cared for her. She made her feel warm, like she could just relax and be herself when she wanted to shrink back. As Rose flashed her a smile she felt her face heating up, and she looked away.

"You got the lyrics down?" Juleka asked, careful to keep the red rose out of sight as she knelt down and opened the guitar case, pulling out the bass guitar. "Me and Luka have been practicing the music all week."

"Yep~" Rose said, holding up her papers. "I made a few changes since last time I showed you, I cut out the part about cats. I mean, I know we were thinking about calling ourselves Kitty Section, but the words just weren't flowing otherwise, it felt forced." She clutched the papers to her chest, letting out an excited squeal. "I'm so excited! We finally get to perform all together– this is going to be amazing!"

"Here's the microphone," Luka said, pulling the device from his backpack. "Nothing high tech, but good enough for a simple practice. Won't project anything, but it will record your voice just fine."

"Eee!" Rose said excitedly, shoving the lyric papers into Juleka's hands so she could take the wireless microphone. "Let me get this connected, and then we can start practicing," her eyes flickered over to Juleka. "Let me know if the words look okay!"

Juleka smiled as Rose bolted off, Luka turning to help Ivan and Mylene set up the drums. While it did look to be a portable set up, it wasn't simple. Juleka sank down into the grass, slinging her bass guitar across the back, looking over the papers Rose had printed off– covered with notes in her loopy handwriting, and a few doodles. A smile flickered over her face, and her eyes flickered over to the guitar case. The red rose looked back at her mockingly.

_You know I love unicorns_

_And that they make me feel better!_

_I see their faces everywhere I go_

_Dreaming about them in the night!_

Juleka hummed the melody under her breath as she read over the papers, the tune much different than one would expect from the lyrics. As her eyes scanned the words she could faintly hear them, brown eyes looking up to see that Rose was now singing. A soft smile spread across Juleka's face, just watching the blonde as she made her way across the park.

Her eyes turned back towards the rose in her guitar case, and her heart pounded in her chest. She could wait until she was 'ready', but when would that truly be? She _wanted_ to tell Rose how she felt– and that was what was important.

Juleka grabbed the rose, holding it firmly in her hands as she pushed herself to her feet. She looked out at Rose, her legs feeling weak, but the new resolve in her heart made her take a step forward. Her eyes flickered about, and out of the corner of her eye she could see Luka give her an encouraging nod. Mind made up, she pressed forward, Rose's melodic voice filling the air as she headed towards her.

"You can do this," Juleka muttered softly to herself. "This is Rose– there is nothing to worry about."

Rose didn't notice her approach, bobbing her head as she sang. " _You know I love unicorns~ And nothing makes me feel better~!"_

Her newfound courage gave out just a few steps away, though, her heart pattering in her chest. Yes, _she_ wanted to do this, but would Rose want this? What if she was happy with just their friendship, and she made things awkward between them? This wasn't just about her, this was about Rose as well. Perhaps she should do something small, not in front of so many people–

"Would you please shut up?" A voice snap, causing Juleka to jump. For a half second she thought the words were directed at her, and she felt another wave of panic run through her. "What are you even doing?"

"We're practicing our new song," Rose replied happily, beaming at the two boys that had been passing by her.

"Song? Was that supposed to be singing?" The second one asked, softing. "Sounded more like screeching."

Rose didn't seem fazed by this. "It's going to be a rock song," she replied with a laugh. "Not supposed to sound like a lullaby or anything."

"Who knows," the first boy muttered. "With a voice like that you might lure a monster to sleep, I don't know what else would like something like that."

"Well, um..." Rose hesitated, voice uncertain, yet somehow her tone managed to remain upbeat. "Everyone does have different tastes."

Juleka felt her heart sputter in her chest, knowing that she needed to say something. Step forward and tell these people off, or at least provide a chance for her and Rose to leave. But in the moment she just stood there petrified, her mind not wanting to risk the attention being drawn to her. She clutched the flower tighter in her hand, screaming at herself to just step forward and do something.

Then both boys were on their way, carrying down on the path. Rose stood there for a moment, and Juleka silently willed her to say something. For her to brush things off like she often did with Chloe, and just go on her way without a care. A wave of relief washed over her as Rose turned, probably to head back towards their group, but that quickly vanished as she saw the tears in her blue eyes.

"O-oh," Rose said, looking slightly surprised, quickly wiping them away. "H-hey, Juleka, are we ready to start practice?"

"Rose–" She began softly, but Rose just gave her a forced smile as she walked by.

"Let's go, don't want to keep the others waiting," Rose said, and despite her voice sounding cheery, Juleka knew that it was being faked. There were no more tears in her eyes, but her eyes lacked a spark as she smiled. "Come on."

Then she was gone, heading back towards where Luka and the others were, the microphone hanging loosely in her hand. Juleka's eyes flashed towards the boys as they carried on, a burning anger rushing through her. They didn't have to say a word! It wasn't like they had even planned on staying in the area! Yet they had felt the need to throw such hurtful words at Rose!

That anger was swift to turn to guilt, sticky and heavy as it settled into her heart. She couldn't blame others when she had just stood there– doing nothing as they had insulted her. Juleka's arms wrapped around herself, tears stinging her eyes, eyes flickering down towards the rose in her hand, before pressing them shut.

"You're a coward," she muttered, eyes stinging. "You should have said something. You should have said something."

How could she even think she deserved the chance to say her feelings if she couldn't even protect Rose's?

" _Yes, you should have some something,"_ a soft voice mused, causing Juleka to let out a small gasp. Her surprise was only there for a moment– before quickly giving way to the churning emotions burning through her: guilt, fear, anger. They seemed to course through her very blood, her sole focus immediately turning towards Rose's tear filled-eyes.

"I'm a coward," Juleka told the voice, feeling disgusted with herself. "I don't even deserve to be her friend."

" _Well, perhaps that's just a bit extreme,"_ the voice told her, it's tone comforting, despite the heavy feelings she felt. " _Perhaps you messed up this time, but you can right your wrongs– and I can help you."_

Juleka blinked, a ray of hope forming within her at these words, though it was quickly quashed by her guilt. "You can? How?"

She could imagine the speaker smiling. " _I am Monarch, and I can give you powers. Powers to protect your friend, courage to act, but I will need something in return."_

"Anything to help Rose," Juleka said firmly.

" _I will need the Miraculouses of Crimson Beetle and Lady Noire,"_ Monarch replied. " _In return, Knight Skies, I will give you the power to protect Rose and to seek revenge on those who have wronged her."_

A dark light bubbled up from Juleka's hands, but she felt no fear as it enveloped her.

* * *

Rose fiddled with her phone, making sure the microphone was connected to the app they'd be recording with. It wasn't too hard to brush aside the words that had been said to her– but the desire to sing itself was gone. She had never really considered herself musically inclined, though she never hesitated to sing along to her favorite songs, so when Juleka had first proposed the idea of her being the singer for their band she had been surprised, but had been happy to accept the role.

Now she was having a few doubts.

She couldn't let the doubts control her thoughts, though! Who cared what a few people thought; this wasn't about them, this was about Kitty Section! And if her songs couldn't make those boys happy, then she could just hope that they would find some music that would. With these thoughts in mind she took in a deep breath, glancing towards where Mylene and the others were, before turning to wait for Juleka.

However she didn't find her best friend waiting for her– but instead a tall and elegant figure coming towards her. Rose blinked in startled surprise, taking a step back as she stared. She was beautiful– there was no denying that– but there was something unearthly about her presence. Almost a glide to her walk, long raven black hair swaying behind her without a breeze.

"Oh my," Rose said as the figure came to a stop in front of her– where it was quite clear there was magic surrounding her. Her hair seemed to have no care for gravity, instead drifting through the air as if it were underwater, the ends wavering like a mirage. It was the deepest black she had ever seen, and flecked through her hair were flecks of gold and silver, like stars had been scattered through her hair. A lavender mask shaped like a crescent moon covered half of her face, and where her eyes should be were orbs that seemed to reflect the cosmos itself.

"Rose," the figure said, skin as pale as the moon as she clasped Rose's hand with one of her own. Her voice was musical, and very familiar. Rose carefully studied the girl, lavender dress highlighted with a violet tone she knew too well, the hem flickering as if mere wisps of energy.

"Juleka?" Rose asked, blinking, though surprised quickly gave way to worry. "Oh no, you were akumatized! What happened, who hurt you?"

Akumatized-Juleka tilted her head slightly, the ends of her hair having the same wisp-like appearance as her dress. Pinned to the collar of the cloth was a bright red rose– the most contrasting aspect of her appearance– and slung across her back was a silver axe, handle looking suspiciously like a guitar's.

"Who hurt me?" She asked in disbelief. "They hurt _you_ , Rose. And while Juleka may have stood by and have done nothing..." Her expression tightened, her emotionless face briefly showing _something_ , though it was hidden by the mask– she shook her head. "But I am Knight Skies now, and this time I will protect you."

Rose blinked, before stepping forward and wrapping Knight Skies into a hug. The akuma seemed surprised by this, going still, but that didn't stop Rose. She was used to hugging someone taller than her– but Knight Skies was even taller than she was as Juleka!

"You were akumatized for me?" Rose asked, looking up into her void-like gaze. "Oh Juleka, you're so sweet– but you don't have to worry about me! I'm fine, really, you shouldn't have been akumatized because of me!"

Skies blinked, before cupping Rose's face with one hand, fingers like ice against her skin. "Of course I had to," she replied, and no matter how expressionless she looked, her voice was filled with nothing but softness. "I should have protected you, and this time I will."

Rose smiled. "You don't have to do that for me, I'm okay now."

"Of course I need to do this for you, I love you," Skies said.

Rose paused at this, blinking. She didn't have time to reply, though, because Skies was already kneeling down in front of her, putting them on eye level. The ethereal akuma carefully pulled the red rose from her collar, before carefully pressing it into Rose's hands. She stared down at the flower, which seemed to unfurl in her hands, each petal unblemished. Blue eyes flickered back up towards Skies, who leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Her lips were cold against her skin, just like the touch of Knight Skies' hands.

"I love you so much, Rose," Skies whispered softly. "I've wanted to tell you for so long, but the old me... was too afraid."

"I–"

An icy finger was pressed against her lips. "Shh," Skies said. "You do not have to reply– it does not matter if you feel the same. I have been selfish for too long, all that matters is you. I must protect you."

"Jule–"

But Knight Skies didn't give her a chance to reply, instead pushing herself to her feet, looking out at the park around them. Those nearby seemed to have left, as Knight Skies' presence was not a natural one– but unlike most akumas, she had yet to make herself known. What powers she had, Rose didn't even know, and Skies unhooked the double bladed axe from her back, the entire weapon pure silver. The handle was like that of her bass guitar, silver thorns running down its sides. The blade itself seemed to be etched with constellations, like a star map.

Rose let out a small gasp as the ground around her began to shift. She took a step back, but the trembling caused her to fall. But instead of crashing back against the ground she fell upon something soft, and she looked down in time to see what looked like a soft pink cloth, before she was lifted up into the air.

She quickly realized that what she saw was not in fact a cloth, but rather a giant rose petal. Rose looked around her as bright green walls encased her, the thick fibrous structure rapidly growing up into the air. Rose stayed laying in the bed of petals as she rose into the air, knowing she could not stand with how everything was shaking.

But soon it all came to a stop, and Rose let out a shaky sigh of relief. She pushed herself to her feet, and found that she had been laying on a giant rose. She might have giggled at the irony any other time– but right now her worry was for Juleka. With the gifted rose still clutched in her hands she made her way across... the room? She wasn't sure what it was– but all four sides seemed to be made of giant green logs.

As she found her way towards the opening in the wall though, and found herself able to look out the window to see the thorny structure that surrounded the walls, she realized she was encased in what seemed to be a giant rose plant– towering up what must have been hundreds of feet in the air!

...Maybe not quite that high, but she could see the park in its full entirety from here. She could see other giant rose-like structures forming off in the middle of the park, riddled with thorns, woven tightly compared to the spacious room she found herself in. It seemed like something out of a story, the bright greens clashing with the dead winter grass of the park.

Rose looked down at the rose she had been given, heart twisting.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a ringing, and after a moment she found her phone in her pocket. She carefully answered it, pulling the device to her ear. "Hello?"

" _Rose?"_ Luka's voice echoed through the other end. " _Is Juleka okay? Are you okay? What happened?"_

"I'm fine, I'm just up in this... tower?" Rose peered down, once more, not looking fazed by the height. "Juleka..." her throat tightened slightly. "I'm sorry, Luka, she was akumatized because of me, I should have been more careful."

" _Don't feel guilty, you're allowed to feel how you feel,"_ Luka said, though she wasn't quite sure what he meant. " _I just need to know what happened, she was heading down the path before I could even try to talk to her!"_

"Oh no!" Rose cried. "She must be going after those boys!"

" _Boys?"_

"There were some people that asked me to stop singing," Rose said, pacing the small area with worry. "Juleka said that she was going to protect me this time, oh, I should have told her that I was okay sooner!"

She looked down at the rose one more time. She couldn't help but wonder if it had been Knight Skies speaking when it had been given to her, or if deep down it had been Juleka– and Rose hoped that it had been the latter.

" _Hold on tight,"_ Luka said. " _I'm going after Juleka."_

* * *

"What a prickly akuma," Crimson muttered. "I wonder what sprouted up to get her akumatized."

"Crimson!"

"Yeah?"

"Focus!"

Crimson grinned, throwing his yoyo up towards one of the large roses that had sprouted up in the park, the weapon wrapping around a thorn, and he pulled himself up. The thorns were so large that he could comfortably land on one, scoping out the situation. Lady Noire was on another of the giant plants, using her baton to wedge open the vine-like growths that Knight Skies had trapped others within.

The boy inside didn't look too excited to find Lady Noire peering back, but didn't have any complaints as she vaulted them down towards the ground, letting him race off as they turned back towards where the akuma was making her way through the park.

"How dare you," Knight Skies' voice was never raised to a shout– but her voice managed to carry through the air with ease. Soft spoken, but never drowned out. "You let him go, after he hurt Rose."

Crimson paused as he heard the name, wondering if the akuma was referring to the Rose he knew. He hoped that she wasn't; Rose didn't deserve anything to happen to her, but if it was... well, then he had no doubts that the akuma was Juleka.

His stomach churned at the idea of another one of his friends being targeted.

There was no time to think, though– Knight Skies rushed towards Lady Noire, battle axe raised overhead. The hero barely had time to raise her baton up to block the blow that came swinging down onto her– the swish of the axe through the air sounding like the electric strum of a bass.

Lady parried the blow, before dividing her baton in half– one half long enough to be used as an effective weapon against the axe, the other still being able to be expanded to help her maneuver about. She slashed with the smaller half, before vaulting away as Knight Skies pressed closer.

Crimson wanted to go and help, but his focus was on getting the second civilian out from their woven prison. It was impossible for him to pry apart the stem-like walls, so instead he laced his yoyo through and back out, the wire wrapping around the plant, pulling tight to slice through the plant. He then did the same a few more feet down as he cut through the stem, allowing him to remove a section of the wall, seeing a teenage boy within.

The boy clung tightly to Crimson Beetle as he pulled him out, breathing heavily and looking slightly pale. Crimson did not blame him– being enclosed in such a tight space... it made him shudder. Crimson lowered them to the ground with his yoyo, not even needing to tell the kid to run, bolting as soon as the hero let go of him. He let out a small sigh, eyes glancing around, looking at the giant roses that had sprouted out across the park– the largest one being in the center of it all. He wasn't sure if any of the others held captives, but none of them did look like what the two boys had been found in.

Of course, once they got the akuma this would all be over– which is what their main focus should be. He spun his yoyo about, ready to send it flying and to join Lady in battle– when a voice called out to him.

"Crimson Beetle! Crimson Beetle, over here!"

His eyes flickered down the path, where a figure was running straight into the growing forest of giant roses. He was about to tell the civilian to go back and not get into trouble, but he couldn't help but pause. The stranger had dark hair, the ends dyed teal, with blazing blue eyes of nearly the same shade, and a guitar strung across his back.

"It's not safe here," Crimson said, blinking as he snapped himself back into focus. "There's an akuma–"

"The akuma is my sister, Juleka," the boy said, panting as he came to a stop in front of Crimson.

His gut tightened– realizing that this was indeed Juleka and Rose from his class that had been caught up in Monarch's plan this time. He had to rack his mind for a moment to remember what Juleka's brother's name was– Luka. He was going to be a part of the band that the girls and Ivan were starting.

"There's no guarantee that she will leave family alone," Crimson said. "I know you're worried, but when controlled by Monarch there's no way of knowing how she will react. You will be safer hidden, let me and Lady handle this."

"She has Rose," Luka said, pointing up at the tallest rose that had sprouted in the sky. Crimson followed his finger, and found that at the base of the giant flower the stem parted– creating a similar, although larger, chamber to where the boys had been found in. "Rose, are you still there? I'm with Crimson Beetle right now."

" _Yeah,"_ Rose's voice came through Luka's phone. " _It's actually pretty nice in here– everything soft is made of flower petals! It's so pretty~"_

Good old Rose, not even fazed. Crimson hesitated, though, eyeing the giant rose above. He did not like the idea of leaving Lady to fight on her own, and it would be quite a dangerous climb down with Rose from such a height– especially since he had no doubt that Knight Skies would go on the offensive once she realized that they had Rose.

"Would you be alright if we focused our attention on destroying the akumatized object?" Crimson asked. If she wasn't in direct danger or afraid...

" _Sure,"_ Rose replied. " _I don't want Juleka to be akumatized for any longer than she has to."_

"We'll have this taken care of in no time," Crimson promised, then he glanced at Luka, the two holding each other's gazes for a moment. "Thank you for telling me about Rose– but you need to get yourself to safety."

"I'm not leaving Juleka," Luka said firmly.

He could stay and argue with the boy– who he had the feeling wasn't going to be forced to leave– or he could go and join Lady in the fight. The choice was easy, because he had left his partner on her own for long enough. He spun his yoyo about to get some momentum as he turned, spotting the duo leaping from leaf to leaf, axe and baton clashing with a musical echo.

Crimson let the yoyo fly, the weapon wrapping around a thorn just above them, and he pulled himself up into the air.

He came swinging at Knight Skies– landing a kick right in the center of her back– sending her flying off of the leaf. Lady flashed him a grateful smile as Knight Skies fell, and from the ground below her another rose sprouted up, the large petals cushioning the akuma's fall. She rolled over onto her back, empty gaze staring up at the two heroes in what seemed to be frustration.

"I'm thinking either the axe or the mask for the akumatized object," Lady reported.

"Let's go for the axe," Crimson said. "It's an easier target, and if it isn't the akuma at least she'll be disarmed."

That was all of the plan they were able to discuss– as they had to get moving as Knight Skies summoned a giant thorny stem right between them.

* * *

Rose leaned out of the window of the... room? Chamber? She wasn't sure what to call it. But she was able to watch the battle taking place below. The window was just big enough that she could comfortably look out, but small enough that there wasn't a risk of her falling. The sight was beautiful, the forest of giant roses below were even more stunning– but Rose could only watch the fight with worry.

She didn't want Knight Skies to get hurt, knowing that it was Juleka underneath, but she of course wanted the heroes to win so they could free Juleka from Monarch's influence. So the blonde found herself flinching each time a blow was landed, not liking to see either side take a hit.

The fight was gradually climbing higher into the sky as Knight Skies summoned more thorns and roses up into the air, giving all three of them a large battleground to use with their acrobatic skills. Neither side seemed to have a clear advantage– the heroes having the numbers, and Skies having her roses.

But soon a yoyo was able to wrap around the wrist that held the silver battle axe, and Lady Noire took her chance to leap forward, raising her ringed hand up into the air as she brought it down onto the gleaming weapon.

" _Cataclysm!"_

Rose couldn't help but flinch slightly as the destructive energy washed across the axe, turning from silver to a rusted tarnish as it crumbled beneath the hero's touch. She did not like the idea of the dangerous energy being used so close to Juleka– but the Cataclysm did not reach beyond the axe's blade and handle, the weapon becoming mere dust.

No butterfly came from it.

"Go for the mask!" Crimson cried as Lady landed on the same leaf as Skies. The feline-hero turned, lunging towards Skies' face, who simply jerked her hand back, bringing the wire of the yoyo between them. It caught Lady Noire on the stomach, sending her staggering back, and Crimson was quick to release his hold on Skies' wrist, who leapt down to a lower leaf.

"Cut her off, don't let her climb higher!" Lady called back, eyes locking on Skies' face.

Rose frowned slightly, fingering the rose in her hands as she watched the fight continue. With no akuma hiding in the axe, it seemed that their next guess was the mask. It did make sense, as it was really the only part of Knight Skies' appearance that stood out– only her otherworldly hair and dress being what remained otherwise. But even then the mask did not truly stick out, seemingly to flawlessly merge with her pale skin and perfectly match her dress.

" _Rose? You still there?"_ Luka asked from the phone tucked in her pocket.

"Yes," Rose said softly. "Where are you?"

" _At the bottom of your rose,"_ Luka replied. " _If I could just talk to Juleka I'm sure I could–"_

"I don't think it's possible," Rose said sadly, wincing as Crimson's yoyo slammed into Skies' stomach. "I tried to convince her I was fine, but she was just insistent on protecting me." Her stomach churned. "This is my fault, if I would have just kept myself together she wouldn't have blamed herself..."

" _This was not your fault, Rose,"_ Luka said. " _Juleka cares so much about you– and it was Monarch that took advantage of those emotions."_

Her fingers brushed against the red rose petals. "Luka? Right after Juleka was akumatized, she... she told me that she–"

" _Any questions you might have for me would be best to be answered by Juleka,"_ Luka said, cutting her off.

Rose couldn't help but nod in agreement, even though he couldn't see her. "Y-yeah, true– I'd rather hear about it right from her."

She winced as Lady Noire's baton caught Skies' right in the ribs, slamming her back against the stem of the giant rose they were currently on. Crimson was quick to yoyo himself up to where the girls were, lunging for the mask on Knight Skies' face. The crescent-shaped mask at first didn't budge, but with a grunt he was able to pull the lavender mask free- leaping away from a lashing Skies to snap it in half.

The only sound they could hear was the wind– no butterfly coming from the broken mask.

Crimson and Lady shared a worried glance, while a ghost of a smirk crossed Knight Skies' face. Despite how soft her voice was, it seemed to echo, allowing Rose to hear her words with ease.

"My my," Skies mused. "You heroes seem unable to do your job– perhaps it would be for the best for you to hand your Miraculouses over to me."

"Dozens of akumas have said the exact same thing!" Crimson called back. "Our answer for you is no different!"

"Very well then," Skies said– and both Crimson and Lady had to abandon their current perches as the thorns of the roses swelled up to a dangerously large size. The heroes moved across the large leaves and climbed the stems, but were panting as they did so. They kept sharing glances which each other, gazes uncertain, and Rose felt her gut turning. It seemed that like her, they had no idea of where the akumatized object could be.

"There might be something in her hair!" Lady Noire called. "A clip or a tie of some kind!"

No, Juleka rarely wore anything in her hair. She did have a variety of accessories, but none of them had been visible on her akumatized form. The only thing that had stood out among the purples and silvers on her had been...

Rose looked down at the rose in her hand. "...Luka?"

" _Don't worry, I'm still here,"_ he said, reassuringly.

"What am I supposed to do if I have the akumatized object?"

* * *

Lady Noire really did not like this.

Sometimes it was a challenge to locate the akumatized object, when it was hidden in a pocket, or just a small bracelet or necklace tucked away that was hard to spot until they got close– but Knight Skies wasn't wearing any accessories, and her dress was lacking any pockets. There seemed to be nothing left on her that would make a logical akuma– she had even been considering the possibility of shoes, but when her claws had dug into boots there had been no butterfly as well.

Nothing about this akuma was making sense– her powers didn't even seem to coordinate with her appearance or name!

"Crimson Beetle!" A voice called from above. "Crimson Beetle!"

They all looked up, Knight Skies included, to Rose in her rose tower, who they were getting closer to as they chased Knight Skies up the leaves and thorns of the rose stem. She was looking out a small window-like opening, waving a red object in her hand, which she was waving back and forth. Lady heard Knight Skies take in a sharp breath, the ears on her head flicking towards the akuma.

"Stay hidden until we take care of the akuma!" Crimson replied, taking the slight pause to catch his breath.

"I– I think I have the akumatized object!" Rose called down hesitantly, and immediately Knight Skies lunged forward, forcing Lady Noire to turn and intercept the akuma with her baton.

" _Don't!"_ Skies cried up towards Rose, her voice laced with the most emotion Lady Noire had heard since the fight had begun. "Don't, Rose– this is the only way I can protect you!"

There was a desperation to her actions, and even without her weapon, Lady Noire was struggling to keep her back. She had attempted to pin Skies down to the leaf they were standing on, the baton laid across her shoulders, but still Skies had managed to fight her way into sitting up. Her hands were locked around the baton, trying to push it up as Lady fought to keep her pinned.

"What do you mean?" Crimson called, eyes flickering between Lady and Rose.

"She gave me a rose from her costume!" Rose called back. "I... I think it might be..."

Her voice seemed to break off as she watched Knight Skies' desperate struggles below Lady.

"Don't, Rose, don't!" Skies pleaded. "Hide it, you need to hide it!"

Crimson began to climb the tower, up towards where Rose resided. Knight Skies began thrashing, throwing Lady and the baton off of her and the leaf, but the fall was of no fright to Lady Noire. Her braid flicked out, righting herself in the air, claws sinking into the stem as she climbed back up, hooking her baton to her side in a single fluid motion.

Thorny vines were now sprouting out from the stems, desperately lashing out at Crimson as he tried to climb. One intercepted his yoyo, forcing him to drop down onto a lower leaf as he retracted it. He then sprung to another, trying to avoid the spike-like thorns that were beginning to form on the leaves he tried to stand on. He had to keep moving, but was given no opportunity to climb higher. Lady soon reached Skies once more, tackling her to try to break her focus.

The akuma let out a snarl, but already vines were starting to close around the window where Rose was.

"Break it, Rose!" Crimson cried. "You need to break it now!"

" _NO!"_ Skies screamed. "It's a gift, it's a gift for you Rose, please! _Please!"_

The vines coiled around the window, choking off any access they might have had to Rose and the akuma. Lady reached for her baton once more– only needing to leap away as the thorns began to spread more rapidly. They sprouted out from the tower Rose was locked away in, and the beeping from her ring only tauntingly reminded her that she had no Cataclysm to use.

Knight Skies' akumatization remained in place.

She grinned triumphantly, turning towards the two heroes as they were forced onto a lower leaf. They stood side by side, panting as they watched more vines sprout out from the stem. Their weapons were drawn, Lady preparing to vault away as Crimson threw his yoyo, swinging them out of the way.

"Try a Lucky Charm!" Lady cried to Crimson as they soared through the air, and Crimson Beetle landed, ready to call out the words– when a dark energy surrounded Knight Skies, the energy of the akumatization melting away from her.

Juleka stood on a leaf, swaying slightly as if dizzy, looking around in confusion. Brown eyes went wide as she realized just how high up she was, stumbling back towards the stem– and Lady Noire didn't hesitate hurrying towards her, leaping from thorns to leaves to reach her level.

"Let's get you down," Lady said, offering her friend a soft smile. Juleka stared at her for a moment, clearly trying to take everything in, but she showed no hesitation as she moved towards her. She made sure Juleka was secure in her arm, before looking up towards Crimson, who had been making his way up towards the higher levels– yoyo flying out at the butterfly that was climbing up into the sky.

Normally, Lady Noire would have done a slower descent with a civilian in hand, but with the beeping of her ring reminding her that she only had a couple of minutes left, she decided to be quick. Juleka didn't seem to mind however– a huge smile on her face as they landed, though eyes were wide.

"Awesome," she muttered as Lady Noire set her on the ground.

"Juleka!" A voice called, and Lady looked up to see a tall boy racing towards them. He immediately engulfed the girl into a tight hug, clutching her to his chest. "You had no idea how worried I was."

"Sorry, Luka," Juleka muttered, returning the hug. After a moment she pulled back, eyes flickering from her brother, to Lady Noire, to the towering roses around them. "I... I was akumatized?" She muttered. "And _I_ did all this?"

"Not your fault," Luka insisted.

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, oh my–" A high voice chanted, and they looked up to see Crimson descending the rose tower with Rose in his arms, who was clutching him tightly as he went from leaf to leaf, before gracefully landing on the ground.

"Rose!" Juleka cried, eyes going wide.

Rose was clutching a rose stem in her arms, only a few remains of ripped petals clinging to the top. As she looked at Juleka, a look of guilt seemed to cross her face, and she clutched the rose closer. It must have been the rose she had been talking about– and the akumatized object. Ripping it to free Juleka from Monarch's hold– but also destroying the gift she had been given.

However, it didn't take her long to put a small smile on her face instead. "I'm glad to see you're back to yourself."

"Please don't tell me I hurt you," Juleka whispered.

Rose smiled. "You were nothing but sweet– not even Monarch could take that from you!"

"Well, let's put everything back to normal, shall we?" Crimson Beetle asked, smiling at them. He tossed his yoyo up into the air– releasing the white butterfly within at the same moment he summoned his Cure. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

A flood of pink light flared out from the yoyo, instantly spreading out across the park. The light wound up the stems of the giant roses, whisking the forest of flowers away in seconds. Soon what had looked to be from a fairytale was merely a park once more. Juleka took a startled step back as her bass guitar materialized in her hands– it having been the battle axe that had been Cataclysmed.

Rose let out a happy gasp as she found a perfect red rose in her hands once more.

Lady turned towards Crimson, holding up her fist, even as her ring urgently chirped at her. "Pound it."

"Pound it," he replied, bumping fists. "Heh, quite the interesting akuma fight."

"Hey, Lady Noire?" A voice called before she could offer her partner a reply– and Lady found herself turning around in surprise. When it came to the end of akuma fights it was usually Crimson's name being called, not hers.

She saw Luka stepping closer, an arm around Juleka, who was staring down at her bass. At her side Crimson sat up a bit straighter, turning to face the civilians as well. "Y-yeah?"

"I was wondering if you would be willing to sign my sister's bass," Luka said with a smile, looking back at Juleka– who was staring down at her feet as she held her bass guitar. "She's a huge fan of yours, and after being akumatized... I think this would make her day."

Juleka flashed a look up at Lady Noire– who didn't quite know how to react. She was used to seeing Juleka's shyness with others, but it had also been years since it had been directed towards her. It actually took her a moment to remember that Juleka did not know her as Marinette right now– and as such the admiration in her eyes was even stranger.

"Fan?" Lady couldn't help but echo. She had remembered Adrien mentioning something along those lines, but still... "Autograph?"

"Lady would be more than happy to!" Crimson beamed, not hesitating to push her forward. She looked back at him, and could see the smile on his face. When it came to fans she had never seen Crimson pause for anyone older than ten– but clearly he was excited by the fact that someone was asking for _her_ autograph, a proud gleam in his eyes.

"I– um– don't have anything to sign with?" Lady questioned. Autograph? She had never given an autograph before! What was she supposed to do? What if she accidently signed her civilian name? Or what if they hated her hand writing–?

Crimson solved that problem with two words: "Lucky Charm!"

He pressed the red spotted marker he hand summoned into her hands, smiling at her encouragingly. Not knowing what else to do, she turned back towards Juleka, who was holding out her bass. She had yet to say a word directly to her, but it was enough to see the bright look in her eyes. She uncapped the Lucky Charm marker, carefully writing 'Lady Noire' below the strings.

Despite the marker being red and spotted, the ink that came out was a neon green, and took to the bass with ease. Juleka was grinning as she took the bass back. "Thank you."

"Heh... anytime?" Lady offered– what was she supposed to say?

"Did you know that Juleka named our band after you?" Rose asked. "We're going to be called Kitty Section!"

"R-rose!"

Lady Noire ran a hand across the marker, watching the small group as Juleka retreated among Luka and Rose once more– and neither of them seemed hesitant or wary of Lady's presence. In fact, they were barely paying her any heed, their focus being on Juleka. As Lady watched them she felt a smile spread across her face, a tension in her shoulders fading.

"You better get going," Crimson said, nodding to her ring. "I think you've only got a minute left."

"Oh! Crap!" Lady cried, eyes wide. "I, um– I'll see you next patrol! Bye, Crimson!"

"See you, Lady!"

She took off racing across the park, eyes scanning for somewhere safe to detransform. She silently pleaded with Plagg to try to keep her transformed a bit longer, and she felt a wave of frustration run through her. She bit back a laugh, but ran faster.

Thankfully, the park was basically empty thanks to the fact that there had just been an attack– meaning that all Lady Noire had to do was make sure that Crimson and the others were out of sight, before ducking behind some bushes as her transformation fell away.

"Gah, the beeping means to leave, you know, not wait till the last second," Plagg grumbled as he came out of the ring, tail swishing. "You owe me some camembert for that– no excuses!"

"I don't have any on me, but as soon as we get home, I promise," Marinette said, sinking down the ground. Even with the magic helping energize her, akuma fights were nothing but tiring.

"I'll hold you to that!" Plagg said, hovering next to her, and Mariette found herself frowning as she thought back on the akuma.

"Plagg?" She asked. "I thought the akumatized object had to be with the akuma."

"Yeah, that's how it's supposed to be. The akuma is the source of the power– being separated from it weakens them." He frowned in frustration. "I don't know all the details, the Butterfly is supposed to create allies, not enemies!"

Marinette was not feeling reassured by Plagg's words. If Monarch could just have the akuma hide the akumatized object... that would make their job a whole lot more difficult. Plagg rolled his eyes as he saw her expression, the small feline drifting up so he was in front of her.

"Look, kid," Plagg said. "This ain't about to turn into a game of hide and seek. Butterfly works with emotions, yeah? Purple girl had feelings for pink girl, and entrusted the akuma to pink girl. The empathic link must have been enough to keep a proper connected channel open for the akuma to be at full power."

She gave him a questioning look, and his face twisted.

"Gah, look at you, making me have to think this through," Plagg muttered. "I've seen champions without their objects before– and they're always very weak. Monarch isn't about to go having them hiding their akumatized objects when it's safest on them– that's when they're at their strongest, and they have the powers to best protect it."

"So Knight Skies and Rose then?"

"Pink girl accepted the object willingly, that probably had something to do with it, and the fact that they were in the same area definitely mattered too," his tail lashed. "Having the girl locked away in the flower tower? It was both to protect her and so she wouldn't wander too far if I had to guess. And even then... the purple girl's reason for accepting the akuma mattered as well. It was to protect pink girl, and if her emotional state wasn't so focused on her I doubt a link could have been maintained without direct contact with her object."

Marinette nodded slowly. "That... that makes sense, I suppose." She glanced at Plagg, he definitely didn't seem too content with this conversation, but she still had questions. "So... what happens if Crimson doesn't catch the akuma? I mean, he kinda had to chase that one down."

Plagg shrugged, eyes not quite focusing on her. "Meh, corrupted energy isn't too safe to just be floating about freely. Especially one that's been enhanced by negative emotions."

She had a feeling she wouldn't be getting much more information from Plagg– usually he would either just brush off her inquiries, or he would have a minute or two of a serious discussion before he would drop the topic. She recognized that the latter was now happening, and that time was almost up.

She dug through her purse for some cheese, and Plagg let out a happy cry– zipping forward to snatch it from her hand.

* * *

Juleka hadn't seemed to notice the fact that Rose was holding the rose in her hand.

She was staring at her guitar as they made their way back towards where they had met up, looking at the bright green words that had been signed there. She let out a happy sigh, grinning at them. "I can't believe she actually signed it. No one has gotten even a proper interview with the heroes– but she still signed my bass!"

Rose was glad to see that Juleka wasn't being hard on herself for being akumatized. The heroes were gone, and the park looked like it hadn't been touched– though not quite as beautiful as it had been with the rose forest. It was mid winter, after all– the grass not quite green, and a chill in the air.

Rose touched the flower in her hands, fingers brushing against soft petals– remembering how she had ripped them apart. It had been hard to do, between hearing Juleka's voice begging her not to, and with the words she had said when it had been given to her... she was glad that it was now in one piece again.

However, it had been Knight Skies speaking– and Rose wanted to hear Juleka.

"Juleka?" She asked, causing her friend to pause. She looked towards her, and for the first time her eyes locked on the flower in her hands. Juleka's eyes flickered back towards Rose, who took in a deep breath. "You gave this to me while you were akumatized."

"O-oh," Juleka whispered, looking away. Luka had drifted some ways from them– leaving the two of them alone as they came to a stop. "I... I was–"

She laid a hand on Juleka's shoulder. "Juleka?"

"What did I say to you?"

"...Skies told me that she loved me," Rose said softly, smiling. "But I don't want to know what Skies said– and I want to know what you were going to say."

Juleka swallowed, rocking back and forth. For a moment it looked like she wouldn't say a word, before she took in a deep breath, sitting up straight. "I... I got that rose for you, I wasn't sure if I could tell you today, but..." she took in a deep breath. "I love you, Rose, and I think I have for a long time. You've been my best friend for years... and I'm not sure when that turned into something more, but I– but I–"

She trailed off, swallowing, and her eyes started flickering about.

"Thank goodness," Rose said, letting out a long sigh. "I thought it was just me that was feeling like that!"

Juleka stiffened up– staring at Rose with wide eyes.

"Does this mean we can go on a date?" Rose asked, eyes lighting up. "Ooo– we could go to that one smoothie shop Ivan and Mylene were talking about the other day! Could we– please?"

"D-date?" Juleka whispered.

"Yeah!" Rose said, beaming up at her.

Juleka smiled softly. "I would like that. A lot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a personal vendetta against Refleka (What is that design?? Why was that chosen for Juleka?? Why????), so a whole new akumatized form for Juleka.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Khanofallorcs for beta-ing! ^^

"Do we have patrol tonight?"

"No," Tikki said, drifting above Adrien as he laid on his bed. "But we could go out on our own if you'd like to."

"...It's okay," Adrien said with a sigh. "Maybe I'll just take a nap, it never hurts to get more sleep..."

He never understood why people looked forward to the weekend– because a full open day was just trouble waiting to happen. Each hour perfectly waiting for something to be shoved into it if nothing was planned before. Usually that could be filled with some time with friends, but that was currently off the table.

He had tried asking otherwise, but the only reply he had got was that he could see them at school– so he wasn't being kept from his friends. That left Adrien's only escape to be to take for the rooftops for patrol with Lady, but there really wasn't much of a point to that if she wouldn't be out as well.

He tried to think on the bright side, that Tikki was here to accompany him, so he wasn't truly alone– but the fact that free time had been taken from him made it feel like the walls were closing in once again.

And he had thought things were getting better at Christmas. His father had come out of his office, had started a new tradition so they could eat together without the heavy reminder of Mother, and Adrien had been able to look forward to the New Year with the high hopes that the idea of recovery could actually happen for them. But that had only taken a few weeks and one akuma attack to find himself locked within the mansion walls once more.

His thoughts were interrupted by an alert on his phone.

Adrien pulled up the device, his mood instantly lightening as he saw it was from Marinette. He sat up, finding a short message and a link on his phone. His eyes quickly scanned it, and he rolled off his bed and headed over towards his computer.

"Everything okay?" Tikki asked, following after him.

"Marinette invited me to a group of some kind," he said, pulling up a browser. "I have to have apps approved before I download them, so this will be quicker."

He shot a quick message back to Marinette to let her know he was joining, but needed to make an account first. Tikki hovered over his shoulder, watching for a moment, before drifting off to do her own thing. She never seemed to care much for using modern technology, even though he had heard her gush on several occasions about how creative humans had become.

With the username of LuckyBlackCat07 and a new password he'd have to remember, found himself joining the group, not sure what it was for, but it involved both Marinette and an escape from his boredom, so he was more than happy to jump in.

> _EagleWing: who's this lucky cat guy?_
> 
> _EonsAway: I see we have a new member. Hello!_
> 
> _mecha47: how did you get in here?_
> 
> _Ladybug: chill guys, I invited him._
> 
> _needsCoffee: you added someone?_
> 
> _Ladybug: you were saying we needed some new blood for our mecha strike games, so here you go_
> 
> _LuckyBlackCat07: Hi?_
> 
> _needsCoffee: hello_
> 
> _Ladybug: also please don't use my real name here, Lucky, no one knows it_
> 
> _EagleWing: ooo, someone Bug knows irl_
> 
> _Ladybug: these are some online gaming friends of mine, we get together and play mecha strike a lot, and figured you'd like to join! ^^_
> 
> _[LuckyBlackCat07 set nickname to BlackCat.]_
> 
> _BlackCat: Thank you so much! You have no idea how bored I was just now!_

Adrien paused, hovering over the keyboard, not quite sure what to call Marinette. Her real name was out, so no Mari or Nette like at school. Princess was one Crimson used, and not him, and her username wasn't providing any options either. Clearly she was still a strong Crimson Beetle fan, but anything to do with 'lady' was for his Lady only.

> _mecha47:_ _so you're in paris too right Cat? are the akumas like what Bug says?_
> 
> _BlackCat: I'm not sure what she says about them, so I don't know?_
> 
> _Ladybug: I just tell it how it is_
> 
> _needsCoffee: so just pure magic and chaos?_
> 
> _Ladybug: never know when school will be out because, I dunno, some guys gets obsessed with pigeons or something and butterfly villain decides that's the perfect foe_
> 
> _BlackCat: Watch, that's actually going to happen now._
> 
> _BlackCat: So, where are you all from then, if not Paris?_
> 
> _EonsAway: Eagle and I are from New York._
> 
> _needsCoffee: Marseille_
> 
> _mecha47: quebec_
> 
> _EagleWing: looks like we have another case of Proper Perfect Grammar with Cat here_
> 
> _EagleWing: you and Eon will get along great_
> 
> _BlackCat: Heh. My friends always say I sound way too formal when texting._
> 
> _Ladybug: it's always like he's writing a business email or something smh_
> 
> _BlackCat: Never heard you complain about it, Bugaboo._
> 
> _BlackCat: Is this what you guys talk about behind my back? The way I type?_
> 
> _EagleWing: bugaboo, huh?_
> 
> _needsCoffee: should have told us you were inviting your boyfriend_
> 
> _EagleWing: new rule no pda in the chat_
> 
> _EonsAway: I can add that to the rule list if we need to._
> 
> _Ladybug: nono, we're not dating! Just friends!_
> 
> _BlackCat: For now._
> 
> _Ladybug: Cat????_
> 
> _BlackCat: Just saying I'm single._
> 
> _BlackCat: And I'm happy to change that status if you'd like. ;)_
> 
> _Ladybug: sdkdjksdfj_
> 
> _Ladybug: flirty cat, are we now?_
> 
> _BlackCat: Only for you, Bugaboo._
> 
> _Ladybug: and now the rhymes_
> 
> _Ladybug: and don't call me that_
> 
> _BlackCat: ...Buganette?_
> 
> _Ladybug: NO!_
> 
> _mecha47: yeah, better add that no pda rule, Eon_
> 
> _Ladybug: this isn't pda!_
> 
> _needsCoffee: get a chat room, you two_
> 
> _Ladybug: sjdsfljksfdjlk_
> 
> _Ladybug: stahp!_
> 
> _BlackCat: Am I bugging you, Bugaboo?_
> 
> _Ladybug: you're so dead monday_
> 
> _EagleWing: I ship it_
> 
> _Ladybug: believe it or not he's more mellow irl_
> 
> _mecha47: mellow?_
> 
> _Ladybug: idk what word!_
> 
> _Ladybug: shy doesn't work_
> 
> _BlackCat: Handsome? Charming?_
> 
> _Ladybug: modest._
> 
> _EagleWing: oh yes, he's the pristine example of modestness_
> 
> _needsCoffee: the king of modest /s_
> 
> _Ladybug: let's just get a game of mecha strike going already_
> 
> _EonsAway: I'll boot up a room for us to join._
> 
> _BlackCat: Anyone here able to beat you, Bugaboo?_
> 
> _Ladybug: no, I'm the best at this game, you should know that by now_
> 
> _Ladybug: and is that nickname really going to stay? -_-_
> 
> _BlackCat: I won't use it if you don't want me to._
> 
> _Ladybug: ..._
> 
> _Ladybug: just don't call me buganette_
> 
> _BlackCat: :D_

Adrien found a smile on his face as he and those in the group chat shifted from the chat room to Ultimate Mecha Strike, where he once again found himself being crushed by Marinette. She had skill when it came to the game, and her online friends most certainly knew it. The only one that seemed to come close to Marinette was 'Eon', but even with the precise movements she was able to execute, Marinette was still able to get an edge.

Even as a newcomer, the others were nothing but welcoming to him as he joined their games. And while Adrien's multiplayer experience with Ultimate Mecha Strike was fairly limited– only the tournament and just random people online, he found that when he could actually talk to whom he was playing with, it was much more fun.

It couldn't last forever, with it growing late and a photoshoot in the morning, he soon found himself needing to quit. He had to guess that Mari and 'needsCoffee' would soon be behind him, with them being hours ahead of the others. Even as he logged off, he still found a smile plastered on his face.

"It's kinda nice, actually," Adrien muttered as he turned off his computer.

"You have fun?" Tikki asked, drifting towards him.

"It was a blast," Adrien said. "Just got reminded how nice it is to actually meet people without the name Agreste being flashed in their faces. Haven't had that since Lady..."

"Kind of like having a mask– it can be nice when people don't know your face," Tikki said, and Adrien nodded in agreement.

* * *

"About time they left!"

"...My parents?" Marinette asked, raising an eyebrow at Plagg.

"Who else? The ghosts?" Plagg asked, stretching as they made their way through the house. "They're always around, so it's either hiding or being stuffed up in the attic– now there's nothing stopping me! The whole house for me to explore!"

She followed Plagg as he drifted into the kitchen with a rush of speed, and she was pretty sure that by 'explore' he meant exploring the fridge in search of cheese. However, it wasn't the fridge or even the pantry that cat rushed to, but rather the counter. Marinette watched as Plagg landed on an oven mitt that had been left near the window, curling up on it with a purr.

"Are you really just going to take a nap?"

"Hush, human," Plagg said, twisting as the rays from the window hit him. "You don't know what it's like seeing the perfect spot to sunbathe day after day, and being unable to claim it."

"You're such a cat," Marinette said, shaking her head, looking about the kitchen. "You know, it's been a while since I've been able to bake anything. How does a cake sound?"

"Disgusting," Plagg replied, opening up one eye. "And what are you talking about– you were helping out in the bakery yesterday."

Marinette was pulling out her father's apron. "That was for work, not the same as just making something for yourself." She tied the apron. "You know, if you help, I'll let you have a few bites..."

Plagg scoffed, closing his eyes as he got settled. "You can have the sugary monstrosity all to yourself, don't you worry."

"What a shame," Marinette said in a far off voice, though Plagg only let out a snort at her tone. "And here I was thinking about making a cheesecake..."

A smirk climbed on her face as she saw a pair of green eyes snap open. For a moment Plagg didn't say anything, his voice quiet as he spoke. "A what cake?"

"A cheesecake," Marinette said, pulling out a few bowls and a pan. "It's been a while since I've made one and I figured you might want to try it, but if you don't that's fine. I'll just share it with Mom and Papa when they get back."

She glanced back at Plagg, whose mouth was part-way open, eyes wide as they always were when cheese was mentioned. "...I'm your kwami. You can't withhold food from me."

"You have plenty of cheese in the fridge, I'm not keeping anything from you," Marinette replied, opening a cupboard. "But if you really want some, you're welcome to help."

"...I can't."

Marinette paused, startled as she heard Plagg's quiet voice. She pulled the cupboard door back slightly, looking at him. He was sitting up on the pot-holder now, the sun on his back as he stared at her. She couldn't read the expression on his face, the kwami just a black void with those bright green eyes. No snarky comeback on how he needed his sleep, or how could she starve her poor kwami– just that emerald stare.

"What do you mean you can't?" Marinette finally asked.

"I'm Destruction," Plagg replied, an ear twitching. "I can't make a cake, I'd just ruin it."

Marinette put a hand on her hip. "Well, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Marinette said. "Like Papa says, anyone can cook with the right guidance. Get over here and I'll show you."

"Kid, I'm not just destructive– I'm _Destruction,"_ Plagg said, drifting up into the air. "My energy, my essence, it's made to destroy. I can't make anything but maybe a batch of bad luck."

She didn't have a reply, because she didn't know how to reply– because there was nothing light or joking about Plagg's tone. It sounded too sure, resigned. As if just stating an obvious fact when his words felt like they should be a cheeky reply. Again she just looked at him, and the kwami let out a long sigh.

"I dunno what you're expecting," he muttered. "But if it's help, I can't give it to you."

Then he curled back up on his oven mitt, tail wrapped close to his body as he turned away from her, silent. She could only stare at the kwami, who had gone still as he laid in the sun. His posture wasn't relaxed as it normally was when he slept, but a stiffness to it as he sat there curled up. Marinette slowly sat down the bag of sugar onto the counter, not quite sure of what she should do.

After a moment of thought she turned on a heel, walking out of the kitchen, steps hurried. She wasn't looking forward to the climb all the way up to her room, especially since she had just come down, but her mind had already fixated on a plan. She threw her trapdoor open as she headed up the many steps, immediately heading towards the box of her old toys that she kept around for memories and Manon. She pulled it out into the open, digging through the collection of miscellaneous objects, and after a minute she wondered if she still had it.

She found it near the bottom, a small baker doll her grandfather had apparently sent her when she was born, worn from years of play; but it had just what she was looking for on it. She carefully took off the doll, holding it in her hand as she turned once again to the trapdoor, heading down the stairs once more.

Plagg hadn't moved once she returned to the kitchen, still stiff, though an ear flicked in her direction as she headed into the kitchen. She went right over to him, dropping a cloth on his head.

"Wha–!" He cried, jumping up in surprise. He picked up the object from on top of him, holding it out with a crinkled nose. "What's this?"

"An apron," she replied. "Basic for anyone new to baking, unless you want flour all over your clothes... fur. Not that there's flour in cheesecake, but it doesn't matter. Try it on, I think it will fit you."

"I'm not wearing clothes," Plagg said, ears falling back. She replied by picking up the small apron, trying to loop it over his giant head– which didn't work with how big it was. She frowned, but not deterred, and Plagg hovered still in the air as she untied it to loop it about his neck. There was a triumphant smile on her face, carefully tying the toy apron into place, the Black Cat's expression never changing.

"Perfect!" Marinette declared. "Or as Crimson would say– purrfect."

Somehow his ears fell back even farther, and Marinette just giggled.

"Come on now," Marinette said. "We have some work to do if we want to get this done before Mom and Papa get home– will you grab the cream cheese from the fridge?"

"Marinette–"

"Grab a few actually, I'll need to dig out Papa's recipe, because I don't remember the exact measurements..."

" _I'm just going to ruin your stupid cake!"_ Plagg cried, causing Marinette to pause, and she saw the small kwami huffing. "If you want someone to do this then you should've ended up with Tikki! I don't _make_ things, I destroy them! Why are you so stubborn?"

"The stubborn one is you," Marinette said, and she headed over to the pantry. "But if you want to be M. Destruction, then you can be it. We'll make a graham cracker crust for this cake, and you can smash up the crackers– is that destructive enough for you?"

"...What?"

Marinette pulled out the box of graham crackers. "We need these smashed up into crumbs, can you do that?"

"...Yes?"

"Perfect." Marinette beamed, handing the box over to him. He carried it with ease despite it being so much larger than him. "Get it as small and fine as you can. Usually I'd use a food processor, but hey, I think Destruction incarnate should be able to reduce some crackers to basically dust, right?"

"...I helped kill off the dinosaurs because I was sick of them."

"Sounds like you should have no problem then. I'll just start melting some butter while you do that, then~"

Plagg stared at her, before drifting off towards the counter with the box of Graham crackers. Marinette could hear crunching behind her as she pulled out an old recipe book and a bowl, setting everything out on the counter. She turned around to go get the butter, only to find Plagg right behind her.

"Now what?" He asked, staring at her with those green eyes.

"It needs to be even pieces," Marinette said. "As fine as you can get them."

"Yeah?" Plagg said. "I may be Destruction, but I'm not Chaos. Now what do we do?"

Marinette made her way over to the counter where Plagg had gone, and found a box of shredded cardboard. None of the Graham cracker packets had been opened, but no longer were their neat little sheets of crackers tucked into the plastic packets, but instead they held what was basically Graham cracker powder.

"You did all of them...?"

"You said to smash them up."

"You did all of that _that_ quickly?"

Plagg puffed up slightly. "I told you, kid, I'm Destruction– there's nothing slow about it! Except rusting. And erosion. And the aging of cheese." He let out a purr. "That's a very delicate process..."

"Um... why don't you grab the cream cheese now?" Marinette asked. "I'll start mixing the crust together..."

* * *

She wondered if there had been any point in getting Plagg an apron, because he didn't seem to care when anything got on his paws or face– so why would he with anything else? Not only would she have a kwami that would need to be cleaned up, but an entire kitchen as well.

"Hehehe!" Plagg cackled, holding a white sphere over his head.

"We only need three eggs, Plagg!"

"But smashing them is fun!"

"You're getting egg shells in the batter!" She snapped, which caused Plagg to pause. He then swooped down, an egg still tucked under one arm. He tapped a few pieces of shell that had gotten into the cream cheese mixture, which dissolved under his touch.

"There, all better," he said, flying back into the air, egg held overhead once more.

"The more eggs you add, the less like cream cheese it'll taste," Marinette said, causing the kwami to pause in consideration. He looked down at the bowl, then up at Marinette, and a grin spread over his face. "Plagg–"

She didn't get a chance to say anything– Plagg throwing the egg at the fridge. The shell shattered on impact, yolk and egg whites splattering across the surface of the fridge. Plagg let out a gleeful cackle, while Marinette stared at him.

"You get to clean that up."

"What? It's already a mess in here," Plagg said, gesturing to the kitchen around him with a cream cheese-covered paw. Sugar and flecks of sour cream littered the countertop, providing plenty of cleanup for once they actually got the cake into the oven. She saw Plagg eyeing the egg carton, and she was quick to snatch it up and make her way over to the fridge to tuck it away.

She turned back in time to see Plagg licking the spoon.

Marinette sighed, opening the drawer to grab another one. Cooking with Plagg... was chaotic to say the least. At first he had been reluctant, drifting back as she guided him. There was no rolling of eyes or signs, just the cat doing as he what he was told and watching her as she worked. Things had turned better once she had brought out the cream cheese, Plagg immediately sneaking bites whenever he could, and he had been enthusiastic upon seeing her mix things together, and had quickly taken to basically beating the ingredients together.

"Not too much," she warned him as he took the spoon from her to mix in the eggs. "We just want them barely incorporated, any more and the cake won't turn out how we want."

"Have you ever poked the yolks?" Plagg asked, jabbing the spoon into the batter. "They break and go everywhere– ha!"

She pulled out the Graham cracker crust, which was in a springform pan, crisp and looking nice. She doubled checked to make sure the oven was preheated, then went over the recipe one more time to make sure they had done everything right.

"We burn it again, right?" Plagg asked, slowly drifting down from above, blocking her view of the book.

"It's not burning," Marinette said. "We just baked the crust a little bit, and now we'll bake the whole cake."

"With fire," Plagg said. "In a box of heat. That's burning– you're just burning it to the precise amount you want."

She opened her mouth– but didn't have an argument for that. She glanced over at the bowl, where the mixture looked like it should for a cheesecake– though, granted, the rest of the kitchen was a lot messier than when it was she and her father making it. She brought the pan over to the bowl, a rubber spatula in hand.

"Dump it in!" Plagg cried before she could say a word, the kwami grabbing the edge of the bowl and pouring the mixture onto the crust. She jumped slightly, worried about it going everywhere, and was quick to stabilize the bowl with a hand, using the spatula to scrap out what stuck to the bottom.

She saw Plagg eyeing the bowl as she started spreading out the batter to smooth it out, and she rolled her eyes with a smile. "If you're fine with eating raw egg, then go for it."

"Heh!" Plagg grinned, diving into the bowl to get to lick the cream cheese mixture. She was pretty sure that at this rate Plagg was going to look more like a white cat than a black one.

"Okay," Marinette said, beaming. "I think this is ready for the oven."

Plagg peered out from the bowl. "Time to burn it?"

"Cook it."

"Burn," Plagg insisted, before pausing. "Why are you putting it in water?"

"You put it in a water bath while in the oven," Marinette explained, setting the cheesecake pan into a pan full of water.

"Why?" Plagg demanded. "I don't see you burning anything else like that."

"Cheesecake is more delicate," Marinette explained. "It helps with texture and with regulating the heat and stuff while it cooks. At least that's what Papa says. Open the oven for me, will you?"

Plagg zipped out of the bowl, black fur flecked with the batter, pulling the oven door open with a grunt. Marinette carefully carried the water bath and the cake over, the last thing she needed was for her clumsy self to make an appearance and spill everything everywhere– but the cake was able to make it in safely. She closed the door with a sigh, before going to set the timer.

"How long until we can eat it?" Plagg demanded.

"It will take about an hour to cook."

"What!"

"And then several more cool." Marinette grinned at him. "It's like you said earlier– cheese takes time to age. Just think of it like that."

"We did all this work just to have to wait to eat it?"

"Well, we have more work to do," Marinette replied, pointing to the fridge that was dripping with egg. "You have that to clean up, and then we have the kitchen."

Plagg crossed his arms. "I did not sign up for this."

"You did the moment you threw that egg, and you know it," Marinette said, heading towards the sink. "Come on, we can turn on some music."

"Turn on any of that ragged stone guy and I'll Cataclysm your phone."

"I was thinking Clara Nightingale, actually."

"...We're turning on Mozart," Plagg declared. "We did your baking, so we're actually going to listen to some proper music."

"I'd rather listen to something with lyrics."

"You're always pestering me about my past holders," Plagg replied. "So here's your chance– now turn on Symphony No. 41, and I'll clean off your fridge."

* * *

It wasn't until late in the afternoon that they were able to serve up their cheesecake. By that point Plagg had already gorged himself on some cheddar, had taken two naps, and gave Marinette an impromptu lesson on how classical music was inherently better than anything she listened to.

It was about an hour until she had to go meet Crimson for patrol, Marinette topping her cheesecake with blueberries, and Plagg's with some camembert cheese. The Black Cat was impatiently hovering over her shoulder, muttering how it didn't matter how it looked, and how food was for the mouth and not the eyes.

As soon enough the plate was pressed towards him, and the Black Cat wasted no time into digging into the cake. She had never thought that she could actually get the kwami to eat anything with sugar in it, but a loud, content purr filled the air as he pulled off chunks of cake with his paws.

"See," he said through a mouthful of cake. "If yer gonna eat 'omething sweet, you do it wif 'eese!"

"You're a riot," Marinette said, shaking her head. "But you like it, hmm?"

"Yeah?" Plagg asked, wiping his mouth. "What about it?"

"You said that you couldn't make a cake," Marientte said. "And you were wrong– we made a perfectly good cake."

The small cat paused.

"Do you think Crimson would like some?" Marinette asked. "I could bring him a slice for patrol. Granted, he'd probably have to eat it beforehand..."

"We have to bring two!" Plagg cried, and Marinette glanced at him. "Tikki! I gotta bring one to Tikki!"

"That's his kwami, right?"

"We have to bring a slice to Tikki too!" Plagg demanded, flying up in her face, his breath smelling of cake for once instead of cheese.

"Two slices for patrol, got it."

Plagg gave a nod, before drifting back towards his cake, taking another bit. "Put strawberries on it, that's her favorite fruit."

* * *

The next day at school, Plagg was quick to abandon his purse as class got settled, even with the rice bag inside still warm. He phased through the floor, making his way over towards Adrien's bag, drifting up inside. He was met with a collection of textbooks and tablets, and Plagg's nose crinkled. He much preferred the purse that Marinette had made for him– which wasn't littered with his holder's things. Plush things to sleep on, his cheese, and hours of time to waste.

"Plagg!" Tikki whispered in surprise as he found her in a corner, bundled in what seemed to be a hat of some kind, a package of mints next to her. "What are you doing here? What if someone sees you?"

"Did you get the cake?" Plagg asked, quivering in excitement.

"Adrien gave me my slice right after patrol," she said with a smile. "I was a bit suspicious with the 'cheese' part, but it was very good."

"I know, right?" Plagg said, a purr rumbling from him. "Me and my holder made it, Tikki– _I_ made it!"

Tikki blinked, before smiling.

"Did you know that there's a lot of crushing things with baking?" He asked. "We had to smash up these crackers, and shatter the eggs, and beat them all together." He grinned. "Then we blast it with fire, and my kitten tries to make it sound all fancy by calling it 'cooking', heh– it's fire!"

He was purring at this point, before pausing.

"Of course it was only worth anything because there was cheese in it," Plagg said, tail swishing. "But yeah, it looks like there actually is an edible cake out there."

"I'm just surprised you settled for something so sweet."

"There was cheese in it, Sugar Cube," Plagg said, crossing his arms. "It would be a crime not to eat it– and cheese can be sweet! It's just when you drench every food with pure sugar that it loses its taste!"

"You know, most cats can't even taste sweetness."

"A trait I wish I could share with my mortal cousins," Plagg said with a sigh, pressing up against Tikki, before opening one eye. "The only sugar I care for is you, Sugar Cube."

Tikki let out a soft chirr, nuzzling up against Plagg. "You know you can't stay in here, if Adrien sees you, he'd have too many questions."

"I don't want him to see me," Plagg replied. "'Sides, class just started, we can spare a few minutes, can't we?"

She dragged down into the warmth of her cocoon of a hat, glowing a soft pink. "I don't mind a few minutes."

Plagg purred happily, curling up closer with his other half.

* * *

"Thanks for agreeing to film," Alya said excitedly as they headed down the street. "It will be much easier if I'm not worrying about the camera and just focusing on the interview." She let out a squeal. "I can't believe I actually found someone!"

"And they're okay with talking about it?" Marinette checked, keeping an eye out for the cafe Alya said they were going to meet the man at.

"Yeah, he's one of my blog's follower's great-grandfathers," Alya explained. "They got in contact with me when I made a post a while back, and we've been talking over phone and video call and such, but I wanted a proper interview for when I put everything together for my blog."

Alya's theory of Miraculous in World War II had gone on the backburner recently, at least in her discussions among their friends, so Marinette had been slightly surprised when she had called her up asking her to record the interview for her, in the final stages of putting everything she had found together for her theory– and being able to talk to someone who had been there would help support her theory a lot more.

"Here we are," Alya said as they turned a corner. "Come on, let's get inside before we freeze."

There was no snow on the ground, but that didn't stop the chill of winter from settling in. They both hurried up to the cafe, slipping inside. The warmth and the smell of coffee was nothing but welcoming, and as Marinette let out a sigh Alya was already scanning the booths, settling on tucked near a window.

"That's him," Alya said, nodding towards him, linking arms. "Come on."

The man looked up as they approached, smiling. "Alya Cesaire, correct?"

"Yes sir," she said. "And you're Clovis, right?"

"Aye," he said, taking a sip of coffee. "It's nice to be back in Paris, been quite a while, actually."

Alya's eyes widened as they sat across from him. "You didn't come all the way out here just for–"

Clovis laughed. "I came to visit family, and made some time to do this, don't worry." He smiled. "My great-granddaughter speaks very highly of your blog, and sent me a lot of articles about what's happening here." He got a far off look in his eyes. "Must say, my wife didn't believe what was happening when news first reached us."

"But you did?" Alya asked, sitting up straighter.

Clovis' eyes gleamed. "That's why we're here, isn't it?"

Alya passed her phone over to Marinette, who was already turned to the camera. She scooted back towards the window so she could get both Clovis and Alya in frame. Once she was sure it was steady, she pressed record. Alya was just reaching for her bag for the questions she had printed out, but Marinette knew she could edit out anything she needed to.

"Hi, everyone!" Alya said, smiling at the camera. "BeetleBlogger here, and today we have an interview with M. Clovis here, the great-grandfather of one of our very own viewers!"

"Hello," Clovis said warmly, giving the camera a wrinkled smile.

"He was a member of the _La Résistance,_ and it's a real honor to have him here on the BeetleBlog."

The interview picked up fairly quickly from there, and it was clear that Alya and Clovis were somewhat familiar with each other as they began talking, the two easily falling into an easy conversation. Marinette quickly found herself liking Clovis, the older man cheery, with a warm smile.

It was easy to get lost in his stories as he talked, especially about some of the inner workings of the French Resistance, mostly made of small cells of people scattered across France. It wasn't like the armies they learned about in school, instead, all sorts of people banding together to fight against a larger power.

"I think my biggest question is about the fog," Alya said as the conversation pressed on. "I was looking at the records, they mostly seemed to be centralized around Paris– but all of the dates aligned with Resistance activity, in many places across France. Did you ever see this for yourself?"

"Ah, _le brouillard des miracles,"_ Clovis said. "At least that's what we called it back in the day."

"The miracle fog," Alya echoed. "So this fog, nothing about it seemed natural."

Clovis chuckled. "If you have ever been in fog, you know what it feels like. It's moist, you can taste the water in the air. It clings to your clothes, fogs up your glasses." He smiled, tapping his. " _Le brouillard des miracles..._ it was none of that, nothing natural about it. It was like it wasn't even there." He leaned forward. "Nothing in the air, you couldn't even feel it. When you breathed in the air it might as well have been as dry as a desert."

"Woah," Alya said.

"Wasn't smog, either– that was always a common answer others gave," Clovis said. "No smell about it, easy to breathe when around us– though it never touched us."

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked , before realizing as the cameraman she probably shouldn't be saying anything, but Alya didn't seem to mind.

"The fog would surround us," Clovis explained. "Curl about us on all sides, cloak out the skies so we couldn't be seen from above, but it never did ever touch us. It would move along with us as we went, sheltering us, but the edges of the fog always did stay a ways away from us."

"Did you guys ever try to touch it?" Alya asked, leaning forward.

Clovis smiled. "I knew a few that tried. It would always drift away from us, and we never tried much after that. It hid us from unsavory eyes: we could man escape routes, carry information from place to place– if the fog wouldn't let us touch it, then we wouldn't push it."

"And you have no idea what was behind it?"

Clovis said. "I've heard many things. Some said God was watching over us, some suspected the same force as the creatures, some say it was linked to Húlí. The fog would often cover him like it did us."

Alya perked up. "Húlí– that was a name that came up a lot in my research. Pfau, Amber– along with a few others."

Marintte frowned, the name sounding familiar, though she couldn't place it.

Clovis took a sip of his coffee. "Ah, yes, I can see how those three would catch your attention– the three that no one has ever seen."

"Wait, never seen?" Alya said, both stunned and looking slightly crestfallen– because if there weren't any witnesses, those accounts could lose credibility when it came to any of their involvement in her theory.

He nodded. "As I said, Húlí was always within the fog whenever he came around. Never as much as what would surround the rest of us, but it kept him hidden– no one ever said they saw more than a silhouette– but what they described always varied. Personally, I heard from him three times, always in the fog. As for Amber, she might as well have been a ghost. I heard her speak on one occasion, and she got close, but never once did we see any sign of her. Both of them brought information to us, though– and never was any of it false."

"And Pfau?"

"Only ever heard about him secondhand," Clovis replied. "I don't even know if he was a 'him', but all we heard of him either came by word of mouth from Húlí and Amber, or from others in the Resistance that spoke to those two. Pfau... Pfau was a strange entity."

"'Entity'?" Alya asked, leaning forward.

"You noticed that you could never find more about Húlí, Amber, and Pfau than just mentions of them within reports and papers we published back in the day, correct?" Clovis asked, and Alya nodded. "That was because outside of the Resistance, they might as well not exist. Officials... they wanted 'facts'. Cold hard data, not tales of fog and invisible women or of unearthly creatures– all reports of them were dismissed." He chuckled. "Sometimes even I wondered if it was real, but when these akumas started attacking, it just proved there are more forces out there than what we know."

"By creatures... do you mean the monsters?" Alya asked.

"Aye," Clovis said, leaning back. "You asked me quite a bit about them when we first started talking. I'm afraid I have only seen one of them, though– but I heard plenty of them from my comrades." He eyed Alya. "You believe that they are the same as these 'akumas' that have been plaguing the city?"

She nodded eagerly, and Clovis frowned.

"Well, I am afraid they do not match what I have seen from the videos on your blog," Clovis replied, letting out a long breath. "They be alike, but so different. The creature I saw... it was like something from a nightmare."

"So are akumas," Alya offered, but he just shook his head.

"The creatures took on many shapes," Clovis said. "They were never humanoid– only animalistic or monstrous in shape. They did not speak, they just acted, as if driven by some primal force." The older man closed his eyes, shuddering for a moment. "The only one I ever saw, we called _Loup."_

"Wolf?"

Clovis gave a ghost of a smile. "If wolves be the size of a horse, then that's what it was. Pitch black fur and blazing blue eyes, it was quite a beast!" He gave a mirthless laugh. "No blood from the wounds when bullets would hit it, and the shadows seemed to curl around it as it struck." He lowered his voice. "We called them monsters, because that's what they were. It was not like your akumas, a human underneath. When the creatures fell, they would vanish– become a mere wisp in the breeze."

Both Alya and Marinette were silent as they listened to him talk.

"I will not recount exactly what the fight with Loup was like," Clovis muttered. "You two are just kids, and I don't wish to remember. But until Amber arrived, we could not defeat it." He tapped his fingers against his coffee mug, a slight twitch to his hands. "She or Húlí would always show up when the creatures appeared, sometimes together, and when the creatures were defeated, they would always tell us the same thing."

"Which was?"

"That the creatures were created and sent by Pfau," Clovis replied. "And to avoid them if possible."

"Created and sent by the Peacock..." Alya muttered.

"Never saw hair or hide of Pfau, or even heard a voice," Clovis continued. "Only word of mouth from Húlí or Amber. Like this Monarch, akumas, and heroes; there seems to be something behind it, but they cannot be the same. Your akumas leave their victims behind, but the creatures left nothing."

" _Húlijīng!"_ Marinette suddenly blurted out in realization, causing both Clovis and Alya to pause, the latter giving her a questioning look. "I knew I had heard 'húlí' before– _húlijīng,_ Mom used to tell me stories about them. They're spirits from Chinese folklore, shapeshifters."

"Okay?" Alya asked, looking somewhere between confused and interested, and Marinette grinned at her.

"They weren't just spirits, Alya, they were _fox_ spirits. The nine-tailed fox– húlí means fox."

Alya's eyes widened at this realization, her expression instantly lighting up. "That's another animal! Fox, Peacock, Butterfly, Ladybug, and Cat!"

Clovis raised an eyebrow. "An animal? I never knew that, I always thought it to be a name..." A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Citrine Húlí was always a mysterious one, though. I am not surprised to learn that he gave us a title rather than a name."

Marinette's heart thumped. "Citrine Húlí?"

"Aye, what he called himself."

Mairnette shoved Alya's phone into her hands, who let out a slight cry of protest– as this did mess up her shot. Excitement was pulsing through her as she pulled up her own phone, searching through her videos for the small clip she had saved from Alya's blog. Her friend was giving her a confused look, but when she saw the look in Marinette's eyes, she knew that she was onto something. The camera was turned towards her as she pulled up the clip of Monarch from the battle with Cameraman, holding it out for Alya to listen to.

" _I saw what you did yesterday– impressive power, though it makes me wonder why Citrine would pick a Black Cat that can't even control their Destruction."_

Alya's eyes widened.

"Citrine Húlí," Marinette said in excitement. "Citrine is a gemstone– so Citrine Fox, the Orange Fox."

"Just like Crimson Beetle," Alya whispered, a huge grin on her face, and she let out a squeal. "Marinette– you're the absolute best! That's a direct connection! A solid link between _La Résistance_ and Monarch's attack– an actual connection!" She was trembling in excitement, and she threw herself forward, wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug. "Marinette, you don't know what this means– this goes from just a theory to something with actual connection!"

"Heh," Marinette said, thought she wasn't sure how to feel. They learned nothing about the Butterfly Miraculous potentially being used in the past– but it seemed that the Peacock and the Fox were there as well. The Peacock, though... Plagg had said it was Emotion– but what Clovis had described didn't sound much like it, either. And Alya had also run into the mention of the Butterfly in the German document, but nothing of the sort was in Clovis' stories...

Answers, but still just as many questions.

All Marinette knew, though, was that Citrine had a role both in the past, and when it came to her Miraculous. Citrine was the reason why she had it, and Monarch knew of him. Soon, it wouldn't just be Monarch, though; Alya would have her whole article and theory to publish to all of Paris as well...

'The Butterfly is too dangerous, but the Peacock has been successful.' Those were the exact words Alya had found, in the German document. If Pfau was indeed the Peacock, then his attacks were indeed successful on the Resistance...

But what about the Butterfly? They considered it 'dangerous', so had it been a German enemy, and therefore a French ally? Or just a member of the Allies? A wild card all of their own? If there was mention of it among the German records, then why not the French?

"Amber," Alya said after a moment, looking towards Clovis. "Amber, that's like a gemstone too, right?"

Clovis frowned. "Yes, I suppose."

"So what if that was a title as well, and not a name?" Alya asked. "Was that shortened as well? Was she linked to an animal?"

Clovis' frown deepened. "Not that I recall, but as I said I only encountered her once, and it was so long ago..." He shook his head. "You could ask others, but I don't know if she ever told us anything more."

Could Amber be the Butterfly then? But the powers didn't seem to line up...

Alya nodded. "Clovis, you don't know how much this helped us," she looked down at her phone, ending the recording. "I can't thank you enough– both of you. Thank you."

Clovis was silent for a moment, before pulling out a small notecard and a pen. Alya watched as he took a moment to scrawl down a few names, before passing it across the cafe table for her to take. Marinette looked over her shoulder, and saw what appeared to be a list of names.

"Those are the names of some of the men and women in my cell," he said. "The ones that were still alive, last I heard. A few others as well. If you can find a way to contact them, and they're willing to, they might be able to tell you more."

Alya clutched the paper tightly, like it was pure gold.

"Do be careful, though, young lady," Clovis continued, and she looked up at him. "I came here to talk about a story I couldn't tell without scoffs of disbelief, at least not until these akumas came– and to help you with your theory. But like you said, I think you're walking away with something a bit more solid than that. People will pay attention to that."

"I know," Alya said, holding back a squeal. "This is big, this is going to be something big for me."

"Exactly," Clovis replied. "And when something catches attention, it will catch all sorts of attention." He nodded towards the paper he had given her. "Find some others from the Resistance, then you'll have more than just my word to support what I told you. Credit to hold up what you found." He drained the last of his coffee. "Finally, there are people that like the spotlight. If something catches attention, there might be some that make similar claims. So for your own sake, make sure you don't jump on the first things you hear. Someone might have their own tales of these creatures, but it could either be something else that could support your finds– or plain lies. Look deeply before you accept anything."

Alya nodded slowly. "I understand, sir. I will be careful." She smiled. "And thank you so much again, this... this was amazing." Her hand tightened around her phone. "I have a lot to put together, but this is going to be worth it."

Clovis nodded, rising to his feet. "And I wish you the best of luck."

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on tumblr! (Graaythekwami)](https://graaythekwami.tumblr.com/)


End file.
